The Heart Bond Version 2
by jtprorter
Summary: I've gone through and made  changes to the plot.Post OOtP The Second war is brewing. The D.A. has reformed secretly. An old magician returns to teach DADA, and Voldemort has a discovery that threatens everyone's safety. Ships HPGW, HGRW, NTRL
1. Harry's Woes

**The Heart Bond**

**By: Jay T. Prorter**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So as you can now tell we are starting work on this story once again. I really must apologize for the large hiatus, I started college last september and things sort of got away from me. I love this story and definitely don't intend for it to die. You might have noticed how I said we this time, I have brought on a great new Beta Sheila, who has kindly offered her rather advanced skills at editing to this story and for that I am in her debt. I know it isn't much right now, but we're working on the flow of the story and I am at the same time working on brand new chapters!

So as I've said countless times before, please... read, enjoy, and review!

-J. Prorter

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Harry's Woes**

It was a dreary, fog-filled day in Privet Drive and the raven-haired boy with the jagged scar on his forehead matched it perfectly. He had been lying on his bed, staring into the white nothingness of the ceiling for the two days since he'd returned home to the Dursleys. Although he had yet to come down when he was called, there had been none of the repercussions there usually would have been. His aunt and uncle had instead taken to ignoring him ever since their run in with Mad-Eye at the train station. Whether it was out of fear of interacting with more people like him or just a new form of neglect they were trying out, Harry didn't care. He just lay there contemplating the ceiling as if nothing else mattered.

These past few weeks had been the worst of his entire life, worse even than the night he saw Cedric murdered. Memories of that horrible night at the Department of Mysteries plagued his mind. Barely two weeks before, his five closest friends had been severely injured in a battle against a dozen of Voldemort's inner-circle Death Eaters, ending with the murder of his godfather, Sirius Black, at the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry had gone down to the Department of Mysteries thinking to rescue his godfather, but instead discovered that he had been lured into a trap that ultimately led to the man's death. Although Hermione and the others had repeatedly told him otherwise, Harry still blamed himself for involving the people he loved and cared for the most in the debacle that nearly got them all killed.

He slammed his fist into his mattress in frustration. "It just isn't fair! I was going to live with him! We were going to be a family!"

Harry screamed hoarsely into his pillow for the hundredth time that day, hunger and exhaustion leaving him dizzy. He rolled onto his back as he watched the ceiling start to spin with several colours of black and silver. He closed his eyes, hoping it would stop, but it just kept going, spiralling tighter and tighter together until it became a whizzing blur of silver that suddenly morphed into a small glass box filled with what looked like mercury.

Harry's eyes sprung open, startled by the appearance of the box. It hadn't been the first time this had occurred over the past few days. It seemed like every time he tried to close his eyes to rest a little, he was either haunted by the shocked look on his godfather's face as he fell into the unknown, or the appearance of the odd little glass box. What truly frustrated him about the box was that he never managed to catch more than the slightest glimpse of it before it disappeared and faded from his memory as if it had never been.

Harry sighed, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He propped himself up against the bed and blearily gazed out the mist-covered window. The same senseless grey mass of fog hung outside just as it had since he arrived in Privet Drive. Everything seemed to press down on him from every direction. He felt claustrophobic, as though the walls of the smallest room at Number Four Privet Drive had converged somehow, yet the lack of food and sleep left him too weak to go anywhere or do anything.

"If I could escape, where would I go and what would I do, girl?"He stroked Hedwig's soft white feathers while he considered the possibilities. "The Weasleys certainly wouldn't want me to stay with them after I led Ron and Ginny into so much danger, and Hermione's home recuperating from her injuries. Damn it all! She could have died! If I'd have listened to her, none of this would have happened and Sirius would still be alive!"Hedwig cooed and leaned into her master's hand to commiserate and offer him what little comfort she could as a lonely tear trickled down his face.

Harry began to panic again as he worked down the list. He really didn't have anywhere to go, let alone anything to do. If something were to happen, he would be alone. _Perhaps I could stay at Hogwarts._ Even in his delirious state, he tossed that idea out the moment it came to him, shuddering as he imagined what spending a summer with Snape might be like.

He continued to stare out the window, following the beaded raindrops as they coursed their way down the glass, pooling at the windowsill. His eyes began to droop as exhaustion swept over him once again. Trumping his worries about with whom he might stay, exhaustion forced Harry to lie back down on his bed to star in another night's endlessly looping nightmare of Sirius falling through the veil.

Harry awoke the next morning to the continuing gloom of thick grey fog pressing against his window. He stood up from the bed, wincing from the still-tender injuries from the Department of Mysteries battle. None of them were serious—just a vast enough number of small cuts to remind him of his rash behaviour.

He padded across the hall to the loo and flicked on the light. He chanced a peek at his reflection in the mirror and winced again as it revealed his grief-stricken, emaciated face. It reminded him of what Sirius' woebegone appearance in the cave not two years ago, and the resemblance startled him. He saw the same desperation and sorrow that had shown in Sirius' face now reflected in his own.

Harry splashed cold water over his face and brushed his hair back a bit. Because he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, he hadn't been able to shave for three days, so he'd begun to grow a rather mangy beard. He rubbed his scar absentmindedly. Since the Department of Mysteries, he hadn't felt any of the usual pricks or tingles that he had become so accustomed to. Harry assumed that it didn't have anything to do with what he was doing on his own, but that it actually had to do with the intense pain the Dark Tosser experienced during his little foray into and through Harry's mind and body. _One less thing for me to worry about, I guess. _With a mental shrug, heflicked the bathroom light off and crossed the hall back to his room.

He lay in his bed for the rest of the day, doing the same thing he did the day before, and the day before that. As the rest of the world passed by, Harry attempted to make heads or tails of what had happened over the past few weeks. While the events at the Department of Mysteries were shocking enough, the words of the prophecy continuously echoed in his head, seemingly gaining strength the more he attempted to ignore them. '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…' But what power do _I_ have? If Dumbledore can't so much as _scratch_ him, how am I supposed to _kill_ him?_ Harry's anxiety expanded exponentially as realisation of true weight of the obligation outlined in the prophecy began to consume him.

As the days went by, he filled scrolls and scrolls of parchment with chunks of the prophecy, sometimes in order, and often barely legible. He didn't know exactly what he was doing as he scribbled fiercely, but his hand continued to spell out the foreboding paragraph over and over again.

By his fifth day in Privet Drive, Harry had been reduced to a shadow of his former self, only this time it was not due to any direct abuse or neglect on the part of the Dursleys. In fact, they seemed to be quite content with Harry's apparent desire to starve himself to death and made no overtures toward discouraging it. However, that assumption wasn't entirely accurate. Harry had no desire to starve himself; he didn't like to be hungry. He ate occasionally, subsisting on the snacks he'd bought on the train back. The trouble was that most of the time, the little bit he did eat refused to stay down, and while surviving on almost nothing certainly took its toll Harry felt no concern. Nothing could be worse than what he put Sirius through.

A week into his self-imposed imprisonment, the storm broke—literally. The sun shined bright and warm for the first time since he arrived in Privet Drive. Even though he still languished, severely depressed, Harry couldn't help but let his spirits lift slightly as he watched Hedwig gliding happily about on the summer breeze. Outside, everything appeared hyper-realistic—every leaf and blade of grass displayed their most vibrant greens and the pavement of the road its deepest black.

Although the weather had turned nice once again, Harry felt as though he were merely a spectator, allowed only to view nature's glory from his little window, not daring to venture close enough to touch or somehow experience the celebration of life outside. As he continued to stare morosely out his window, he noticed a grey spot on the horizon, one that soon materialized into the form of an owl.

Harry opened the window to admit the ash-grey owl to the room. He assumed that it was from one of his friends, probably writing to tell him yet again how sorry he or she was, or how it wasn't his fault. Unfurling the scroll just a little confirmed his hunch, and in no mood to read Hermione's explanations or condolences, tossed it on the desk with a shake of his head. The owl gave him a disapproving glare as it snapped up a treat from Hedwig's dish, hopped to the window, spread its beautiful wings, and took flight.

And so was the routine for several more days, the letters becoming more frequent from Ron, Ginny, Neville, and even Luna, as well as from Hermione. In the back of his mind, Harry occasionally thought that perhaps he should write a little something, if only to assure them he was still alive. But then the thought of having to explain his feelings to someone resulted in his just tossing the whole lot into his school trunk. _If they want to know how I am, they can come and get me out of here._ He clamped the latch down on his trunk and sank back onto his bed. That very thing happened just a week after that wish filled Harry's pounding head.

Aunt Petunia had taken to occasionally checking in on her nephew over the past week-and-a-half under the premise of trying to "find one of Dudder's toys." Each time, Harry would just stay rooted in the same place on his bed with a sour look on his face, ignoring his Aunt's false search for the imaginary missing toy.

_Toy? He's sixteen years old! What does she think she's playing at?_ _Nosey hag._ _She doesn't care whether I eat or I don't; I'll bet she just doesn't want me to die on the linens._ So the next time Harry heard a knock on the door, he assumed it was Petunia coming in to make sure that he hadn't vomited on the rug or somehow turned the room into his wizard's shanty. Although it was late at night, nearly eleven, he wouldn't have put it past her to try and catch him doing magic or whatever other perceived evils they imagined him capable of. But that obviously wasn't the case because outside his door, he heard more than a knock. There was a loud commotion going on between three people, two he knew to be his Aunt and Uncle, and the third oddly familiar. While it sounded like they stood just the other side of the door, he could make out only parts of the conversation due to the voices overlapping one another in argument.

"You can do no such—"

"I can and I am…just try to…"

"I'll call the police…."

"And tell them what?"

"Just put it down..."

"…Keep that away from…"

"YOU HAVE NO DAMN…"

"Step back if…"

BANG!

The door burst open in a blast of smoke and light, causing Harry to flinch and instinctively cover his head with his arms. When he finally dared to lower his arms, in place of his bedroom door appeared the shimmering white light at the end of a wand and the face of its owner, Remus Lupin.

"Professor! What's going—" Harry tried to ask hoarsely, launching off the bed to meet him.

"Harry, hurry! We don't have much time I'm afraid! We need to get to the safe house," Moony urged, stopping him mid-sentence. Harry flipped the light on and moved quickly toward his trunk.

Vernon shouted his disapproval, his face a shade of red even Harry had never seen. "THAT'S IT I'M CALLING THE POLICE. YOU CANNOT JUST BLOW UP WHATEVER YOU FANCY. YOU HAVE NO BLOODY FUCKING RIGHT!!!" Although adamant in his statement, it had lost some of its punch in the large man's refusal to come within twenty feet of the fully-grown wizard.

Remus Lupin pointed his wand at a rather shocked Uncle Vernon. "_Silencio!_" The man's tirade fell to silence while his mouth still formed the words. Petunia and Dudley peeked out nervously from the corner of the hallway, not daring to go face to face with the wizard.

Under normal circumstances, Harry might have found the exchange quite amusing, but the current course of events caused him to frown and knit his brows instead.

"Professor, what the bloody hell is going on? Voldemort isn't…"

"Shhh!" Lupin once again cut him off as he grabbed Harry's broom and cloak from the closet, minimizing them along with the trunk and stuffing them into his cloak. "Grab Hedwig's cage. We might not be able to come back for it...and Harry, wand _out_."

Harry grabbed the cage and turned for the door. Lupin had already crossed the room, pushing past the mute and very irate uncle. Harry rushed to catch up with his former professor, skilfully ducking a punch Uncle Vernon had thrown at his face. They all but flew down the staircase, not even acknowledging the aunt and cousin on the way down.

Lupin and Harry burst through the front door into the front yard and were immediately joined by several other wizards, all of whom moved with speed and skill. As they continued to walk briskly down the street, Lupin turned to one of the wizards. "Are you sure that this is a valid threat? What we've just done here has broken nearly a dozen Muggle-Wizard Relations acts. We've had false alarms before and we can't afford another."

"I'm positive about this one, Remus. The report came from Tobias, stationed in Knockturn Alley. He managed to intercept part of a conversation between Pettigrew and some other Death Eater he couldn't identify."

"Hold on! You've seen Wormtail? Why didn't you capture him? He has enough information to stop more than one attack! He knows where Voldemort is…" Harry asserted angrily, struggling to keep up with the ever-quickening pace of the group. His current state left him less agile than he would have been at school.

Lupin looked over his shoulder at the agitated young man hurrying a few steps behind. "Harry, we had to let him go so we can follow him without raising suspicion. He's already led us to dozens of people whom we have now confirmed to be marked Death Eaters. I know you want to punish him—Merlin knows I want the same thing—but we must be patient. Trust me, Harry. His time will come." He gave the boy an apologetic smile and turned back to the wizard to his left. "We're far enough away now, Ashe. You stay here to watch for signs of an attack and we'll meet you later at headquarters."

Ashe answered with a quick nod and Disapparated from sight with a _pop!_ Lupin didn't say a thing; he just held out his arm to the still-agitated boy who had caught up on his right. Harry instinctively took a hold of it and tensely waited. He'd never Apparated before and his nerves betrayed his apprehension. He'd heard so many horror stories about painful and sometimes fatal splinchings passed around the Gryffindor common room.

Lupin sensed Harry's nervousness—the wolf in him could smell it—but he just looked over at the boy and winked. Instantly, Harry felt as though his head were being sucked through a hosepipe. The sensation grew stronger as it travelled down his body until he felt like he'd been transfigured into spaghetti. As soon as it began, however, it was over and Harry collapsed to the pavement gasping for breath.

"Blimey, Professor, you could warn me next time!"

Lupin chuckled and held out his hand to help Harry to his feet. "Sorry Harry. I forgot that you hadn't Apparated yet. You'll get used to it soon enough. First things first, though. I haven't been your professor for nearly three years, so it isn't necessary for you to call me that."

"Oh, right… sorry about that. Habit, I guess," Harry said, brushing himself off. "What do you want me to call you then?"

"Why not _Moony_? It's simple and it's a fond reminder of simpler times," Lupin replied, smiling.

"Okay, well _Moony_, where exactly _are _we, and why are we _here_," Harry asked, looking around for something familiar.

Moony urged Harry to move along. As they followed a small path through an overgrown park, the older man filled the younger man in as to what was going on. "I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet. We're heading for Order Headquarters. It's just about half a mile away. We apparate to this old playground to give us some cover and so we can't be followed as easily."

"Okay, but...why," Harry asked again. "I thought I had to stay at the Dursleys' for at least a month to charge the wards."

"That has been the standard procedure, Harry, but not this time," Moony explained. "We had to get you out of Privet Drive as soon as possible. As you heard, we had a tip that Voldemort was planning an attack on your neighbourhood sometime within the next twenty-four hours. While we know he couldn't directly harm you there, we felt it wouldn't be prudent to leave you there alone either. On Dumbledore's orders, we extracted you. It seems like you'll be spending the rest of the summer here."

Harry was speechless. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that he didn't exactly know how to feel about the whole thing. He just mutely followed Lupin the rest of the way down the path and up to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. His stomach turned over at the sight of the gaudy pewter knockers and the inscription over the doorway, _Tojours Pur. _He hadn't thought about what it would be like to come back to Sirius' home so soon after what had happened because he really had expected to be taken to the Burrow instead.

Lupin knocked on the door several times until a shout of recognition came from inside. "Listen Harry, I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but I just want you to know that we're all here for you. Whatever you need, even if you just want to talk, I'll be here."

Harry nodded dumbly, his vision narrowing as a wave of grief washed over him. He might have cried outright if it hadn't been for the door opening and Tonks rushing out to hug him.

"Blimey Harry! Am I glad to see _you!_ Feels like it's been _years_. Come on, come on! Let's get inside, then. Mad-Eye and I are back from a mission and we're just having lunch. I assume everything went well, Remus, since you obviously got to him in time?" She ushered them inside, looking both ways furtively before closing the door soundly and locking it securely.

"Yes, Tonks. Everything came off just fine. I left Ashe and the others to keep an eye on the place for a while. We figure if anything happens, we might at least be able to snag a few of his flunkies before it's over."

"Merlin knows we wouldn't be allowed to keep them. Hell, the way Fudge has been running the Ministry lately, he'd probably pardon them and throw us in Azkaban for undermining his authority or some rubbish like that." As she shuffled them along, she shouted to the house as they rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Oy! Moody! Remus and Harry are here!" A moment later the massive grizzled Auror appeared in the hall, his magical eye spinning and turning in its socket.

"What have those Dursley people been doin' to ya now, Potter? I thought my little speech would have taught 'em a lesson. Doesn't matter now, though, does it? You're here now, for a while at least," he pontificated gruffly.

"All righ' Harry, Remus! Sit down, sit down! Let's get some food into you two. Now I don't know much about cookin', but I think we'll manage all righ'. I've already got some things cut up in the pot for a stew." Tonks waved her wand at the hearth muttering _Incendio_ rather enthusiastically. Instead of the wood catching, however, the cauldron exploded tossing bits of beef and carrot all over the room.

Lucky for Harry and Moony, Mad-Eye's position over the cauldron blocked their view at the time so they were mostly spared the fallout. Mad-Eye took the full force of the explosion and was now covered head to foot in the still-cold and gloppy contents of Tonks' stew. She didn't miss a beat. She just muttered _blimey_ under her breath as she waved her wand for the second time, cleaning up the room and Moody with a quick _Scourgify_. "Oh well, why don't we just stick with bread and cheese? Never hurt anyone did it?"

With a resigned shake of his graying head, Lupin arose from the table and stepped over to a cupboard and grabbed a large pot and some supplies. "If you don't mind, Tonks, I'd like to try my hand at some pasta. I've had to cook for myself for years, plus Harry looks half-starved. You can help me if you want." Tonks, enthusiastic as ever, helped Lupin fill the pot, creating a savoury aromatic red sauce.

Dinner that night was a rather subdued affair too, since it was another pasta meal, but this time cooked entirely by a rather proud Tonks. As the four were finishing up their meals, a rather harried face appeared in the fire.

"Lupin, its Ashe," the man cried breathlessly. "Death Eaters attacked Privet Drive just a few minutes ago."

Remus knelt in front of the fireplace and leaned forward into the green flames. "What happened? The Dursleys...?" Harry hung back, listening to the exchange in the Floo.

"From what we could tell, there were only five of them. We surprised them, but three of them got off. Two others stayed to fight."

"Did you capture the two that stayed," Remus asked impatiently.

Ashe continued unabated. "They managed to break down the front door and punch a man-sized hole through the kitchen before we could stop them. We've packed them off to Auror headquarters. I told them to hold them in detainment cells there rather than at Azkaban, due to the escapes and all."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Great work Ashe, Albus and I shall probably go down and interrogate them tomorrow morning. Is everyone okay? No one saw anything I hope."

"There were a few park-dwellers who saw some rather major damage occur to the house as if by magic, but we Obliviated them and told them the explosion was caused by a gas leak. The large man at the house was wounded, but not severely. He was in the kitchen at the time, not much surprise there judging by his size…"

"Get on with it, Ashe," Remus growled.

"Right. Anyway, he lost his big toe to flying shrapnel. We couldn't find the toe so we've just had to do with Obliviating him and leading the whole family to believe it was a gas line explosion too."

"Great work. Thanks, Ashe. Oh, and don't forget we have a meeting next week to discuss school security," Lupin reminded him. Ashe nodded and disappeared in a flash as Lupin turned up to face Harry. "Well Harry, the headmaster told me that we should keep you here if there was any form of attack on your house. Seeing as how that's happened, it seems that you will indeed be staying here the rest of the summer. I know you'd rather be at the Burrow, but you and I can work on cleaning up a room for you to stay in here, okay?"

Harry nodded sadly. It sounded as though the attack was foiled and his so-called _family_ was relatively safe, but at the same time Harry felt some degree of relief for that, the reality that he would have to stay at Sirius' grim old place set in. This was the awful place that had been Sirius' second prison, with no one to keep him company but Buckbeak the Hippogriff and that filthy nutter of a House-elf, Kreacher.

"_Kreacher…_" Harry growled, his anger swelling up, remembering the house elf's role in the events that occurred that night. "…where is he Moony?"

Lupin's face paled. He knew Harry hated to hear about any living thing having been killed, but it couldn't be helped this time. "Well Harry, after discovering that Kreacher had lied to you the night you went off to the Ministry, and that he had been willingly aiding Voldemort by passing Order secrets to Narcissa Malfoy, Dumbledore disposed of him."

Harry stiffened. He hated that barmy git of a House-elf for betraying Sirius and had contemplated killing the little bastard himself. _That filthy prick betrayed Sirius, his master, and now Sirius is dead because of it._

"Of course, he was quite averse to the idea, but there was no other choice—Kreacher knew too much to be freed, but was too much of a threat to us to be allowed to stay here. After some discussion, we decided to send him to a top-secret high-security detention cell, but when we came to retrieve him, he attacked the headmaster with a pair of very ancient, very poisonous snake's fangs. Dumbledore was forced to defend himself and in the process, killed him."

Harry just shrugged. "Kreacher's damned lucky Dumbledore got to him before I did," he said darkly, then turned and walked away.

The following day, Harry went about unpacking his rather hastily-gathered items from his escape yesterday. Hedwig had arrived at headquarters later the night before and was now perched safely inside her cage, her snowy head tucked under a wing in slumber. Lupin had Flooed to the Ministry earlier that morning in order to meet up with Dumbledore and interrogate the captured Death Eaters, leaving Harry alone with Tonks. He continued unpacking, pulling out the piles of clothes that had been shoved in there along with various textbooks, parchment, quills, and other school-related paraphernalia.

About halfway down, he came upon the stack of letters that he'd tossed in there earlier in the week and subsequently forgotten about. _You don't have to reply, but you could at least read them._ _There isn't much else to do here unless you want to help Tonks watch the patrol maps._ He finally decided to open the top one. It was from Hermione, of course. He tore open the envelope and sat down on the corner of the bed to read.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you on top of everything else. Even though you're saying you're alright, I know you too well and I know you aren't. You're probably blaming yourself for Sirius' death. It wasn't your fault; it's all down to Bellatrix and ultimately, Voldemort._

_Please promise me you'll forgive yourself for everything, including taking us there. We followed you; you didn't force us. We're your friends and we wanted to help. You know we'd all do anything in our power to help you even if it's something dangerous._

_Don't forget your friends in these time,s Harry. You and Ron are like my family, and I hope you feel the same way about me. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry sighed as he scanned the letter again. _No surprises there._ He set Hermione's letter aside and opened up the next one. He knew instantly that it had come from Ron, as evidenced by its chaotic and almost illegible scrawl.

_Harry,_

_How are the Muggles? I hope they're feeding you better than last year. If not, I'll come over there and give them a piece of my mind!_

_The Cannons are finally winning again after their 5-year losing streak. They beat Ireland 250-130!_

_Do you know when you can stay with us again? I've been asking Dumbledore but he won't say, just something like _'all in due time.' _Write me if your troll of a cousin gives you any trouble. Fred and George have some new products to test. Their store is a huge hit! Even Mum thinks it was a great idea to start it up now._

_See you soon (hopefully),_

_Ron_

_P.S. The marks from those weird tentacle things have finally gone, but we're still not exactly sure what they did._

Harry smiled briefly at Ron's undying fidelity to his Quidditch team; maybe it finally would pay off this year. He was about to reach for the next letter when he heard Tonks call for him form downstairs.

"Harry! Come on down! I made lunch—well, tried to at least!"

"Coming!" Harry tossed the letters onto his bed and headed downstairs to find out what part of the house Tonks nearly burned down this time.

**Chapter 2 – Encountering Emma**

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

The days following Harry's arrival passed relatively uneventfully. While he occasionally heard voices downstairs from various Order members coming and going, he didn't really care to go down to talk with them. He had started to eat properly again, coming down from his room only for meals, yet his depression seemed to worsen by the day. It wasn't so much borne of sorrow anymore, but a deep-rooted anxiety. _How am I supposed to fight him, let alone win? Why did he choose me? What if it was really supposed to be Neville? Gods, I'd give anything for a normal life right now._

Between daydreams and bouts with Zombie-like mindlessness, Harry read a few more of the letters he'd tossed into his trunk. Most of them were just Ron and Hermione repeating mostly what they'd said in their previous ones, only the tone had grown more frantic since he'd yet to reply to any of them. However, one letter stood out from the others; it lay on his bedroom table for several days until he finally caved and decided to open the letter from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't know me as well as you do Ron, or even Fred and George, and I know I've always been 'Ron's-little-sister' to you, but I've always wanted to get to know you better, even if just as friends. That's why I asked you to write to me on the train._

_I know what it feels like to lose someone close to me. We had a cousin who was also my best friend. She died of a fever when she was only nine. I was so upset, I cried for weeks._

_Please forgive me if I'm saying the same stuff Hermione probably does, but I want you to know that it's alright. You need to cry out all your trapped emotions. It just isn't healthy to bottle up your pain like you do._

_You're going to have to forgive yourself, even though you've really done nothing to forgive. We came with you by choice, and the only person to blame for anything bad that happened that night is Voldemort_

_We're all worried about you, Harry, especially Mum. She's going spare._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. For some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, he had been most worried about Ginny's reaction to what had happened that night above all others. Although her letter did contain essentially the same stuff as Hermione's Ron's, coming from Ginny, the words held a different meaning—a greater significance.

Still unable to explain why, even to himself, he re-read Ginny's note. As he read, he felt a spark leap to life in his chest—the spark that fed a glimmer of hope. It didn't linger, but it refreshed him somehow. That night, after again having the strange dream about the little glass box, he was surprised and quite gratified that he didn't feel as tense as usual when he awoke from it.

As Harry's mind pondered the prophecy, he watched the street in front of headquarters from above. Nothing of any great interest happened at this dead-end, but one little person managed to capture his attention. For the past few days, he watched as a young black-haired girl played with the other neighbourhood kids on summer holiday.

At first, nothing immediately struck him as particularly special about the girl, but as the days passed, he began to notice that she didn't really seem to fit in with the rest. She would play tag or ball with the others well enough, but he took note that she would be the one always chosen last or the one the others ganged up on.

Harry felt a pang of sorrow for the little girl because it reminded him of his own troubled childhood and how playground bullies and jocks like his cousin, Dudley, teased him and shoved him about over his messy hair, his glasses, or his ratty clothes. But why the other children on this playground would want to tease a seemingly sweet little girl was a mystery to him.

A few more days passed with the same misfortune heaped upon that little girl. Harry's conscience insistently jabbed at him to get off his self-pitying bum and do something about it. Just a week after he'd first noticed the child, Harry had been trying to work through some of his summer potions assignments when he heard laughter from outside. It wasn't the pleasant laughter of fun and games, but the mean and spiteful type evident of a bully having a go at another child who was smaller or weaker than himself.

Harry set his quill down, thankful for the distraction from the mind-numbing work. Outside in the playground, he found the usual group of children there, but this time, instead of playing ball or tag, they stood in a circle, laughing and pointing at something at the centre. He couldn't make out what exactly it was at first, but when one of the boys shifted a little, Harry's heart plummeted into his stomach. At the centre of that circle of laughing children, the little girl lay on the cracked pavement, crying and shaking uncontrollably, her long shiny coal-black hair now a bright blue.

Harry's anger flared and his muscles tensed that those of a lion ready to attack. With a vicious snarl just short of a roar, he snatched his wand from the bedside table and stormed out of his bedroom. As he came stomping down the stairs at full boil, Tonks appeared from the hallway with a cup and saucer in her hands.

"Wotcher, Harry...hey! Where's the fire," she asked. Her eyes widened when she saw the expression on the young wizard's face as he marched past her toward the door with fire in his eyes and his jaw set. "Blimey Harry what's wrong? I know I'm pants at cooking, but it's nothing to be angry about is it?" Her joke failed miserably, but since he appeared to be leaving the house, she decided she'd better follow him.

"Don't worry Tonks—it's nothing. I have to check on something…" Harry growled just before slamming the door behind him. Outside, the group still surrounded the little girl, continuing to rain taunts and torment down on her. The largest boy in the group, a blonde-haired podgy boy who reminded him of Dudley, seemed to be the leader and chief instigator of the group.

Harry stepped closer to them, figuring he could break it up pretty quickly; by his own estimation, he had at least three years on any one of them. "Hey, you lot. What's going on," Harry asked, feigning simple curiosity.

The group stopped and turned to face the older boy. Weeks without proper food and relentless grief had etched out a sunken and rather gaunt face for Harry, one that seemed to put a right scare into the little girl's tormentors. The boy Harry assumed was the leader stepped forward. "Nothin' to see, guv. We're just dealin' with a _freak_."

Harry leaned over between two of the bullies, managing to get a clear view of the sobbing girl curled into a ball on the ground. He moved to take another step toward the brute when Tonks grabbed him by the shoulder and swung him around.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Harry? You know how dangerous it is outside these days. Come on, get inside before anyone sees us," she scolded, trying to drag him away.

"Sod off, Tonks," Harry ground through his teeth. He jerked his shoulder from her grasp and turned back toward the little girl. Pushing his way through the group to the centre of what had once been a circle, he knelt down beside her.

_Bloody hell!_ Resigned that Harry wasn't about to cooperate, Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes, then followed him. She took one look at the frightened and slightly battered child on the ground and drew in a sharp breath before fury took hold of her. With narrowed eyes, she stared at the others still standing about and pointed furiously up the street. "You lot best get out of here sharpish, and stay gone. If I see you poncey gits around here again, I'll call the police, I will!" With that and a menacing glare, Tonks managed to disperse the group of miscreants at a dead sprint in all directions.

The little girl looked up at Harry with steel-grey eyes bloodshot from crying. Her pale skin was covered in freckles and she had a couple of scrapes on her otherwise rosy cheeks. The face of the child before him dispelled his anger and replaced it with overwhelming compassion. This little girl suffered the same abuse at the hands of her peers that he suffered at the hands of his aunt and uncle and it broke his heart. _I sure as hell hope she's at least loved at home._

"Hey, you," he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "No more worries; we chased that ugly lot off and they won't be back any time soon. My name's Harry and this is my friend, Tonks. What's your name," Harry asked as gently as possible.

She searched his eyes for several moments without answering. For some reason, he felt the same tension build in his body as whenever he looked into the headmaster's eyes. Finally, after what must have been careful deliberation, she whispered, "My name's Emma Massey."

"Well Emma Massey, it's very nice to meet you. Why don't we get off the dirty ground and move to the bench over here, yeah?" With a blink, she nodded and made to sit up. "Come on. Up you get," Harry said brightly, holding out a hand to the little girl. But when she reached up to take it, his heart broke again. There, travelling the entire length of her left arm, they found a rather nasty scrape embedded with dirt and bits of broken pavement.

Tonks gasped and made a quick assessment of Emma's injuries. "Right then. Let's get you situated and I'll be back in just a mo' with some stuff to fix your arm up good as new." Turning her attention back to Harry in full Auror mode, she stood up to her full height with her hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter, if anything happens, or even looks like it's going to happen, you pick this child up get inside the house immediately. Do you understand me?" Once Harry acknowledged her mandate, Tonks turned and jogged back to the house.

Harry turned back around to find Emma crying softly to herself. She'd had a terrible fright and hadn't been able to fully calm down as yet. Harry found himself at a bit of a loss, since he'd only been around one other crying girl and that was Cho Chang. He had no idea what he might do to comfort the child, so he just tried to talk to her hoping to distract her. "So Emma, I like the blue hair. Do you think that I should dye mine a different colour? How about pink, like Tonks'?"

She looked up as if to study him. "No, not pink. Boys shouldn't have pink hair. You should dye it green; it would match your eyes." Shock registered on her face as though she had no business saying something so bold to a boy who had just saved her life, so instantly dropped her eyes to her lap.

Harry had to laugh at her forthrightness. "Well, I guess you're right about pink. I would look rather silly, wouldn't I? But you know, if I showed up at school with green hair, I think that might finally convince my friends that I had gone round the twist." Harry chuckled some more and then collected himself. "So why did you dye yours blue?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how I did it. We were just playing tag when Cody pushed me—that's how I got this—and when I stood up again, everyone started laughing at me. They think I'm a freak. They think because weird stuff happens to me that I'm cursed or something. Am I cursed, Harry," she asked sadly, delicately plucking tiny bits of gravel out of her arm.

"Cursed? Not a chance. Don't you listen to that lot. They're nothing but a load of barmy gits. You know what, Emma? I was just like you when I was your age."

"You...you were? Honestly," she asked with hope in her glistening eyes.

"Honestly. Weird things happened to me all the time too, and my bullying cousin and his friends would pick on me. And you know what's funny?" Harry hadn't realised it, but he had wrapped a protective arm around Emma's still-shaking shoulders.

"No. What?"

"One day, I was running from my cousin and his friends so they couldn't beat me up. I ran behind the school building to hide in an ash bin and all at once, I found myself on the roof!"

"Wow! Did you really do that," Emma asked in abject awe.

"I really did and I didn't understand how or why either," Harry confessed. "But it doesn't matter. Who cares if you have blue hair, or…"

"…can make things disappear. I get upset sometimes and I make things disappear. I once made Johnny Templeton's chair move out from under him after he threw a spit ball at me," she added, smiling slightly at the memory.

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard, which sparked an internal debate. _Did she just admit to making things disappear and move?_

_That's impossible!_

_Not for a witch._

"Emma, how old are you?"

"I'm going to turn eleven in a month! My mum said that she's going to take me to pick out a new dress for my party," Emma replied happily, forgetting the tears that had consumed her only a few minutes before.

"That's great, Emma! If I don't see you before then, have a happy birthday, yeah?" _She should be receiving her letter from McGonagall very soon if she really is a witch._ "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about those prats shoving you about anymore; they just needed a good scare and Tonks gave it to them. Oh, and speaking of Tonks, here she comes." Harry pointed toward the jogging woman with bubblegum pink hair running toward them.

As it turned out, Tonks was a skilled healer, having received instruction as part of her Auror training. In short order and with minimal discomfort to her patient, she cleaned and patched Emma's arm. Harry watched with a warm smile as Tonks slyly tipped a few drops of a healing potion onto Emma's wounds in the process.

"Well now, there we are, Ducks! All cleaned up and in tip-top shape. Just make sure you ask your mum to change that bandage tomorrow, though, okay? And remember: If you ever need help or just want to talk, feel free to stop by…" Tonks paused, remembering the Fidelius charm protecting Order headquarters. "…well, if you see us around, come and say hello."

"Can I visit your house sometime? It looks really cool. I like how it's bent around the other buildings," Emma commented, her head cocked to one side as she held her bandaged arm.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked nervously over at Tonks, who just shook her head slightly. "You like the house? What do you think of the front doors?"

"They're okay, but sort of creepy though. What does toejers purr mean," she asked wrinkling her brow as she tried to pronounce the strange words.

Tonks' smile faltered momentarily as she realized that the girl really and truly could see headquarters, inscription and all.

Harry was first to respond. "_Toujours Pur_ is French for _Always _or_ Ever Pure_. It's our family motto."

"Wow, cool," Emma exclaimed, still gazing at the oversized plaque over the door of the odd-looking house. Suddenly, she looked around as the shadows began to grow longer. "Oh! It's almost time for dinner! I'd better run home before my mum gets mad at me. Thanks for helping me, Harry. Thanks for fixing me up, Tonks!" Emma hopped off the bench and started to run home, but then paused. She turned back and gave each of her new friends a quick hug, thanking them again before finally running off with her shocking blue hair streaming behind her.

As Harry and Tonks headed back across the street to headquarters, they discussed the ramifications of the girl's ability to see the house. "Obviously, she's a witch—if not a Squib," Harry told his companion.

"Oh? How what makes you say that," Tonks asked, swinging her first aid kit.

"I was talking with her while you were gone. She told me that weird things happen to her sometimes, and not just changes to her hair color. She says she's made things disappear too. She vanished a chair out from under a boy who upset her once. If she can see this house, does that mean the Fidelius charm is broken?"

Tonks listened intently, mulling over the things Harry said as they approached the front door. "To be honest, I'm not sure Harry," she replied thoughtfully as she opened the door. "But I think we'd better Floo the headmaster straightaway."


	2. Want to Swing?

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Another update!! Things sometimes go very easily because I just have to rearrange what I've already written other times it's really slow going because I have to essentially re-write the whole thing. **

**Anyhow I won't give anything else away. Enjoy it, review it, suggest it, spread it, love, live, and everything else I can't think of…**

**-Your Humble Servant,**

**J.T.P**

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Harry once again was up in his room, this time cleaning his broom for what had to have been the thousandth time that week when he heard the commotion coming from downstairs.

"What should we do Remus? She's knocking at our bloody door!"

"We just should ignore it, she'll leave in due time."

"If we just leave her there she'll be attracting attention. You know full well Voldemort has spies all over here."

"We need to get hold of Dumbledore…"

Harry headed downstairs to see what was making Moony and Tonks so nervous. At the foot of the staircase in the hallway stood an anxious looking Tonks with her wand drawn and pointed at the front door from which there was an incessant rapping coming form the other side.

"Tonks what's going on? Why is Moony flooing Dumbledore?" Harry asked, keeping his own wand out just in case.

"Keep it down Harry. That girl we helped a few days ago is outside knocking on the front door as if the fidelius charm and about three-dozen other ones weren't protecting it. I mean, blimey, the headmaster himself set them up, so one way or another this's bad news.

A few tense moments passed until Lupin appeared with the headmaster in right behind him. Without saying another word Dumbledore took four quick paces to the door and swung it open to reveal the young girl. An awkward silence fell over the rather odd sight. There was the girl, mid knock standing in front of a man in purple robes, and behind him stood three people pointing what looked like sticks, right at her.

"Umm…hiya. Is Harry here, he said I could stop by if I wanted to talk," Emma asked finally breaking the silence.

Harry didn't wait for a cue from Dumbledore; instead he just walked right up to her. "Hi Emma, how are you? It looks like your cut knee is doing better. Tonks knows her stuff doesn't she? Oh and your hair's back to normal, what'd your mum think?"

"Ya it feels loads better, and my hair changed back that night. Mum didn't care too much, she's used to weird things happening." She responded, fingering her brown hair nervously, "Well I wanted to see if you could come swing with me at the park down the street?"

Harry stopped momentarily, looking up at Dumbledore to see what he thought. The headmaster shook his head ever so slightly. Harry didn't care though, he still was upset with the headmaster and he had no right to lock Harry up like he did to Sirius. "Okay Emma, why not. I need to get outside anyhow, I was starting to get sick of doing my homework." Harry sidestepped Dumbledore and headed out the doorway.

"Harry, perhaps now isn't…" the headmaster started to say but Harry had turned around and cut him off.

"Don't worry about me _Albus_, I can take care of myself." He said tersely, his eyes daring Dumbledore to try and stop him. However there was not challenge, just an expression of deep sorrow etched on the Headmaster's face. Harry took the last step out the door kept going without looking back.

Dumbledore turned around to face Lupin and Tonks. "Tonks if you wouldn't mind following Harry I do not believe it wise to be outside in these dangerous times. The girl is fine though, her name is indeed on the list of perspective students for this year. What still troubles me however is how she can see through the numerous wards that have been painstakingly placed throughout the house. I must be off now, there are some questions to be answered about this, Remus floo me if anything else occurs." He bowed curtly and strode into the kitchen.

Dinner that night at Grimmauld Place was quiet once again, Moony and Mad-Eye had left with Kingsley to deal with some rumors of a Death Eater recruiting hideout near Glouscter that they were hoping to stamp out before it gained more members, therefore Harry was left alone with Tonks and Hestia Jones.

"So Harry, what did you and Emma end up doing today?" Tonks asked, trying to sound genuinely curious although she had followed and watched every step they took from under the invisibility cloak.

"Not much, just talked mostly. She's really shy because of all the bullying she's dealt with. She reminds me a lot of myself actually. Except she's a girl, and she's got a family that cares about her. I'm positive that's she's magical though, she showed me how she can move a pebble if she really wants to."

"Dumbledore told us that her name is on McGonagall's list so she should be getting a letter sometime soon. That amount of magic does seem to be a bit much though; she can already wandlessly move rocks and can see through our wards. She could certainly be a handful if she goes to Hogwarts." Tonks said chuckling as she poked at her overcooked chicken.

That evening Harry decided to finally try and respond to at least one of the countless letters he'd gotten. At first he'd thought that the sudden change of locations would stop the flow of letters but shortly after the owls managed to somehow find where he was. From what he'd read his friends didn't know about the attack or that he wasn't even anywhere near Privet Drive. He pulled out a sheet of crumpled but clean parchment, dipped the end of a quill he'd dug up from the bottom of his trunk into some ink, and began to write.

Five hours later Harry was sitting at his desk surrounded by a pile of used parchment. He'd had been so focused on his letters that he hadn't gone to bed, the activity being a welcome respite from the haunting dreams. He was having trouble writing what he truly meant and thought, the words seemingly vanishing the second he managed to think of the proper one. He couldn't figure out what to write to these people who he had carried into a life-threatening situation without asking them and then nearly getting them killed. He'd spent the entire night drafting, writing, and then re-writing to finally come up with five letters; one each for Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville, each trying to explain how deeply sorry and upset he was. Finally, only thirty minutes before breakfast he put his quill down, rubbed his eyes, and sealed the last envelope of the five, he then handed them to Hedwig, and went to take a shower hoping he wouldn't fall asleep in it.

That afternoon Emma once again came and knocked on the door to see if he wanted to come and swing with her. Harry of course said he would and headed out with her down the street.

When they reached the broken down slide and the rust swings he saw a woman sitting on a nearby bench. Harry instinctively grasped hold of the wand he kept in his pocket. As they got closer Harry noticed the shocking similarity between the woman and Emma. "Is that your mum?" Harry asked Emma as they approached.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to meet you. Come on." She pulled him over to her mom.

"Hi I'm Joy, Emmaline's mother. She's talked non-stop about you for the last week so I decided that I should come down and meet the famous Harry Potter."

"Yes, Harry Potter," he instinctively moved his hair to cover his scar, "its nice to meet you, your daughter is really great."

"Thank you; she says the same about you." Joy looked at the scrawny young boy. His face had a strange haunted look that she only saw in the victims of horrific crimes, his eyes carried with them an immense weight that a teenage boy should not have. "Would you like to have brunch with us? It would be nice to talk to you some more, and I'm sure Emma here would enjoy it." She asked, hoping that she might be able to get some food in this boy. Although not looking as bad as he did when he first arrived at Headquarters he was still looking quite peaky.

"Um sure, that would be great," Harry said warmly.

So the three departed the park and headed up the street to a small but well kept house on the opposite side of Headquarters. When Harry entered it he immediately could tell that this was a loving family. Pictures of Emma and her family on the walls, and everything had a homey feel to it that both the Dursleys' and Grimmauld Place lacked. The closeness of it compared to the dank rooms of headquarters reminded him a lot of the Weasley's own house.

"Your house is really nice, it reminds me of a good friend of mine's." Harry said as he looked over the various pictures

"Thank you, we try and make it feel nice and cozy." Joy was surprised at how polite and mild-mannered the young boy was considering how he appeared. _But no he wasn't a boy, he's a man_, she corrected herself. _His eyes make him look like he's a hundred years old. _Joy's motherly intuition told her that he had seen or been subject to something that had caused him to skip over his childhood.

"C'mon Harry! Over here into the kitchen, we have loads of food." Emma dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down. Joy opened up the oven and pulled out a freshly baked coffee cake and cut each of them a piece; there was also bacon, eggs, and orange juice on the table. For a while the room was only filled with the sounds of the silverware hitting plates as they ate.

"Thank you for having me over Emma, I get really bored over the summer so it's nice to do something every once and a while. I can't wait 'till school starts." Harry said as they cleaned up.

Emma laughed, "That's silly. Why would you want to go back to school? Summer's fun!"

"Because it's more of a home to me than anywhere else," he said quietly.

"Do you not do anything with your parents over the summer?" Joy asked.

"No, my parents were killed when I was one, I live with my Aunt and Uncle, and they usually don't like to acknowledge I don't even live with them." He said with a sour laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry; Emma lost her father, Harold, in a car accident. If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" Joy asked softly.

Harry tried to think of a story in his mind that would not reveal him as a wizard yet still explain what happened. In the end though, he decided to just tell part of the truth.

"Well, my parent's were murdered by a man named Tom Riddle. He killed both of them, and tried to kill me. He didn't though, but left me with this scar." He lifted his bangs out of the way so they could see the lightning bolt scar he was so famous for.

"Did the police ever catch him?" Emma asked.

"No, he ran away after that, no one could find him. Some said he was killed… but he was seen again last year." Harry stated, satisfied that the story made at least some sense.

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you. You said that you live with your Aunt and Uncle now, how are they?" Joy said patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"They're….ok…. I guess. Well actually right now I'm not living with them. Right now I'm staying with my friends who have a house here. My Aunt and Uncle live in Surrey. They never liked my mom, or my dad, so they don't exactly love me. I'm more like a tenant or something. They're as happy to see me go off as I am so I try to only stay at their house as long as necessary.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Do you like your school though? Do you go to the public one near here?" Jay asked, she hadn't seen the boy at Emma's school and most of the neighbourhood kids went there.

"Nope, I go to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Really? I went to a boarding school too, what's it called?" Joy asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then decided to tell them because they would most likely be figuring out soon enough.

"It's called Hogwarts, it's near a town called Hogsmeade. It's really cool, the school's an old castle and there's a huge lake that you can hang out by. It's like my real home." He said nostalgically, a moment later however he remembered how horrible the last school year was; everything from Umbridge, to learning about the prophecy Dumbledore had been keeping from him had been an absolute nightmare. Harry shook his head clearing it of all those memories, _it'll be better this year, I know it will. _

"It sounds cool, I wish I could go to a school like that it would be wicked!" Emma said excitedly.

"I've never heard of a school by that name, but Emma's right it does sound wonderful, I could see why you love it so much. Do you have to apply?" Joy asked, it sounded like a great school and she herself had enjoyed boarding school. Maybe Emma would too, it certainly would help her get away from the bullies around here. Eventhough her daughter never admitted it she knew that she was being bullied and it broke her heart that there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Actually I just got a note one day saying that I was accepted into it, apparently my mum and dad had me signed up for it. It was one of the happiest days of my life." Harry said happily, thinking about what a shock it will be for Emma and Joy when they get the letter.

"Well I'll have to look into that, I enjoyed my boarding school experience and I'm sure Emmaline would too." Joy glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh no, I'm sorry I'm going to have to go I have a case that I should be working on. Harry you're more than welcome to stay with Emma if you want to. Emma I'll be at my office, you know the number, and I'll be home around six alright?" She bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I think I'll be going home also, I have some chores I need to do, I'll see you tomorrow though okay?" Harry smiled at the little girl.

"Sure, same time, same place. See ya Harry!" She hugged him around the waist.

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Ginny had just taken a shower and was combing her still damp hair. As she brushed she thought back to the letter she'd written Harry; it had been over two weeks since she had sent it and had still not heard back. She'd asked her mom how Harry was this morning and she simply replied that he was doing perfectly fine. Something about her mom's response seemed canned but she figured it was just that she didn't want her to know how bad the Dursleys really were. She wanted to help Harry though, she'd watched silently year after year as Harry came back to the Burrow, every time he looked dejected and starved. She knew that he only thought of her as a friend but she always allowed herself the small hope that maybe one day she might be able to pay him back for everything he'd done for her.

Ginny stopped when she heard a tapping noise on her window. Outside was the unmistakable white shadow of Hedwig holding an envelope clasped in its talons. Her heart leapt as she raced over to the window. Throwing it open she let Hedwig in and took the letter from her. Hedwig nipped at her finger affectionately and then hopped back out the window.

Ginny didn't know why but her hands were shaking out of nervousness. She sat down and tore the envelope open.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you for the letter you sent me, it's nice to know that there are people out there who care for me. Sorry I didn't write back sooner, I got loads of letters from everyone and I've been trying to figure out what to write to you all. _

_First thing, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am about taking you all to the department of mysteries and almost getting you killed. I should have though it through and not just followed my instinct, maybe then Sirius would still be alive._

_For some reason I feel that I can talk to you about this, I hope you don't see me as weak once you've finished this letter. I've been having trouble sleeping, every single bloody night I have these nightmares. The bad one is when I just replay the battle in the Department of Mysteries, each time I see Sirius get hit, each time I see him fall through the veil. On good nights I have a dream of this small glass box with some silver liquid in it. I know I've never seen it before in real life but for some reason it feels familiar to me. These days I get only a couple of hours of sleep a night… blimey I'm so tired even right now. I remember you saying that you had nightmares after the chamber of secrets, do you still have them? Can you get rid of them? It would be nice if I could get at least a couple of hours more sleep. _

_ I don't know what your parents have told you but I'm at Snuffle's place now, some Death Eaters tried to attack my Aunt and Uncle's home but just got my Uncle Vernon's toe (I'll explain later). Anyhow, after the attack they I moved into Snuffle's nearly two weeks ago and I've been mainly staying inside although I met a little girl down the street who will probably be getting her letter to Hogwarts in the next couple of weeks._

_Anyway, I hope I don't seem defenceless or weak to you now, I just had to tell someone and you offered to listen to me. Hope I'll be able to some visit you and Ron soon I'm going mad in this house, everything creaks when you move and the whole place still smells like Mundungus although he left three days ago._

_- Harry_

Ginny's eyes fogged over with tears, she couldn't believe that he'd actually written back to her let alone told her so much. She knew that he was stubbornly quiet about his feelings so this confession of sorts was very important.

She looked back down at the letter, _he's having bad dreams? Well, how couldn't he after everything he's suffered through, I'm just surprised he hasn't completely snapped under the weight of everything. _The first few months after Ginny had been rescued by Harry from the young Lord Voldemort she had barely been able to close her eyes in fear of being repossessed. It had taken the combined efforts of Madam Pomfrey and her mother to finally allow her to get a decent night's sleep, and that was with the aid of a dreamless sleep potion. Why wasn't Dumbledore giving him that same help she got? Was it because he couldn't help? Or was it to make sure it did not interfere with Harry's trespasses into Voldemort's consciousness?

That wasn't the only big piece of information in the letter though, Privet Drive had some how been attacked by Death Eaters. Although he was okay and apparently now staying at Grimmauld Place it unsettled her that neither of her parents had told her or Ron that he was staying there. She'd overheard snippets of conversations between her mom and dad about Voldemort recruiting and something about growing number of attacks, but those had all been done through the extendable ears and very rarely paid off. She was smart enough to know that there was a war brewing but the thought that her friends and family, and even herself now, were caught up in the middle of it worried her to now end.

Exhausted from the day of chores and Harry's emotional letter Ginny yawned loudly. _I'll write him tomorrow. He said he sent letters to everyone so Ron and Hermione probably have one too, I'll talk to them and see what he said to them._ As she nestled herself under her covers she went over possible ways that they might be able to somehow either get Harry to the Burrow or go to Grimmauld Place. No one should be left alone trapped inside for the whole summer…


	3. Acceptance Letter

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Summer is almost here, and along with it comes some big things. The new movie and the final book. One way or another, whatever happens in the book I am planning on finishing the story.**

**Enjoy it, review it, suggest it, spread it, love, live, and everything else I can't think of…**

**-Your Humble Servant,**

**J.T.P**

**The Massey Residence, London, England**

It had been a long day for Joy, she had just gotten back from a tedious day at court and now just wanted to have a nice dinner with Emma and take a hot bath. She walked into the kitchen to get dinner started for her and Emma, when she saw a large bird patiently standing on the sill of the kitchen window. Joy let out a gasp of surprise and nearly dropped her briefcase at the sheer size of it and how it was intently looking at what seemed to be her. _That's not just a bird it's an owl, do owls even live in London anymore? And what's it holding, is that an envelope? _

The owl gave a soft hoot and tapped on the glass, urging her to open the window. Joy didn't know what else to do so she slid the window open and immediately retreated to the other side as if expecting it to attack her. The owl did no such thing; it simply dropped the envelope on the counter, spread its wings and flew back out the window, leaving a completely bewildered Joy staring at the diminutive envelope.

She first noticed that it was addressed to Emma, more specifically Emmaline Massey of Number Eight Broom Hall Lane, Upper Left Bedroom. _Well that's oddly specific _she thought to herself as the she broke the wax seal which had a very elegant looking coat of arms on it with the inscription _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. She unfolded the letter and began to read:

Miss Emmaline Massey,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Joy stared at the letter with complete incredulity. _What is this? This HAS got to be a joke! There aren't such things as witchcraft. And I've never heard of this school before… hold on, I have heard this name before! Wait... that young man, Harry, he said that's where he goes to school! He must be pulling a prank on us… but why? It doesn't seem like something he'd do, it isn't even really that funny. And what on earth does it mean by 'your owl' it's not as if you can just go to the post office. There's no way that this is real _

Joy re-read the letter several times, and finally just accepted it as a rather odd joke that Harry was pulling on Emma. She would certainly let Emma read the letter but before she gave it to her she'd talk to Harry about why he was doing this. _Lord knows she's been through enough in her life, no need to add another disappointment on her shoulders._

The next day Joy stayed home from work so she could talk to Harry about the letter she'd gotten when he stopped by to drop Emma off. It was just a little after one when Harry came with Emma to their house.

"Hi Ms. Massey! How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry, and you can call me Joy. I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you for a moment, just off in the living room. We'll only be a moment Emma if you want to go to the kitchen lunch is ready." She opened the door wider to let Harry in as Emma dashed off to the kitchen.

Harry gulped nervously, why did she want to talk to him privately? Out of paranoia Harry's hand traveled to his wand inside his jacket pocket.

"Harry, come over here sit down," she patted the seat next to her then seeing his expression she added, "Oh don't worry you're not in trouble I just was wondering if you might be able to help me understand this letter I got last night." Joy pulled out the letter that she had, by now, read many times.

Harry saw the parchment and immediately understood what she had wanted to talk to him about; he knew it could only be one thing. He grinned.

"Do you know what this is? Is it a joke you're pulling on Emma, is that why you're smiling?" She asked noticing his rather odd grin, she had never truly seen Harry smile so it was unsettling to see a full grin coming form him now.

"Well if I could have a guess I would reckon it's from Hogwarts. You know, my school, I got a letter that looked just like that a few years ago, did an owl deliver it?" Harry asked.

Joy just nodded mutely. A moment of silence passed where they just looked at each other.

"I bet you're wondering if this is all just a bunch of rubbish," Harry said finally.

"It can't possibly be true! I mean there aren't such things, they just exist in fairytale books, don't they?" She spat out, releasing the uncertainty that had been building ever since the letter arrived.

Harry just nodded, "Would you like a demonstration? You should bring Emma in here also, does she know?"

She shook her head and rushed off to go get her daughter, a moment later she came in with Emma in tow and sat her down on the couch. "Dear, yesterday you got a letter from someone. Actually it's not really someone, more of a somewhere. It was from Harry's school, Hogwarts. Anyhow, it said that you got accepted into the school and are expected there for next term. If you wish to go I'll be supportive of your decision. But before you say yes or no there is something that may seem a little, odd…unique…different…well I can't exactly explain it. Harry you said you had a demonstration?" She looked over at him pleadingly.

"Sure," he turned towards Emma, "Hogwarts isn't just a boarding school… it's a school for a certain group of people, people who are special. People like you and I. It's really common there for someone to have hair that changes colour or be able to move themselves quickly. Emma, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards." His words echoed in the room, a deafening silence had fallen over the room with the revelation. He watched as Emma's face slowly ran through a gamut of expressions, shock, excitement, disbelief, and confidence, yet still no words came from her, she seemed to be completely frozen in her seat.

"Well how about I just show you what I mean, seeing is believing right?" He smiled jokingly, as he pulled out his wand. "This is a real life wand, we use these at school and when we're older we can use them anywhere. I can't use it outside of school because I'm not of age yet." He stopped seeing both Emma and Joy's face failing to comprehend, "Okay sorry about that, a little too much information for right now. Emma why don't you give my wand a wave?" He asked, flipping his wand over he held it out to her by the tip.

Emma nervously clutched the handle of it with her right hand. She stepped back unsure of what to do next.

"Okay now before you wave it just step back a little bit more and point the wand over there, away from us. The first time I waved a wand I nearly punched a hole through the wall. Right now let's see what you've got!" Harry said enthusiastically as he sat down next to Joy.

Emma swished it a little then finally deciding to go with the whole thing she just slashed it back and forth. Instantly there was a huge flash of light and a ripping noise.

"WOAH!!!" Emma yelled, stepping back in amazement. Across from where she was standing a huge tree had erupted out of the floor. Joy simply dropped the letter as she stared at Emma in amazement.

"Well, that's a little bigger than what I expected. Now that right there is magic, not just something you see on T.V. Hogwarts teaches us how to use our wands so we don't end up doing things like that everywhere we go. I have a feeling that we might have a visitor in a moment because of that tree. Let's sit down and you can ask me anything you want while we wait. Are you ok Mrs. Massey? You look a little stunned." Harry said, grinning slightly as he retook his seat on the couch.

"Oh, yes…yes I'm fine it's just a lot to take in all at once. It is hard to believe that such a thing exists. How do people not know about them, about you? I mean I've never heard anyone talk about them outside of fairytales." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Emma still just stood holding the wand limply, staring at Harry, completely gob smacked.

"Hogwarts will teach you everything you need to know, and you'll no longer be 'weird' just because you sometimes let your magic get away from you Emma, all those things that happen to you are normal for us. I blew up my aunt once, she actually floated away she got so big. Every one of us has done some sort of involuntary magic at some point in their life. And you'll love everyone there, the teachers are great, and so are the other kids. They'll help you learn all about the magical world. I was from a Muggle family too so I know this all seems like a bit much. Oh sorry, Muggle means non-magic, so mostly everyone in the world are Muggles, or non-magic folk." Harry paused once again, seeing their confused faces as they tried to follow what Harry was saying. "Blimey, I didn't know that it'd be this hard to explain all of this. I guess it was easier for me because I desperately wanted to believe that there was something better than my Aunt and Uncle…"

Mid-sentence the doorbell rang. Joy jumped as if she'd been electrocuted. Harry smiled, "I think that this might be someone who could answer things loads better than I can."

Emma hopped off the couch and sprinted towards the door. Harry stood up and led Joy down the hallway, the mother was obviously nervous and Harry was curious to see how she'd react to Dumbledore's undoubtedly peculiar fashion sense.

Emma flipped the lock and opened the door to reveal Dumbledore standing in his most luridly purple robes. He looked down at Emma and smiled warmly.

"Hello little miss, you must be Emmaline Massey?" Dumbledore said to the ecstatic little girl, then turning to Joy he held out his hand, "And you must be Mrs. Joy Massey if I am not mistaken, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Joy was undoubtedly shaken by his initial appearance, and his title, but shook the headmaster's hand with great kindness. Although his clothing appeared to be a bit amiss, something about the old man was reassuring and endearing.

"I'm sorry I'm intruding but the Ministry of Magic detected a rather large output of magic from your house and seeing as I was nearby I offered to see what was going on. My assistant headmistress Minerva McGonagall has told me that your daughter was sent an admission letter recently. Am I safe to assume that this had something to do with the report?"

"Sorry Headmaster, Joy asked me about the letter and the school, and I was trying to explain things so…"

"…I did it sir, I made the tree grow. It was my fault not Harry's, he shouldn't get in trouble." Emma said in a strong voice as she stepped in front of Harry.

The headmaster smiled at the little girl, "Don't worry Miss Massey, I was not about to reprimand Harry, although I do quite admire your courage to stand up for what you did. Now I think that is enough stress over the matter, if you don't mind I'd like to help explain what I am sure Harry has already started to do very well." The headmaster gave one of his good-natured winks at Harry, but he just ignored it. Harry was barely managing to keep a civil tone with him in front of the Masseys let alone go along with Dumbledore's antics.

"While Harry here has undoubtedly told you somewhat about the school that your daughter has been accepted into I am hoping to clarify things, and tell you a little more about the current state of things in the wizarding world, shall we go somewhere a little more comfortable. There is much to tell you, alas not all of it is good." Dumbledore stepped inside curtly and followed Joy and Emma to the living room. Harry walked beside him but did not say a word to the headmaster. Dumbledore noticed the seemingly icy demeanour Harry had developed and looked over to the boy and smiled sadly.

Once everyone was settled in the living room, Dumbledore, much to Emma and Joy's surprise, conjured tea and biscuits for them all to nibble on. "Now that we are settled I see no sense in delaying any longer." Dumbledore smiled, "So Harry, what have you discussed with the Masseys so far?"

Harry listed off that he'd explained the basics about wands, magic, and what the school was like.

"Ah, well he seems to have done a fine job of explaining the basics. I'll try to fill in all the blanks, and then tell you about the wizarding world right now."

Harry flinched at the last part, knowing how mild a euphemism he was using to describe Voldemort's reign of destruction. Hopefully the revelation of the wizarding world being in such a state of turmoil would not dampen Emma and Joy's enthusiasm. Harry crossed his fingers and turned his attention towards Dumbledore who was explaining the basics of the school.

The headmaster spent well over an hour explaining all the niceties of the school, why Emma became a witch, and even going so far as to describe the "wonderful assortment of pranks and gags at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." When the topic of the school was finally exhausted the attention turned to the wizarding world itself and what was currently going on. Harry saw the headmaster straighten and rub his temples as he began.

"Now, onto the less pleasant facts of our world I fear," Dumbledore smiled softly at the little girl who'd been completely enthralled by the discussion so far. "Now this is not intended to discourage you from sending Miss Massey here to Hogwarts, but currently our world is at war with others inside the wizarding population."

This was when Joy piped up, "But didn't you say that there weren't that many wizards. I mean it couldn't be a much of a war when only a few hundred are fighting."

Dumbledore sighed, "I wish that were true, but I am afraid it isn't. There is a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, who, with his faithful followers the Death Eaters, have been spreading panic and fear within the wizarding community. Now there have been many Dark Wizards over the centuries, but this one is especially so. This is the second time he has been terrorizing people." He said grimly.

"What do you mean his second time?" Emma asked nervously.

"Well Lord Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, was at his most powerful point sixteen years ago, and was committing the same horrific acts he is doing currently. Thankfully, although it was only temporary, he was defeated and his rule was destroyed." Dumbledore stated, smiling proudly at Harry.

"How was he defeated, and if he was defeated how did he come back? You can't bring people back from the dead can you?" Joy asked, her fear had been piqued by the headmaster's latest revelation. She was wondering if it was the right idea to send her daughter to school during a war.

Dumbledore turned towards Harry his eyes twinkling mischievously. "He was defeated by a young boy, his parents were tragically murdered by Tom, but somehow this baby vanquished this dark lord. Although Voldemort tried to kill him, his spell backfired and all that happened was that the boy received a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. No one is quite sure why, or what happened but somehow he brought about Voldemort's end. For well over eleven years Voldemort was thought to be dead, but we were given quite the wakeup call five years ago when Voldemort returned. The same young boy who destroyed him the first time foiled his plans once more, this time at the age of eleven. Over the next four years he continued to fight Voldemort in different settings and ways. He is one of the very few wizards who have actually dueled with him and one of even fewer who has actually survived doing so. He is actually a current sixth year at Hogwarts right now, and is by far one of the best Quidditch Seekers I have ever seen pass through the school, better even, some may say, than his father."

Harry's cheeks glowed fiery red under the headmaster's embarrassing praise.

"What's his name?" Emma asked quizzically, in complete wonder how a little boy could defeat such an evil person so many times.

Dumbledore turned once again towards Harry, looked deep into his eyes, and then proudly said, "His name, if I'm not mistaken is Harry James Potter."

"WHAT!!" Joy and Emma both shouted at the same time swirling in their seats to face the embarrassed boy. Harry buried his face in his hands. _Well he couldn't have done that with more subtlety. I sound like some sort of prophet or something. _

Dumbledore chuckled softly as if he could hear Harry's thoughts. Harry raised his head out of his hands to look over at Emma and Joy who were both staring at him incredulously. For Harry this was right up there with his most embarrassing moments in his life. He was angry at Dumbledore for telling the story in such a way that it made him appear to be something he wasn't, and not only that but to do so with him right there.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Emma said, sounding a little put out that her best friend had not told her something this important.

Harry got up and sat down next to Emma and put an arm around her comfortingly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you or worry you. It's not exactly normal for a 16 year old to fight the world's most powerful dark lord. And it's summer, I just want to be like any other sixteen year old right now, because once I get back to school everyone stares at me for my stupid scar and my over sensationalized stories." Harry ended in a somewhat defeated voice. Joy placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and Emma hugged him.

"It's alright Harry, we wouldn't have cared, I mean if we could handle the sudden fact that Emma is a witch, and that she made a tree appear out of no where, then I'm sure we could have handled your story too. And you're right, you should have every right to live a normal life if you want to." Joy said in a comforting voice.

"I completely agree with Mrs. Massey here, I believe that you should enjoy this summer to its fullest and not worry about _what is to come._" Dumbledore put stress on the last words. "You are first and foremost a student and a teenager, not an Auror, and it would do well for you to pursue what other teenagers do. While I cannot stress how important it is for you to stay wary you should also relax for, unfortunately, it may be the only time you have for a long time." Dumbledore's eyes showed true sorrow and compassion. When he stopped to think about it, Harry had never seen the Hogwarts headmaster this worn down. Joy sensed that there was a large amount of sorrow and tension between the two wizards in front of her, and decided that they needn't bring it up again just for their sake.

"Well Mr. Dumbledore…Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you so much for meeting Emmaline and I. We cannot tell you how much it means to us that you would take time out of what seems to be a rather busy schedule to help us understand, especially when there is a war going on. I'll make sure Harry is acting like a normal teen, but I'll also make sure that he is safe. I don't know anything about spells or wands, but I can promise you that I'll protect him. He means too much to Emma for me to let him get harmed." Joy smiled.

Dumbledore stood up and shook Joy's hand congenially. "The same goes for you Mrs. Massey, I will have an Auror posted by your house to ensure that you and your daughter will not come into any sort of harm." Dumbledore smiled at the little girl and then turned to Harry, "Harry? Might we have a word while you go back to the house?" Harry just nodded fearing what new revelation Dumbledore would have for him. "Excellent! Thank you for your hospitality and bearing with my rather long winded explanation, barring any more trees or things of that nature, I will expect to see you, Miss Emmaline, at Hogwarts on September 1st." Dumbledore stepped out the door, and Harry followed closely waving goodbye to Emma after promising to meet up with her at the park tomorrow.

"Harry, thank you for acting the way you did today. I think it was best that they were told as much as possible here instead of Emmaline learning it all second hand from her peers. This year the entrance rate has dropped significantly because parents are too afraid to send their children away from their sight, even if it is safer at Hogwarts." At this Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to face Harry, "Harry, I meant what I said in there. You really are an amazing young man facing adversity most people could never imagine, and overcoming it with a sense of style that I daresay I don't even have. I also meant what I said when I told you that you had to have a normal summer, relax. If you've been reading the paper you'll have noticed that there haven't been any other attacks since the one on Privet Drive, sadly this is only the calm before the storm."

The headmaster started to walk again, and after a few moments of silence, started speaking in a softer voice, "I really and truly am sorry that I have lost your trust Harry. I am still teaching myself that I cannot protect you from everything without an explanation. You are so tied to the outcome of this war that it is my duty to prepare you as much as I can, and therefore I will strive to tell you more now, although, because you have still not yet mastered occlumency I cannot tell you everything. I hope that one day we can rebuild what we used to have, I know it may take months or years but I am willing to try." Reaching the front step of the Dursley's house Dumbledore came to a stop and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Before I leave you let me say two more things. One; it is not your fault; you couldn't have done anything to prevent your godfather from going to the Ministry that night. And secondly; this is not only your battle, let your friend's help you along the way, that is why they are here, they care for you." As Dumbledore stepped away form the door and back to the street he smiled, "There are more ways than one to overcome grief Harry; you just need to find the one that suits you." Dumbledore winked over his spectacles, turned, and without saying another word apparated away.


	4. Moony Returns

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Enjoy the next chapter, hope everyone's summers are going well I know mine is. Only a few more days left until Deathly Hollows, who's going to cry when it's over?**

**-Your Humble Servant,**

**J.T.P**

**Unknown**

Harry was walking down a dark hallway in the flickering of the raised torches. The constant dripping of water onto the cold, ancient stone, echoed through the tunnels. The further he walked the colder it became; it felt as if the very life of his surroundings were being sucked out of the air. After what seemed like a daylong trek Harry reached a small stone archway, half covered in moss from the streams of water coming down around it. He touched the cold stone and stepped through the archway.

On the other side was a massive room, easily the size of the great hall, but that is where the similarities ended. The room was roughly hewn, there were no smooth arcs, no enchanted ceiling; instead whoever built this seemed to have just blasted the rock into submission. All around the massive cave were huge shelves filled with books, scrolls, and a multitude of other archaic items. It wasn't exactly a library, nor was it a home; it appeared to be some sort of museum, or a private collection room.

Harry continued forward, walking straight, the room was in disarray so he was often forced to work his way around a broken table or a pile of books. As he worked his way around the room Harry was searching. He wasn't sure what he was searching for, but he knew that was why he was here. He continued to wind his was through the shelves, looking down each one only briefly before continuing on. About halfway across the room he was looking down another hallway when something caught his eye. As he pushed past a stack of scrolls his heart began to beat more quickly. Blindly now he started to race towards the glimmering object. As Harry neared, nearly running now, he reached out his hand desperate to grab hold of the object that had drawn him here. He was close enough to see the small box with the glimmering interior when he stepped on a scroll and lost his grip on the damp floor.

He made a desperate last gasp effort to snatch the little box but missed and slammed into floor.

Harry's head crashed into the wall of his bedroom as he slid across the wood floor. It was pitch black in his room as he tried to pull himself up from the floor. He crawled across the floor using the edge of the carpet to guide him to the lamp on the table. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall, still clasping his forehead. Outside his door he heard Tonks running down then a moment later she burst through the door in her nightgown holding her lit wand.

" Cor Harry, what in Merlin's name happened to you, your bleeding all over the place! Are you alright?" Tonks gasped when she saw him laying there in the corner.

Harry grimaced, "yeah Tonks, I'm fine. I just fell…when I was going to get some water. I guess I should have turned the lamp on before I got out of bed." Harry lied quickly; he didn't want her to know that he was having more of his crazy dreams.

"Looks like you sliced open the same spot again Harry, her get up on your bed and I'll patch it up. Up we go!" She helped Harry up onto the bed, stepped back, and flicked her wand. The blood disappeared from his hands and forehead and the abrasion sealed itself up. "There we are, right as rain. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to bed, I need my beauty sleep." Tonks said yawning as she walked out of the room.

Harry sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't even get a decent night's sleep with all these dreams. It was the death chamber one night and then the next it was the same little glass box. As he turned over for the hundredth time he hoped that Ginny would write back soon with some sort of solution and maybe could tell him what to do to help get rid of these dreams. As he sat there in this bed he thought despairingly of the unsettling dreams he would soon become prey to once again. At least in real life you could run away from the bad thing, in dreams you had to sit and watch the event play out, trapped in your own mind.

Harry woke from a fitful night's sleep to Pigwidgeon tapping on the window incessantly. Harry sat upright but had to lie back down as his temple throbbed from his little accident that evening, magic might have stopped the bleeding but the pain was still there. This time Harry got up more slowly, pulling on his robe as he stumbled to the window and threw it open nearly knocking Pig out of the sky. The diminutive little owl hopped cheerily onto the sill, gratefully laying down its large load. He dropped an envelope with what Harry knew to be Ginny's handwriting, and a small brown parcel.

_Dear Harry,_

_First off I did not know where you were, but trust me Dumbledore sure got an earful when mum figured out that your Aunt and Uncle's place had been attacked. Dumbledore said something about security, and maintaining a discrete status; rubbish if you ask me._

_Now onto the dreams. I know that mine must seem like daydreams compared to yours, but yes, I did get them after the whole thing with Tom. It's funny, you were actually in my dream, not in a bad way, but I just always saw you fighting Tom, and when you got bitten I thought you were going to die. It was that exact same thing for a whole month, finally mum ask for Madam Pomfrey to give me some sleeping potion; that didn't do much though, just made things blurrier. I know this may sound stupid but from what I can tell the only thing that's helped me is writing about it. Something about just letting it out, all the fear and worries, has helped me get over it for the most part. I'll still have them some times but they aren't as bad._

_I hope this helps Harry. I really do feel bad that you're alone in that awful place. But don't worry; Ron and I are bugging mum so much that she's bound to let us come over soon. If you can try and convince Dumbledore it might help._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_(P.S. Don't blame yourself for a single thing. You didn't do anything wrong. Anyone in your shoes wouldn't have been a quarter as brave as you were.) _

_(P.S.S. Assuming Pig didn't drop it I sent you a little diary, I figured it wouldn't hurt to try if it means you get a good night's sleep.)_

Harry smiled. For some reason reading Ginny's letters put him in a much better mood that Hermione or Ron's; he knew they were trying but sometimes they just didn't know how to deal with what Harry was going through. Something in the light-hearted, genuine way Ginny wrote to him made it a little easier for him to take the advice she was offering. Harry picked up the small package that was the diary and tore off the wrapping. Inside was a hilariously gaudy pink diary with the word's "Princess's First Diary" written across the front. As he flipped through the pages another small envelope dropped out to the floor, once again it was in Ginny's handwriting.

_Hope you enjoy the colour. I told Fred and George that I needed a small diary for you and they were more than willing to help. Trust me this is not a pranked book of any sort (I had to sort through dozens that were though). This is from their section for little girls, apparently princess's are in right now, don't ask me how George knows that._

_Anyhow, I'm not forcing you to do anything, but this really was the one thing that helped me. Let me know if there's anything else that I can do to help._

_-Ginny_

Once again he smiled, admiring the twins' new product. Yawning he looked over at the clock on the wall that showed it was almost six in the morning. _Well it can't hurt any, besides I'm not going to get any sleep if I keep having the dreams._ He thought to himself as he cracked open the diary to page one and started to write.

The next day Harry sat at the desk in his bedroom after taking a shower writing in the little diary. The morning before he hadn't written much but more just wrote whatever was on his mind. Tonight however he was intent on writing out the story, or at least part of it. It took him nearly an hour, and there were several times when he felt like crying, but when he closed the cover of the pink book he'd written down the majority of his fight with Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. Emotionally exhausted, yet cautiously optimistic, Harry turned off the lamp, took off his glasses, and went to sleep.

It was a perfect summer day out on the hill. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. A gentle breeze worked its way through the small tuft of trees further down the hill. It was a truly sublime place.

Harry was in bliss as hit sat on the blanket taking in his surroundings. He watched as a pair of birds danced in the air, merrily singing to each other. The world seemed to be completely at peace, there was no one who could take this place away from him. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. A faint smell of strawberries wafted around him. Curious he opened his eyes looking for the cause of that familiar scent. When he looked behind him he saw that someone was sitting next to him. The odd part was that while he could tell it was indeed a girl everything else about the person escaped him. It was as if he could just see the shadow of the person and nothing else; the more he concentrated the more difficult it became to see her. The world was bending a melting around the mystery person as his mind struggled to comprehend who it could possibly be. Frustrated but confident that eventually he would find out who it was behind that veil he turned back around to once again soak in his utopian surroundings.

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Ginny woke up to a white owl tugging on one of her braids. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned deeply.

"Hello Hedwig. What do you have for me?" she asked the owl stroking its head.

The owl dropped the tightly rolled parchment then hooted softly.

"I'll write back I promise, I care about him as much as you do." This seemed to satisfy her as she hopped up to the window and took off. Pulling the blankets up close to fight off the morning chill she sat up in the bed and began to read Harry's letter.

_Thank you Ginny!_

_I just wanted to write you again to tell you that your plan worked! Right after I got the diary I started to write in it and the next night was the first time I didn't have one of the same dreams. I still can't get rid of them completely but every once and a while I will get a nice dream of me having a picnic on some hill somewhere. Something smells like strawberries and there isn't a cloud in the sky, it'd be perfect Quidditch weather. I've never seen a more perfect place; I think I would be happy staying there for the rest of my life. _

_I can't wait till I can come back to the Burrow, and I hope I will be soon, but with Dumbledore and the bloody Order breathing down my neck I might not come back too soon. I tried talking to Dumbledore but he's harder to get hold of than anyone I've ever seen. I'll sometimes hear him downstairs late at night, but by the time I make it down he is gone. The rumour around headquarters is that Tom is building an army and that this is just a temporary peace. Tonks said that everyone is gearing up for a war bigger than last time._

_I'm not sure why I'm telling you this but I figured I owed you some information after saving me from these nightmares. _

_-Harry_

Once again Ginny had tears in her eye from reading one of Harry's letters. _He could be a complete moron sometimes, but every once and a while he says the right thing. _

She looked outside her window at the perfect green hills in the background, the same green hills that were in her dreams, and from what she could tell, Harry's too. She looked at the letter again and smiled allowing an old spark she thought she's smothered long ago, flicker back to life.

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Having finally gotten a decent night's sleep Harry felt like a new person. His senses seemed to be sharper, and when he looked in the mirror some of his lifelessness had gone. After writing a letter to Ginny, he decided to head down to the study to try and find out what that small box he kept seeing in his dreams was.

Tonks had left early for the ministry so he made himself some toast, poured some milk and headed into the library. All of the other Order members were out trying to gather information so Harry had the usually busy study all to himself.

He walked along the book cases trying to find a good place to start; supposedly Moody had gotten rid of the dark magic books but Harry was still cautious when he pulled out the first dusty tome. It was titled _Ancient Antiquities and Artefacts_and seemed to weigh a good fifteen pounds. He dropped it onto the nearby desk sending dust up everywhere, and cracked it open.

Soon there was a massive pile of books spilling all over the desk. Harry had spent almost five hours already looking for any mention of a glass box in either fact or fiction yet nothing, not a single word, had a relation to what he was seeing in his dreams. His stomach grumbled as he flipped another page of a small book with blood red pages titled _The Moste Powerfulle Thinges._ Looking at the clock Harry realized he'd completely missed lunch so he decided to make himself a quick sandwich and get back to reading.

He was halfway through cutting a loaf of bread when he heard the distinct noise of the large front door swing open. He was about to call out when he heard the raised voices of an argument.

"We cannot allow this to continue Alastor! The cad is practically handing the Ministry to him. If we don't do something soon we're going to lose control-"

"Albus said we couldn't interfere, and while I sometimes disagree with him I think he's right this time Remus. Voldemort knows that we are still around but he still does not know our size. If we were to become involved at the Ministry we would do away with the one thing we have in our favour."

"I'm not suggesting we stage a bloody coup!" Lupin shouted, "…I just think that we need to find better ways to manage who fudge is associating with."

"If word got out that we were swaying the course of the government we would certainly not be gaining any favour with the public. They're sceptical enough thanks to Fudge and Umbridge."

"We're reaching a point where we're not going to have an option on what to do, so I'd like to act now while we still have some semblance of control." Their voices were coming towards the kitchen now, "Plus Moody, you've heard the rumors. Voldemort has not lost any time in rebuilding his strength, but the problem now is that he will be more cautious when carrying out his plan. We face a completely different person this time, and he will not stop until…" Lupin voice stopped and Harry heard Moody's wooden leg draw closer to the kitchen door.

"It's just Potter." Moody commented as he presumably scanned the room with his magic eye.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed and bustled into the room obviously happy to see him, it had been nearly two weeks sense he'd last been at headquarters and even then just briefly.

"Hey Moony, how are you? Is everything okay?" Harry asked as he hugged him. The werewolf certainly was looking worse for the wear. He had the start of a beard and had scratches all over his face and arms, not to mention that his travelling cloak seemed to be torn to shreds.

"Oh yes, yes. Moody and I were just arguing politics, seems to be one of the few interesting things that everyone wants to talk about these days. How are you holding up in here?" He asked as he sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea.

"It's fine I guess. I met a girl, Emma, turns out that she's going to be starting her first year at Hogwarts so I've been telling her all about the wizarding world." Harry tried to sound enthusiastic and hid his face as he went back to cutting his bread.

After a moment of thoughtful silence Lupin set down his teacup. "I knew your father for too long Harry, not to mention Lilly. Now what's wrong?"

"I know how Sirius felt Moony. This place is not a normal place to live. I mean sure if you could go outside all the time it would be more bearable. But unless I'm being escorted to the park, which I know I am, even though Dumbledore refuses to admit it, I am here in this dungeon of a house. You really do start to feel like a prisoner."

Lupin stood up and walked over to Harry. "Listen. I can't tell you how hard it is for me to walk into this place. Even today I had to remind myself of what I'm fighting for just to walk through the door. What you've gone through, and what you're going through right this moment take an amount of courage I've never seen, even in an adult." Lupin placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "If I had my choice I would have adopted you Harry; no really, it was part of the will. If something were to happen to Sirius too then I would become your guardian. Dumbledore is still convinced that the blood magiv is the best bet, but to tell you the truth my faith was shaken in it when you were attacked at your Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Mine too." Harry agreed, smiling slightly at the thought of having lupin as a guardian. "Would you be able to adopt me? I mean… your lycanthropy…"

"…Is indeed a problem. Fudge and your dear Dolorous have lobbied strongly for abolishing all forms of legal rights for werewolves, and it is nearly impossible to legal become your guardian."

Harry turned around to face him; a wild idea forming idea, an idea that if it worked would be some of the first good news he'd heard in a long time. "What if it was possible? What if you could adopt me, would you?"

Without pausing to think Lupin replied with a wholehearted, "of course. I would owe it to your parents and Sirius."

"Why don't we try then? I really would prefer to have a better guardian than the Muggles. You wouldn't have to do anything, I'll use the money my parents left me. If it's not legal we can just bribe everyone." Harry paused, his face radiating excitement, "… I just want to have a family Moony."

Lupin paused; he too was smiling, "well if you want we can bring it up with the Headmaster although I doubt he will agree to it. I give you my promise that I will try my hardest however."

"Thank you Moony, you don't know how much that means to me." Harry smiled as he took a bite out of his newly finished sandwich. "Now why exactly are you here? I haven't seen you in ages and then all of a sudden you show up with Mad-Eye yelling about overthrowing the ministry. Where have you been all this time?"

"Ah, yes, well…" Lupin stopped apparently trying to the find the right words, "Albus sent me on a mission with Moody to try and recover something that we believed to be stolen. In fact, we thought it was stolen the same night that the battle at the Ministry of Magic happened. It required our discretion to try and be as quiet as possible so that we might not alert Voldemort to its presence if he hadn't yet found it therefore we were forced to travel as muggles, hence our rather delayed return. What we discovered is rather upsetting for our side, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you much more until we talk with the Headmaster about our discovery. I know you hate being left in the dark but I will make sure you get the full story soon."

"I know, I trust you. Now what is there I can do?" Harry cut off the werewolf's next sentence, "I need to do something Moony. I'm about to go crazy. I go outside and play with Emma but that's it, and even then I'm being tailed. I feel like a prisoner. Tonks just keeps telling me to study but I've already finished my potions paper and there's no way I am doing my History of Magic paper, you'd have to use the imperius on me."

Lupin laughed and was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Harry stood up, dusting off the crumbs from his shirt.

"It's probably Emma, she usually stops by at around this time. Here come on, she'll want to meet you."

Harry swung the large door open to let Emma in and closed it a moment later after checking that no one was watching them outside. "Hey Emma, how are you? Really quick before we leave I'd like you to meet one of my friends that I told you about. He used to be a teacher at Hogwarts. Emma this is Remus Lupin, I just call him Moony though. I bet he'll be fine with you calling him that too."

Emma stepped forward towards the grey haired man and held out her hand, "nice to meet you Mr. Moony. My name is Emmaline Massey."

Lupin shook her hand graciously, "very nice to meet you, Emma. I've heard Harry talk about you before so it is great to meet you in person. Where are you two off to today?"

"I think we're just going to head over to the playground, right Harry?" She asked looking up to Harry excitedly.

"Yep, you bet. Hey Moony, will you be here when I come back?"

"Most likely. Moody and I need to get cleaned up and then we'll meet with Albus. I'll ask him about what we discussed okay?"

Harry nodded as he headed for the front door, "you should try and stay for dinner. Tonks is going to be here and I know she can't wait to see you." Harry said with a slight grin on his face and then walked outside with Emma leaving a slightly stunned Lupin in the hallway.


	5. A Perfect Birthday

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Happy Fourth of July everyone. The days are counting down until the next book and the next movie. I am excited because I have been graciously granted a ticket to an early screening of OotP tomorrow! If you want any info just send me a message and I'll try to fill you in.**

**Anyhow, here is a seriously long chapter, I mean massive by my standards. I really do love this chapter so I hope you guys do to.**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Your Humble Servant,**

**J.T.P**

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

The next week for Harry was filled with early morning walks to the swings, lunch with either Tonks, Lupin, or Emma, and then several hours in the library; either searching for more information on the silver box from his dreams or new defensive spells that Lupin or Moody had told him about. Harry's goal in keeping busy was that he hoped to not have a free minute to think about the prophecy or Sirius, and from what he had seen so far it seemed to be working.

Each night he would crash into his bed truly exhausted, and instead of the previously upsetting or infuriating dreams he was now constantly experiencing the same one. He was still up on the green hill next to the red haired girl and the picnic basket. And while he still couldn't make out the girls face he noticed that slowly but surely the dream was becoming sharper, more defined. It wasn't really blurry anymore but still things were a bit indistinct. The horizon seemed to become crisper, and the sounds and smells around him were stronger. Nothing would happen in the dream, and that was fine with him. He'd just sit on the soft blanket and stare up at the sky or off in the distance, sometimes he would munch on the food he found in the basket. He never really tried to make out whom the girl was; something told him that he would know soon enough. This was his sanctuary from reality, and never in his life had he woken up so peacefully and well rested.

Harry had read a little on the topic of dreams and knew enough to recognize that these weren't normal dreams, they were too real. "Usually", as the book's author stated, "you would be able to see something that would tell you were in a dream, for example the fact that your brother's face was replaced with a chamber pot. There lies deep symbolism in everything." While Harry didn't believe everything the book stated he knew that there was something more to these dreams. He could feel the grass on his legs and hands, and when he ate a strawberry he could actually taste it. He couldn't make heads or tales of this but he was happy that at least this dream didn't involve long winding hallways or an endless procession of friends and family falling through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. In fact, Harry couldn't recall a time when he had actually been excited about a dream.

Along with Ginny's now almost daily correspondence, Harry had received a few letters from both Ron and Hermione telling him about the different things that were going on in the wizarding world. Along with the letters came the occasional overheard conversation at headquarters, and from that Harry started to piece together what was going on in Wizarding England.

For the most part, and this was the unsettling thing, neither Hermione nor Ron had heard anything about Voldemort or the Death Eaters in the past few weeks. The Dark Lord's army had gone to ground after the attack on Privet Drive. At lunch one day Lupin told Harry why they had seemingly disappeared. "Tom has decided to wait until the moment is perfect, only then will he show us the true extent of his growing power." This sentence seemed to sum up all of the Order's thoughts; they were now at a constant state of readiness. Headquarters was at all times now occupied with two members to ensure a prompt response from any call.

The only thing that was remotely related to Voldemort's return was something Ron had sent him. He talked about how Fudge was trying to salvage his career by randomly searching houses and arresting suspected 'threats'. Although the ministry Aurors had apparently arrested over fifty people, not a single one of them had been actually declared a Death Eater.

From what Harry could tell Fudge was, politically, on his deathbed. His reputation had taken quite a hit after Voldemort waltzed right into the Ministry itself, especially after he'd repeatedly stated that Voldemort was all just a figment of Harry's imagination. Fudge's career was poised to topple and Harry would have no ill feelings if it were himself who gave the last shove.

Before Harry knew it, it was July 30th, the day before his birthday. He hadn't even remembered about it until Errol and Pig came flying in together carrying a very large box filled not only with a chocolate cake from Mrs. Weasley, but a smaller box of sweets from Fred and George. He set the sweets aside and reminded himself only to feed them to Dudley.

He also received individual packages from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and Ginny. Everyone sent him either large amounts of sweets and cakes, or books on defensive, or white magic. Ginny had sent him a small leather bound book, which held, when he opened it, pictures of Harry with Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, Lupin, the Order, and to Harry's anguish a small picture of him and Sirius grinning stupidly at the camera during Christmas break.

Harry's heart ached as he recalled the best Christmas of his life, when he was with everyone at Grimmauld Place, and there wasn't a prophecy to worry about.

He turned over to the last page of the book to find a short letter to him from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_I remember you showing me the photo album Hagrid made you of your parents, I noticed that there weren't many of your friends or your new family, so I decided to make you another. I asked Colin to owl me a bunch of really good photos and I sorted through them and found the best ones. I hope that you think this is a good present; I wasn't really sure what to get you, seeing as you sure as hell don't need anymore defense books or broom stuff. You can send it back if you don't like it. _

_Happy Birthday_

_Ginny_

Harry was touched that Ginny cared enough about him to go through all this trouble just for a birthday present. The photos in the small book brought a smile to his face, he especially liked the one of all the Weasley's, and all of the Order on Christmas last year. They looked up at Harry and waved happily, as if there wasn't a war going on when this was taken.

Harry then reeled when he remember a similar picture that Moody had shown him that same Christmas. In it were all the members of the old Order of the Phoenix. Harry looked down once again and closed his eyes, praying that unlike the other photo all of these people would still be alive in a few years.

For the rest of the day Harry played with Emma, showing her the photo album, and bringing over some of the tamer prank candy that Fred and George had created.

That night at Headquarters Tonks, Lupin, Joy, and Emma threw a small party for him. Everyone had a great time with all the food that Joy and Tonks had made, and the party lasted well into the night finally ending with a cake that Emma had baked all by herself. It was slightly tilted and at various places the icing was scraped off with a finger for earlier taste tests. She carried it out while singing happy birthday to him, and told him to make a wish and blow out all the candles.

_I wish this war could be over, and I wish that I could have a family._ Harry thought with his eyes squeezed together, and then blew hard at the candles. Emma took the one that went out last and handed it to Harry.

"When you go to bed tonight take this candle and put it under your pillow. If you do it will make your wish come true!" The little girl said, thrusting the candle into his hands as he was walking out the front door.

"Okay Em, that'll be the best present ever."

As everyone was getting a piece of cake Lupin ducked out for a moment to grab his present for Harry.

"Okay well before we all head home I have to give Harry his present." Lupin said coming back into the room a little later. "Yes Harry I did get you a present, you didn't think that I forgot did you? Before I give it to you first let me say how proud we all are of you and how amazingly you have handled everything that's been thrown your way. I was instructed by Molly to tell you that she and Arthur are both so proud of you and consider you to be family. I know that it's a shame they couldn't make it, but transit to and from anywhere at this moment is extremely dangerous for such a large group of people. With a little luck however this will be the last time you'll have a birthday without all your friends and family."

Harry gave Lupin a huge hug, "You guys are family and this has been a brilliant birthday. I know I don't have much to gauge it by but I really have had a perfect time today."

"Well hopefully this will make it even better." Lupin said pulling a folder out from behind his back, "Do you remember our conversation about a week ago Harry? Well after I left I visited the Headmaster and we spent several hours trying to find a loophole in the lycanthropy clause of the guardian laws. Thankfully Delorous is not too bright and we managed to find one that served our purpose perfectly." Lupin paused once again, the excitement in his eyes being reflected in Harry's own, "Anyhow. In this folder are the official stamped documents that officially and legally make me your guardian. I would have had them earlier but the bureaucratic idiots at the Ministry…"

Harry cut the werewolf's sentence short when he jumped up to hug him. After a long time Harry let go of his new guardian, beaming. "I cannot tell you how much this means to me Moony. You've given me a family again."

"Same here Harry, I haven't had a family since I was bitten when I was very young. I promise you I'll do my best to make up for lost time." Lupin was teary eyed. He had been so excited when he and the Headmaster had finally discovered the work around in the law to allow him to become his guardian, and could barely hold himself together when he'd received the papers earlier today.

"The one bummer is that now I can get grounded if I sneak out to Hogsmeade." Harry said jokingly as everyone else was hugging them.

A little while later a yawning Emma and Joy said goodbye to everyone as they headed back across the street to their home.

As Harry helped Tonks and Lupin clean the dishes they talked happily about anything and everything that came to mind. Finally, at nearly midnight, they decided to go to bed.

"Thanks for everything Moony, really. You've given me the best present I could hope for." Harry hugged him once again and headed for his room, still smiling from the happiest birthday he'd ever had.

That night Harry's dream once again returned, it started in the usual way. He was sitting on the blanket next to the girl and the picnic basket. As he nibbled on a piece of cheese he heard a laugh come from the girl. It was an intoxicating melody that filled his heart with happiness and hope. He turned to look at the girl who now was almost completely visible; it was just her face that was obscured. Something tugged in his subconscious, he knew who this was, yet he just couldn't place it. For some reason he knew that tonight he would find out who it was, and while he was excited to finally discover who this girl was he was equally nervous.

For the first time in the dream the girl looked over at him. The girl leaned forward as if to kiss him, Harry tried to focus his eyes but all they could make out now was a blur of red. She was now just an inch away from his face and slowly getting closer. Her hair smelled like strawberries and he could feel the warmth coming from her cheeks. He'd never so much as seen her face yet here he was about to kiss her. He felt as if he should stop but his face kept getting closer and closer. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity his lips connected with hers.

That exact moment everything became crystal clear, he looked up and saw her brown eyes and red hair and he pulled back in shock. At the same time he was pulling back he woke sitting straight up with a rather heavy weight on his legs. He heard a muffled gasp of surprise as he fumbled to get his glasses on the table. His feet were tangled in the bed cover and the weight on top of him wasn't helping matters, it was right on his stomach and also seemed to be moving. He twisted his legs in attempt to pull off the blanket, which only made things worse as he fell half way out of the bed onto the floor.

He finally managed to grab his glasses, but in the process knocked over the lamp, which promptly shattered on the floor. As he finally gave up trying to extricate himself from the mess he rubbed his head where he'd hit it. Whoever was on top of him moved off his legs, and kneeled down in front of him.

He gasped in surprise, and so did the girl as she sat there stunned. It was Ginny Weasley, sitting next to the bed in her pajamas, her hair was loose and her face reflected the utter shock that Harry's did.

"Harry!" She managed to stutter out finally after staring at him for several moments.

"Uh, Hi Ginny," He said awkwardly, not exactly sure what was going on.

"No offence Harry but what the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea, one minute I was asleep and the next minute I was trapped in my own blankets." Harry stood up and helped Ginny to her feet. A moment later he realized he was wearing just his briefs in front of a girl and desperately grabbed for the blanket on the floor to cover himself with. It would have worked if Ginny hadn't been standing on the blanket when he pulled. Ginny, for the second time in so many minutes fell to the floor. Harry dropped the blanket in horror and dropped down to see if she was okay. "Blimey Ginny, are you alright. I'm sorry I should've seen that you were on the blanket, are you crying?" Harry stopped as he heard a noise coming from Ginny.

As she lifted her head he noticed she wasn't crying but laughing. "Harry I'm perfectly alright, maybe we should just stay on the floor for right now, it doesn't seem like either of us can stand. And don't worry, you're forgetting I've lived with five brothers my whole life, honestly I'm more surprised when I see Fred and George dressed than in their briefs." She then looked down at what she was wearing and blushed, it was an old night gown that, like many of her clothes, were second hand. She pulled the blanket up a little closer not out of embarrassment but shame.

Harry was about to ask her if she knew what was going on but stopped, his dream now coming back with amazing clarity. He turned to face Ginny. "What was your dream about Gin?"

Her stomach flipped a little at Harry calling her Gin, she wouldn't let anyone else call her that but for some reason she liked it when Harry called her that. "Well I was dreaming about a picnic with a boy, except I couldn't figure out who he was, but right before I woke up I figured out it was…" She stopped too, her dream coming back, she stared at Harry in realization "… It was you."

"That was the same dream that I had, except I couldn't see the girl, but at the end we were about to kiss I saw her, and it was, you" Harry just stared at the girl lying on the floor across from him, at any other time before this he would have been shocked at his thoughts that he could possibly like Ginny, but right now there was something different. She was beautiful, not like Parvati or any of the other girls who tried so hard to win the boy's affection. Ginny didn't have any makeup on, and was wearing an old nightgown, but to him she was as close to perfect as possible.

At that moment the sound of footsteps came to Harry's door and a second later the door swung open. Lupin strode into view with his wand drawn, scanning the whole room for the source of the noise. "Harry! Harry where are you?" He said as he moved cautiously through the room.

"Over here Moony," Harry said as he leaned against the wall next to a smiling Ginny.

"What's going on Harry, all your wards were tripped every single one. There are still alarms going off at headquarters. We thought that someone had broken through…" Lupin stopped as his eyes landed on Ginny, she smiled and waved feebly.

"Er…hello Professor," she said in an embarrassed voice.

"What is going on, how did you get here Ginny?" Remus turned a suspicious eye at Harry then back to Ginny just in her pajamas.

"Not me," Harry said throwing his hands up in innocence, "We were wondering the exact the same thing."

"One second I was in my own bed at the burrow dreaming and the next I was sitting on top of Harry." She said exasperatedly, leaving out the part about kissing him to herself.

Lupin just shook his head in amusement and started to chuckle. "I'm sure your mother will be just ecstatic when she hears the news." He then turned to Harry, "You take after James, Harry, redheads."

"Ecstatic about what?" Ginny asked nervously, she still wasn't entirely awake from her little trip.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, in front of the two very tired and confused teenagers, and then looked up and smiled at them, "Well, I don't know much about it, but Dumbledore warned us it could happen."

Harry felt a fleeting moment of frustration that the headmaster had once again told others about something he should know, but then he looked back over at Ginny and once again he felt completely at peace.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and smiled, "What did he warn you about?" she asked.

"As I said I don't really know all about it, I just know that it's really powerful. Dumbledore told us that as you grew older it was possible that something along these lines would occur." He stopped for a moment, smiling once again at the looks of confusion on their faces. "It's only occurred twice in recorded history. Once with Merlin and Gwendoloena, that's his wife, and Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, both times when the wizarding world was in a state of utter turmoil. It not only helped them win their battles, it made them stronger, both mentally and physically." He stopped once again letting it set in, too much information at once was always a bad thing.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked nervous that it might be another prophecy.

Remus looked at them once again, Ginny was leaning next to Harry, looking at him with utter devotion. _Albus was right as usual. They don't see it but everyone else does, Molly knew ever since the Chamber of Secrets. I bet you're ecstatic right now Prongs, he's following in your footsteps. _"Well," Lupin started, slipping out of his own thoughts, "It's been called many things, in Latin its Cordis Catena, in Greek it's called the Everlasting Flame, but to most it is the Heartbond."

The two teens just stared at Lupin dumbly. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to think of another way to explain it. _I'm not an expert at this, what I've told them is everything I know about it right now. They deserve to know what's going on if what Dumbledore said is true about the bond. _Lupin thought over it for a second then came to his conclusion. "Ok, here's what I'm going to do because you deserve to know about what is going on. I'm going to floo to Hogwarts very quickly and see if Dumbledore can come over here and explain it. I really am not the one you want to be asking about this whole thing, and there are a lot of details that I'm sure only he knows of."

"Do you promise that he will tell us everything? From what I've been hearing from Harry the headmaster seems to be keeping us in the dark on a lot of things."

Harry smiled at the determination of Ginny. Even in these rather odd circumstances she was ready to stand up for Harry.

"It's okay Gin, it'd be nice for him to come here and tell us what is going on. I mean Lupin you said that he knew that this could happen for a long time, so I'm sure he's had plenty of time to research it." The malice in his voice seemed to drop the temperature of the bedroom just a little.

Lupin just shook his head, he didn't know exactly what had passed between Harry and Dumbledore after the Department of Mysteries, but it had made a profound effect on the boy's trust of the headmaster. He'd thought that Dumbledore treated Harry like his own son; it wasn't a secret at Hogwarts that Dumbledore adored the boy. It shook him to know that a riff had grown between the two; in times like these you had to rely on everyone you could or else you might not survive.

"Well Harry I can't promise anything, but I'll leave right now and try to get him to come here and explain things to you two." He smiled softly, patted Harry on the shoulder and made for the door.

"Wait, Lupin!" Harry started as he was heading out of his room. "What about the wards, you said that someone broke through them, are you sure they're still there?"

Lupin laughed softly, "Yes I'm quite sure, I looked over them already. The alarms were tripped so I'm certain that over the next few minutes there will be several Order members showing up. Still it wouldn't hurt to have the Headmaster look over them for safety's sake. Now if I can't get the headmaster to come I'll be back shortly, meanwhile, you two don't get into any trouble." He winked, and then strode out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry turned to Ginny, and smiled foolishly. "So, ummm… how has you're summer been so far?"

Ginny just laughed, "It's been okay, you know that though silly, remember how you've been writing to me for the past month and a half?"

"Oh yeah, right." He stuttered embarrassingly, "About that, Thank You." Ginny was about to speak up, but he cut her off, "No really I mean it, I know you didn't have to do it, but you really helped me through a tough time, I just feel comfortable talking to you."

Ginny now had tears in her eyes, she hadn't seen Harry for over a month, but it felt as if they had become unbelievably close. For the past few weeks she'd felt her old feelings for Harry rekindle as she wrote to him more, she was always cautious that he might not like her like that, but at that moment she finally let her restraint go, finally going through with what she had wanted to for so long. She was going to say something, try to explain her actions, but words failed her.

Instead Ginny just leaned towards Harry, closing her eyes. Harry was about to say something, but she just leaned closer until she could look right into his emerald green eyes, they seemed to sparkle with an intensity that belied his age. They closed the last millimeters together, and finally kissed him. It was not passionate, not lustful, but filled with immense loving.

Harry was somewhat surprised but overjoyed at the same time. He too had felt the draw and had begun to get closer to Ginny as he spoke. He thought he knew what love was like when he and Cho were first going out, but he threw that notion out the window when he looked into her eyes just centimeters away from his own. Something told him Ginny was always going to be there for him.

The kiss lasted for what could have been a second, or an hour. Both of them savoring the moment for as long as they could, both drawing strength from the other. They both had wounds that needed to heal from over the past years. Harry had never had anyone to really and truly love him, and now that he did his entire body seemed to relax. The worry of the prophecy, the war, the box, as well as the death of Sirius slipped from his mind for the first time in a very long while. Neither of them went further than the kiss, but both of them seemed to know that this would not be the last time they would be together, and that was to the immense happiness of both of them.

Their kiss was broken abruptly by the noise of someone knocking on the door frame. In the doorway stood Dumbledore smiling amusedly. Harry was so shocked he jumped back from Ginny as if she were on fire, tripped on the blanket that had slipped from his waist onto the floor, and fell back onto the floor. Ginny too jumped at the sudden interruption of their first kiss, but managed to stay upright although she did need to lean on the foot board of the bed for support.

Dumbledore just looked at the two teens and chuckled, "I am sorry to interrupt you two, but Remus has told me that there may have been a new development."

Harry groaned as he rubbed his head from the fall, and then noticed he was standing in just his boxers in front of the headmaster, and struggled to cover himself up once again. Ginny flushed red, feeling as if the headmaster knew what she and Harry had been doing a second before he appeared.

"If you call Ginny suddenly appearing on top of me in my sleep a 'new development' then yes, I think you are right in saying so." Harry said as he slumped onto the bed next to Ginny.

Dumbledore chuckled as he conjured a leather chair for him to sit in, and three cups of tea for them to drink. "Well from what Remus told me you already know the basics of the bond, and he got me in hopes of telling you the intricacies, which I dare say are many." Dumbledore took a sip of the tea and settled himself in the chair as if it were completely normal to be having a conversation in a bedroom at three in the morning. "You already know that both Merlin and Godric Gryffindor possessed the same power and how it helped them. Do you know anything about the bond itself?"

"Well Professor Lupin said something about it being a bond and that it would make us stronger and help us win our battles, hopefully we won't have to have any more however, one fight with Tom is enough for me." Ginny said, unconsciously grabbing hold of Harry's hand as they sat there on the bed.

Harry smiled at the small sign of affection but shifted uncomfortably at the mention of battles. He looked at Ginny and then at the Headmaster who seemed to know what he was asking even before he voiced it.

The headmaster seemed to understand his predicament. "Harry, while it is your choice in the end, I would be willing to tell her for you."

Ginny looked inquisitively at Harry, raising her eyebrow. "Thank you headmaster, but I think I'll wait until after you tell us about this Heartbond."

"Very well," Dumbledore resituated himself in his chair and began again, "Now what I am going to tell you is all from my research, there hasn't been a book or scroll written on the Heartbond, just myths and fables. The Heartbond was first seen in action when it linked Gwendoloena to Merlin, during his battle with Morgana. It is said that because this bond was forged from pure love, something that Morgana did not have an ounce of in her blood, it gave Merlin an immense power, something that actually allowed him to vanquish the dark witch. In Godric Gryffindor's case, he was bonded with another one of the other founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw. Again it is said that because of the bond Godric was able to defeat the dark wizard of their time Hlothere.

It would now appear that you two have been bonded, and I need not tell you who it is in hopes of defeating. If my research is correct, which I am afraid to say it might not be, you two will begin to start growing exceedingly fast, both physically and magically. According to some ancient texts Merlin and Godric both ended up being the most powerful wizards of their times because of this bond not the other way around. The witches they were bonded to also were strengthened immensely. These next few months should be fairly interesting for you both when it comes to performing magic. The most important thing will be to remember to keep your magic in check as you go through this growth spurt; you will regain control of it as it slows but for a while you will most likely see more and more incidents of accidental magic." Once again Albus stopped to give the two teens a minute to catch up, he knew that this was a very large thing to be happening to them, especially at such a young age; but he also knew that it would be the only way to have a chance to win the upcoming war.

"I know that most of this information is very general, but unfortunately that is all I have managed to find, I can assure you that I will be here to help you both along the way with any unexpected occurrences. Now there is a bit of a snag that we will have to deal with right now instead of at a later time. Now that you two are bonded you will have to stay in relatively close distance to each other in order for you to grow. While I do not know the full extent of that requirement I am quite sure that it will require one of you to stay with the other for the rest of the summer and the school year." Harry and Ginny shared surprised but excited looks. "Now I do know that this part is true because of your little outing tonight Miss Weasley. The moment Harry turned 16 the bond seemed to go into full power, thus increasing your apparent need for Miss Weasley here. The bond is very strong indeed. It managed to break through my wards, which, excuse my hubris, is quite a feat. Now I know that your mother will not be too pleased with this small turn of events, but it seems to be the only way of maintaining the necessary proximity you two must be in." The headmaster said.

It was completely quiet for a moment until Ginny spoke up. "Excuse me sir, but does this mean that Harry and I were always destined for each other?" Ginny asked, staring at Harry with affection who was wearing a similar expression.

"Well I wasn't positive until now, but ever since the Chamber of Secrets, when Harry here rescued you, literally sacrificing his own life to save yours, I felt that there may be something deeper. Love like that cannot be easily created, just like your love for Ron, Hermione, and now the young Miss Massey. Each of these are strong, but now that your love is strengthened by the bond you have an even a greater chance. Do you recall what I showed you in my office, '_he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" _You may have just found it Harry." Dumbledore said, with a soft smile, his eyes twinkling with a glimmer of hope.

"What is he talking about Harry?" Ginny whispered softly to Harry.

"Professor, is that all you know of the Heartbond?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is all I have gathered. I know that there is an immense amount of new feelings right now, some that many people do not feel until they are much older, but they will make you stronger. I suggest that you do not try to leap into a relationship but allow it to progress as naturally as circumstances allow. I feel there may be many surprises this next year." The Headmaster said, already knowing what Harry was going to ask of him.

"Would it be okay to show Ginny now, I mean if what you said is true that she really is part of me now," part of him was ready to tell another person of the prophecy, but another part didn't want to frighten the girl he loved with thoughts of him dying and Voldemort winning, but he knew she had to see it if she was to help.

"I think it is a wise idea Harry, once again I would like to tell you how sorry I am that I withheld it from you for so long, it was not my place to do so. If you wish I could see it being a good idea to tell Ron and Hermione when you get a chance, they are your family Harry and they should have the full story."

Harry nodded, he knew that he would have to tell his friends soon, but the thought of them leaving him frightened him to no end. He would have to face that problem when he reached it, right now he looked over at Ginny. She looked over at him apprehensively but then caught his eyes and smiled ever so slightly and squeezed his hand gently. Harry's nerves were settled, he knew that she would stand by him through thick and thin, just like at the Department of Mysteries.

"Would you like me to do it?" Dumbledore asked, pulling his wand out of his robes.

Harry just nodded as he squeezed Ginny's hand back and looked back to the professor.

"Very well, _vocamusin crantantem!_" Immediately a small figure of professor Trelawney appeared on the floor of Harry's bedroom. It began to talk in the harsh voice that was such a huge variance from her usual ethereal one.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …' _

The last syllables echoed off the walls, and the image flickered away. The room was left completely silent save Ginny's quite sobs.

Harry grabbed her in his arms and held her closely, not wanting her to cry anymore, not wanting anything to happen to her. He had never felt so protective of anything in his life, he was willing to do anything to stop her from crying.

"Is that what the prophecy said? The one that was crushed?" She said between gasps.

"Yes, and no one but you, I, and the headmaster know about it. You need to keep it a secret, you can't even tell your brother or Hermione yet. I will when I get the chance." Harry said quietly, as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He was surprised at how natural comforting Ginny came to him unlike trying to stop Cho from crying that one dreadful day in the Room of Requirement.

"And you have to kill him? Or else he'll kill you?" She said holding back her tears.

Harry nodded softly in approbation.

"I'll help you Harry, I'll help you kill him if it's the last thing I do."

Dumbledore smiled at the compassion the young girl showed for Harry. _It's just the thing he needs right now, love. He's lost so much to this war, probably the most out of everyone, and he needs something to focus his mind and allow him to get through the next years of his life unscathed. _

After taking a moment to compose herself, Ginny looked up at the headmaster with an expression of determination. "What can we do to stop him?"

"Alas, I do not know. I have studied that very problem for over a decade now and I still cannot find a way to defeat Voldemort. It would appear that whatever steps he has taken to protect himself have so far worked; him coming back from the horribly twisted state he was in is proof enough. Whatever it is that will be able to destroy Tom is hidden inside Harry. All we can do is support him as much as possible."

Harry grimaced as he once again was reminded of how he was no longer just a person, but a weapon. Ginny noticed this reaction too and grabbed one of his hands firmly as she stared into his eyes. "Harry James Potter, you better listen to me, you aren't only good for killing this lunatic, you need to stay alive. There are people who care about you, like my mum and dad, and my brother, and Hermione….and me." She said the last part softly, almost whispering it.

Harry closed his eyes, fighting off tears, trying not to lose it in front of his headmaster. After giving himself a moment to compose himself he raised his bloodshot eyes to Dumbledore. "Sir, you know how you said that Ginny and I are going to have to stay close together, how are we going to do that?"

"Ah, yes I can see the problem. Well, while I'm not quite sure you mother will be happy with this. As of right now, unless you have any objections Miss Weasley, I have already sent Lupin to the Burrow to explain things to your parents. We've arranged for you to stay here at headquarters." Dumbledore's smile broadened as the tired teenager's faces lit up with excitement.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry shouted, completely forgetting his current company momentarily, "Oops, er… sorry headmaster, just got a little excited." Harry said apologetically.

"What did you say, you'll have to speak up, I don't have the best hearing you know." He said smiling absently at the bookshelf.

"Uh, sir, what about clothes and beds and stuff. I mean this bedroom already small as it is. We probably couldn't fit much more than a house elf right now."

At that Dumbledore stood up and vanished his recliner. "I actually have a solution for that problem too. Remus and Nymphadora have been working on it as a surprise for you for several weeks now and thankfully they just have to put the finishing touches on it.

I'm not sure if you know this but after Sirius' death his will stipulated that his estate be given to Remus and a relatively large portion of the vaults. You too received a rather large increase in your gold; enough to actually warrant another vault. Anyhow, ever since he came into possession of the house he's been redecorating the master bedroom for you, I know you've seen it last year but I must say it is looking much better these days. Tomorrow we can move you and Miss Weasley's belongings into the room. For tonight however I believe that it will just be easier to stay here."

The headmaster pulled out his wand and conjured another small cot with blankets on it next to Harry's.

"That is for your mother's comfort Miss Weasley. We will discuss sleeping arrangements at another time." The headmaster said chuckling at the blushing teenagers. Dumbledore pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time, "It would seem that it almost is morning. Well I do need at least two hours of sleep a night and I think that you two could do with some also. I will have your mother pack some things for you tomorrow Miss Weasley so you can at least freshen up in the morning. If you have any further quandaries concerning this new bond, feel free to owl or floo me anytime. I know that this is a lot to take in at one time, but I hope that we might be able to work through this together. You both have amazing talent, and now an immense treasure, something very few are given. Treasure these moments of peace and quiet because I am afraid that they soon may not come as often as we wish. I hope to see you both soon again. Good morning." With that the old headmaster tipped his head and closed the door on the couple.

Ginny turned towards Harry and grinned. "I think we should try and get a little sleep tonight, don't you?"

Harry smiled and stood up, no longer embarrassed about his lack of clothing. "Which one do you want?"

Ginny took the new cot, and Harry rearranged his sheets into a somewhat normal state and slipped into bed. Harry looked over at Ginny who smiled at him then turned the light out. In the dark Harry thought over everything that had happened that night, just hours after his birthday. That moment he thought of something and reached under his pillow to retrieve the small candle. "Well Emma I guess you were right, my wish did come true," he whispered then looked over to where Ginny would be. "Ginny are you awake?"

Ginny sat up a little bit, "Yeah, it's a little heard to get to bed right now."

"I know I already said this, but thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. There were points when I don't think I could have made it without you, and knowing that you're here with me makes me think that I might actually have a fighting chance."

"Thank you Harry for everything you've given me. You sacrificed your life for me, and you've given me a reason to fight with you. I know we can do it Harry, just you wait." As both of them faded into a deep sleep their dreams of the usual picnic returned, now seeing each other instead of a blur. The moment they kissed again however Harry woke up to find himself on top of Ginny's bed kissing her in real life. Ginny's eyes sprung open wide in shock. Harry pulled away immediately, falling completely off the bed in surprise.

"Not again!" He said as he rubbed his head for the second time that night.

"Looks like this Heartbond is stronger than we thought it was, seems like we have to be in the same bed for it to be happy." Ginny said groggily, pulling her covers down and motioning for Harry to get in.

"What, I can't sleep in the same bed as you, think what your brothers will do." Harry said, scooting away from the bed in mock horror.

"Listen, I know you won't do anything, and I won't tell my brothers, but I am tired and you look like it too. Now if you want to get some sleep get over here, if you want to keep hitting your head on the floor do feel free to go to your own bed," She said huffily.

It didn't take Harry long to realize what he was actually arguing about and crawled into Ginny's bed, trying to settle himself as far away from her as possible. But she seemed opposed to the idea and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Night Harry," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Gin'," Harry closed his eyes too and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Please review, it helps me know what I need to correct in my many versions of this story. Thanks, Jay Prorter**


	6. The Master Bedroom

A/N: Harry Potter and all contents belong to the master of the quill, miss J

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**Just some minor edits to correct some plot points and inconsistencies. Thanks jennyelf for the pointers!**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

The next morning it was a sunny day outside; finally dispelling what seemed to be a month of endless fog. Hedwig had come back from her hunt and was resting happily in the sunlight.

Harry was the first to wake up when the sun came through the blinds and hit him in the eyes; he smiled, allowing the sun to warm his face. Ginny was still asleep, lying gently on his shoulder. Harry marvelled at how in just one night so many things could change. What was the most shocking part was that although over the past few weeks Harry had just started to notice he was beginning to think of Ginny as something more than Ron's sister, this morning waking up next to her seemed to be the most normal thing in the world. He knew that it was partially the bond's work, but he also knew that there really was something between them.

"Morning sleepy," Harry said after looking at Ginny for a while longer.

"Mmmhmmm," She groaned and pulled the blankets higher up and hid her face under the pillow.

"Come on get up, Lupin will be up here soon, and we probably will want to make sure we're not in the same bed when he gets here." Harry said, gently pulling the pillow out of her grasp.

"Can I just stay in this bed; it's so comfortable, much better than mine." She mumbled looking up at Harry in just his boxers sitting so close to her. She had to shake certain thoughts out of her head that she was certain would make both Ron and her mom shriek in horror. Something about this didn't feel uncomfortable though, she wasn't embarrassed, far from it. In fact, she'd never been this comfortable before with anyone. She looked back up at Harry and smiled as she begrudgingly crawled out of bed.

"That'a girl," Harry teased as he too got out of bed and headed to his trunk. He searched around for a while and pulled out the best pair of jeans and tossed them to Ginny, along with tattered white shirt. "Here you go, I know it doesn't look too good, but we still need to get your stuff from Lupin so I figure that'll do for now."

"Thanks, I don't really feel like showing of this piece of rubbish nightgown to everyone," Ginny said looking down at her pyjamas with disgust.

Harry knew that just like her brother Ginny had a bit of a hard time when it came to the subject of money. The Weasley's did not have much in the terms of finances, but they made up for it in sheer generosity and compassion. "Gin' no one cares what you're wearing, especially me. Look at what I'm wearing right now, I think we're far past caring." Harry said pointing to himself standing in a tee shirt and boxers.

Ginny laughed, she was surprised at how easy it was to stop caring when she was around Harry, "I guess you're right. Well you can head down, I'll just clean up really quick before breakfast."

Down at the table Harry and Lupin were chatting about what he'd done to the master bedroom while they worked on breakfast for everyone.

"Well we didn't change much overall but we did repaint it, tried to make it a little more liveable. It looked as if a vampire was living in it when we first started. I think you'll like it, and there's enough room for another bed for Ginny to stay in."

"It sounds brilliant, I can't wait to see it. I hope we can do the same thing to the rest of the house now that you own it. It needs some work, especially with all the filth that Kreacher's left around."

"Morning Professor," Ginny said as she worked her way down the stairs. The jeans were easily twice her size so she had to make sure not to step of the cuffs to avoid tripping.

"Good morning Ginny, but first we need to clear up the professor business. Seeing as it is summer and I haven't been you're professor in several years I think it's okay if you call me by my first name."

"Great, well good morning Remus, what's for breakfast?" Ginny said happily as she sat down next to Harry in her baggy clothes.

"Well Harry knows my lack of skill in the kitchen but I did manage to make some eggs and toast so hopefully that's okay with you?" He set the plate down in front of her, "also I managed to grab some of your clothes last night after talking with your parents briefly. Dumbledore is heading over today to talk with them about the bond and what it means. They're hoping to stop by later tonight to see both of you. And don't worry Harry; they're not mad at you. In fact when I told you mom Ginny, she started crying she was so happy. Kept talking about how she knew that this was going to happen." Lupin added looking at Harry.

"Well I'm glad Dumbledore's going to tell them about it, I doubt they'd believe me if I tried. A lot of things have changed really quickly and I honestly I think I'm still trying to sort them out myself. None of us really even know what this bond does," Ginny said as she poked at the nearly burned eggs with her fork.

"Just wait until Hermione figures out what's happened, I'm sure she'll be sending us piles of books on it….Oh no!" Harry said all of a sudden hitting his head with his hands, "Ron doesn't know yet. He's going to kill me! If he was protective of you when you were going out with Dean imagine what he's going to be like when he finds out about this."

Ginny grimaced as she too remembered how Ron reacted when she told her family she was going out with Dean. "Don't worry Harry, I know how to keep Ron in place. Plus, what's he going to argue about, we've been bonded, it's not like he can change anything. I'd be more worried of the twins if I were you." She added trying to joke with him, this proved to only make things worse, as Harry let out another moan of anguish at the thought of going up against the twins and their arsenal of pranks.

"I'd rather fight Tom again than fight those two. I'm sure I'd end up looking so disfigured they'd have trouble finding out who it was." Harry said his arms wrapped around his head on the table.

"Don't forget who you have on your side Harry, you do remember my infamous Bat Bogey hex, right?" Ginny said with a wicked look on her face.

"Now I remember why all your brothers are afraid of you. That face even scares me Gin, it looks like you're up to something." Harry said smiling at the red headed girl.

"Well while we have breakfast why don't we talk about what we might want to do for the next few weeks?" Lupin asked as he too poked unhappily at the overcooked eggs. "From what Dumbledore has told me this bond will soon start to manifest itself in many ways, both physically and magically. He related it closest to a rather rapid and larger form of puberty, which seeing as you're both still in it, should makes things even more interesting. I think that the best thing to do is to work on various forms of magical control, along with working with new spells that might come in handy.

Many of the Order members were impressed by the way you fought in the Ministry and were quick to offer up a list of some of their most effective spells for you to learn." Their old professor, now back in his teaching mode, withdrew a large scroll and placed it on the table, "I believe that you and Ginny can do many of these spells with enough practice, and maybe even some you will learn to do wandlessly. There are very few people who can do so, but if you master it, it will give a massive leg up against whomever you are fighting. We won't have any trouble with being detected by the Ministry for underage magic because this whole place is invisible to everyone, except for Emma I suppose. I know this is summer so we don't have to have classes but I do think that because of our rather limited list of activities working on spells would not be a bad idea."

"That sounds like a good idea Moony, if we could copy this list I'm sure Hermione and Ron would like to look over it too. Could we possibly run a few errands sometime before we start?" Harry asked.

"What sort of errands?"

"Well it's my clothes, they're rubbish. I've always bought new robes for school but never really got around to buying normal stuff. You know, jeans, shirts… boxers; it's all just leftover stuff from Dudley that's never really fit. Dumbledore said that Sirius left me some money so I was hoping that we might be able to go pick out some clothes for me to wear around the house."

Lupin thought about it for a minute and nodded, "well now that you mention it I've been meaning to get some clothes myself. In his will, Sirius told me to get some clothes that matched my new wealth. I guess we could use a little trip to the store."

"Also we could pick up some stuff for Ginny. If we're all going to be living together we might as well be doing it comfortably, and I can't tell you that wearing Dudley's jeans is not comfortable." Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Well I would have to agree with that, you're clothes do look a bit worse for the wear." Lupin paused as if he were thinking something over, "well, now I can't make promises, but there may be a chance that we could go shopping. Merlin knows we need it. I'll send Albus a letter and hopefully he'll let us stop by Gringotts and then a Muggle store to pick up some everyday clothes."

"Where are we going to go to get Muggle clothes? It's not like any of us go shopping around Muggle London at all. Plus it's probably not the safest thing to just be wandering around London looking for a shop. I bet that Dumbledore'll only let us go if the place really is secure," Ginny said.

"Harrods," Harry said, almost questioningly to himself.

"Bless you," Lupin offered.

"No, no, Harrods, or Harolds or something like that," Harry said waving him off, "the Dursley's would go on special outings to go there when they needed to buy something very nice. They say 'they're going shopping at Harrods, don't break or blow anything up,' yeah it's Harrods, I'm sure of it. I'd see their ads sometimes in newspapers and on the television. I know it's in London too so it shouldn't be too hard to get to, tell Dumbledore that we want to go to Gringotts and then Harrods."

"Cool, my first Muggle store, I can't wait to see what's there. I'll have to owl mum to see if I can borrow some money though," She said half-heartedly, knowing that she would most likely only get a few knuts to spend.

"Don't worry about that Gin, I'll take you for a little shopping spree. I think it's the least I can do to try and apologize for ruining you beauty sleep by apparating you to my bed every night." Harry said, eager to finally put his wealth to some good by helping someone he cared about.

"A girl does need her beauty sleep you know," Ginny teased.

"Not when she looks like you," Harry whispered when Lupin had turned to get some more toast. When he turned back around he saw the two teens looking at each other completely smitten and blushing slightly.

"Ah well, I suppose that we've enjoyed this breakfast thoroughly," he said dryly and disappeared the barely touched mush that was trying to resemble eggs. "Why don't I send a message to Albus to tell him of our plans. Meanwhile you two should move your stuff into the new room, your parents should be here in a few hours Ginny."

Harry helped carry the small chest containing Ginny's clothes up the stair with her to the third floor where the master bedroom was. Harry had never been inside but knew that it was the room with the intricately carved wood doors, and stopped in front of them when they reached the top.

"Well here we are," Ginny said out of breath, "you wouldn't think that going up three sets of stairs would be hard but it felt like I just ran a kilometre."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to be in better shape than this if we're going to beat Slytherin next year for the Quidditch Cup. Come on let's take a look inside, I want to see what Moony and Tonks have done to it." He grabbed hold of Ginny' hand and pushed the doors open.

As they stepped inside a sudden feeling of déjà vu hit Harry. The room looked almost exactly like that of the Gryffindor commons room. It was a large, study with a big couch and all the walls were covered in various books and antiquities, directly across from where they were standing was a set of double doors. They looked at each other smiling and headed for the doors.

Inside was a small but comfortable looking room with a large, ancient looking, bed and a smaller one that seemed to be added at the last minute. Everything about this reminded Harry of his dorm room at Hogwarts.

"This is brilliant, they did a great job on the room. I would never guess that this was in headquarters. It's not…"

"Evil looking?" Harry offered as he fell spread eagle onto the bed. "Wow, the bed is awesome, definitely more comfortable than the one downstairs."

Ginny jumped onto the bed too, "you're right. I wish that the beds at school were this comfortable. Only problem is that I probably would miss all my morning classes."

For a while they sat in the bed in silence enjoying each other's newfound company. Taking advantage of the relative calm Ginny decided to ask Harry something that had been on her mind since last night. "Harry?" she started, rolling onto her stomach to face him, "I know that we've been bonded, and that it's supposedly very important for both of us to have this, but I just want you to know that you shouldn't feel obligated or anything."

Harry looked over at her confused, "obligated to what?"

"Well, you know. We've been bonded so apparently we're instantly a couple. I don't want you to have to be with me just because some weird thing happened to us. I know that you don't like me that way." She said, trying to get it out quickly to avoid making herself feel worse about saying it. She really did like him but she wanted to make sure that Harry was not just going along with the relationship because he had to.

"Gin, what are you talking about. Just because it took this stupid bond to get me to realize that I really do fancy you doesn't mean I don't like you. What it does mean is that you're now bonded to someone who's too dim to realize who he likes." Harry paused and sat upright. "Listen, you've already done more for me than I could have ever imagined. I've never been as happy as I was last night when I woke up kissing you. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think that Dumbledore was right about us being fated to be together. This is the first time I'm happy about a prophecy coming true, I'll tell you that."

Ginny had tears in her eyes from listening to Harry, her greatest fear had been ameliorated, he really did like her. Without warning she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I am too. And hopefully we'll be able to beat the next prophecy too." She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. For the next several hours they just lay there in their new room, discussing the war, the prophecy, and even the obvious crush that her brother had on Hermione.

At around five o'clock they heard a commotion from downstairs that they knew had to be Ginny's parents. All of sudden Harry's stomach knotted up. Ginny saw his anxiety and did her best to calm him. "Don't worry Harry, mum has always wanted to have you be part of this family. She's known about my crush on you for ages so it hopefully won't be too much of a shock. Come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand and gently tugged him downstairs.

In the kitchen Molly and Arthur were already sitting at the table with Tonks and Lupin when Ginny and Harry came in. The instant Molly saw them she jumped up and wrapped both of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Harry asked awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Harry, how are you? When we heard about the attack on your house…" Molly paused, "We're glad you're alright. Not that you don't have some new things to sort out now." A moment of silence fell across the room, thankfully Lupin stepped in.

"Why don't we get some food on the table and we can talk about the plans Albus has made?"

What surprised Harry was that the entire discussion focused on the various parts of the bond and what exactly it did, never once did Arthur or Molly question why it had happened to their daughter. From what he could tell not only were they not angry, they seemed to be enthusiastic about the whole thing. Harry could have sworn he'd even seen Arthur give him a wink.

As the conversation wound down the conversation turned to more practical matters. "So if they have to be in close proximity to each other does that mean that they'll have to share a room at Hogwarts?"

"We're not entirely sure to be honest. From what happened last night it seems that the bond is very strong, strong enough to break through some of the strongest wards around. The headmaster is making arrangements in the event that they will have to share a room. It is imperative that they do remain in the same vicinity however, for the sake of the growth that will occur in the following months." Lupin answered.

"Well I can't say this isn't a shock, but when I look back at you two I'm not overly surprised I suppose. If this bond really is as important as the headmaster makes it out to be then you have been granted something extremely valuable." Molly said as she stood up, "we'll be at the Burrow whenever you need us, just floo or send us an owl and we'll be here in an instant. We were discussing it earlier with Remus and we will most likely be spending the last week of summer break here, it being closer to Hogwart's Express and all."

As they made for the living room fireplace where the Weasley's would depart Arthur tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, a word please? It will just be a minute."

He nodded, having a feeling he knew what was coming next. "What is it Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur looked just as uncomfortable as Harry was, "well Harry. Now that you and my daughter have been bonded I know things will be close quarters for a while at least. I also know what it was like to be a young man at your age, nearly anything can set you off..." Harry nearly groaned outloud, "Anyhow, while you may just see this as just an inconvenient charm of some sort…"

Harry felt his face flush brighter and brighter as the conversation continued, "Mr. Weasley, I really don't see this as just an inconvenient curse. I can't tell you how happy I am that I was bonded to Ginny. I'm certain that I would have eventually come around but this has made me realize I really do care for her."

Arthur smiled down at the young man who he had a feeling he would soon be calling his son-in-law. "Well Harry, I am glad to know that you feel the same way Ginny feels about it. I must ask one thing though, if you do pursue this further I just ask that you practice some restraint; it is my daughter after all."

Harry somehow managed to blush even brighter, he couldn't believe that he was having this discussion right now with Ginny's dad of all people. "Err… right. I promise you I won't do anything Mr. Weasley, I care about her too much. "

Arthur smiled broadly and clapped his hands together, "Excellent! We'll I won't want to hold up Molly and more. I hope to see you soon Harry." He put on his cloak and went to the living room leaving Harry sitting there thinking over the conversation he'd just had.

Later that night in the master bedroom study, Harry told Ginny about the conversation he'd had with her father. "Mum had the same sort of thing with me. She told me that I was becoming a woman now, and that I may experience urges that should not be followed through with. It was like "the talk" all over again."

As the two laughed off their nerves as they recounted more of their conversations, Lupin received a letter from Dumbledore and went upstairs to share it with Harry and Ginny.

"Well you two, it would seem that Dumbledore is okay with our little outing. He wants Tonks to accompany us however which she's already agreed to. So tomorrow morning we'll set off bright and early, stop by Gringotts and then go to this Harrods that you were talking about Harry. It's already fairly late so I think it wouldn't hurt to call it a night so you two can actually function in the morning."

"Hey Moony thanks for actually doing this."

"What did I tell you, I said I would try to be the best guardian I could be, this is just my first little attempt." The old werewolf smiled and headed out to his own room.

When he'd left Harry and Ginny headed over to the bed room, "So which be do you want? I think you get the big one this time." Harry offered.

"Why thank you," she replied as she headed to the bathroom to change, "but do you honestly think that the whole two bed thing is going to work? Last night it seemed like it wasn't."

"Most likely not, but it can't hurt to try." Harry said as he pulled his pants and shirt off and pulled on his pyjamas he'd decided to start wearing.

"I guess you're right, it could be a problem at school. But you know what, I bet you that it doesn't work." Ginny said coming out of the bathroom in her nightgown.

"Okay, it's a deal. I bet you a chocolate frog that you don't apparate in my bed tonight."

"Done. Well I'm going to bed, I feel like winning a chocolate frog." She teased and crawled into the big master bed.

"You just wait, you're going to have to buy me one tomorrow." Harry took off his glasses and turned off the lamp.

"Night Harry."

"Night Gin."

The green field was blowing in the breeze as the Harry and Ginny sat atop the hill eating another amazing picnic. The air was filled with laughter and a sweet smell of grass and strawberries. The two teens smiled at each other, laughing at some joke that Ginny had made. It didn't really matter what the joke was to them, just being there together was enough.

As their laughter died down the two teens drew closer to each other. Harry ran a hand through her hair, brushing away a loose strand from in front of her face. Ginny closed her eyes and felt Harry's own eyelashes on her face.

The second their lips touched there was a snap and the image disappeared only to be replace by confusion.

Harry was sitting in the dark, face-to-face, eyelash-to-eyelash with Ginny. He pulled back only to see her grinning. "You owe me a chocolate frog Mr. Potter," She said pulling the covers back to let Harry crawl in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Beginners luck, it's just because I liked this bed that I came over here."

Ginny laughed as she snuggled up close again, once again having no hesitation about being so close to him even though they'd only been together for a little more than a day.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, surprised at how normal this came to him. It felt as if he'd been doing this his entire life. "Night Gin," he said kissing her on the forehead lightly.

"Good night Harry." She said softly drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	7. The Potter Family Vault

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Only ****three more days left until the final book, I'm both excited and dreading it which is a weird feeling. As I was writing this chapter I was wondering what will happen to all the fanfics after the series is finished. Then I thought, what will happen to places like mugglenet? Talk about the end of an era. The 70's had hippies, the 80's had parachute pants, the 90's had…power rangers, and we have Harry Potter!**

**Thanks to all my awesome beta****'s who're spending their summer time off to help me make this a better story.**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

That morning Lupin woke Ginny and Harry up early so they could get breakfast and beat the morning crowd at Gringotts before heading into Muggle London. They were all far too excited to really eat but went through the motions anyway as they sat there eager to leave. It was nearly seven when they heard a knock on the door and Lupin got up to answer it. A moment later he returned with Emma walking in front of him.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?" Emma asked, then spotted Ginny sitting next to him, "how's she?" She asked eyeing the new girl suspiciously.

Harry had to laugh; he'd forgotten that Emma had no idea about what had happened in the past 48 hours. "Well Emma, this is Ginny Weasley. You know how I told you about my friends from school, this is Ron's sister."

"Hi Emma, nice to meet you, Harry's told me a lot about you." Ginny said smiling kindly at the little girl.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked, eyeing the redhead suspiciously.

"Well something very weird happened after you went home from my birthday Emma," Harry started, "it turns out that Ginny and I have been bonded. For some reason or another we are now connected magically and this bond makes us stay close to each other, that's why she's living here." He tried to simplify it as much as possible, skirting the topic of girlfriend because even he wasn't sure if that was where their relationship was at the moment.

"Huh, well that's cool I guess." She said shrugging, "so can we still go swinging though? Mum said I could hang out with you today."

"Well we were actually just planning on going shopping for some clothes. Moony I know that it was hard enough getting permission to let us go but could we bring Emma with us, if Joy says it's okay?" Harry asked Lupin.

"I don't see why not, we're in no direct danger, just make sure she knows what we'd be doing."

"Okay well Emma, if you want to go with us you can. I know it isn't as much fun as swinging but you can hang out with us. We wouldn't get home until after lunch so we'll be gone for a while."

"That'd be brilliant! I'll go ask mum right now," she said and rushed down the hallway to the door.

Just a few minutes later Emma was back at headquarters with permission from Joy to go shopping with them. They all headed to the living room fireplace where they were going to floo from.

"Okay now Emma, we're first going to go to Gringotts. It's our bank, remember I told you about it?" She nodded, remembering the various stories Harry had told her about Diagon Alley. "So to get there we need to use the floo network, it's not scary at all, but you'll go with me so you can get used to it. Are we ready to go Moony?"

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron so we can head over right now, the bank opens in 15 minutes so it should be perfect. I'll go first, then Ginny you can go, then Harry and Emma can go last." Lupin grabbed a handful of floo, tossed it into the fire and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and in a flash of green he disappeared. Ginny followed suite and moments later she too disappeared. Harry grabbed a handful of the powder and tossed it in the fire.

"Now just step in here and hold onto my hand okay? Don't worry it doesn't burn, it just sort of tickles. Okay now close your eyes so you don't get ash in them and hold on! The Leaky Cauldron!" Harry and Emma started to spin and he saw the flashes of the various fires hooked up to the network. Another chaotic moment and they landed in the hearth of the Leaky Cauldron both covered in black soot. Emma stood there grinning.

"That was awesome, I can't wait to do that again!" She cheered as she stepped out of the fire.

The group cleaned off and chatted with Tom the barman before quickly heading to the back and into Diagon Alley.

"Can we stop by my brother's store for a little? I haven't had a chance to see it yet, but mum says it's amazing. I think that she's actually beginning to agree that they were cut out for that job their whole life," Ginny asked as Lupin tapped out the code on the bricks.

"It's on the way to Gringotts, and the bank isn't open for a little while longer so I see no reason why not. I could use a good laugh anyhow," Lupin said as the door began to magically open. Emma just stood there awestruck. Harry remembered how amazing every little thing was when Hagrid took him here for the first time, a wave of nostalgia struck him as he thought about how simple things were back then compared to the chaos it was now.

Something about Diagon Alley was different this time however. It wasn't filled with the usual hustle and bustle of hundreds of witches and wizards going about their shopping. In fact it was almost completely deserted except for the occasional passer by who seemed more concerned about spending as little time outside than actually shopping.

Huge purple enchanted banners hung up and down the alley, each one emblazoned with a massive picture of Minister Fudge, which was then replaced with the new motto of the Ministry of Magic, "suspect everything." To Harry something about the motto made him nervous, it reminded him a little too closely of what Umbridge's educational decrees were like.

The group soon reached Fred and George's store. It wasn't difficult to spot the building; it was the only one painted lime green with a huge sign emblazoned with three W's.

"Sure looks like they know what they're doing, this store looks massive. I bet they're making loads." Harry said admiring the premise.

They walked up to the door, unfortunately the sign on the door said 'closed until door is open.'

Lupin laughed, "Yes they sure do, they might even put Zonko's out of business at that. Might want to work on public relations though, the sign isn't very helpful."

"That's the twins for you; they don't follow anyone's rules," Harry said smiling fondly at the shop, proud knowing that he had been able to finance their business.

"I can see why they're not open at least, there isn't a single person in all of Diagon Alley. The twins said that it was bad but I didn't think they meant that they were staying closed in the morning." Ginny said, disappointed that they wouldn't be able to tour the store she'd been hearing so much about.

They walked down the deserted alley with Emma sprinting ahead from window to window, exclaiming at all the amazing things she was seeing for the very first time. The whole time they hadn't seen a single other person on their entire walk to the bank but when they reached Gringotts there were already dozens of people moving in and out of the large white marble building.

They entered the massive building and Harry went with Lupin to a counter with a large brass sign _Withdrawls _etched onto it. "Hello, I'd like to withdraw some money from my vault." Harry said, at the same time handing the Goblin his tiny gold key. The ancient goblin with a permanent frown examined it briefly and then reached under his desk and pulled out an enormous leather bound book and began to thumb trough its pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Mr. Potter, as of two days ago you have gained complete access to your family vaults." He muttered matter-of-factly."

"Um, yes. But what vaults are you talking about. I already have access to my vault."

"The Potter family vaults. What you had access to was simply your trust fund, that is, until you became 16 years old. You are 16 are you not?" The goblin asked leaning over his desk to inspect the boy.

"Yes" Harry replied, uncomfortable with being scrutinized so closely.

"Well then, you now have full and complete access to your family vaults. It also states in our books that you received a rather large cash transfer from the Black vaults, instead of transferring it to the Potter vault we have instead given you access to one of the Black vaults instead. We do need you to fill out a few forms just to finalize it and make sure you know of your holdings." The goblin attempted a weak smile as it he handed over a small pile of papers and a quill.

Harry looked nervously at the stack of papers, unsure what to do, "You said vaults not vault, just how many are there?"

"Well the Potter family has two, a smaller one for the gold and the other for heirlooms and storage. When you took control of part of the Black estate you also got another vault that contains your part of the will. We were also instructed, as per the will of your parents to give you this package upon turning sixteen years of age. Once you sign right here I would be happy to take you down to them."

Harry was speechless, he just stood there looking down at the innocuous little brown box until the goblin coughed politely reminding Harry that he still had business to do. Harry quickly scribbled his name on the parchments in the required places; in return he got another larger key. He shifted the small box under his arm; he wanted to open it right now but he also knew he would want to have some time alone to go through whatever was in the box.

"That is the key to the entrance room for the vaults; the actual safes are locked with blood magic. Much more secure. Now if you would please follow me this way I'll get an attendant to take you down to your vaults." The goblin hopped off of his stool and led them to the usual entrance where another goblin was waiting to take them to the vault.

"If you just follow Snagrall here he will get you access to your vault."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." Harry said courteously.

"Step into the cart please," Snagrall said opening the little carts door and ushering them in.

As soon as all four of them were in the cart started abruptly and they were sent spiraling down into the labyrinths of the Gringotts vault.

After a few adrenaline pumping minutes the cart slowed to a stop and approached a large metal door. Snagrall stepped out and asked for the new key that Harry had been given. After another moment's time passed the goblin got the door open and the cart began to move once again, this time into a small room with three large black doors in the rough hewn walls.

Harry, Ginny, Emma, and Lupin all stepped out and walked up to the first door to examine it. Engraved across its whole front was the Potter Family crest with a large Griffin reared up on its hind legs with a large serpent in its beak. In the background was a phoenix with its wings spread wide.

"I never knew that I had a family crest. It's amazing; I guess it's sorta obvious why I got into Gryffindor." Harry said pointing to the gold door.

"All ancient families have crests, I think that your family has one even Ginny." Lupin offered.

"Yeah, we have it on some of our fancy plates, I think it's a lion or something like that with a mountain in the background, and my dad also has a ring he sometimes wears with the seal on it. He only wears it on special events. I like yours a lot though Harry, its suits you well." Ginny said, as she ran her hands over the engravings.

"So, how exactly do blood charms work? I've heard Hermione say something about them whenever she starts reading _Hogwarts: A History_ again, but she's read it so many times I just tune it out now." He said as he continued to inspect the various intricacies of the crest.

"They don't need blood, all you have to do Harry is place your hand in the right place. There's usually a spot where you can put it…"Lupin said as he looked the door up and down, "Ah! Here it is, see the hand shaped indent under the phoenix? Just put your hand there and it should open up. It is very ancient magic, some of the oldest around, the goblins are some of the few creatures left who can still perform it."

Harry placed his hand in the spot and the whole door glowed gold momentarily then vanished.

All four of them gasped at what lay in front of them. Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's arm to keep herself standing upright.

"Harry, um…just how much gold is this?" Lupin said eyeing the stacks of gold that went from bottom to top.

"I…I have no bloody clue. The vault I used to go to was small; it just had a tiny pile of gold in the middle." Harry said, stammering for words, and then he turned to Snagrall who was standing a polite distance but staring at the gold intently. Even though goblins were trained to be very professional the goblins had a strange tie with the precious metal and this large amount made it difficult for Snagrall to look away. "Umm, excuse me, would you happen to know how much there is here?"

"I do, according to our current assessments the vault your are currently in there is a little over a seventy-five million galleons in gold." The goblin stated as if that fact was common knowledge

Ginny gave a squeak of excitement, Lupin did a double take, Emma just continued to stare at the immense amount of gold, and Harry's eyes widened to three times their normal size.

"Wh…wha…how much?" Harry stuttered.

"There are roughly 60,023,000 galleons in that vault. In the Black family vault there is roughly 16,500,000 galleons; thereby giving you a combined net worth of 76,500,000 galleons."

This time it was Harry who had to grab a hold of something just to stay standing.

He couldn't believe his ears, he had never even heard of that much money, let alone stood next to it. He had always been given badly worn second-hand clothes by the Dursleys, now it wouldn't surprise him if he could by a clothing company. He was still too stunned to speak so Lupin did.

"Thank you Snagrall, who is his current financial adviser?"

"That would be one of the bank assigned CPA's, however if Mr. Potter has someone else we would gladly work with them."

"He doesn't yet, but I think it would be a good idea for him to get someone, don't you Harry?" He asked, gently nudging him to bring him back to reality.

"Er, yeah sure…sorry I just sorta spaced out there. I've never seen anything like this." He said sheepishly.

"I don't think any of us have, I've barely seen 10 galleons together. seventy- million sure is a lot more." Ginny said quietly, ashamed at her family's lack of finances.

"Well you better get used to it," Harry said teasingly, cuffing her on the arm. Ginny looked at him quizzically. "Well you know that I think of your family is mine right? Well then that also means, what I have is yours."

Ginny hugged him tightly, until Harry managed to gasp for her to ease up a little because she was breaking his ribs. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes but was smiling. "Thank you Harry. You know I don't care about the money, but something about hearing you say that we're family means the world. You really are one of a kind."

"I'd have to agree with Ginny on that point Harry, you have a knack for being generous." Lupin said squeezing Harry on the shoulder.

Harry blushed at the praise and just smiled at the two. "Moony, would you like to help… I mean would you help me…would you manage this stuff for me? I've never been very good with money or math and with this much of it I'm sure I'd be lost. So like you said I need someone to help and I'd like it to be someone I trust. The first thing I'd like to do is set up a fund for people who have lost family or friends to Voldemort, I want his actions to harm as few people as possible."

Lupin was taken aback by the boy's kind words and generosity. "Yes Harry, I would be honored to help you. I think that the fund would be a great idea, I think I might place some of the money Sirius gave me into it too. Also, I want to make sure you have some money to start a family with when you grow older, so that means you can't blow your whole fortune on broomsticks or candy."

"Great! Thanks Moony, I'm bad at math as it is, I can't imagine handling this too! Now what do you say we get some of this money converted to pounds and go to Harrods. We can look at the other vaults later, right now I feel like getting all new clothes, and maybe even some dress robes if we get a chance. Here are some bags the goblin upfront gave me, each of you can grab some galleons to go shopping with. You too Emma, you can buy some new trainers, or maybe a dress," Harry said enthusiastically, excited to finally be able to get some clothes that weren't second hand.

The four of them stepped into the vault, each stopping by a pile and filling small bags they'd received at the front desk. Feeling that they may come in handy later, Harry quietly made an extra stop by a small wooden case he'd seen and took out several velvet boxes.

Once the giant vault doors were closed tight once again, Snagrall guided them back to the trolley, and they headed back to the ground level to get the small bags exchanged for British Pounds.

Once they had well over ten thousand pounds in their pockets the group headed back out of the Leaky Cauldron to go to Harrods. Lupin talked with Tom for a moment, getting directions on how to get to the large department store. It was a relatively close distance so instead of taking a Muggle cab they decided to walk the several blocks to the department store. As they walked they marvelled at the wonders of downtown London, the massive buildings, the bustling people and cars, and the thousands of different stores and shops. More than once they stopped to look in a store that caught their attention, Emma and Ginny's favourite being Hamley's, the four-story toy store.

Finally they came to Harrods and stopped dead in their tracks. It was absolutely massive, five full stories, and there seemed to be hundreds of people buzzing in and out of its doors every second. Not even Lupin had been to Harrods so this was a shock to even him, the well-travelled wizard. The largest store in Diagon Alley was Gringotts, and even that was small compared to this.

"Harry, this place is huge. I've never seen a store like this!" Ginny said completely awestruck.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I haven't really even been in London ever; I thought it would be a little bigger than Flourish and Blotts, not an entire block!" Harry said.

"It looks like you picked the right place for us to get some new clothes, it looks like we could even buy a home if we wanted too," Lupin said humorously, then pushing Ginny, Emma, and Harry forward towards the doors he said, "Come on then, last one in is a rotten flobberworm!" And with that the three wizards stepped into, what was to them, a completely unknown land.

They were immediately submerged in a deluge of perfumes and noises, then stumbled into the grocery store which was almost the entire floor, filled with fresh breads and pie and cakes, and candies that they hadn't even seen in Honeyduke's. Lupin managed to locate a store map and discovered that clothes were on the third level. Through a complex maze of escalators, of which Ginny had never seen, and was very entertained by, and people, of which there seemed to be thousands, they finally reached the clothing section of Harrods.

"Wow, I never knew that shopping could be considered an exercise. I'm exhausted, there are so many people here and they're all pushing and shoving like they have to get what they want or else they'll hex you." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"I thought that one lady was going to smash me with that giant box," Emma protested, referring to the large saleswoman who was carrying what appeared to be a box of socks.

"There's a desk over there with a lady, maybe she can help us find what we need." Lupin said pointing out a lady a store uniform that was folding clothes at the counter.

Harry led the way up to the woman, "Hello, I was hoping you might be able to help me and my friends. We're from a small town and are a bit overwhelmed by this whole experience. We're looking to buy some new clothes and if you could just point us in the right direction it would be very helpful." He said as politely as he could, trying to make it seem as if they were unsettled by the huge city, which wasn't too difficult seeing as they were.

The woman looked up, flashing her overly perfect white teeth at them, turning what used to be pleasant appearance, into something a little more garish. "If you just go right down that aisle there you'll be in the suit section." she said as she surveyed the rather shabby looking group of people, sighing as she knew poor people were hard sells that would not make her much of a commission.

They walked over to the wall of suits, there were hundreds in every shade of colour and cut. Harry walked up to a dark blue pinstripe one which had immediately caught his attention and made to take it off the rack but the saleslady cut him off by stepping in front of him.

"Uh sir, maybe you'd like to look over here, this suit costs more than two-thousand pounds. It's an Armani silk original." She said with the same false smile ushering him over to the suits on the sales rack.

Harry's temper frayed slightly over the fact that she was judging them by their appearances. Ginny noticed his eyes seemed to glow a little when he looked up at the lady, startling her. "I think I'll look at this suit over here actually, I can afford it I believe." He said coolly walking back over to the jackets and pulling out the blue one along with another black suit.

The woman was obviously confused over what to do so she just smiled politely once again then asked to be excused for a moment while she went and got her manager. As she hurried off Ginny whispered to Harry as he was comparing suits, "You didn't have to do that, we could have gotten it ourselves. It looked like you really frightened that girl."

"She should be, I was just fed up with being treated poorly based on what we looked like. I know you've dealt with it your whole life, so have I, I just thought that now that I can change that I should. I wanted to make you feel better." He said quietly, now looking at her with a face of compassion.

Ginny smiled then grabbed him tight and hugged him, "You really are amazing Potter, did you know that? Do you ever worry about yourself?"

"Not any more, because I know I have you to watch my back," he said blushing slightly, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw her blush too. Emma just stared at them with a hint of jealously and Lupin smiled. "here comes the saleswoman looks like she has her manager too." He said nodding towards the still slightly shaken woman.

"Hello sir, I am the manager of this section, how may I help you?" The older woman said, her smile more genuine than the other's.

"Well we were just…" Lupin started but Harry cut him off, "I have this Moony." He said then turned back towards the manager, "Your saleslady here thought it would be a good idea for us to shop at the sales rack, not get one of these suits, just because we aren't exactly dressed like kings. I don't want to be rude but I would just like to get some things for me and my family."

The manager looked the boy up and down appraisingly, looking at his eyes and the way he'd so seriously confronted the situation she knew that these people were genuine customers. She had worked there for over twenty years and some of her largest sales had come from people who looked as if they barely had two pounds to rub together.

"Of course, I am sorry that you were treated rudely that is not what we train our representatives to do. I would be more than happy to ensure you get what you need today. We actually have a private room we keep open for when people are completely redoing their wardrobe so it is somewhat more comfortable and they have some more privacy. If you'd just follow me I'll take you to it then we can get to work on getting you four some new clothes." The manager led the way leaving the befuddled sales lady behind in the sales rack section of the suit aisle.

On the way to the private room Lupin caught up with Harry to talk with him, "Harry, why did you call us your family? I don't believe that made much of a difference with her choosing to help us."

"Moony, I didn't say it to get help, I said it because it's true, you are my family even though it might not be through blood. You're the last Marauder, and remember you're my guardian now and by far the closest thing I have to a father. As for Ginny, I don't know exactly what I feel for her but I do know I think of all the Weasley's as family; Emma and Joy too." Harry added as he looked down at the little girl who was skipping in front of them with Ginny.

Lupin was left momentarily speechless at the revelation of Harry calling him his father figure, he always believed he would never be able to fill the shoes of Sirius. Hearing that from Harry lifted his heart. "Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much that means to me. It lets me know I haven't let your mother and father down on the promise Sirius and I made them, to take care of you if something happened," grabbing him into a one handed hug.

The manager led them through the entire men's and woman's wardrobe section to a small set of doors set in the side of the large room.

Inside, the room was a large with mirrors on one side and several large armchairs along with a T.V. There were already racks of clothes along the sides, and a few moments later an small Italian man came in carrying a sewing box. The manager introduced him as Pennuci, the tailor that Harrod's employed for this very thing.

The manager turned to face the group and smiled brightly, "Now who wants to go first?"

**A/N: Please review, it helps me make the next chapters better and also write them faster.**


	8. The Spy's Recompense

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Wow, we****'re so close to the end now it's scary. I have to make sure I go to sites that I know won't post spoilers to make sure my night isn't ruined. Hopefully you get to enjoy this story for a little while longer without it being ridiculously AU. I promise you that certain people will not be killed of in my story so if you need to get away from the possible depressing ending keep reading my story. Thanks for such an amazing group of people who keep reading this story and also those who keep reviewing, I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Thanks to everyone who wrote in on the little mixup with Susan and Amelia.**

**Thanks to all my awesome beta****'s who're spending their summer time off to help me make this a better story.**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**London, England**

Many hours later Emma, Ginny, Harry, and Lupin walked out of Harrods completely exhausted carrying handfuls of bags each.

"I had no idea that shopping could be so much work! I feel like I just played a day long Quidditch game right now, not to mention how hungry I am after walking through the grocery store." Harry said carrying several large bags filled with everything from shirts to trainers.

"I've never really been shopping before, mum usually just would pick some things up at the second-hand shop in Diagon Alley. I remember Parvati saying she enjoyed shopping but honestly I don't really want to do that again for a while," Ginny said, carrying a few bags of her own. She felt bad about using Harry's money and had initially refused, yet when Harry explained that he was doing this because he cared about her and he wasn't trying to buy her, she humoured him and decided to buy some jeans and a few t-shirts.

"Thanks for hat Harry!" Emma said showing off her new hat that she'd fallen in love with when they saw it earlier.

"I'm glad that we were able to do that, I really did need some new clothes, it's been so many years since I've had a decent suit to wear, and I did what Sirius told me to do." He had bought an entirely new Muggle wardrobe, including a very nice watch and several silk ties. "Here why don't we go down this alley and I'll shrink all of our stuff so we can fit it in our pockets. We still have a bit of a walk to the Leaky Cauldron."

Lupin piled up all of the bags and boxes and shrunk them neatly into groups small enough to fit into their pant pockets. They made the long walk to the Leaky Cauldron, once again stopping at Hamleys so Emma could look at the giant stuffed bear in the window. Before heading back to headquarters they stopped and had a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, merrily recounting their trip into the heart of Muggle London. A little while later Lupin decided it was about time to go back so they once again lined up at the fireplace.

Ginny went first, throwing her handful of powder into the fire and stepping into the hearth, then shouted "12 Grimmauld Place!" She disappeared and Harry and Emma stepped up next. Harry took a handful threw it in the fire and reassured Emma nothing bad would happen. She then nervously stepped in next to him and gasped as she felt the cold licks of fire on her legs. "It's okay Em, remember, just hold one and keep your eyes closed okay? 12 Grimmauld Place!" Harry shouted and they were spent spinning around catching glimpses of other rooms and buildings as they passed.

Usually Harry couldn't see anything because his glasses would get knocked off, and if he did it was usually just the blur of various fires and their hearths. This time however his glasses managed to stay in place and right before they arrived at Grimmauld place the spinning slowed enough for him to see right into the room. What he saw both shocked and scared him.

It was a small, poorly lit room, and although it was fairly dark the face he saw was easily recognizable. It was that of the traitorous friend Peter Pettigrew. Alongside him were several other people including one that Harry recognized to be McNair, the executor for the disposal of dangerous creatures.

The scene flashed by so quickly that he wasn't completely sure that it really was real or if he were imagining it. But once he landed in the study of Grimmauld Place he was convinced it had to be real. Emma was standing next to him, looking at him curiously, not sure as to why he looked so nervous.

There was a large crowd inside the study. Tonks and Kingsley, who were apparently on call that night, along with Molly, Ron, and Hermione were greeting Ginny warmly. Harry was surprised to see them but at the moment didn't really worry why they were there. Before any of them could welcome him back or say anything for that matter, Harry stood up dusting himself off.

"We have a problem," he said in a low voice.

Harry stood up, dusting off the soot from the fireplace. Nobody in the room said a thing, still waiting for what Harry was going to say. Hermione and Molly were both in the process of going to hug Harry but stopped when they heard the tone of his voice; they very rarely saw Harry acting this seriously. After sorting out his thoughts for a moment he spoke again.

"You know how when you are travelling using floo you can see into the random fireplaces as you pass by? Usually I don't see much, just a fire or the hearth but this time the last place I saw before coming out here was a very dark room with several people in it."

"Harry, if you're concerned about the security of this house being hooked up to the floo network, you don't need to worry. Aside from people who are part of the order, and Emma apparently, no one can even access this fireplace." Tonks said stepping up to the boy trying to comfort him.

Harry shook his head, "that's not it Tonks." He ran his hands through his hair, "at first I thought I was seeing things, or maybe I was just confused, but I realized it had to be real. There wasn't any other way that I had seen what I had seen, and once I saw his hand I knew that it was." Harry paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

The fireplace behind him blazed green again and out stepped Lupin, smiling broadly as he dusted off his new clothes. "How are you Tonks, Kingsley, and Molly! What a surprise, good to see you Ron and Hermione, how've your summers been?" He stopped abruptly, noticing that something was off when no one responded; he then looked over at Harry. "Harry what's wrong, did something happen?" Lupin asked, finally noticing the boy's now ashen face.

"I saw him Moony, just sitting by the fire. I think that they might be on a stake out, it was the last place I saw before landing here, that means they're close right?" Harry asked quickly, almost out of breath.

"Slow down there boyo, you'll give yourself a stroke. Breath. Now tell me what happened, who did you see?" Moody said, limping out of the kitchen after hearing the start of the story. Emma jumped, scared by the massive man's scarred face and the magical eye, she'd never seen someone so odd looking before in her life.

"I saw Wormtail, well Peter I guess, and some other people who I think were Death Eaters. I think I recognised another, McNair, the executioner who was going to kill Buckbeak. They were all just sitting in the room discussing something. I think they must be close because they were the last room I saw before getting here. Could they be spying on us? Do they know about headquarters?" Harry said glancing at the fireplace behind him nervously, as if he expected them to come bursting out of it.

As Harry told the story the atmosphere in the room instantly changed. The others had drawn their wands. Molly had taken hold of Emma's hand and taken her to the couch, her maternal instinct kicking in even without knowing the little girl.

"Potter, can you describe the room, what did it look like?" Moody asked, his eye swinging even more out of control as if he were scouring that very room for the Death Eaters.

"I only saw it for a second, but it was just a small dirty looking room. Its curtains were pulled, and there wasn't really any light. The wallpaper was peeling off also. But that's about it, I really barely recognized Peter, but then I saw his hand, the silver one. I wish I'd seen more." Harry said, shrugging.

"That's better than nothing," Shaklebolt said, standing up, "Mad-Eye, we need to step up security while we get assembled. Tonks stay here, make sure to keep your wand on anything that comes through this fire. Alastair and Remus, if you two want to why don't you take a look outside, I'll alert the others. Molly, why don't we take everyone else to the kitchen? I don't know if the room being the last thing he saw means it's close, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe."

"I agree with Kingsley," Tonks said, "why don't we let your eye take a little peek at the houses near us Moody. Maybe it can find that filthy little rat."

Moody laughed harshly, "Let's get going then Remus. Tell the others to arrive as soon as possible and to be at highest alert."

"Yes, I'll come too, let me just get my cloak," he made to head out of the kitchen but Harry stopped him.

"Moony, this isn't about vengeance; I don't want to lose you too. Just find them and capture them _that's it_." Harry said putting stress on the last words.

Lupin smiled and then hugged the boy tightly, "I promise I won't do anything stupid, but I do want to go try and get him." He pulled away and walked out of the room to go with Moody who was waiting at the front door.

"Molly, Tonks, if we aren't back by night time carry out the necessary steps. We won't be doing the grabbing just yet, we'll wait for the others to do that. We might not find them however, I doubt that even the death eaters are stupid enough to hide next door to us," Moody said letting another harsh laugh out, which in turn woke up Mrs. Black's portrait. The Aurors went outside and left the others in the hallway with a screaming portrait.

"Harry, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST…hold on a minute…" Ron shouted over the din of Mrs. Black's screeching to no avail. "Shut up you old hag!" He turned to face the portrait, grabbed its curtains and yanked them shut bringing silence back once again. Turning once again to face Harry, the gangly redhead smiled and grabbed him in a hug, "Good to see you mate, now will you tell us what's been going on starting from when you and Ginny became an item?"

Harry smiled at his friend, and after getting the customary hug from both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, and introducing Emma to everyone Molly led them back to the kitchen to get something to eat as they talked. The first question on everyone's mind was what exactly had happened just minutes ago. Harry recounted what he saw, and when he finished he leaned back and watched everyone's different expressions.

"And you're sure it was them? I mean they weren't just people who looked like them?" Hermione asked.

"I'm positive, Wormtail has a silver hand. I'll never forget it, I saw Voldemort give it to him the night he brought him back to life. And McNair was there too that night, you know, the man who was going to kill Buckbeak," Harry added, noticing the blank expressions.

"Um, Harry? I know the Headmaster told me and my mum something about Voldemort and the war going on, but why is it bad if you saw these death eaters in the fireplace?" Emma asked, feeling very out of place in this group of wizards.

"It's not just the fact that he saw them in the fireplace, but also that it was the last thing he saw before arriving here. I don't really know much about the floo network but I reckon that because it's close it means that the place had to be somewhat near here, and seeing as this place is supposed to be a secret that is not a good thing if they know about it," Hermione said helpfully.

"Let's just hope that they can find them," Ginny said.

"That reminds me, I need to get hold of Albus and the others, or would you like to do it Molly?" Kingsley said as he grabbed at something around his neck.

"Not unless you want me to."

Kingsley just shook his head, "it's alright, I'll do it. I'm going to send it to everyone so you'll get the message also." He took the necklace that he'd been working to undo off and opened it up. He tapped his wand on it and began to talk back into it.

"Urgent Message to all Order Members. According to first hand account there are Death Eaters in close proximity to headquarters. Alistair and Lupin are currently out running recon on neighbourhood. Immediate assistance required." Kingsley then tapped his wand on it again and closed it back up.

"Mr. Shaklebolt? If you don't mind me asking, what exactly was that? Is that how the Order has been communicating?" Hermione asked, her curiosity now piqued.

"These necklaces were charmed by Albus during the first war, it acts as a simple way to send messages to one person or the entire Order. Molly if you could, you should have the message in your own." Kingsley held out his own necklace for Harry and Ginny to examine while the others looked at Molly's. It was a small silver pendant, nothing that would suggest to them that it was anything more than a family heirloom. Harry had always wondered how the Order members communicated with each other knowing that floo and owl were both very unreliable and able to be intercepted.

Molly opened her locket and tapped it with her wand, immediately a small image of Kingsley appeared above it. It reminded Harry of the images he had seen in the pensieve, solid enough but ethereal at the same time. The image repeated the message back precisely then faded out to nothing.

"The locket warms slightly when we receive a message and you can either watch it as we just did or listen to just the voice if you want to be more discreet." Kingsley pointed out as he put his communicator back around his neck.

"Those are brilliant. I'm going to have to ask the Headmaster, I think they'd be a great thing to have for everyday use, especially these days." Hermione said as she continued to inspect Molly's locket.

"Ginny, Harry how have you two been holding up in this gloomy old place? Is the new bedroom okay?" Molly asked, snapping at once back into her motherly mode bustling around to prepare a dinner for the group. "You might be wondering exactly why all of us are here also. The Order had a meeting last night and decided that it would be wisest to move as many people to a secure location. We've been hearing rumblings about upcoming attacks on supporters of Dumbledore and decided we shouldn't take a risk. It seems that we shall be staying here for the next couple of weeks before school starts."

"Really? That's brilliant; I was wondering when I was going to get to see you guys. Usually you've either broken me out of the Dursleys or met up here." Harry said, glad that they were all going to be able to spend part of their summer together.

"Okay so are you lot going to tells us what happened in the past couple of days or will I just have to accept that why you and my sister are holding hands is a mystery?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry looked over at Ginny, he had been trying to think of a way to tell he and Hermione but still hadn't come up with a good one.

"Well what has mum told you?" Ginny asked charging ahead, clearly she wasn't afraid of her older brother.

"She didn't tell us anything, just that you would be spending the rest of the summer here at Headquarters." Ron said glaring at his mom. He'd been trying for nearly a day now to try and discover what prompted this whole thing, but had only gotten a stern warning to leave things be.

Molly looked up from the stove now and nodded at Harry and Ginny telling them to continue.

"Well, we're not entirely sure what it does, or even why it happened really; but the reason I had to stay with Harry was because he and I have been Heartbonded."

There was zero reaction from Ron, but at those words, Hermione nearly fell off the stool in shock, "YOUR'E HEARTBONDED!" She exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah," Ginny said unsure what to do about Hermione's reaction.

"There's no way that you two can be Heartbonded, I mean that's a child's story that parents told their kids. I mean the only thing I've even read about it said that there were only two pairs who were Heartbonded; Merlin and Godric Gryffindor."

"That's the same thing Moony told us that night, we don't know why it happened but it's true. That night that Ginny disappeared was on my 16th birthday, apparently when I turned sixteen we became bonded. It was so strong that it broke through the wards at both your house and headquarters; that's why all the alarms were going off that night." Harry said, trying to explain the events that led up to it to Ron who still seemed perplexed about the entire thing.

Hermione saw it too and spoke again, "The Heartbond is very strong apparently. If the stories that I read are indeed true then the bond acts as a form of accelerant for both physical and magical growth. It is something about combining two people's power together to increase it exponentially. As the bond grows deeper it will begin acting like a magnifying glass on Harry and Ginny, it will cause them to grow much stronger and more powerful if it just were to occur naturally." They all were shocked at the amount of information she'd just regurgitated on a topic few had heard of and even those believed it to be myth.

"Hermione, our living breathing library," Harry said putting his arm around her.

"So what's happened so far. I know it's only been two days but has anything happened so far?" Hermione asked, ever inquisitive.

"Well there haven't been that many changes…well we do have to sle-" But Harry was cut short by Ginny stepping on his foot and giving him the, 'we'll tell them later' when the mother isn't here look, he then tried to cover up his near slip up, "Umm…we do have to get used to the fact that Gin and I are fated for each other. Not in a bad way, but knowing that your soul mates is a little bit too much to digest right away."

"At first when you told me I didn't believe it either to be honest. But now Arthur and I looked back at all the things you have done it seems to make sense. You had a crush on him Ginny the moment you met him at the train station your first year, even before you learned his name. Then you saved her life once when she was a first year, and probably saved her again last year at the Ministry of Magic. You might not have even known yourself, but before the Quidditch World Cup I could tell you were starting to realize she wasn't just Ron's sister anymore." Molly said smiling at the two teens that were blushing and smiling awkwardly now.

"Well let me just say it's about time. I can't tell you how many times I've had to listen to Ginny complain about you not liking her. So what exactly does this bond mean then? Are you two getting married now?"

Harry and Ginny both laughed, "It's only been two days since we even realized that we both fancy each other. We're going to stick with dating right now I think while we figure out what else is going to happen." Harry said looking at Ginny to see if she approved of the answer.

"One way or the other you're stuck with me Potter!" She teased and snuggled up close to him.

The rest of the evening went by with Harry, Ginny, Emma, telling about their summer and all of the things they had done. Molly and Hermione were most interested by the trip to Harrods, but the Ron was ecstatic when they heard about Hamleys, the four level toy store, saying that Harry would have to take them all there again.

The room was not devoid of tension however; everyone would occasionally glance over at the clock, counting down the time until they would call Dumbledore if the Remus and Moody didn't return. Almost immediately after Kingsley had sent the message more and more people began to appear. Soon it seemed that every Order member they'd ever met was milling around the kitchen or the study, whispering in hushed tones around Harry and the others.

As the older members discussed what exactly was going on and compared various other bits of information, Ginny and Harry filled the others in on the gossip they'd managed to hear around Headquarters.

"Did you hear that Malfoy's dad apparently escaped Azkaban again? He was the only one too. From what we could tell the back wall of his cell was melted through. Somehow either he, or someone else, managed to stun over a dozen guards and break through the warded gates," Harry told the others.

"That great git, stun 12 guards, I doubt it. I bet he had help from his cronies Crabbe and Goyle Senior, although if they're as stupid as their sons I would be surprised if they could tie their own shoelaces" Ron guffawed.

"Or Tom," Harry said solemnly.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Tom," Harry repeated, and then noticing no one knew what he was talking about he continued, "…Marvalo Riddle? Lord Voldemort."

"Maybe, but do you really think he'd risk it just for Malfoy's dad? I mean he's nothing special, is he?" Ron asked.

"He's got money, and that seems to be the only thing 'Tom' can't really kill to get. The goblins have it all, almost 90 percent of all galleons, and he's not exactly friendly with them. He killed a whole colony somewhere in Scotland during the last war and they've hated him ever since." Hermione stated, "I read it…"

"…in a book!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny all said in unison.  
Ignoring the incredulous glare from Hermione Harry turned to Ron, "So has your dad heard anything on the inside. I mean from the papers I've read it seems like Fudge is having a hard time staying minister right now."

"Yeah, my dad says he's really gone off the deep end now, after the whole Department of Mysteries thing. Dad hasn't seen him after that; says he's mostly up in his office now, fuming. I think he knows his time's up and he's now just trying to buy time to get out of it in a way that makes him look good. He's started a new campaign to root out Death Eaters, something about _trusting no one,_" Ron said in a dramatic voice.

"We saw those in Diagon Alley, it was that Fudge guy and a quote saying 'suspect everything" Emma said, she felt as if she were somewhat of an outside in this conversation so she was eager to be able to say something of relevance.

"Yeah that's what it was 'suspect everything', sounds like he's taking a page out of Mad-eye's book. Anyhow, dad says that the big members in the Wizengamot have been secretly meeting trying to find a new minister."

"Sounds like they are planning a coup. Any idea who they might replace him with?" Hermione asked.

"Dad keeps talking about Susan's aunt, Madam Bones. Says that she's a supporter of the Order and has what it takes to turn the ministry around."

"I've met her before, at the ministry last year when I went to my hearing. She was the only person who stood up for me during that whole thing; besides Dumbledore too I guess. Anyone would be better than Fudge though." Harry said with a grimace.

With the rest of the Order members assembled in the house Moody and Lupin returned to fill everyone in on what they had managed to gather from their snooping.

"Well Harry, you seem to be correct with your assumption that they are nearby. Alistair and I searched the various houses up and down the street and they were all clear, when we went down the street and over to the next block however we did run into one building that seems quite suspicious. Moody's eye, nor any of the spells we dared attempt managed to break through the shields it had up which means either there is a very paranoid old wizard there or Wormtail and the others are there."

"We normally would have caught wind of something like that, but because it was a block over so I missed it when I do my weekly scan of the houses around Headquarters." Moody said. For once everyone in the room seemed to think that Moody's sometimes-excessive paranoia was actually a good thing.

"We stayed outside there hidden for a while to see if anyone came in or out. About five minutes ago one person did leave, and we did manage to catch a glimpse of Wormtail closing the door. If we want to catch them we need to move sooner than later. It's too dangerous for them not to be taken in." Lupin said. He had dreamed very long about what he would do to Peter, especially after hearing about what he'd done to Harry at the graveyard.

"It seems that everyone is here. Let's head out, two groups in pincer formation, no one gets away understood?" Moody barked and walked down the hallway to the door. The others Order members followed suit and soon the kids were once again alone in the kitchen with Molly.

Nearly an hour had passed when they heard a loud knock on the door and muffled voices. Everyone sprinted down the hallway to get the door and see who it was, they had all been anxiously waiting for the raiding party to return.

When Molly threw the heavy door open a figure dropped in through the doorframe. It was Emmeline Vance, and she seemed to be completely covered in blood, so much so that it was impossible to see the actual cuts.

"They sent me, they're coming. We got them…some injured. Cutting hexes…something else. Call Madam Pomfrey too… need medical," Emmeline panted suffering from the huge amount of blood she'd already seemed to have lost.

Molly could mend bruises of cuts not something this drastic so she ran off to go floo Madam Pomfrey for help.

Ginny dropped to Emmeline's side. She'd worked with Madam Pomfrey occasionally in the sick ward so she'd dealt with some injuries. Not knowing what exactly to do she decided just to make her a little more comfortable, and try to stop the blood while they waited for Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry, Ron, help me flip her over so I can get a good look at where her cuts are." Harry and Ron gently turned her on her back. Hermione tried a cleaning charm to remove some of the blood but it didn't do much.

Ginny got on her knees and began to look for where the hexes had hit. She saw a large gash around her left calf and upon closer inspection saw the huge cut on her leg. "Looks like they got an artery, she's loosing a lot of blood. I'm going to try and stop the bleeding. We need to get some towels to plug the bleeding, she's lost too much already, Harry you need to press down on this cut, it's an artery so we need to keep it closed. Hermione do that cleaning charm over here again."

She did it twice more, clearing it a bit so Ginny could see the beginning and end of the gash. She took Harry's hands and placed them over the cut and pushed down, "Keep your hands here. Madam Pomfrey and I had to do this once after some Slytherins got in a fight with a Hufflepuff, funny thing was that it was Slytherin who we needed to do it to." Harry placed his whole palm over the cut, closing his eyes to try and cancel out the screams coming from Emmeline.

He heard a gasp from Hermione, and Ron cursed out loud then saw Emma standing there. "Erm…sorry. Mate you might want to open your eyes," Ron said in shock. The spot where Harry had placed his hands on had suddenly become completely clear of blood. He cautiously withdrew his hands from her leg and was shocked to see that the cut had almost completely disappeared; it was now just a small cut that was barely bleeding at all.

"Well don't stop, keep doing whatever you were doing!" Hermione urged, finally breaking the stunned silence.

Harry nodded, looking down at his hands then back at the cut, he reached out again and rubbed the remaining part of the cut until that too disappeared.

He smiled and stood up, but swayed a little bit and had to grab a hold of Ron to stop from collapsing.

"Whoa, that was weird, whatever I was just doing must have taken a lot of magic because I'm a little dizzy. Here let me just sit for a second I'll be all right. Take her to the kitchen and let Madam Pomfrey look at her, I think I hear her coming now; it might not have closed it up all the way."

As Hermione and Emma helped move Emmeline into the kitchen several more figures appeared in the doorway. They stepped into the house. On the left side was Moody, on the other was Kingsley Shaklebolt, and sandwiched and bound up in-between the two men was the greasy whimpering form of Peter Pettigrew.

"This little bastard tried to choke me with his silver hand on the way back here, almost took my head off in the process," Moody growled, indicating the large cut on the side of his face. "Get moving rat!" Moody shouted pushing Wormtail further inside.

Harry looked at Wormtail with the utmost disgust then noticed he was cradling a bloody stump where his silver hand used to be, "Mad-Eye, what happened to his hand?"

"Oh well I told you, he tried to choke me with it. So I _removed_ it," He said, with a slight grin on his face, he then pulled the arm out of his cloak pocket and waved it in front of Wormtail's face. "I ought to choke you with it, would be a nice bit of irony eh Peter." Moody pushed Wormtail once again, causing him to fall over, "Get up you rat, and go in there, we're going to have ourselves a little chat about traitors." Moody said in his most frightening voice, both his eyes focused intently on the cowering spy.

"Kingsley, where are the others?" Molly asked, bustling out of the kitchen, her usual spotless apron covered in blood from her ministrations with Madam Pomfrey.

"They're on their way Molly, no need to worry. Got a couple more of the scum with 'em. A few managed to escape but we got four of the six, not too bad. How's Emmeline, she was our only real injury, couple of us got scrapes or burns but that's about it."

"She should be fine, Harry managed to work some magic that I never even knew was possible. Poppy is dealing with the smaller cuts right now."

At that moment they heard the rest of the Order clambering up the steps, including Lupin and Tonks. With them they were dragging three struggling death eaters, one of them being McNair.

"These buggers tried to ambush us when we hit one of their detector spells. Got Emmeline mostly, but one of the hexes clipped Remus. We put a befuddlement charm on them so they can't remember where they are or how they got here. Where's Moody?" Tonks asked, keeping her wand firmly pressed against McNair's Adams apple.

"He went into the living room with Wormtail. Said he was going to teach him a lesson about traitors," Ginny said, grimacing as she imagined what it would be like to be one of Moody's enemies.

The Aurors dragged the other three death eaters into the room and closed the door, leaving the rest of to ponder what was going on inside that room.

"Well it has been a very long day, one that thankfully didn't end any worse that it did. Emma dear, I think that it's time we take you back to your mother, you've seen more action in one day than most 11 year olds see in a year. Harry I don't think it's wise for you to step outside at the moment. Tonks would you mind taking Emma back home?" Lupin said as he examined the small cut on his face.

"Of course, come on Emma, let's get you home." Tonks said holding her hand out for her.

Emma ran over and hugged Harry, and then turned and hugged Ginny too, "thanks again Harry. I've never been anywhere as cool as Diagon Alley. Nice to meet you Ginny," She took Tonks' hand and headed back home.

"Well," Molly started, "it's already late, why don't we have dinner. You lot must be starving after this long day. Come on, into the kitchen with you all," she offered helpfully, ushering the hungry group once again into the kitchen.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all went upstairs momentarily to change clothes and clean all the blood that Hermione's charms hadn't managed to get off and then rushed back down.

As they sat about the kitchen table the group chatted about anything and everything. It felt good to have the old group back together again, even after all the commotion there certainly was more levity in the house now that Ron and Hermione were here.

As Harry saw his friends all laughing together at some ridiculous story that Ginny was retelling something deep in him awoke once again. Right after Sirius' death he truly didn't care whether or not he killed Voldemort, or even if he lived still. Yet now, as Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder, and Hermione and Ron were smiling merrily, something new was growing in him.


	9. Diagon Destroyed

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Okay so first off, let me say that Jo you have given millions of people around the world one of the greatest gifts possible. Your stories have always been about hope and fighting through all the way even though you lose loved ones along the way. I cannot begin to espouse how much of a pleasure it has been growing up with Harry and the wonderful world that everyone, even now, still hopes exists. Thank you.**

**Okay now onto the chapter. This one is a doozy, 10,000 words again. Once I started re-writing it I couldn't stop, one sitting I re-did this whole thing so please excuse some of the errors in this pre-beta posting. **

**Just a side note: I will be gone next week on a nice little trip to Maine where there is no internet, phone, or even power. Once a year I need to do this to keep my sanity, it's like a way to purge out all the technology our world's infested with. **

**Thanks to all my awesome beta's who're spending their summer time off to help me make this a better story.**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Well after 11 o'clock Moody, Tonks, Arthur (who had arrived from the Ministry a little earlier), and Kingsley came out of the living room with tired expressions on their faces.

"Well we didn't get much without Veritaserum, just some veiled threats and a hint or two on upcoming attacks. Nothing the Order hasn't heard about. We decided not to waste any more of our time so we tied 'em all together and portkeyed them to the ministry holding cells. Could've just accidentally let my wand slip and that would have saved the court a couple of weeks and a lot of gold." Moody said, answering everyone's question before they had asked it.

"What about where Voldemort is, did they tell you that?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Tonks shook her head as she helped herself to some of the leftover dinner, "Nope, not a bloody sentence. Didn't really expect to though, Voldemort is smarter than that. He has to have it under the fidelius charm; it wouldn't make sense for him not to."

"At least we caught them, that means there's four less minions of his running around killing people," Harry said, looking over worriedly at Lupin who hadn't said a thing since coming back in. Harry feared that his run in with Peter Pettigrew might have upset him. "Hey Moony could I ask you something? I think I might have found some more of Sirius' things in the study." Harry fibbed, hoping that he could get a few moments alone with him.

"What did you find?" Lupin asked, trying to sound like cheerful but failing miserably.

"Moony, are you okay? You've looked upset ever since you came back from interrogating Wormtail," Harry asked.

"I'm okay really. It's just he said some things about your parents, and Sirius that made me upset. He said he couldn't have cared less for Lily, James, and Sirius," Lupin's voice faltered, he was trying to hold back his grief, "he said he would have killed them if he had been given the chance." Lupin looked up sadly at Harry, "Why did we let him be the secret keeper? Even if Sirius couldn't, I could have done it, what about Dumbledore? He could've…I gave your parents to Voldemort myself by letting the rat be their secret keeper."

"Moony, come on…Remus!" Harry said, finally getting his new godfather's attention, "you're doing the same thing I've been doing. You couldn't have done anything differently. No one knew that Peter was going to betray them. It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself."

Lupin looked up at the boy and smiled, "Looks like you're the adult now. Wasn't I telling you just that a little while ago?"

"I learned from the best, you showed me that it wasn't really my fault. I just told you the same thing."

"I know you've heard this a million times, but you really are like your parents. You have the comradery of James, and the heart of Lily. I'm know they'd be very proud of you." Lupin said, wiping his eyes off and smiling sadly at Harry. "Now come on, I need to get something to eat, this day's taken a lot out of me."

A little later Molly decided that it was time for everyone to go off to bed, and shooed everyone one out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny lagged behind, arguing quietly under their breath.

"What are we going to do, this bloody bond is too strong to sleep in separate beds, and we haven't exactly told your mum about it? She'd skin me alive if she saw us sharing a bed. I can't even imagine what Ron would do, I know he seemed okay with the bond thing, but remember what he was like with Dean?"

"Or the twins," Ginny teased.

Harry's face went into shock about forgetting the twins, "Gin' you're not helping," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Harry I'm teasing you," she said, "just go sleep in your room with Ron, I'll go to my room with Hermione and Emma. Maybe it won't happen tonight, and if it does make a big commotion and say that it's never happened before, that the bond must be getting stronger. Mum can't argue with it if we don't have any control over it, and if she does I'll talk to her. Now come on, it's late and I'd like to spend at least some of this night asleep." Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand and leading him upstairs.

As Harry drifted off to sleep the intoxicatingly perfect dream started once again. There he was sitting next to Ginny on the green hill eating and laughing. Instead of the dream lasting for a while this time he and Ginny immediately leaned in to kiss, and as he did so he woke up to find her once again laying on top of him smiling. Harry pretended to yelp in surprise causing Ron, who was precariously balanced on the edge of his bed, to fall off of it.

"Whatdahappenen?" Ron said thickly rubbing his head, then looking up at Harry's bed he noticed Ginny. "Ginny! What are you doing here? What are you doing with my sister!" Ron said much more menacingly than normal for him, his fists were actually balled up as he scrambled to get up off the floor.

"Ronald Weasley, calm down! You honestly don't think we'd be doing anything; we've only been bonded for a few days? I have no idea how we ended up like this, one-second I was asleep in my bed dreaming, and the next I was on top of Harry. Dumbledore said the bond would get stronger and stronger as time passed, and he also said that we'd have to be close to each other now because of it. Maybe its so strong now that it makes us stay close?" Ginny offered, standing up to her brother with her usual spunk.

At that moment Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran into the room, looking for the cause of the argument. When their eyes landed on Ginny standing in her nightgown infront of a half-dressed Harry both of their expressions suddenly turned icy.

"Harry, how could you…I thought you would…" Molly started, trying to find the right words, but Ron stopped her.

"No mum, Harry didn't do anything. We think it was this Heartbond thing; somehow it managed to transport Ginny from her bed to Harry's. Ginny said that something about how the bond would get stronger, maybe this is just that?" Ron managed to get out before his mom could say anything more. Harry smiled at the loyalty Ron showed, even when he knew that it might not have been true.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just at first glance it looked a little…compromising. I do remember Albus warning us of further developments as the bond tightened, and I suppose that this must be one of them. You know I think of you as part of the family, I just don't know if I want my daughter sleeping in bed with you. No offence but you two are quite young to be sharing the same bed."

Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Molly, they are bonded. You know the stories as well as I do, this bond means they are fated for each other. And although as a father it pains me to say this, no matter what they will end up sleeping in the same bed eventually. Plus, I trust Harry with my life, seeing as he has already saved it once. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny." Mr. Weasley stared directly at Harry as he spoke. " So, why not let them share a bed, Ron will be in here too anyhow? If this is what it takes to keep them safe and make them stronger then I say it is a small price to pay." He said, smiling at the children.

Molly smiled. It was moments like this when she was reminded why she married Arthur; every once in a while he would say something that seemed fit to come out of Dumbledore's mouth. She thought it over for several moments then nodded her head, "Very well, you can share a bed, but remember both of you this is just so you two can get a decent night's sleep. We'll talk about this more over breakfast when were not all tired." Mrs. Weasley said as she took her husbands hand, and with a last glance back, closed the door.

**Several Weeks Later**

The next weeks at 12 Grimmauld Place were filled with commotion with the dozen or so occupants that now spent most of their time cooped up inside the house. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all were spending large amounts of their days researching new spells, jinxes, and curses that they thought would be helpful for the D.A. This was started when Hermione had suggested to Harry that they continue the D.A. next year.

"I really do think it would be a good idea to continue them Harry." She had started over lunch one day, "And without Umbridge fighting us at every step we're bound to learn even more this time!"

"Yeah, there are bound to be loads more people who want to learn how to fight now that Fudge has finally admitted you-know-who's come back." Ron had added enthusiastically.

Therefore, somewhat begrudgingly, Harry had agreed to continue the D.A. the following year.

They now spent several hours a day searching through the various books and scrolls in the house. Every time one of them found one that seemed interesting they would add it to a list that Hermione was keeping. Soon they had over six-dozen spells that provided some form of defence or offence they thought would be a good skill to learn.

As they worked on the D.A., the rest of the house was abuzz due to the various rumours surrounding Voldemort's whereabouts, and the current drought of real information. Once, Harry and the others were able to sneak one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears into an Order meeting and what they heard was unsettling.

According to reports from Moody and Kingsley it seemed that the Ministry was slowly being subverted from within. Although they had spent countless hours searching for supposed Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic the Imperius Curse seemed to be making a return to popularity as countless individuals were found to be under it's control. As Headquarters seemed to run on a constant 24-hour cycle there was always a palpable tension that came from the notoriously high death rate that Order members seemed to experience. Every few days one of the members would arrive bleeding, cursing, and ranting about how a Death Eater had ambushed them in Diagon Alley or one of the many other places they patrolled.

Although, from a casual observer's viewpoint, it appeared that the Dark Lord hadn't come back from the death as the Minister was now stating, there were far too many grim coincidences occurring every day now. While the Daily Prophet had returned to a somewhat unbiased point of writing, it still carried nearly weekly updates on how Voldemort hadn't really returned and that they Ministry was now being taken over by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

This frustrating ignorance by the general wizarding population was one of the reasons Harry had decided to continue the D.A. The other was much more personal to Harry, one he hadn't shared with anyone, and probably never would. He hoped that through training the people he cared about they might be able to survive, or at least fight, if he didn't manage to fulfil the prophecy.

One particularly warm day, when the group was taking a break from searching through a stack of old Auror books that Moody had brought over, Harry was leaning back in the couch with Emma sitting next to him, and Ginny resting on his legs as she sat on the floor, half-listening to another pointless argument between Hermione and Ron. He knew that if questioned neither of them would probably have been able to recall the true start of the argument if asked. Harry, Ginny, and Emma had accepted their ceaseless debates as their rather odd form of flirting, so they had decided to simply ignore them and hope that soon they would stop. Although he hadn't truly been listening as he, Emma, and Ginny chatted quietly, it seemed this specific argument had something to do with a spell one of them had found.

"Listen to me Ron! You're never going to need a charm to poach and egg when you're in the middle of a battle. I doubt that even chefs need to use it, this spell is so poorly designed that it is probably easier to just poach it yourself! Look at it, the spell is two whole lines, imagine telling a first year that he had to learn this spell if her wanted to defend himself."

"Yeah well course I'm not going to poach and egg, what if you can use it to poach a Death Eater though? I mean I bet being boiled would certainly stop them in their tracks, eh Harry?"

Harry didn't turn his head but just sort of grunted noncommittally and returned to his own conversation.

"And plus, I know it's long but you take Arithmancy 'Mione. If there's anyone who could make this shorter it would be you," Ron added.

This seemed to mollify Hermione as she sat back into her chair and smiled, "well thank you Ronald. I suppose it would be a nice spell to have in the arsenal, I'll put it on the 'maybe' list and work on it when I have some free time."

"Yeah _Ronald_, good idea snookums," Ginny teased her brother, smiling when she saw it achieved the correct response as he blushed bright red.

"Shut it Ginny. Anyhow, we need as many spells as possible before school starts, I reckon we'll want to start right away," Ron said trying to change the topic.

"Speaking of school I don't even know what classes I'm taking yet. Do you reckon they'll come with our O.W.L.s?" Harry asked, deciding to help his best mate out.

"Nope, not yet," Ron said immediately, glad for the change in conversation. Hermione seemed not to have heard as she was looking at Ron with a rather wistful look, but she noticed everyone waiting for her to speak and she quickly picked up a book and started to examine it thoroughly.

"I'm not positive, but I assume that we'll be getting our class list with our O.W.L.s. Dumbledore said they should show up pretty soon, remember?" Hermione said nervously.

"I guess he wasn't lying when he said things got a little bollixed with the tests this year. I reckon Umbridge tried to flunk all of us, and when she got sacked they had to go back through and re-examine each test." Ron said, "Don't worry 'Mione, I'm sure that they'll be here any day now, couldn't take that long to re-do them." He offered when he saw her dread filled face. Everyone knew just how much stock she put into these exams and remembered how stressed she'd been when reviewing for the tests.

"I know Ronald, it's just I worked so hard on them and I thought they were coming last month, not a week before school starts!" She said crossly, poking at her lunch moodily.

"How do you take a test on an owl?" Emma asked finally after trying to make heads or tails of the conversation.

Harry laughed, just realizing how weird that must sound to someone who didn't know anything about the wizarding world. "O.W.L.s are test that everyone in their fifth year at Hogwarts has to take. They tell us what we are going to be able to take the next year and what we could be when we graduate."

A few days after their conversation, Hermione's prayers were answered. At lunch that day they were in the little courtyard in the back that was the only save reprieve from the constant chaos inside the house, Harry and Ron were talking about Ron and Ginny's estranged brother, Percy, of whom Harry had heard close to nothing about for the whole time they'd been at Headquarters.

"I haven't seen him since last year, the filthy prat hasn't talked to any of us. Apparently he's living in a flat somewhere near the Ministry so he can come to Fudge's aide at a moment's notice. Doesn't even acknowledge dad, I think Fred and George pranked him a couple weeks ago because they had a large package and were arguing whether or not Percy's mail would be searched. Mum's still a little upset but she seems to have gotten used to it, she doesn't break apart anymore when you accidentally mention him. Dad says that as soon as the Minister gets sacked he'll come back to us, some rubbish about being that close to the top corrupts people. I don't really miss him though, rarely saw him anyways."

"And none of you have tried to talk..." Harry stopped short when something out the window caught his eye. Looking closer at the objects, he grinned. " Hermione, I think you might wan to open a window up."

Hermione frowned, not really understanding why Harry was smiling, but then looked out the window and squealed. She ran across the room and threw it wide so that the three owls that were now very close could land. When they touched down, Hermione untied all three as fast as she could then ran over to the table. In her excitement she nearly tossed Ron and Harry's into the sink. She peeled the letter apart and began to scour the letter, her face running a gamut of expressions.

Harry and Ron shared and exasperated look and then both of them took up their own envelopes. Harry unfolded his piece of parchment and read the letter enclosed with the grades, and his class list.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed you will find the scores for your Ordinary Wizarding Level tests conducted this May. We apologize for the delay in the scores, we encountered several technical difficulties. _

Harry next picked up the next page which had the actual grades for his classes.

**History of Magic: Troll**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**

**Charms: Outstanding**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations**

**Divination: Dreadful**

**Herbology: Exceeds Expectations**

**Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations**

**Potions: Exceeds Expectations**

**Harry James Potter has received 6 (six) passing O.W.L.s including one of especially high merit in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts. **

_How the bloody hell did I get a grade of 'high merit' in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Umbridge hated me, she was torturing me. And what does a mark of 'high merit' even mean?_ Harry thought to himself.

"How'd you do Harry?" Ginny asked craning over his shoulder for a look at his letter.

"Er, good, I think. I got six O.W.L.s." he said handing her the letter.

"Wow, you did great. You got an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, no surprise, but in Charms too? I didn't know you were that good?" Ginny commented as she read his grades.

"Dunno, I just had a good day I guess. What'd you get Ron, Hermione?" Harry asked looking over at his two friends.

"You go first Ronald, I want to hear what you got," Hermione said still examining her own with a truly indecipherable expression.

"I got six O.W.L.s too, outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Looks like we won't be taking potions though, I got a _Exceeds Expectations_, Snape only take _Outstanding_. Not a loss really, couldn't stand the class anyway," Ron said lightly.

Harry's heart sank momentarily as he realized he too wouldn't be taking potions and that his short-lived dream to become an Auror had died. He wasn't very upset with the prospect of not becoming and Auror, but more with letting down Professor McGonagall after her heated argument with Umbridge about getting him to become an Auror if it 'was the last thing she did.' He smiled slightly at the memory of that meeting then came back to the present.

"So Hermione, what did you get? Did you get 8 O.W.L.s that were all _Outstanding?_" Ron asked trying to sneak a look at the scores.

Hermione looked a little sheepish, "Well, you were right about one part. I did get all _Outstanding, _but…oh just look," she gave up thrusting the letter into Ron's hands.

He, Ginny, and Harry looked at it in astonishment. "But Hermione, how? I mean there has to be a typo or something. How?" Ron asked completely taken aback.

"I didn't want to tell you guys, I thought you might make fun of me, I mean I'm sort of already labeled as _Miss-Know-It-All_ aren't I?" Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, why would we care? It wouldn't have made a difference at all, I'm just amazed you pulled it off," Harry said caringly.

Hermione just smiled up at her three friends, got up and grabbed them all in a group hug.

On the table next to them lay Hermione's O.W.L. scores.

**History of Magic: Outstanding**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**

**Charms: Outstanding**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding**

**Herbology: Outstanding**

**Transfiguration: Outstanding**

**Potions: Outstanding**

**Arithmancy: ****Outstanding**

**Muggle Studies: ****Outstanding**

**Hermione Jane Granger has received 9 (nine) passing O.W.L.s all of which are ****Outstanding, thereby placing her in the top 30 test scores of the past century. **

"I can't believe you tested in nine different subjects, when did you find the time to study? Harry and I were breaking down with just six!" Ron asked in amazement, "You don't have another time turner do you?"

Hermione laughed, "No, I think we've played enough with time already, besides we destroyed most of them in the Department of Mysteries. It wasn't too difficult; I just asked the headmaster if I could take the Arithmancy and Muggle Studies tests along with my other ones. He said he expected that I would ask to take more tests, he even lent me a few of his books to read. I didn't really have to study much for Muggle Studies, and I was already reading a lot of books on Arithmancy anyways." She shrugged, "It really isn't that big of a deal, it's only three more tests."

"Yeah it is a big deal; you got _Outstanding_ on all of them! It says you had one of the best test scores in…" Harry looked back at the letter, "…a century! If that isn't a big deal I don't know what is."

"Congratulations Hermione," Ginny said hugging her again, "Mum's going to be so happy Ron, you got six O.W.L.s. I bet that she throws you three a party tonight when she finds out."

Ginny was right, when Mrs. Weasley came back from the store Ron eagerly told her about the O.W.L.s. Molly was overjoyed that Ron had gotten so amny O.W.L.s, stating that it was twice that of which Fred or George got. When she learned of Harry and Hermione's scores, she wrapped them into the hug too.

"I think that this calls for a celebration, I'm so proud of all three of you. Seeing as I just came from the store we have enough food for one," she said, already pulling pots and pans out of their respective cupboards. "Harry perhaps you could invite Emma and her mother over for the celebration tonight. I know Emma has been spending a lot of time over here, but it'd be nice for Joy to get to know some adults seeing as her daughter's a witch now."

As Harry and Ron went to invite Emma and Joy, Molly hopped into action; immediately starting to chop, dice, and boil various parts of the meal. Hermione, and Ginny pitched in too, stirring different things, checking the oven, and setting the table. There was an Order meeting that night too so they were planning on having a very large group of people. Along with the roast beef stew, and numerous pies Molly was making, the girls, along with Tonks who showed up a little later, worked on making a cake big enough for everyone.

As the message got out to the various Order members through the lockets more and more people started to arrive at headquarters, including Fred and George. They had arrived from their shop carrying two large boxes of fireworks they wanted to set off in the courtyard later that evening.

"The only problem is, is that we've made them work so well it takes forever to get them to stop," Fred explained as he heaved his crate onto a table.

"We expanded on the fireworks we used against Umbridge, taking out some of the more boring ones and adding a little more excitement." George said wickedly, setting the other crate on the table. Each one was labelled with bright pink and purple lettering: _**DANGER! HIGHLY FLAMMABLE DO NOT EXPOSE TO WATER, FIRE, ACID…JUST DON'T GET NEAR THEM! DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU.**_

"Good labelling guys, that really instils some confidence in your customers," Hermione said as she kneaded dough for rolls.

"It does," Fred said enthusiastically. Hermione gave him a doubtful look.

"No really, think about it this way," George said.

"If we told you that there was something really cool in a box and then said under no circumstances can you look at it," Fred said.

"95 out of 100 people would look at it."

"So that's all we're doing," they both said at the same time.

"I didn't think they had the makings of businessmen either Hermione dear, but they seem to have proved me wrong. They have a certain knack for making the things they create irresistible. Just you wait until you see their shop," Molly said, with a slight hint of pride in her voice. She had initially been upset that her sons had left their education early but was very pleased with what they had done so far. Their shop was certainly the most popular in Diagon Alley, attracting all ages to see their pranks and inventions. The sudden re-emergence of Voldemort had sent many people looking for a way to let out their anxiety, and a trip to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes seemed to be the common way to get rid of it.

It was nearing supper so everyone who wasn't cooking or helping was booted out of the kitchen (this was mostly because of Ron who kept sneaking tastes of everything that came out of the oven).

Slowly 12 Grimmauld Place began filled with nearly every member of the Order. The noise on the first floor had gotten to be so loud that it was keeping Mrs. Black's portrait screaming and screeching constantly. Every time she burst out, Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, or anyone who was near it would yank them shut once again. But it seemed that Mrs. Black had become more persistent over the past year and would just spring back open the instant they let go of the curtains.

On their fifth time that night Harry shouted to Ron over the din, "There's got to be something we can do to make her shut-up! We can't keep doing this my arms are getting sore from yanking…" but he could tell Ron wasn't hearing a word he was saying, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Harry shouted at the portrait as loud as he could.

Surprisingly it did just that. The portrait's inhabitant hadn't stopped shouting, infact it seemed to be screaming even more violently, but for whatever reason Harry's curse had managed to silence the irate Mrs. Black.

"Well that was easy," Tonks said as she examined the painting trying to figure out what Harry had done.

"Why do you think we can't hear her? She hasn't stopped shouting that for sure. We've tried _silencio_ loads of times on her and no one could get her to shut up. Moody almost went crazy trying to get her off the wall last week," Ron said a little louder than necessary but he couldn't tell because of the buzzing in his ears.

Harry shrugged, "Dunno, all I can say is that I'm glad she shut up. I know Hermione said she didn't mind her, but I saw her flinch every time she started to shout again."

"Yeah me too, glad we got her to be quite," Ron said.

"HARRY! RON! TONKS! Dinner time, hurry up!" Molly's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Come on boys, we've been cooking all day. Make sure to try the green beans, I cooked them myself, didn't burn a single one of them either!" Tonks said proudly as she ushered them down the hallway to the crowded kitchen.

The kitchen was packed with more people than either of the boys had even seen. The room's proportions seemed to have been altered because looked as if someone had stretched the table another five feet to make room for the additional guests.

Judging from the crowd, tonight's celebration had seemed to all to be a good excuse to enjoy themselves and escape the harsh realities outside of Headquarters. As Harry looked for Ginny in the mass of people he noticed that nearly every Order member, including Dumbledore, was present. Included on the list was, much to everyone's delight, Charlie Weasley back from Rumania, and much to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's distaste, Snape.

He was smashed right in-between Emma and Lupin, his discomfort was evident but no one seemed to take much notice. Emma was trying to politely include him in conversation with Lupin completely oblivious to his cold stare.

Harry worked his way through the crowd stopping to talk with each person momentarily before continuing on to find where Ginny had ended up. He finally found her talking with Dedalus Diggle, the small wizard with the purple top hat, about various methods for producing a stronger Bat Bogey hex.

"Ginny, I've seen your Bat Bogey hex and I honestly don't think you need to make it any stronger. Honestly I think it'd kill the person you did it on if you made them bigger." Harry teased as Molly called for everyone to take his or her seats for dinner.

Once they were all seated along the enlarged table, Molly stood up and cleared her throat for everyone's attention, "Well this massive feast is to congratulate the three students who all got amazing O.W.L. scores. Ron and Harry with 6 a-piece, and Hermione with a stunning total of nine Outstanding! Now eat up, we have plenty of food for everyone, and then before the meeting starts we have cake." The room filled with applause and everyone immediately dug into the piles of food arranged on the table.

Dinner went on for well over two hours, everyone laughing, talking, shouting over to the other side of the table for someone to pass such-and-such, and shouting compliments to the various chefs of the meal. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to Charlie and Dumbledore, both of whom were giving them their own perspectives on what was really going on in the wizarding world. They did both agree that there wasn't much in the form of solid information. Not a single real piece of news had been printed about Voldemort after the Department of Mysteries.

"And that isn't because Fudge is trying to deny it, there just hasn't really been anything happing publicly," Charlie said. "seems like Voldemort has decided to keep what he's up to close to the vest this time round."

"Which is truly out of character for Tom," Dumbledore added as he picked at the last morsels of a steak and kidney pie, "he gained power in the first war through terror, this is the opposite of what I believed he would be doing. Perhaps the loss of his body has made him more cautious."

"Couldn't he just be gathering people to him, I mean you did hear how Malfoy's dad got out of Azkaban. Maybe Tom just needs supporters and is biding his time." Ginny asked.

"That could very well be the reason, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said looking over at her, "all will become clear in time, and before that we cannot do more than we already have. Now would you like a piece of this excellent cake, it has a raspberry filling, my personal favourite." He said pointing over to the lavishly decorated cake.

"Uh sir, I was hoping I might be able to ask you something," Harry started uncertainly as Dumbledore was handing Ginny a piece of cake, he'd been mulling it over in his mind for a while but had just decided to actually ask the Headmaster.

"Of course Harry, what is it?" Dumbledore asked, although in his eyes it seemed as if he already knew the answers.

"Well sir, I know I'm not of age yet, but I was hoping that I might be able to join the Order of the Phoenix. I've already asked Moony, I mean Remus, and he said that he was fine with the idea as long as long as I stayed out of trouble." He paused waiting for the headmaster to speak, but when he didn't Harry continued, moving in closer now. "You said that I need to rely on the people around me to help me fight Voldemort, right now I'm hoping the Order can help me. I need to know as much as possible about what he and the Death Eaters are doing if I'm ever going to be able to stop him," Harry said quietly, still mindful of the secrecy of the prophecy.

Dumbledore's features seemed to soften, almost in sadness, but also in caring, "Harry, I am afraid I am still not going to be able to allow you to join. But before you ask why, let me explain," He placed a placating hand on Harry shoulder, "What I told you in my office last year was all true, everything. Including the bit where I felt as if it were my duty to protect you. I know that Remus is now your guardian but I still feel compelled to watch after you too. This is not to slight you in any way, but it is for the good of everyone in the Order that you do not attend."

Harry bristled slightly, but forced himself to not burst out in anger; he didn't want to ruin this party with some outburst of accidental magic because of some argument between him and the headmaster. He closed his eyes momentarily then opened them again, there was a steely anger to them now, "Why can't I join then?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You are learning to control your anger Harry, that will help build the power that's growing inside you. If you can control your emotions you will in turn be able to control your magic more easily, the same goes for you Miss Weasley." He added turning to Ginny who had been listening to the discussion intently, "But, I am digressing, do you remember last near last Christmas break when you could see Mr. Weasley get attacked?"

Harry's heart sunk, he knew where this was going, and knew it was pointless to argue because it actually made sense.

"That connection with Tom's subconscious, along with what I would call a fiasco of Occlumency lessons, makes me believe it would be a rather rash decision to allow you to see or hear certain discussions. I am not afraid of you staying here, it's one of the safest places around. I just do not want jeopardize what we have accomplished so far, we are currently holding a very tenuous lead in this, and as the war progresses, which I am afraid it will, then every little piece will count. I hope you understand and will forgive me when I say no." Dumbledore finished finally, Harry averting his eyes from the Headmaster. He knew that he couldn't argue with the Headmaster, his reasoning was sound. It was one of the few things that still scared Harry; the idea of Voldemort having access to his thoughts and memories constantly plagued his subconscious and would bolt to the surface when he felt and emotion that he knew could only have come from the other side of his unique link with the Dark Lord.

"Yes, I understand Headmaster, I just wish that I could know more, all last year I was kept in the dark and that caused the whole Ministry problem. I will not ask again for right now as long as you promise to tell me everything you can without endangering anyone. I don't want anymore people dying on my account."

"A very mature decision Harry, the Heartbond truly is an amazing thing, I will make sure that Remus tells you everything that he deems allowable, but please do not go searching for other information. I know it is tempting in times such as these to find answers but right now secrecy is tantamount to our success. Meanwhile, I will be working on a way to solve these trespasses into his consciousness, but for the time being try and work on your occlumency." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Thank you sir. I just want to be able to do something, not just sit around the house waiting for something to happen, like…" Harry stopped before he could say Sirius, but he knew he'd gotten his point across. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know how hard this is for you, so thank you for understanding, it is yet one more hardship I hope we will be able to overcome in time. Now you should get going, if I'm not mistaken the Weasley twins have brought some of their fireworks, and I just saw them sneak down the hallway with the others. I wish I could see them, if you recall I wasn't present for their rather brilliant use of them at Hogwarts either," Dumbledore said smiling.

"You really missed quite a show that day, it really was brilliant. I don't think you'll have to worry about missing them sir. If the twins managed to do what the warning labels say these things'll do, then they'll be around for quite some time."

As Dumbledore predicted the fireworks were amazing, lasting well past midnight, and only because it ended when one of the twins' fireworks found their way into the Order's meeting and caught Snape's robes on fire. Whether or not it was accidental was questionable considering the fact that somehow the firework tracked the smoking Snape around the kitchen persistently.

As the meeting broke shortly after the firework incident Dumbledore called all of the kids into the study.

"I know it is late but we have just a few things for everyone to know. First off I would like to remind you to remember these special night, it is times like these that remind us why we're fighting," Dumbledore said softly.

"Secondly, as you all know tonight Joy Massey has joined the Order. While she is not a witch she has just as much, if not more, at stake; therefore we have decided to initiate her into the Order of the Phoenix. Having a Muggle's point of view should be highly enlightening for us all.

"And finally, after much discussion we decided we could no longer put off a trip to Diagon Alley for you all to purchase your various supplies. Therefore in two days time you will depart with several undercover Order members and spend the day at Diagon Alley. All of the details have already been worked out. And while Diagon Alley is one of few secure places for wizards these days I just want to remind you all to maintain a certain level of caution on your trip." The headmaster stood up and, looking at his watch, placed his hat back on his head, "Now if you'll excuse me this night's frivolities have worn me out. Barring any extreme events I shall see you all next at Hogwarts. Good night everyone."

"Well that'll be fun, going into Diagon Alley with out own army" Ron said as the Headmaster left the room.

"At least they're letting us go. I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if they'd decided to just mail order everything. You wouldn't be missing if you didn't go though, the whole place is a graveyard right now," Harry said recalling his last trip with Ginny and Emma.

"At least we'll be able to stop by Fred and George's place. I hope it won't be closed again," Ginny added.

"I must say I'm impressed with what I've heard and seen so far. I was talking with George about their production methods; they're unbelievably complex, even for someone who has been practicing charms for years. I just don't understand how those two only got three O.W.L.s each, what they're using for their pranks is easily N.E.W.T. level magic," Hermione said as she examined a firework closely.

Harry yawned, his jaw cracking with the force of it, "sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Let's go to bed then Mr. Potter, we need to get up early tomorrow to finish sorting through those books anyway." Ginny said standing up and grabbing Harry by his hand.

"I can't believe we're spending our summer getting up early to research spells. It'll be nice when this is all over and I can actually sleep in for once," Harry said yawning again. He felt a pang of guilt however when he remembered he hadn't yet told Hermione or Ron about the prophecy. He promised himself that he would do it soon, with or without Dumbledore's permission.

The next morning started even earlier than anyone had predicted due to one of the twins' leftover fireworks finding its way to the floo powder jar, which, as it turned out makes a very loud bang when it mixes with a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes firework. Some of them tried to go back to bed after the explosion, but most had been woken so jarringly that they decided just to go downstairs and have a nice long breakfast before their trip to Diagon Alley.

As everyone trickled in downstairs Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and Tonks reviewed the lists of what everyone needed and went over who was going to be their escorts when they arrived.

"Well, I'll be coming along from the start, so will Kingsley here, and Mad-eye will join us later when he gets out of the Ministry. This really is the safest place in the wizarding world right now however, Fudge seems to think maintaining the peace in one visible place is enough to satisfy the masses," Tonks said, messing with her hair in a mirror, she was currently in disguise with medium length brown hair and freckles covering her nose and cheeks.

"Are you sure that's enough, three Aurors, I mean with Harry and all…" Mrs. Weasley said nervously, not finishing her sentence.

"Don't worry three Aurors is more than enough, plus you and Remus are more than capable, the only adult who can't do much is Joy. Although, I'm willing to bet that given a tough situation Joy could put up a fight. Same goes with Harry, if half the stories we've heard in the Auror department about him are true then he could probably hold off a formidable opponent for quite a while." Kingsley said.

"Well looks like we best be heading out, we have a lot of places to go, Emma needs to get everything, including a wand," Molly stood examining the grandfather clock.

There was a bustle of commotion as everyone grabbed cloaks and wands and lined up in front of the fire, waiting to get Kingsley's ok from the Leakey Cauldron who had gone ahead just a minute later. As they were lining up in the hallway waiting for Ron to find his wand Emma gasped.

"Harry! Why are you so tall? I used to be up to your elbow, now I'm almost at your hand! Are you wearing different shoes or something?" Emma asked trying to get taller by standing on her tiptoes.

"Oh yeah, guess we forgot to tell you guys, I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner. This bond seems to be doing what Dumbledore said it would. I'm glad I bought my clothes a little big because they're already getting a little small. It's like I'm going through another growth spurt; Ginny is too. Look," Harry said pointing to Ginny who was next to Tonks. "She used to be shorter than Tonks, now she's the same size, maybe even taller."

"Blimey Harry, you're right, she is taller, you too! This all happened in one month?"

"Must've, I mean I know I wasn't this tall on my birthday, I had to duck today coming down the stairs so I wouldn't hit my head," Harry said.

"Yeah it's crazy, I used to be able to lay down on the couch and my feet wouldn't touch the other side. Now I have to bend my knees if I want to lay down," Ginny added.

"Growth spurt or not you're still not as tall as me mate," Ron said stepping up next to Harry to compare.

"Hey just give me another month and as me that again, okay?" Harry joked as he stood up on his toes over Ron.

"Come on everyone, we just got the ok, you first Molly. Then Joy and I'll go so she can get her first taste of the floo network, " Tonks said when she saw a burst of red from the fire that said it was safe.

Joy looked nervously at the fire as Molly stepped into it and shouted, _the Leaky Cauldron, _and was instantly consumed in a green flame.

"Don't worry mum, it really isn't scary at all. It's actually fun once you get used to it," Emma said when she saw her mom's apprehensive stare.

"Listen to your daughter, she seems to be a pro at it. Okay now come on Joy, I'll be next to you for the whole ride. Come into the hearth, that's it- see, no burning at all. Okay, now we're going to go for a bit of a ride so make sure you hold on, here we go! _The Leaky Cauldron!"_ Tonks shouted and instantly she and Joy disappeared in the flames.

The rest of the group followed suit, and soon everyone was standing in the dusty old bar of the Leaky Cauldron. They decided it would be best to first go to Gringotts. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Hermione all had to withdraw money for their supplies, and Emma and Joy needed to open a new account for themselves.

As they walked down the cobble stone streets Emma ran, dragging her mother with her, to every store's window showing her that what she'd been telling her for the past weeks was really true.

Joy's expression when they entered Gringotts was one of pure shock; she remembered Emma telling her that it was run by goblins but she never really comprehended what she said until now. There were dozens of them in the giant room, carrying large diamonds and rubies, or sitting on stools scribbling in tomes.

Lupin took Joy and Emma to the front desk to get them started on the paperwork, and then went with Harry and the others down to the vaults to get some money.

They first stopped at the Weasley's small vault, this time Harry was happy to see that it wasn't looking as empty as it had been last time, apparently Arthur was getting paid quite a lot of overtime lately. They then made a quick stop at a small vault Hermione's parents had opened up for her last year; she withdrew a small stack and jumped back on the tram.

Last up was Harry's vault and as they approached the entrance Harry suddenly realized he hadn't mentioned the new significant increase in wealth to anyone, only Ginny and Lupin had seen it. He mentally kicked himself as he handed the key to the goblin, just imagining Mrs. Weasley and Ron's looks when they saw the next room. The door swung open to reveal the large gold doors with the family crests on them. Harry's assumptions were right, both Molly and Ron gaped in disbelief, but they weren't the only ones, Kingsley, Tonks, and Hermione were all staring at Harry in astonishment; the only people who didn't have similar expressions were Ginny and Lupin who'd been with him on the first trip down.

"Sorry about that, I sort of forgot to warn you guys," Harry said smiling at the now stunned expressions of his friends, "I won't be long, let me just grab some money for the school year."

Harry walked up to the Potter family vault and once again pressed his palm against the cold metal door. The gold door swung open revealing the huge stacks of galleons that glinted in the torchlight. Harry quickly filled up his money pouch and headed back for the cart, somewhat ashamed to be flaunting his wealth in front of the people he cared about. "I should have warned you I guess," Harry said trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Harry, how the hell did you get all this," Ron blurted out, he flinched expecting a condemnation from his mom, but it never came, Molly was still just staring at the pile of gold.

"I honestly didn't know I had it until a couple of weeks ago, turns out that what I used to have was just a trust fund for me, also part of it came from Sirius' will," Harry said as the door slowly closed behind him, once it sealed shut with a hiss it was if a spell was broken. Everyone stopped staring and began to move about again.

"I had no idea you had that much money, you've got to be richer than the Malfoys now!" Ron said hopefully.

"Lupin says that I'm right behind them for now, but the way they're dumping money in Voldemort's projects I bet they'll be broke soon." Harry said.

"Harry dear, I hope you have someone who knows what to do about all this, you need someone to take care of your finances," Molly said taking her usual motherly outlook on the situation.

"I've already found the best one possible; Moony's going to take care of it. I think it's a good idea that I have someone I can trust to look after it. Now let's get up top level, I don't think I'm a big cave guy after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco." The cart jolted to a start and soon they were hurling back up to ground level.

They met up with Emma and Joy who had just finished creating their own vault and converted some pounds into galleons for shopping.

They headed outside once again squinting in the sunlight. Diagon Alley was still noticeably empty. Only a few dark hooded people scurried past them, never stopping long enough to be seen, most likely someone they had just came from Knockturn Alley and were trying to leave with whatever contraband they had purchased as quickly as possible. The few other people they did see were mostly ministry officials rushing back and forth from the Leaky Cauldron on various bits of official business.

The group decided in order to expedite the process they would split into two groups; half of them going to Flourish and Blotts to pick up the supplies there, and the other half would head to the Apothecary to pick up the required materials and then would go to Ollivander's to get Emma a wand.

Harry and Ron decided to go with Kingsley and Emma to get potions supply then the wand, the others headed off to get the necessary spell books.

The supplies were simple enough; Emma, Ginny, and Hermione were the only ones who needed them because both Ron and Harry were both unable to take Snape's N.E.W.T. level class.

After purchasing the required materials they headed over to Ollivander's, which was just down the street. Harry was suddenly hit with a sense of deja vu as he walked into the small, dusty storefront; he hadn't been in this store since he'd discovered he was a wizard.

Kingsley rang the small bell on the counter and a moment later Ollivander came out from the back room, looking as ancient as he always had. "Ah, Mr. Shacklebolt, how are you? Is your wand still holding up to the rigors of an Auror? Oh, and Mr. Potter, back so soon! Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, quite and unusual wand if I remember correctly?"

Harry just nodded, hoping he would not bring up the unusual tie with Voldemort's own wand.

"I have heard things from Albus himself, he says you are turning out to be quite the skilled wizard. I must say Albus does sometimes exaggerate, but if just some of the stories I have heard are true then I must agree with him." Harry flushed under the praise of the wizened wand maker. "Now Mr. Weasley, how is your new wand treating you?"

"It's brilliant! Some of the charms I could never do with the old wand I can do now. It works so much better now," Ron said as he held out his wand for him to examine it.

"Ah yes, Willow and unicorn, very nice. As I say Mr. Weasley, the wand picks the wizard! And who do we have here?" He said noticing Emma standing next to Harry.

"Oh, yeah sorry I should have introduced you. Mr. Ollivander this is Emma Massey, she is going to be going to Hogwarts this year and needs her first wand.

"Of course, of course. Well Miss Massey, step up right here and we'll get started then," Ollivander started. He tapped his wand and the magical tape measure set to work measuring Emma as he went to the shelves to begin picking out a wand.

They had spent roughly thirty minutes in the store going through over half a dozen wands trying to find the perfect one. In that time period Emma had already blown the hinges off the front door, split one of the shelves in half, and singed part of Ron's eyebrow off.

Never to be discouraged Ollivander approached with yet another wand that he gave to Emma. "Ten and a half inches, made of a rare wood called Ipê, contains dragon heartstring. Give it a try." When Emma grabbed hold of it she gasped.

"Blimey, that felt weird. It reminded me of when I accidentally stuck a paper clip in an outlet when I was seven, my whole arm sort of clenched tight. What should I do?" Emma asked, glancing at the wand somewhat nervously.

"That's good news, you should feel that. Now just do what you've been doing, give it good wave," Ollivander urged.

Emma took a deep breath and flicked the wand upwards. There was a burst of light and the room was filled with pink smoke. As it faded they saw a pile of daisies lying on the floor next to a grinning Emma.

As they were paying for Emma's new wand Harry heard a whisper and looked up to see why Ron was trying to stay quite. Ron was ten feet away from him browsing the aisles of wands. Harry shrugged and looked back over to Emma sorting the galleons into neat piles.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up once again, this time he knew someone was calling for him, and he could have sworn it was Ginny, but she was on the other side of Diagon Alley. He looked about, hoping the others had heard it but it seemed he was along.

"Harry, help!"

The shouts were becoming clearer, and louder. This time it sounded as if she was right next to him.

"Hey Ron, Kingsley. I think we should find the others, I keep hearing Ginny shouting for help." Harry said vaugley, hoping they wouldn't ask questions and just follow him outside.

"Harry what's wrong, you look like you've seen…"

But Ron was cut off as a massive explosion rocked the store. Boxes and shelves fell to the ground, raining down dust everywhere. Glass rained down as the shop windows blew out from the concussion wave. Caught completely unprepared everyone was knocked to the floor by the force of the explosion.

It took Harry a moment to stop the buzzing in his ears but when they did he could hear explosions, shouts, and cries from outside the shop. He stumbled upwards, trying to sort out what had happened. As he prised a shelf off of Ron he heard the shout again,

"Harry, help!"

Once again it was inside his head, but he also knew that the others had heard it when Ron looked up from the ground.

"Harry go, Kingsley and I'll help Emma and Ollivander," he said as he pushed him off, urging him to go help his little sister.

Harry just nodded, picked up his wand and sprinted out of the store, desperately searching for the exact location of the shouts. He headed in the general direction of Flourish and Blotts, assuming that Ginny and the others would still be there at the moment. He just hoped that he could get there fast enough to help Ginny and the others with whatever was going on. When he rounded the corner his heart stopped at the scene before him.

It was like running into a war zone, the once peaceful cobblestone alleyway had been transformed into a maze of huge chunks of blown out storefront, crushed stands, and craters. Harry could see flashes of what he knew had to be spell fire in the distance, although it was difficult to discern what exactly was happening due to the smoke from the dozens of fires.

"HARRY!"

Harry snapped back from his shock when he heard Ginny's scream this time in both his head and ears. He started running again, working his way through the maze of rubble, his wand drawn ready to attack anything in front of him. As he drew nearer the shouts of actual spells became louder, and from the sound of them it seemed as if they had stumbled into a fight with Death Eaters. His fear was confirmed when he saw the hauntingly distinct green of a killing curse shatter the Flourish and Blotts sign.

Harry reached the lip of a huge crater that he actually had to climb to the top of to get over; from there he saw the whole scene:

Tonks, Molly, Lupin, Joy, Ginny, and Hermione were all barricaded inside the shop, their back pressed against a pile of collapsed bookshelves.

On the other side of the alley stood about a dozen Death Eaters, all in their full cloaks and masks. They were all relentlessly hurling spells at the crumbling storefront. Occasionally one would make its way inside and bounce dangerously off one of the metal bookcases, narrowly missing the group.

Tonks, Hermione, and Lupin all took turns firing off spells whenever there was a lull in the barrage. Ginny seemed to be caring for Joy who had a dark patch of what seemed to be blood on her shirt. Once again Ginny looked up, desperation in her eyes.

"Harry!" She shouted, looking everywhere for him.

Harry started to carefully work his way around the top of the crater to the store front, cautious to always keep himself fully hidden from the Death Eaters. It took him a while to make it to the edge of the store but he managed to do so without being so much as grazed by a spell.

Upon his reaching the store however the intensity of the fighting seemed to increase dramatically. It was now an almost constant hail of spells from the Death Eaters, and Harry had to stay tucked in the little hole in the rubble he'd found.

As he desperately looked around for a way to get to them in the store something caught his eye in the shards of a mirror lying on the ground. He looked more closely at it and could see something moving stealthily across the pile of debris towards the shop. Harry suddenly knew what the increase in spells was for, they were trying to keep them pinned down so one of them could sneak up and kill them from close range.

A million thoughts whizzed through his mind as he desperately searched for a way to stop the Death Eater's attack. As they plans went from crazy to insane one kept coming back to him, one that was insanely simple but also insanely stupid. Finally, glancing once again at the shards of mirror, he knew he couldn't wait any longer and leapt up from his position and ran full speed at the approaching wizard while drawing his wand and shouting _Petrificus Totalus!_

The spell hit the Death Eater directly in the chest as he looked to see what the motion to his side was. The effect was instantaneous, the wizard stopped dead in his tracks. And as Harry continued to approach, it seemed as if his plan had worked; by running straight at the Death Eater it had momentarily thrown him off guard and prevented him from retaliating. That exact same moment however Harry saw the second Death Eater who had been sneaking up on the other side of the pile in an attempt to trap their prey on both sides.

Harry slid to a halt, knowing that his luck had just run out as he saw the Death Eater draw his wand. Harry attempted to throw a leg-locking curse at him but it only managed to knock the mask off who turned out to be the crazed Rudolpho Lestrange.

Lestrange whipped his wand upward; firing off a barrage of spells that Harry barely managed to block with a shield spell Hermione had just recently found in one of the Auror books. The shield did stop them from hitting Harry, but the force behind them was still there and it knocked him against the brick wall of Flourish and Blotts. His head impacted directly with the masonry, bouncing off it with a crack.

Harry's head spun as he fought to keep conscious, knowing that if he didn't it would certainly mean death. He grabbed onto the ledge of the window and pulled himself up, throwing another shield to block more spells fired off by the approaching Lestrange as his vision began to darken. The first one, a sickly brown curse, splashed harmlessly against its invisible wall, but the grey hex behind it cut straight through the shield.

The impact of the spell hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He felt a sharp pain in his hand and his side as the momentum of the spell spun him like a top. As Harry lost consciousness from the blow to his head he fell through the broken window into the shop.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Ginny's tear stained face with a look of utter shock as she held Harry in her arms. "Mum, help! Harry's bleeding everywhere. MUM!"

**A/N: Okay so I really really apologize for the cliffy, I know it's mean to do but it really is a good one you must admit. I promise that I will resolve it soon so no worries.**

**So if you liked the chapter please, please, please, please REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	10. A Thousand Shades Of Gray

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**So hopefully as you keep reading this story you ca tell that I've really started to redo the story as it continues, this whole chapter is new. I've been listening to reviews and PM's and have to agree that sometimes my story might be a little too neat so I'm working on roughing up the edges a bit and making a little darker too.**

**Let me know either way what you think of this change, I'm trying to get a feel for it so bear with me.**

**Thanks to all ****of ****my awesome beta's who're spending their summer time off to help me make this a better story.**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Diagon Alley, London, England**

_Thump, thump, thump…_

_…get down!_

_...Alastair…Kingsley…_

_….thump, thump, thump…_

_…mum he can't lose more…_

_…Tonks…NYMPHADORA! We need help…_

…_Bugger, he's hurt…_

…_thump, thump, fwhooom…_

…_it's his side…_

_...get down everyone!_

…_THUMP…_

…_got em…_

…_oh blimey his side's awful…_

…_.Ginny…_

…_go… fight…_

… _Joy stay down…_

…_craaaaaaack, swhooom…._

…_Hermione behind you!!!..._

…_NO!_

Harry's eyes flew open as a blood-curdling scream pulled him back into consciousness. For a moment he was completely disoriented, unsure even which way was up, he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and felt an intense pain in his side and his hand. As his eyes focused he saw the unmistakeable red hair of Ginny right above him, her face held a look of abject horror as she fired off a barrage of spells at an unseen foe. She turned around frantically and looked down at Harry.

"Harry, o thank Merlin you're awake! No, don't get up, you've lost too much blood!" Ginny said pushing him down as he tried to sit up, she then twisted back around and fired off a bludgeoning spell out the window. "We need to get out of here, we're surrounded by Death Eaters—"

The rest of her sentence was lost as a huge explosion rocked the remains of Flourish and Blotts, wood and mortar rained down on them as huge cracks began to form on the walls and ceiling. Harry's ears were ringing from the concussion and he felt like he could barely sit upright, but he knew that they needed to get out of the building soon or else the Death Eater's spells were going to collapse the building on top of them.

"Ginny we have to go!" Tonks cried shoving a cabinet aside to get to them.

"Harry can't move, he's lost too much blood, even with the blood restoring potion I gave him."

Harry groaned, upset that once again it was him who was deciding people's course of action, he placing people in danger. "Don't worry I can get up, honestly it's not that bad." He said as he pushed up with his arms to get up off the ground. He immediately felt a bolt of pain run up his whole left arm and he looked down at his hand thinking he'd cut his hand on some of the glass from the window.

What he saw knocked the wind out of him. His left pinkie finger was nowhere to be seen, everything above the second knuckle was gone. He looked up at Ginny in shock.

"Harry there's nothing we can do about it right now, we need to leave right now while we still can. Come on Tonks and I'll help you," Ginny said taking Harry's hands in hers to hide the cut.

Harry stood up wincing at the pain from the gash on his side and his hand. Supporting himself on a collapsed bookshelf he drew his wand and nodded to Tonks and Ginny.

"We're going to head out the back way, hopefully we can sneak around before they realize what we've done. Molly and Hermione have already gotten Joy out so we're on our own. The Aurors are on their way so soon there will be a full on war if it keeps up like this. Now on my mark we need to cross the room; fire off as many spells as you can to keep them pinned down okay?" Tonks shouted over the spell fire. After seeing they understood what she said she shouted, "NOW!" and they all ran out from behind the cover into the middle of the crumbling shop.

The Death Eaters had obviously seen their attempt at escape because the spell fire increased dramatically; red and green lights were bouncing all over the shop. Tonks and Ginny were supporting Harry in-between them as they both fired off spells into the crowd.

Harry tried to throw up defensive shields around them but couldn't seem to focus enough because they simply fell apart moments after he created them.

They were nearly to the back door when they heard a scream that made their stomachs turn.

"Hermione—" Harry whispered in horror as he stopped moving, searching for the location of the scream.

"Harry we need to go, we can't—"

"You two get out of here, I can get out through the side door, that's how I got in here." Without another word Harry let go of Tonks and Ginny and started to work his way as quickly as he could through the rubble to get to the front of the store again. He heard a cackle from outside and another scream from Hermione. Harry had now completely forgotten about his own injury and started to run through the debris ignoring the shouts from Ginny and Tonks to get back.

He threw a chair out of one of the aisles and jogged to the window nearest it drawing his wand as he reached the sill.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix shrieked delightedly at Hermione who was laying in a fetal position at her feet. She screamed in pain as the spell hit her, tears rolling down her face. "Oh come now, don't faint yet Mudblood, the fun is just beginning to start." Bellatrix cooed in a bastardized version of a mother comforting her child, as she raised her wand once again over Hermione.

"NO!" Harry shouted loud enough for Bellatrix to hear him over the fighting, she turned around smiling.

"Now didn't I tell you he'd come Mudblood? He's too noble for his own good," Bellatrix kicked Hermione aside as she approached Harry. "You have tormented my master for too long! I will be honoured above--"

"_Difindo!_" Harry cried, not waiting for her to raise her own wand knowing if he did she would certainly kill him.

Bellatrix managed to throw up a shield and the spell flew off at an angle hitting another Death Eater in the back causing him to crumple. She kicked Hermione once again laughing as she did it.

"DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN! _Difractura!" _Harry shouted, desperately trying to stop Bellatrix.

She once again threw up a shield and the powerful cutting hex ricocheted off and hit the roof of the store. Harry heard a loud crack as the hex split one of the main roof beams in two. He looked up and saw that the ceiling was beginning to sag as the roof began to collapse in on its self.

Bellatrix smiled and pointed her wand at the roof. "_Confringo!"_

Harry groaned as the rest of the beam snapped and the roof began to collapse. He knew he'd have to go out through the window because the roof was collapsing too quickly for him to go the other way, so diving through the window he threw a leg-locking curse at Bellatrix.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ she shouted side stepping Harry's curse. The green spell hurled towards Harry.

He knew shields wouldn't work so instead he dropped to the ground and rolled, narrowly missing the killing curse. He stood up and tried to position himself between Bellatrix and the now unconscious Hermione.

"Oh how cute, wittle Potter trying to protect his wittle Mudblood girlfriend," Bellatrix taunted as she cast another killing curse.

Harry dodged this one also, crying out as he rolled onto his side with the massive gash in it. "_Difindo!"_ Harry shouted, not bothering to get up this time.

The spell shot at Bellatrix but she didn't seem to notice it immediately because it was so low. At the last minute she tried to throw up a shield but the spell shattered it and clipped her ankle. She staggered for a moment but didn't seem overly hurt by the spell, she just smiled and yelled "_CRUCIO!"_ The familiar overwhelming pain filled Harry, every fibre of his body seemed to be yanked apart. He screamed as the pain shot to his scar, his eyes rolled up into his head as Bellatrix continue to hold the curse. He had never been under the Cruciatus curse for so long; Harry felt his consciousness sliding away from him.

Finally, mercifully, she stopped. Bellatrix kicked Harry's wand away and stepped over him towards Hermione who was still writhing on the ground, "You think that's going to stop me Potter, a little paper cut? It's going to take more than that to kill me! I think it's time you learned a lesson, say goodbye to your little Mudblood bitch Potter. Avada Kedav—"

But the rest of the curse never left her mouth. Stunned, she turned to face Harry who was lying on the ground with his hand outstretched towards her. Bellatrix didn't say a word; instead she just groped at her pelvis as a large red spot was slowly spreading across her clothes. "How?" she asked in shock as she dropped to her knees in front of Harry and Hermione

Harry struggled up to his feet and picked up his wand, "I guess your beloved Dark Lord never told you about wandless magic."

Bellatrix showed a look of confusion and then fell backwards, her life slowly draining away from her.

Harry rushed over to Hermione's side, making sure to duck the still ongoing spell fire. "Hermione, come on now. Can you get up? We need to go, there are too many of them for us to keep fighting."

Hermione cracked her eyes open but seemed to be staring past him, "Harry…"

"There we go, stay awake Hermione. Come on we need to get out of here, I'll help you," he said propping her up on the ground.

"Harry…Harry…your back…behind…" she muttered still looking off in the distance. Harry spun around to face Rudolpho Lestrange coming right at them with his wand drawn. Harry scrambled frantically for his own wand as he stood up to face him but he knew it was too late; the mad man had just laid eyes on his wife's dead body and now had a look of savage fury etched on his face. He was about to curse Harry when there came a shout from behind Harry's back.

"_Primamfractra!_" the voice shouted, and a spell whizzed past Harry so quickly he felt a strong burst of wind follow it. The curse hit Rudolpho square in the chest and the tall Death Eater collapsed instantly to the ground, not even uttering a gasp as he fell down next to his wife.

Harry looked for his unexpected saviour and saw Ron and Mr. Ollivander running towards them with their wands drawn, ready to fight anyone else who appeared.

Ron reached them first although Ollivander was right behind him despite his age. He dropped to his knees at Hermione's side and lifted her head up.

"Come on Hermione, wake up, wake up. Don't worry it's over, we got them, we'll get you back to headquarters right now. Come on 'Mione, please be okay…" Ron whimpered as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, we must not loiter with such dark forces about. Help Miss Granger stand and we'll head back to my shop, you may use the floo there. Quickly now, before we are spotted!" Ollivander said between breaths.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione up as she tried to overcome the effects of the Cruciatus curse. She was shaking uncontrollably and almost seemed to be in another place altogether, but she did seem to at least be able to walk under her own power with some support. The group moved as quickly as they could from building to building, working to avoid the open spaces and the edge of the continuing battle between the Death Eaters and Aurors.

The progress was tedious, both Harry and Hermione were moving very slowly due to their wounds, and the debris everywhere made it difficult to move in a single direction. Finally though they managed to reach Ollivander's shop on the other side of Diagon Alley.

The old man threw the door open, muttering under his breath. "Quick, back here, come now in the workshop! Take some floo powder each of you and get away quickly. Don't worry about me, I've fought things much more dangerous than Death Eaters." The old man said urging them to leave quickly as explosions went off nearby sending stacks of wands tumbling off their shelves.

Ron took Hermione in his arms and stepped into the hearth, a moment later they were gone.

"Mr. Ollivander thank you, for everything. You saved my life out there…"

"Yes, yes, now hurry up quickly Mr. Potter!" The old man said waving the boy over to the fire as he continued to glance out the windows. Harry abided and took a handful of floo, "_12 Grimmauld Place!"_ He shouted and a second later he was sent flying back to Headquarters.

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Harry landed with a thud in the study of Headquarters. His vision swam in and out as the combination of dizzying floo travel and loss of blood finally compounded on each other. Every pore of his body screamed in pain as he lifted himself up off the hearth and began to walk.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're back!" he heard Molly exclaim, although all he could see now were indistinct blobs of colour; stumbling out of the fireplace he began to feel the enclosing blackness surround him. As Molly's arms wrapped around him in a hug his eyes closed and he was lost to the blissful darkness.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed, trying once again, to shield his eyes from the annoying blinking light off in the distance. All he wanted was to sleep for a little while longer. He pulled the covers over his face hoping to shield it that way but the light persisted, blinking inexorably on…off…on…off. He turned his head the other way, hoping that if he couldn't shut it off he could at least avoid it; yet there it was on the other side of the bed blinking on and off. He groaned, his mind told him that he was exhausted and it wanted nothing more than to sleep for hours, maybe even days; but there it was this little light, ceaselessly interfering with his desire. He pulled a pillow over his head not really caring about the level of discomfort that caused just wanting to avoid the light. Somehow it was still there, blinking, as if in a cruel joke it seemed like the light was winking at him.

_Now I really am losing it, a light winking at me? Tom should remember this as a form of torture._ Harry scoffed at his own thought, finally tossing the pillow aside in frustration and sitting up in the bed. He groped for his glasses and wand on the table but strangely his glasses weren't there, nor was his wand; in fact the whole table was missing. Confused Harry stood up onto a cold stone floor searching for anything familiar besides the bed, the only other thing in the space was the relentless little light.

Harry marched over to where the light was blinking frustrated that this annoying little beacon was stopping him from getting the sleep he deserved. As he approached it the light seemed to grow in intensity, each flash temporarily blinded him because of the rapid switch from dark to light.

"Harry, please wake up…"

Harry turned around looking for the person calling his name, nothing else seemed to be in the room; it was just him and the light.

"Harry, wake up mate!"

The room seemed to shake a little with the voice, and the light started to blink more rapidly in his hand, filling the room with an almost constant light now. Small cracks seemed to be forming on the floor all around him, and from each crack shown more light.

"Harry!"

Now huge chunks were crumbling into dust all around him, huge spots of light were shining in all around him. Harry reached for the little beacon in front of him but it was too far away now as the floor fell apart. Soon the intensity of the light began to dim and Harry was able to make out various shapes and blobs that told him he was standing in the master bedroom once again.

"Harry, come on, you need to wake up now, you're sleep walking!" Harry heard Ginny exclaim and felt her grab hold of his arm as she tried to steer him back to the bed.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm up, don't feel too good though. Why does my whole body feel like it was smashed against a brick wall?"

Ginny jumped back in surprise when she heard Harry speak at first but then grabbed him in a tight hug, "Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack. You need to sit down at least; the reason you feel like that is because you've been through quite a lot. Do you remember any of it?" She asked cautiously as she led him to the edge of the bed and handed him his glasses.

Harry closed his eyes as he recalled the fight with Bellatrix, duelling with Rudolpho…and Hermione lying there on the ground. "Where's Hermione? Is she alright, did Bellatrix hurt her?" He said suddenly breaking the silence.

"She's fine Harry, Tonks and Madam Pomfrey are taking care of her right now, she's unconscious still. Her body's shut down to try and stop itself from feeling the pain of her injuries. She went through a lot but Madam Pomfrey thinks she'll be back to normal in a few days."

"They won't let us in there still because they want to make sure she's stable or something." Ron said grumpily as he sat down next to Harry, "You saved her life mate, you fought Bellatrix to save her… I guess it's not the first time though."

"I killed her Ron, I killed Bellatrix…It wasn't an accident either…" Harry paused as he took hold of Ginny's hand, "... at least I don't think it was… I mean I wanted to kill her…but I knew I shouldn't…she was just there and I—"

"Shhh…" Ginny said stopping Harry from speaking any more, "come on of course you didn't do anything wrong. Bellatrix was just as evil as Tom Harry, you can't—"

"But that's the problem Ginny! I _killed_ someone, how does that make me any different than Voldemort or Bellatrix? It's not like the dementors are going to care whether or not I meant it or not." Harry said angrily, "You might as well call Fudge up right now and tell him that you've got a murderer, it'd save…"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny yelled, causing both Harry and Ron to jump in surprise, "I cannot begin to tell you how frustrating you can be sometimes. War isn't good versus evil, didn't you know that? Dumbledore is right, it's not light against dark, black against white. War is a thousand shades of grey. Just because you killed someone in self-defence does not make you like Voldemort, if anything it makes you less like him. You stood up to fight against someone who was much more skilled than you to help protect your friend from being killed, I doubt Tom's even thought of calling someone a friend let alone willingly put himself in danger to protect a one. What you did was out of love not hate, that is what makes it different."

Harry looked up at Ginny, brushing a tear off his face.

"Thanks Ginny…" he said hugging her, "you really are a feisty one you know that?"

He then looked over at Ron who just smiled, "You're part of the family too Harry, you need to know us red heads have a temper" he teased.

"That's what I've been told, anyways it had to be done and I figured the sooner the better, you don't need to worry about things that are out of your control. Now that that's out of the way would you mind telling us what exactly you were doing sleep walking Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "dunno, I was having a weird dream about a light that kept blinking on and off. Then I started to hear you two talking to me and I woke up. How long have I been out anyway?"

"You've been asleep all day, it's nearly night time. You passed out after you flooed back from Ollivander's."

"Good thing it was afterwards or else you would have gone flipping around the floo until you popped out somewhere. Imagine showing up at Malfoy's unconscious," Ron said laughing. Harry started to laugh but stopped groaning in pain.

"Ow. Guess I can't laugh right now, hurts too much."

"Harry you were really hurt by whatever curse Lestrange used, you lost a lot of blood and the cut is too deep to heal magically, not to mention the Cruciatus curse. Madam Pomfrey said that she can do a little bit of work but most of it will have to heal by itself, there is a potion though so you wont have too bad of a scar there though," Ginny paused trying to find the right words to continue, "…Harry we can't do anything about your finger, even if we could have found it we couldn't have put it back on. She's already healed where it was cut off but you can't really do anything else."

Harry looked down at his hand where there was now a bandage on his left pinkie finger and pulled it off with building anxiety. Ginny was right about it being healed, in fact it looked as if it had been like that for his whole life, the noticeable thing however was that he was missing the entire tip of his finger. He bent it experimentally examining it from every side, finally he sighed and put the bandage back on, "I guess there isn't anything I can do about it, I'll have to remember to stun Rudolpho next time I see him though. Does look a bit odd, wonder if it'll bollix my Quidditch game?"

Ginny smiled, "you're really handling this well, I thought you were going to go nutters when you figured out. How does it feel, does it hurt at all?"

"Not too much, though it still feels a bit like I still have my finger there. My side is what really hurts, just breathing stings," Harry started to pull up his shirt to look at the cut but Ginny stopped him, "what, I just want to see how deep it is, maybe I can try healing it."

"Harry Madam Pomfrey told me not to let you undo the bandages until tomorrow. It took us a long time to stop the bleeding and right now you need every drop you have, the potion still hasn't taken complete effect."

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Good to see your sense of humour is still there, but I bet you won't like this next thing. Madam Pomfrey also told me to give you this potion when you woke up; it's supposed to start to heal the gash and reattach the ligaments where they were torn on your finger," Ginny said picking up a small vial and waving it in front of his face teasingly.

"Oh come on, I thought I was safe from the infirmary when I was away from Hogwarts. Yecch, tastes like owl droppings." Harry said gagging on the amber liquid.

"Wait you're not finished you need to take this sleeping potion. I know, I know, but you're not even supposed to be out of bed right now let alone sleep walking," Ginny handed him the other vial then pushed Ron off the bed and pulled the blankets back.

Harry downed the vial in one swallow and grimaced, "this one's even worse than owl droppings." He crawled back into bed already feeling his eyelids getting heavier as the potion began to take effect, "Hey Ron."

"Yeah mate?"

"Don't sit around my room any more you should be in Hermione's room, I have Ginny the Healer taking care of me. Trust me she'll need a friendly face and someone to talk to when she wakes up." Harry said stifling a yawn, "Sorry bout that."

"Your sure you're okay?"

Harry nodded his head as he sunk back into the bed, "just tell her I said I'm glad she's okay."

Ron nodded and headed out to try and get into Hermione's room.

Ginny sat down in the chair next to Harry bed, pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment, and began to work on her History of Magic essay that had been assigned for summer work.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please, please, please, please REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	11. A Hat's Decree

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain my self and others. **

**Do any of you know of the Berlin wall? How about the Great Wall of China? Yeah? Okay well those were like little piles of twigs compared to the size of the wall that I stood at banging my head against for a solid three weeks when I tried to write this chapter. I stalled at the most random place also, just in the middle of where Hermione came down for the first time her dialogue just stopped… No excuse no reason I just could not write another sentence for some reason or another.**

**It got so bad I almost considered begging one of my betas to try and write it, they didn't know that though so they'll undoubtedly be happy. **

**Anyways I guess I just needed a change of environment. I took my laptop to Starbucks one day and voila! I had my writing back. Its either the caffeine or the fact that Barnes and Noble is next door. Anyhow, just wanted to let you know how hard I worked to get this to you and sorry for the delay. **

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**-Oh also thanks to Bobmin356 for the great info, I certainly will take everything you wrote to heart. If you haven't read any of his stuff you should, they're works of art and were what initially made me want to write also.**

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Harry felt himself stirring trying to avoid the obnoxious blinking light in the corner of his eye. He switched sides of the bed several times, and on one occasion tried throwing a pillow at it to no avail. Finally, frustrated and tired, he marched up to the little light and grabbed, it not caring what it was or where it had come from. He stuffed the little light under a stack of parchments on his bedside table making sure that not even a hint of it was visible. Satisfied with his work he made to go back to bed but on his way there tripped on something and came crashing to the ground.

"Oh Harry! Are you okay, you didn't hit your head again, mum would kill me if you hurt yourself again," Ginny said lighting the nearby lamp and rushing over to his side to help him up.

"I'm alright Ginny, don't worry. I didn't hit my head I just tripped over your legs."

"How did you trip over my legs, I was sleeping on the chair?"

"I was having that bloody dream again. I was trying to hide the light so I could get some sleep. I stuck it under the parchment on the desk and was heading back to bed and I guess I just got too close to your legs."

Ginny walked over to the table and started to rifle through the stacks of parchment and books.

"Ginny it was just a dream, I'm pretty sure I didn't just hide an actual light in the…"

"What about a package?" Ginny broke in holding out the small package she'd found in the pile of paper, "You never did open this envelope that they gave you at Gringotts?"

Harry stood up wincing at the pain in his side and took the package. He'd completely forgotten about it since he'd received it nearly a month ago. "I guess I misplaced it, that day was a bit crazy. That was the day we caught Wormtail." He undid the bit of twine holding the package shut and removed the letter that was attached. For some unknown reason Harry's heart was beating rapidly as he broke the wax seal on the envelope and began to read the letter that was written in rounded cursive.

Harry-

If you are reading this then for some unfortunate reason or another we are no longer with you in this world, hopefully you will never have to lay eyes on this but in these dark days one is never certain about anything (Your mum was quite against me writing this letter but I thought it was important to pass this item along). I know that you are now probably a remarkable young lad of 16 (if those goblins follow instructions), and I am fairly confident you are a world class Quidditch player. Sirius and I spent many an hour teaching you how to fly although you could barely walk; your mum nearly turned me into a cow when she found out our master plan!

Hopefully the world is a better place than it is as of my writing this. Our greatest wish is that you never have to witness the horrible things we have to on a daily basis. The Order is trying with all it's might to restore peace to a world in turmoil, a place where our children may live without worrying about bloodclass or alliances.

As per our instructions Sirius is now your guardian, I know he can be a bit mangy sometimes, but he is like a brother to me, so is Remus and Peter. This is your family Harry and I want you to know that they will always be there for your even though we may not (although I do have my doubts about Petunia and Vernon). I dark times like these your family and friends are more important than ever, they will be what keep you alive and ready to fight.

Now onto the necklace in this package Harry. I know that it might seem like a pointless dongle but let me assure you that is farthest from the fact. This is a Potter heirloom that has been passed down to the firstborn child on their 16th birthday. It is a symbol of the courageous, and sometimes obstinate, behaviour us Potter's have. Your mum and I have also added practical enhancements to this that will hopefully make it more appealing to you. Along with some anti-jinx charms and a weak shield charm there are also some highly experimental charms that we put on it. Wear this wherever you go and it will be a guide in unknown places, a reminder of where you are from, and will be your pass to places of greatness.

Never forget how much we love you and know that we are always there watching over you.

Your father,

James

Harry held the paper in shaking hands skimming over the letter again and again then finally handing it over to Ginny who read it slowly, tears brimming in her eyes. While she was reading Harry had pulled out the necklace from the package.

From a thick platinum chain hung a roughly hewn piece of black stone. Harry moved closer to the lamp to inspect the pendant.

The stone was an unusual black it seemed to absorb the light around it. The rock was completely covered in silk thin gold inlay that radiated an inner warmth. Harry couldn't discern any remarkable pattern but there seemed to be a deeper meaning to the spirals and whorls. At the base of the pendant there was a set of carvings that cut outward from the centre in a pinwheel design that reminded him of a windmill. The whole necklace seemed surprisingly heavy considering the stone was the size of a small pebble.

"Harry this letter is amazing, you have to make sure to take care of it," Ginny said wiping a tear away and folding the letter up gingerly, "is that the necklace?"

"Yeah, it looks really old so I guess he was right about it being an heirloom. I wonder what the other spells that they put on it were?" Harry rubbed the inlay tracing his fingers around the fine gold thread that wound itself continuously around the stone.

"I don't know but if they were experimental I doubt anyone would know. My dad said that your mum was brilliant at charms though so I bet that whatever they are they're strong. Do you want me to put it on you?"

"Do you think I can, I don't want it to break when I'm asleep?"

"I think if it's been in your family for so long that it can survive. Here bend down and I'll put it on," Ginny clasped the necklace shut and stepped back to examine it, "it looks good, nothing like a girl's necklace. I think the thick chain makes it look more manly."

"I guess I'll wear it then, plus you can't really see it if I keep it under my shirt. Here I'll put the letter in the photo album you made me, that way I won't forget it and it won't get messed up. There all set."

"Thanks, come on lets go to bed, I'm exhausted and it's still pitch black." Harry said crawling under the sheets and scooting over to make room for Ginny.

"Are you sure you're okay? I saw you wince when you were getting into bed; I don't want to hurt you at all. The chair was comfortable enough, I'll just stay there."

"Don't worry Ginny it's fine, it just hurts when I bend down at all. Here come on, I'm really tired and want to get a little more sleep before the morning."

Ginny crawled slowly trying to not make the bed move too much, and lay snuggled up next to Harry, "this is a lot more comfortable than a chair."

"Told you, now go to bed before the sun actually rises," Harry said closing his eyes. He felt the pendant on his neck pulse slightly in pace with his own heartbeat and a sense of comfort filled him as he though back over the letter his father had written him telling him they would always be there for him.

Harry and Ginny woke a few hours later when Madam Pomfrey, Lupin, and Dumbledore all came into the room to check in and see how Harry's injuries were.

"Good morning Harry I must apologize for the rude awakening but Poppy thought it best to check in and see how you were healing up. From what I've been told you put quite the fight trying to save Miss Granger. Don't worry she is quite fine, she woke up earlier this morning and seemed to have her wits about her. Poppy?" Dumbledore said ushering Madam Pomfrey forward to inspect Harry.

"Professor…" Harry started as madam Pomfrey cast various diagnostic spells on him, "…I killed Bellatrix…what exactly will happen now will I be going to Azkaban?"

"Harry I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you have to go through such an ordeal at such a young age, but I must reiterate that this is a war and you are a warrior in it. From Mr. Weasley and Mr. Ollivander's account you performed admirably and only used deadly force when no other option was left open to you. Killing anyone, even someone as twisted as Bellatrix, is not something you take lightly however and I want you to remember that. Killing another human being is one of the most destructive forces on earth, it changes you in more ways than you can imagine. What is most intriguing about your confrontation was that you had no wand at that time, you cast an entirely new spell using your will to protect Miss Granger. This could be a case of accidental magic on another level, or something more important, perhaps a weapon forged from the love of others." The headmaster shared a meaningful look with Harry and Ginny who were both instantly reminded of the prophecy and the prediction that Harry would have a power the other did not.

"Now…concerning Azkaban I doubt that Fudge will so much as send you a reprimand, he is currently embattled in his own war to protect his position, although I believe that conflict will be over soon," the headmaster stopped as he watched sadly as Madam Pomfrey undo the bandage on Harry's finger.

"Professor, what happened in Diagon Alley after we left? Did the Aurors get there in time to capture more of them?" Ginny asked trying to take Harry's mind off his missing appendage.

"Well the Aurors did indeed come, late and outnumbered however. Many were already there before you left but it didn't make much difference. It seems that because the Death Eaters lost their primary target, presumably Harry, they set out to simply destroy as much property as possible. As of this morning most of Diagon Alley is ash, the Death Eaters set fire to much of the already ruined town. The Aurors managed to save a few but most of them were already too far engulfed in flames. You will be happy to know that thankfully no one was killed."

"Except for Bellatrix…" Harry said gloomily, pulling his shirt up to give Madam Pomfrey access to the bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Harry I know it is hard for you, it took me quite a while to recover from the first time I was forced to take someone's life, but you must know it wasn't your fault in the least." Lupin said stepping forward to look Harry eye to eye.

"Thanks Moony, I just have to get used to it I guess, give me a little while to sort out how I feel about the whole thing."

"Mr. Potter would you mind explaining this?" Madam Pomfrey asked pointing down at his side.

Harry looked down at his side. Where there was supposed to be a huge gash in his side there was now only a small cut that seemed to have healed quite well considering he'd received it less than a day ago. "I thought you said it was a big cut, this doesn't look bad at all."

"It _was_ a huge gash Mr. Potter, the key word being was. Do you have any idea how it has healed so quickly? None of the potions or spells I administered would have caused such rapid healing. I doubt that you will even be able to see a scar once it is finished healing now." Madam Pomfrey said as she continued to examine the wound.

"Harry…what about the necklace?" Ginny suggested.

"Where did you get that?" Lupin asked in shock, rushing up to his side and taking it in his hands as Harry pulled it out from under his shirt, "I haven't seen that necklace in more than 15 years. I thought it was destroyed with the house."

"It was in that package I was given at Gringotts when I took control of the bank. We found it last night with a letter my dad wrote explaining what it is. He told me to wear it all the time. He did say something about him and my mum putting some experimental charms on it, do you think that that is what's healing my cut?"

"It very well could be Harry, if you might allow me to inspect it momentarily?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped forward too.

"Sure. Ginny could you undo the clasp I can't really see it without my glasses on. Thanks."

Dumbledore took the necklace, handling it as if it were made of the finest metals. He examined it from every angle, muttering to himself as he stared intently at the sprawling gold inlay. Finally he set it down on the table and pointed his wand at it, there was a brief flash of red light and it returned to normal. The headmaster picked the necklace back up and handed it to Harry smiling, "I think Ginny is correct in thinking that this might have caused your wound to heal so quickly. It is indeed a very rare and precious heirloom; you should take great care of it. I was unable to find any particular spells on it but as you saw with the red flash there is several layers of deep magic ingrained in that pendant. Your mother and father were two of the most skilled magicians to come out of Hogwarts in a very long time; whatever spells they have placed on this necklace are extremely powerful. To be quite honest I have never seen such a unique stone in many years. It would be wise to keep it on your body at all times if this stunning case of healing was indeed caused by this necklace."

While Madam Pomfrey re-bandaged the wound on Harry's side Dumbledore continued to talk. "Harry now I know it is early and you most likely will not want to discuss it but I was hoping to ask you some questions about the magic you managed yesterday."

"Hold on Albus, look at him he's still barely awake, at least give the boy some time to get dressed," Lupin said. Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards his new guardian as he pulled his shirt back down and stood up.

"Thanks Moony, actually headmaster if it's alright with Madam Pomfrey I'm sort of hungry. Could we talk about this downstairs?"

"Of course Harry, of course. I didn't want to impede your convalescence. I am merely curious after hearing what Mr. Ollivander described to me. Let us head downstairs then, Molly has been preparing breakfast anyhow, I don't see why we should let it go to waste." The group headed downstairs and were soon all seated around the kitchen table serving themselves portions of eggs, bacon, and various other breakfast goods.

"Now Harry the reason I am so curious with the magic you performed yesterday is because it shows that you have taken a rather dramatic step forwards in your magical growth. Very few people can perform any magic whatsoever without their wand, yet what you did yesterday was very powerful, and directed, magic completely wandless. This is certainly an effect of the Heartbond that you will experience to some level or another too Ginny."

"Professor I didn't _perform_ anything at all, it just…happened. I had zero control of it, it just felt like the magic shot out of me. And from what I'm hearing you're saying this could happen again." Harry said, recalling the shocked look on Bellatrix's face as the blood spread across her chest.

"And that is precisely why I wanted to discuss this, as the bond continues to grow so will the magic. You must learn to control this at the beginning so you can keep it in check at all times. I have already discussed this with Remus briefly and I think it would be best if you and Miss Weasley take special lessons with at least once a week that focus solely on controlling and focusing your wandless magic."

"When you get back to school next week we'll start having a two hour class once a week. Because of the state of things it will most likely be a different one of us teaching you each time. Harry I know that you could probably do with more free time but this is important," Lupin said seeing the rather dissident expression Harry wore.

"I know, I know. It's just this year is going to be difficult enough without another bloody thing to have to worry about. Plus Ginny is in her O.W.L. year; she's going to need every free minute she can get."

"Harry you know that normally I would agree with you but this is much more important. If what happened to Bellatrix was an accident when you were just getting the magic imagine what could happen in a year's time?"

"Don't worry Harry, I think we should take the class, plus I have a good teacher if I need any help catching up," Ginny playfully punched Harry in the arm, making him crack a grin and stick his tongue out at her.

"Well it's decided then! We shall work out the details upon your arrival back at school. I suggest you do not try any form of magic wandlessly before we have had a chance to go over some of the basics. It wouldn't do to blow up the kitchen when you were just trying to levitate a grapefruit spoon."

The morning they were supposed to leave for school Madam Pomfrey showed up to check on Hermione and, to much fanfare, deemed her fit enough to travel.

When Mrs. Weasley went in to get Ron up she couldn't even get him to wake up until she threatened to call Fred and George and have them test some of their new products on him.

The group slowly arrived downstairs with their various luggage and cages piling up in the hallway. Molly had decided to get everyone up with Madam Pomfrey's arrival so if needed they could change their plans, that meant they needed to wake up at the mind-numbingly early hour of 4 AM.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table nibbling on some bacon when Hermione arrived at the foot of the stairs leaning heavily on Ron's shoulder for support. Although she moved slowly, and still seemed a bit disoriented, there was a healthy glow about her face that hadn't been there the days prior.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried and got up to hug her.

"Hey," she said trying to smile but instead ended up yawning, "sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

"It's fine, if I'm this tired I can't imagine how you must feel," Harry said getting up and pulling a chair out for her, "glad Madam Pomfrey finally let you out of your bedroom, she wouldn't even let us visit you."

"Tell me about it, she wouldn't even let me get up to use the bathroom without being there to make sure I wouldn't pass out. I don't know why she had to do that, I know that the pain-killing potion I was taking didn't have any side effects other than fever."

Ron grinned at Harry, "Good to hear you're still yourself. Now mum said that I was supposed to make sure you eat something before we leave, of course seeing how it's only 4 AM we could have a full eight course meal before we actually needed to leave."

"Don't worry Ronald, I'll eat. Actually I'm starving, chicken broth isn't exactly filling." Hermione reached for a plate, but Ron got to it first and started to fill it up for her.

"Allow me," he said smiling slightly. Harry and Ginny had to stifle a laugh, as he stumbled walking over to hand her the plate and nearly knocked over pitcher of orange juice.

"Thank you Ron," she said smiling endearingly as he handed her the plate that now had everything piled on one side due to his near fall.

"So is Emma going to come to King's Cross or is she going to go with Joy later?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence as everyone was tried to wake up from their rather early start.

"Well…" Harry started shifting in his chair a bit.

"We haven't actually seen them since the…incident," Ginny added, "Seems like they were a bit scared after the attacks and have started to re-think whether or not Emma should go to Hogwarts or not."

"I even went over to try and talk to them but every time I went over Joy just said they were busy, or just heading out."

"I guess I could see where she's coming from. If you had nearly been killed by a group of people you didn't even know existed in a war you had no idea about until a few weeks ago, I'd be pretty shaken up too." Hermione said as she methodically worked her way through her plate of food.

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure that Emma comes; I want her to be able to fight if she needs to. And the way this thing's going so far it seems like that'll be sooner than later."

"Don't worry Harry," Ginny said, "I think that they'll be coming they just need some time to sort through everything that happened. Its not exactly the most subtle way to be brought into the wizarding world, seeing a full fledged battle being fought in one of the few places everyone thought was safe."

Another bout of silence fell over the table as everyone's thoughts returned back to the fight in Diagon Alley.

An hour later Dumbledore showed up at the front door with Kingsley and Mad-Eye in tow, to escort them to King's Cross.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it is good to see that you are ambulatory once again, you won't have to miss the start of term feast, or classes for that matter. Is everyone packed and ready to go? Where are the Masseys?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats, "Ah," the headmaster said smiling slightly, "Would I be correct in assuming that Joy and Emmaline are having second thoughts about going to our establishment?"

"We haven't really seen them since we got back to headquarters three days ago," Ginny said.

"Of course, it is only natural, I would have been surprised if this hadn't happened. I think I will pay them a visit, I know it is horribly rude to come calling so early in the morning but they deserve to be able to ask any questions they want. Kingsley, Alastor? I will stay behind, if you would still please escort them to the train that would be excellent. I believe that Molly, Tonks, and Lupin will be accompanying you as well. I have a few additional errands to run before the start of school this evening, so there is a chance the Massey's and I will miss the train's departure."

"We can instruct them to hold the train—"

"Oh no, nothing like that Kingsley. I just wanted to make sure you knew what was happening if they do not arrive. Now I think I shall head over there, it is barely five in the morning but I believe it is rather important I talk to them, especially after what happened to them." Dumbledore took Lupin aside for a moment, then bade everyone good luck and headed out the front door.

With everyone downstairs and somewhat awake Mad-Eye decided that it was time to leave the house and head for King's Cross. They all gathered up their various trunks, cages, and stray items and headed outside to wait for the cars that Tonks had arranged to pick them up.

Moody and Kingsley were agitated, constantly surveying the area around them, checking and rechecking every nook and cranny. It was apparent they didn't like being exposed for such a long time, this was most evident when a car turned the corner and started to head towards them. Moody drew his wand and started to step backwards, pushing the group back onto the steps of Grimmauld Place.

"Alastor, calm down. This is our ride," Tonks said cheerfully. She stepped forwards and hailed the car towards them.

"Tonks what exactly _is _our ride?" Kingsley asked as the car approached.

"I know what that is!" Exclaimed Ron, "dad told me about them once. They're called…limesins...limesigns"

"…you got us a limousine Tonks?" Harry asked stunned as the massive stretched black town car slowed to a stop in front of them.

"Why not?" Tonks smiled picking up a trunk, "No matter how we get there we're in some sort of danger, at least this way we're all in one car so we can't get separated. Plus, I have a ministry charge card so it's all a write off! Now stop staring and help get this stuff loaded."

The ride to King's Cross went by quickly as everyone marvelled at the elegantly furnished limo and before they knew it they were all unloading at the curb of the train station under the watchful eyes of Moody, Kingsley and the others. All around them the crowd bustled past, hundreds of muggles never taking a second glance at the strange scene of the large group of oddly dressed people carrying a veritable menagerie of animals along with their massive trunks.

As they approached the pillar between platforms nine and ten Harry began to pick out other people who most certainly had to be witches and wizards. Moody growled in disgust when a saw the short little man drop a box and an assortment of charmed bouncy balls went flying across the station nearly causing Mad-Eye to slip, "I'll teach them about secrecy, bloody fool should let everyone know where here…" he muttered as he did away with them with a subtle flick of his wand and stomped off to the pillar.

**King's Cross Station, London, England**

Hogwarts Express looked just like it had six years earlier when Harry first had come stumbling through the portal; the massive steam engine hissed and bubbled as it lay there waiting for the 11 AM departure. There were differences however, the most obvious being the increased amount of security around the train in the form of red cloaked Aurors, and the now omnipresent banners featuring Fudge's likeness glaring at all that entered.

There was more than just increased security however; the instant Harry had entered the station he'd noticed the difference, it was similar to the same feeling he'd gotten in Diagon Alley. There wasn't the usual air of excitement or happiness that every other time had filled the platform instead everyone around them was talking quietly in hushed tones, although he saw many people he knew none of them seemed compelled to talk to them and instead stood around quietly talking with their families.

As the group made their way to the edge of the platform an even deeper silence fell upon the platform and soon everyone seemed to be staring at Harry and the others.

"Why are they all staring at us," Ron whispered as they huddled together to try and ignore the awkwardness.

"You've been reading the _Prophet_ Ron, you know what they've been writing. The whole paper has turned into a way to force Fudge's propaganda on everyone. Half of the articles in that rag are about how Harry is some sort of saviour, and the other is rampant speculation about what happened at the Department of Mysteries." Hermione said as she surveyed the crowd that was now once again whispering amongst itself.

"I can't believe we didn't take care of that with Skeeter. Blimey mate, looks like we're back to where we started," Ron said patting Harry on the back.

Ignoring the murmuring crowd they grabbed their trunks and pushed their way into the train and found an empty room and headed back out to bid farewell to everyone before the train left. While Molly doted over Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, Lupin took Harry aside.

"Harry I just want to remind you that we're all here for you, that I'm here for you. These next few months could very well be the most trying one's of any of our lives, but remember that we are in this together, and that we should enjoy life while we can. No matter what some prophet may have said years ago this is still your life Harry," Lupin smiled at the look of shock on Harry's face.

"How…how'd you know?"

"Albus felt it was time I knew so he told me a few days ago. I cannot imagine how much pressure you must be feeling right now, and I know that you must also think it is your own duty to bear but that is false, allow others to help you. You have amazing friends and family Harry and they, me included, are willing to follow you anywhere you go."

"That's the problem, I don't want to them to follow me. Last time that happened I nearly got them all killed! If you heard the prophecy you know what it said, only I can kill him so I need to do this alone." Harry said, looking down intently at his trainers so as to stop himself from letting his emotions get to him.

"Yes Harry I did hear the prophecy and I know what it said. Although you have to kill Voldemort that does not mean you have to find him and go to battle against him alone, you just have to finish the job. We'll all be at your side when that time comes to make sure you have the best chance there is." Lupin smiled softly and the two stood in silence for a minute until the train's whistle went off and they began to head over to the others, "…Now before you go I will most likely be gone for a few weeks at a time now on missions so I won't be able to talk to you frequently. If you ever need to get hold of me ask to use an Order member's necklace, although I'm fairly confident Hermione could probably create one of your own in a few hours if need be."

Harry laughed then grabbed his guardian in a big hug, "Thank you." Although he didn't show it Harry was elated at having Lupin know about the prophecy, keeping it secret for so long between he and Ginny had been tearing him up. He knew that he'd have to tell Hermione and Ron soon, especially if the war was to begin escalating. His mind flashed back to the nightmares he'd had so frequently this summer, but as quickly as they had come they left, leaving Harry standing there staring off into the distance.Molly seemed to pay no attention and scooped him up in a huge hug, squeezing him until he could barely breath, after she finally let go Arthur stepped up and gave him a firm handshake, telling him quite seriously to "take care of Ginny." Harry just gulped and nodded in accordance.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody had to rush their goodbyes as the second and final whistle for the train went off when clock struck eleven. Waving frantically behind them Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione rushed to the train car entrance and stepped onto the already moving Hogwarts Express.

The ride to Hogwarts this year passed by without any incident, in-fact it was downright dull. Although Harry had seen Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle board the train they never visited their compartment for the usual barrage snide comments and veiled threats. Hermione and Ron had gotten into an argument with him at the prefects meeting but after that he'd seemed to have completely disappeared.

"Maybe you-know-who's finally did some good and silencioed Malfoy permanently," Ron had offered shortly after he and Hermione had returned.

The stories from _The Prophet_ seemed to have created a mixed form of fear and awe among the students of Hogwarts. Although no one came into the compartment, there were an unusual amount of people who would just stop outside of their compartment and stare at Harry and the others as if they were and exhibit. Finally Hermione cast a glass etching charm on the windows that made them opaque. Aside from that, and a few visits from Neville, Luna, and several other D.A. members the trip was going by quietly.

Talking to Lupin about the prophecy had stirred it from the back of his mind where he'd so forcibly shoved it over the past weeks. The longer and longer he sat there with Ron and Hermione the more his anxiety over not telling them grew. Finally, after debating it over in his mind, he decided that here was just as secure as anywhere else. _After this hand I'll tell them_ Harry told himself as Ron dealt another hand of Exploding Snap.

The tower teetered ominously as Hermione tried to stack the Ace of Spades on Ginny's King of Hearts. Taking a deep breath she went in once more and dropped the card on top, it stuck. Hermione let out a sigh of relief; but just as she did so the entire deck blew up in her face, covering it in black soot so she looked much like a chimney sweep.

"Well that was fun, although I don't think I'm up for another round," Hermione said rubbing the black off her face, "what other games do we have… other than chess Ron." She added cutting him off.

"I wasn't going to say…"

"Hey Ron, mate, could you hold up for a minute," Harry interrupted, "I actually have something I need to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Hermione asked sitting upright at once.

Ginny moved closer to Harry and grabbed hold of his hand, although he hadn't told he about what he was planning he felt as if she knew what he was going to say.

"You know how the whole battle at the Department of Mysteries was about Voldemort getting the prophecy about he and I? And that thankfully he didn't get his hands on it…"

"Yeah it was destroyed, you told us," Ron said.

"And no one was able to hear it because of all the fighting going on. Anyhow, that's all true, the prophecy was destroyed there. It turns out that wasn't the only copy though. Dumbledore witnessed the original one." Harry paused, not sure if he should let them catch up or just keep going.

"You've heard the prophecy…" Hermione said after looking at him for a moment.

Harry nodded, trying to smile but instead ended up sort of grimacing, "Yeah, and Dumbledore said I could tell you guys. I've been putting it off because I didn't want you to know, but after everything we've already been through, and everything we're about to go through I figured I owe it to you. Now before I show it to you you need to know that you cannot tell another soul about this, no one. If Tom figures out you know you'll be in more danger than ever before."

Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Okay, well I don't exactly have a pensieve so I'm going to just tell it to you. This was a prophecy that Trelawney made to Dumbledore, yeah I know she's not a fraud it turns out."

Harry took a deep breath, glanced at Ginny then started—"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_

The familiar silence filled the cabin as Harry sat back, never taking his eyes off Hermione and Ron who both sat there shell-shocked. Hermione had tears in her eyes that she kept brushing away, and Ron just sat there unblinking.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I'm still trying to figure it out. If you don't want to be involved in this anymore I understand, you can go. I need to do this alone anyway. OW!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny punched him hard on his arm.

"No you don't!" she said punching him again, "you are so frustrating sometimes. How many times have I told you that you're not alone in this."

"Hold on, you knew about this?" Ron asked finally speaking up.

Ginny shrugged, "Harry and Dumbledore told me after we were bonded."

"Honestly I'm not as surprised as I thought I would be, I think I had it in the back of my mind that that might have been what the prophecy said." Hermione said, wiping her eyes once more, "and Ginny's right Harry, you don't have to do this alone. If you think we'd leave you after hearing some story Trelawney said you're crazy, we've been through much worse than this before."

"I agree with both of them too mate, I'd like to get a piece of the action myself, besides after what our fight at the Ministry I want to get back at those Death Eaters for these bloody scars." Ron said lifting his hair up to show off the ugly mark where one of the brains had attached itself.

"But Ronald those were the brains that you levitated out of the water yourself."

"It doesn't matter 'Mione it's the principle of the thing!"

Harry smiled, and then asked nervously, "So you two are okay with it? You don't want to run away or anything?"

"Why would we want to run away Harry? You said it already; we're here to fight this war. If Fudge isn't going to do it the D.A. and the Order is going to have to. Besides we'd most likely be in more danger if we left you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry mate, you're not getting rid of us that easily," Ron added with a smile.

Harry sat back into his seat, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, it was one he hadn't even known existed until it was gone. Now looking back onto it he realized he had been worried about losing Ron and Hermione when they figured out about the prophecy. Ginny snuggled up under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm…you smell good," she said smiling. He had told her how much this had been bothering him and was happy that he'd finally managed to get this out in the open.

"That's because I took my weekly shower," Harry joked tickling her on the side.

"Get a room!" Ron groaned, "just because you two are bonded does not mean I can just block you and my sister out of my mind."

"I think you can try harder. Here, let's give him some incentive." Harry bent down and kissed her briefly then paused for a second and bent down again.

"Alright, alright! I get the point, you want me to go blind?" Ron exclaimed to a giggling Harry and Ginny.

The rest of the train ride went quickly, the group chatted amicably, heeding Harry's request and not discussing the prophecy further that day. Soon they were close enough to school that they decided to get dressed and the usual hustle and bustle ensued. It was raining in Hogsmead and the mix of a dense fog and the steam from the train made it so people seemed to be appearing out of thin air all around them. The security at the platform was just as secure as at Kings Cross with nearly a dozen Aurors and teachers on duty to supervise the student as they headed to the carriages and boats. Hagrid could be seen off in the distance helping the first years climb into the small boats moored on the lake.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny caught a thestral drawn carriage that was already en-route to the castle with Neville and Luna already onboard.

"Do you reckon Dumbledore managed to convince Joy to let Emma come?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Knowing him he probably did, I really hope so. I don't want Emma to be left out after figuring everything out. I know she was scared but she's probably me in more danger if she didn't come now."

"She's probably up at the Great Hall waiting with McGonagall already."

"Who's Emma?" Luna asked dreamily, looking up from the newest copy of the Quibbler.

"She's a first year who we met over the summer, she lived next door. We got attacked in Diagon Alley and Emma and her mom were with us so they were a bit spooked."

"I read about that in _The Prophet_ and was meaning to ask you lot about it. So it really did happen? Did you really fight off all the death eaters by yourself?" Neville exclaimed.

"_The Prophet_ hasn't exactly been accurate recently…" Hermione explained.

"It's never been accurate Hermione," Harry broke in.

"…I guess you're right but that story was certainly not true except that we were attacked at Diagon Alley and Harry fought valiantly to protect me from Bellatrix." Hermione smiled at Harry who blushed slightly.

"_You _fought Bellatrix? I read that she was killed in the fight, did you…" Neville stopped when he saw Harry and the other's expressions, "…oh."

The carriage fell silent for a moment until Harry spoke, "Yes Neville, I killed her. I was fighting to stop her from killing Hermione and as a desperate last second thing I killed her. I honestly thought I would feel worse than I do, but what I realized is that she was one of the few people who truly did deserve to die for their actions. She killed or tortured too many people, Sirius, Hermione…your parents." Harry's eye's glowed with passion, he wanted so desperately to convey that he felt bad about it but his conscience was clean.

Neville bent his head down, not looking Harry directly in the eyes.

Harry took a breath, "look… we are at war and things are there are definitely going to be times when we have to make difficult decisions in an instant. I don't like just as much as the next bloke, but I've accepted it as fact, and as soon as everyone else does the sooner we can get to actually fighting Voldemort."

"Are we going to be starting up the D.A. again? I did love it ever so much…" Luna said pulling up from her magazine, her knack for changing the subject abruptly once again showing.

"Yes. That's what Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I have been working on this summer. We decided that if we can't join the Order we're going to at least train like them, we want to be able to fight alongside them when the time comes. Although Dumbledore and a few others know about it we're still going to operate secretly to keep our methods under cover."

"That's brilliant! I felt like I was actually learning something in that class, and now that I have a new wand I think I'll do loads better. Gran said I deserved a new one after everything we did last year." Neville said proudly, pulling his wand out to show the others.

"Good well we're not sure when we're going to start but we'll get the word out the usual way, unless Hermione has another ingenious method for us to communicate," Harry teased.

"No I think we'll keep using the coins, but I have been working on something similar to what the Order members use that I'll show you when I finish researching it."

Harry laughed, remembering what Lupin had told him just a few hours ago.

The carriage slowed to a halt outside the main entrance and everyone disbanded and headed up the steps to the Great Hall.

At the entrance stood Dumbledore, smiling warmly and greeting all the students as they walked past the threshold to the school. When he spotted Harry and the others he waved them over to him genially.

"Just the people I was looking for. Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, would you two kindly meet with Professor McGonagall after the feast? We must deal with your rather unusual sleeping arrangements" The two teens nodded, unsure to what they were agreeing. "Excellent! Well I shall see you inside then shortly," and the headmaster turned on the spot and started to head back inside but stopped abruptly, "Oh I nearly forgot. I was able to convince Miss Massey to join us for this school year. She is currently acquainting herself with her fellow first years I believe." Dumbledore tipped his hat, his eyes twinkling as much as ever, and turned down the hall once again.

Harry turned and smiled at the others then took Ginny's hand and proceeded to enter the hall with the other students.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sat down in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Harry spotted Hagrid sitting down at the front table and waved happily at him. Hagrid mouthed something which seemed to be 'visit soon." He also saw Snape who was sitting in his seat, grim as ever, staring at the mass of students he so greatly despised.

Ron nudged Harry and pointed over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy sat with Crabbe and Goyle as usual. Malfoy seemed to have a slightly nervous look on his face, as if at any moment something would jump up and grab him. He was also very jumpy; when Pansy sat next to him he almost fell off his seat. Harry was brought back to his table when Neville, Seamus, and Katie Bell all sat down around the group.

"Where were you lot on the train, we looked all over for you! We thought Malfoy might've gotten you," Neville said.

Harry looked around for an explanation; thankfully Hermione was quick as ever. "We were having a meeting with an Auror, about Harry's protection this year. For when we go to Hogsmeade or on other trips."

"Like that's ever going to happen again," Dean said glumly.

"With You-Know-Who out and about again, I bet we won't even be able to go to Hagrid's for class," Neville added.

"Well we're going to figure out soon," Ron said pointing the front table where Dumbledore had stood up and was now moving to the podium. "Welcome back everyone, we will get to the feast soon enough, but first we must sort our new students!" The hall's doors swung open again and with a little persuasion from McGonagall the nervous group of first years lined up in front of the stool. With relief Harry spotted Emma standing in the group and waved to her, smiling. She spotted him and waved back enthusiastically. Filch tottered in with the small stool and the tattered old Sorting Hat and sat it down unceremoniously in the middle of the room.

Everyone in the Great Hall went silent, ready to listen to the hat's new song. The long tear at its base opened up and it began:

_Merlin's champions,_

_His companions._

_Stand and unite,_

_All must prepare to fight._

_The war is near,_

_But do not fear._

_My creator's heir_

_Will rise again this year._

_From my decision _

_Four of five have risen,_

_Tonight the fifth will come,_

_Binding the four to ONE._

The voice faded, and unlike previous years, the murmurs and discussion were absent. Instead, the entire room was dead silent, still staring at the hat, not quite sure about what to make of the Sorting Hat's newest verses.

With a kind cough from the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall seemed to regain her composure and refocused as she unfurled her scroll of new students.

Archer, Lincoln was sorted into Hufflepuff; followed shortly by Brickman, Sarah being sent to Ravenclaw.

"I don't know, it doesn't remind me of any of the others, the old ones just said come together or watch out. This one seemed more like it was telling us that it was doing something," Ron said over the bursts of applause when Gryffindor got a new student.

"Well at least you listened this time. And it didn't even seem like a song to me, more like a prophecy. Did you notice it was telling us something?" Hermione added then frowned slightly realizing what she'd just said.

"Who was the Sorting Hat's creator?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Don't remember the song two years ago?" Hermione asked, but not receiving any nods simply continued, "it said that Gryffindor had made it. So whoever will _rise this year_ is going to be Gryffindor's heir. Wait a minute Emma's up now, let's watch." She said as McGonagall read off "Massey, Emmaline."

She sat down on the stool, looking just as nervous as everyone else, staring blankly out over the sea of waiting faces. Then McGonagall placed the Hat on top of her head, it was too large for her head so it sunk down over her eyebrows. The hat's mouth was moving as if it were talking, but Harry strained to hear anything. Apparently whatever it was saying was meant only for Emma's ears. The hat seemed to take an inordinately long time on choosing where to sort her, and some students started to drift off into conversation or were playing with the silverware. Finally it did come to a decision and shouted out "GRIFFYNDOR!" in a louder voice than usual, surprising some of the students who'd zoned off.

The Gryffindor table burst into applause at their new addition, and Emma hopped smartly off the stool and sat down at the front of the table grinning as she met the other first years. Emma looked down the table and waved to Harry and the rest of the group.

Harry gave Emma a thumbs up then looked up at Dumbledore to see if he approved. The headmaster was clapping politely and did nod his head, but nothing outward. Something unsettled Harry though, the smile on his face and the sorrow in his eyes made Harry feel like the headmaster was hiding something once again.

After the rest of the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up once again to make his start of term announcements, the hall went quiet very quickly, most everyone was starving and ready for the feast.

"Well now that we have the sorting out of the way let me intrude upon your feast for only a moment more. As usual the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Professor Umbridge failed to recognize that and has just recently been released from St. Mungos, although her paranoia has not yet dissipated.

"Mr. Filch has informed me that he has forgone the usual list of illicit objects and has simply decided to ban anything with the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes logo on it." Dumbledore smirked slightly.

"Now onto some scheduling changes. Due to Voldemort's return, yes I did call him by his name and I suggest you all learn to use it too, we have decided to supplement your learning with several classes the school feels would benefit everyone. First, this year we will not be offering Care of Magical Creatures." At this many people, mostly Gryffindor, began to murmur in protest. Dumbledore raised a hand to silence them. "Now, now, it does not reflect on Professor Hagrid's teaching abilities at all, in-fact one reason we are doing it because he now has to care certain new security features we have on campus now, one of which is a dragon. Which, on a side note, is not to be approached under any circumstances." The headmaster smiled slightly and nodded at Hagrid.

"To replace Care of Magical Creatures we are now offering a mandatory class for all years, it is called Offensive Light Magic; this will be taught in conjunction with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry examined the front table but couldn't find any teacher who would be filling the once-again abandoned position. _Maybe Dumbledore couldn't find anyone?_

Dumbledore continued, "This class will be taught by trained Aurors, who unfortunately cannot be with us at the moment due to certain circumstances, who will teach you not only how to protect yourself but how to fight back if that is necessary. As for a teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts, I am afraid the rather high risks involved in the class has scared most potential teachers away, so for the moment I will be teaching the class along with the occasional aide of a former professor." At that the whole hall burst into applause, no one imagined that Dumbledore himself would teach Defence.

Harry and the rest of the group were standing up applauding. "Well I doubt you could find a more experienced teacher for the job!" Ron shouted across the table to Harry who nodded vigorously.

"Thank, thank you, hopefully my teaching abilities have not worn off over the years. Now without further ado let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands, making the mountains of food appear from nowhere. The whole Hall was soon filled with the noises of cutlery and laughter as old friends caught up, and the first years began to talk amongst each other.

The dinner was amazing, the house elves seemingly trying to outdo themselves every year with more extravagant entrees not to mention the desserts and cakes. Even Hermione thought these were pieces of art and refrained from her usual tirade about enslavement.

"So, Neville, what'd you do over summer?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was brilliant, I worked with Luna on a special project Professor Sprout gave us. It was amazing! We were deriving hybrids, splicing root systems, even matriculating various pollination systems." Neville said with evident enthusiasm. Harry just nodded, not quite sure what 'splicing root systems' meant. He was glad that he'd found someone like Luna to share his enthusiasm of Herbology with.

"I wonder which Aurors are going to be teaching Offensive Light Magic?" Hermione asked.

"'Dunno, Moody maybe? He's a little worse for the wear now, maybe teaching wouldn't be too bad for him now," said Ron.

"Don't you remember what happened to him last time he signed up to be a teacher Ron?" Hermione said, "I was worried about Hagrid at first, but I bet he couldn't be happier, he has his own dragon to take care of again. At least this time it's legal."

As the desserts and empty plates disappeared and the noise began to rise in volume Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Well then I hope we are all well fed, I see some of you nodding off already. If you'll bear with me for a few more minutes you shall be off shortly. As you can already tell this year is going to be different from previous ones. Dire times call for dire measures I am afraid. We have been plunged into a war that will rival that of Lord Voldemort's last reign. Do not delude yourselves, this will not be a fair battle, there will be no duels, no pistols at ten paces. Voldemort is known for his treachery and will certainly not abide by any concept of valour or honour when it comes to fighting. Hopefully you will never have to experience any of this, hopefully we will succeed and defeat him; but, yes unfortunately there is a but, circumstances may dictate a time where all of us will have to make a decision where lives hang in the balance. Our goal here this year is not to teach you how to use the most deadly spells or slyest attacks, but to help you know what to do when you are faced with a decision like that.

I tell you all this in the most blunt of terms because I believe that although you are children you are as much a part of this battle as everyone else. While I will not ask you to fight, I do want you to know what friends and family members are fighting and dying for.

This year will be trying on all of us and only with the support of our whole will we remain strong and steadfast. Although there is darkness all around, light will still burn brightly from those places where hope has yet to be extinguished." The headmaster smiled softly as he surveyed the silent students, "Now you should all head to your houses, your prefects will supply you with the passwords. And please remember in the spirit of school safety do not give them out to any strangers, and especially do not leave them written on scraps of paper. As the Navy says, loose lips sink ships!" Dumbledore said attempting to liven the mood, but only a few Muggle raised students understood his last line. "Well goodnight then, off to bed! "

The hall emptied slowly, the usual excitement had instead been replaced with more subdued discussion. Harry and Ginny stood up and followed Ron and Hermione to lead the other Gryffindors to the house but were stopped at the stairs by McGonagall.

"Hey we'll catch you later, we need to talk to Professor McGonagall about something. Night guys, congratulations Emma!" Harry shouted over the crowd as he and Ginny headed over to the side where she was waiting.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, good to see both of you in such high spirits. The Headmaster wanted me to arrange for you rather peculiar sleeping arrangements for this year. We decided that it would set a bad precedent if you two were to share a bed in either of the dorms, and didn't want to test the limits of this unusual bond by separating you. Therefore we decided to convert the Head Student room attached to the Gryffindor Commons, because the head boy and girl this year are from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff this room isn't occupied. We can access it from the commons but first I will show you the other entrance. Follow me please," McGonagall said as she walked up another set of stairs. Harry and Ginny shared grins and headed up behind her.

After taking a rather confusing and most likely forgettable maze of stairs and passageways McGonagall stopped in front of a painting containing a huge tree in the middle complete with squirrels, foxes, and birds.

"Natura Vera," McGonagall spoke clearly towards the painting, and it swung open just like the Fat Lady at the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. She stood aside and motioned for the two to enter.

Inside the rather large room was a seemingly exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, complete with fireplace and chess set. The only difference being that there were three other doors in the room.

"This is where you are to stay this year. I _must_ stress however this is not a privilege and should not be flaunted; it is a necessity due to the Heartbond. You may have Miss Granger and Mister Weasley inside but no one else, it is not going to be a hide out, just a bedroom. If I learn of any _misconduct_," at that she coughed and Harry and Ginny both blushed, "You will loose this room and will be forced to sleep on the couch in the commons if need be. I need not tell you that you should not go about speaking of your bond, especially around, I am sorry to say, Slytherins. We have already come up with a suitable explanation as to why you are in this room, you have both been chosen by St. Mungos to have a series of medical tests concerning people's sleeping patterns in relation to stressful situations, such as you-know-who. If anyone asks simply tell them in order for the tests to be successful they must be conducted in a controlled and quiet environment. I am sure that anyone who has been in any of our dorms will quite understand. Any questions?" She asked, both simply nodded. Harry knew that they shouldn't tell many people about the bond, yet the made up explanation seemed a bit far reaching, but if it was good enough for Dumbledore then it should work.

"Now then let me show you the rest of your arrangements. This door on the far wall is the entrance to the commons room, it comes out from behind the grandfather clock and is guarded by the same password as the portrait entrance. That door, to the left of the fireplace is the entrance to the bathroom, and this door is the bedroom," she opened it and led them inside. It was a huge king-sized bed covered in red and gold sheets and piled with enough pillows to make it look like a small mountain. There was a small desk, a fireplace, and closets for them to hang their clothes. On the side of the room lay their two trunks along with Hedwig and her cage.

"Wow, this is great!" Harry said, taken aback by lavishness of the room. He had completely forgotten about how they were going to handle the whole sleeping problem and was surprised that Dumbledore had gone through all this trouble.

"We did do a little remodelling, the old room was bare stone and somehow the bed had been turned into a large swimming pool," McGonagall said, "this doesn't give either of you an excuse for coming to class late because you slept in. I do expect it to help give you an edge on Quidditch this year though," McGonagall smiled, she had always had a small soft spot for her victorious house team.

"Thank you for doing this Professor, to tell you the truth I think we'd both completely forgotten about the problem, I'm glad that the Headmaster remembered," Ginny said stifling a yawn.

"Well just remember not to abuse it. Now it is late and I need to assure that all the other students are situated properly, so if you'll excuse me." McGonagall said, and headed out the door, but stopped halfway through it and turned back "Oh, Potter, there seems to have been some sort of error in the O.W.L.s this year, it would seem that you and Mr. Weasley both managed to qualify for N.E.W.T. lever potions, only someone had changed the results. The headmaster has already informed Professor Snape of your enrolment and is expecting to see both of you there on Monday." At this she turned once again and walked out the portrait.

"I bet you a galleon Dumbledore forced Snape to let us take that class," Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"I bet you another galleon Snape messed with our test scores. I know I aced the practical part. It's loads easier without the git breathing down your back the whole time," Harry said indignantly.

"Should we try and find the others to tell them where we are?" Ginny asked.

"No, McGonagall'll tell them, don't worry. Plus you look tired, let's just go to bed," Harry said, and went over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. Ginny did the same thing and then jumped happily into the massive stack of pillows laughing as they went flying everywhere. Harry took a running start and jumped onto the bed too laughing as Ginny threw a large pillow at him midair. Although they were tired the pillow fight that ensued lasted several minutes ending with both of them laying panting on the bed.

They both finally got under the covers after hastily remaking the bed and put out the lamp.

Ginny snuggled up next to Harry resting her head on his arm. "Night Potter," she said softly.

"Sleep tight. Don't let the nargles bite!" He said laughing and kissed her on the forehead before closing his eyes for his first night's sleep back at home.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	12. Return to the Department of Mysteries

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am si****mply using them to entertain my****self and others. **

**Another chapter, yay!! Thanks for the huge influx of reviews, I love getting them! It makes my day a little bit brighter when I open my inbox and get to read a comment. **

**Hope you like the direction things are going in, fill me in on any plot holes, gaps, or caverns. Sometimes it's hard for me to catch everything in the proofread.**

**Anyhow, you know the drill by now,**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

The first week of school passed uneventfully. Although, like Dumbledore's speech stated, this year was not going to be like years past everything about it so far seemed to be almost identical to his past five. Harry had already been to at least one of all his classes, and was pleased to see that none of the classes would be impossible to keep up with, even in Snape's class. His first N.E.W.T. level potions class went by surprisingly well all things considered. Snape either had been told to back off by Dumbledore, or he was too upset to even speak to Harry and Ron, as he didn't even once look at the pair even though they were seated dead centre. It was a small class; Ron, Harry, three Ravenclaws, a seventh year Hufflepuff, Draco and Nott were the only students enrolled. Although Harry had run into Draco in the hallway there hadn't been the usual trading of insults or threats, instead Draco walked passed Harry as he whispered to Nott in a secretive voice. It was a rather odd turn in personality and Harry reminded himself to never turn his back on the two Slytherins.

Considering it was a N.E.W.T. level potions class Harry and Ron left their first class with boosted confidence. They had managed to successfully brew a shockingly difficult restorative potion without much mishap. Snape followed his new course of action and didn't even look up when Harry placed the potion on his desk at the end of class.

Defence Against the Dark Arts had become the talk of the school. Compared to last year the new Defence Against the Dark Arts had quickly become almost everyone's favourite class to date. The N.E.W.T. level class consisted mainly of all old DA members and several Slytherins, all the other students who hadn't decided to continue with Defence Against the Dark Arts were deeply disappointed with Dumbledore's announcement. Dumbledore taught with a gusto that belied his age he seemed much more animated when he taught. It also appeared that Dumbledore didn't believe that heavily in homework, his only assignment so far was to practice the new defensive spells with a friend.

The other popular class this year was Offensive Light Magic. It turned out that the Aurors Dumbledore said would be teaching the class were none other than Kingsley Shaklebolt and Mad-Eye. The other unusual thing about the class was that it wasn't a class with just one year in it, instead there were students from every house and every year in the class.

As Harry and the others lined up outside waiting for the bell to ring and the door to open the hall was filled with anxious discussion about what they would be doing. None of them knew what to expect that first class and when the doors opened Harry was hit with an eerie sense of deja-vu when the classroom they walked into was a perfect replica of a place only Harry and a few others knew of; the Department of Mysteries.

Tentatively the students stepped one by one into the dark room. When then the last one came through the door, it slammed shut and the whole room was thrown into darkness. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, were the first to light their wands, quietly murmuring _lumos_. The rest of the class followed suit and soon the whole class had their wands lit, partially illuminating the room. They were in what Harry knew to be the entrance hall to the Department of Mysteries, the same hall he had visited countless times in his dreams.

Harry's heart was beating heavily; horrible memories of this place came rushing back to him. He jumped when he felt something touch his hand, but smiled when he saw that Ginny had taken hold of his hand. She, Ron and Hermione seemed to feel the same way about the room; all three of them wore a look of grim nostalgia.

As Harry paced the dark hallway his mind kept flashing back to the memories he'd tried so hard to keep down; the ones of his friends and the Order members fighting each other, of Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel, of Sirius dying. The flashes of the crosses in the spinning room blurred into a line of light, he heard cackling then screaming, then Voldemort's voice. Sirius fell in slow motion through the veil, Bellatrix was laughing ruthlessly at his attempt at the Cruciatus charm. Harry heard a crack of door opening, a deep voice said something he couldn't make out as he spun around instinctively pushing Ginny behind him as he shouted "_Apringanor!"_

A huge burst of red light came blasting out of Harry's wand scorching both sides of the hall as it hurled down the hallway towards the door he had heard open.

"_Finite Incantatum!_" a familiar voice bellowed and the red light dissipated until it was completely gone. Out from the doorway came Kingsley closely followed by Moody whose wood leg echoed in the confined space.

"That was an excellent reaction Potter, although we never said there was supposed to be a reaction at all. It would be wise not to use such a powerful spell when were a merely reviewing," Kingsley said as he stopped in front of the class of awestruck students.

"Sorry," he mumbled flexing his fingers and hand experimentally. He could still feel the power from the spell he had cast and the heat seemed to be warming his entire body. He hadn't meant to cast such a strong spell but he had been so caught up in the memory it had been impossible to discern what was real from what was past.

"…class is about teaching you how to do what Potter here just did." Harry heard Moody say as he came back to reality, "You always want to be aware, always be PREPARED!" he shouted, making some of the younger students jump, he grinned the torch light casting an ugly shadow across his mottled face. "This will be your classroom for the first half of the year, you will train, fight, and study with this group. We are going to teach you how to fight back not just retreat. The second term we will change the room to another setting, but first, does anyone know what this place is supposed to be?" Moody asked both his eyes surveying the students. In the back Neville slowly put his hand up. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, you would know what this place is."

"It's the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic," Neville said.

"That's right, ten points to Gryffindor. This is an almost exact replica of the Department of Mysteries, minus some places that you don't need to see. Can anyone tell me why we are going to be training here?" Moody asked.

This time Hermione's hand shot into the air, Kingsley nodded at her, "So we can all learn the best ways to use offensive magic in an actual setting, one which has already been tested in battle?"

"I couldn't have put it better myself, take ten points Miss Granger," Kingsley said smiling. "She is correct. As many of you know several of the students in this class were involved in a full on battle with Voldemort's Death Eaters." All of the student's attention fell on Harry and the other D.A. members. Kingsley continued, "The reason we chose this location is because the students performed so admirably, and the setting was so adverse to both sides. This will hopefully teach you all how to think on your feet and show you which spells are beneficial in which areas of combat."

"This is NOT Defence Against the Dark Arts, this is _Offensive_ Light magic, _Offensive_. We will be learning spells, jinxes, and hexes which if used correctly will help you win a fight not just protect yourself," Moody said with an empirical look on his face. "There will not be any homework other than assignments for you to find useful spells for the situations we are working on. Your tests will simply be to see how well you fare in the simulations that we hold. Kingsley and I will be magically controlling up to twenty mock fighters and sometimes we may have other Aurors come any train with you lot."

Harry raised his hand now, Moody just smiled and nodded. "Uh, professor, you said that we'd be training in this for the first half of the year, what about the other half?"

"Good catch Potter, well let's just say we'll be working in something with a little larger scale. Hopefully it will prepare all of you for the upcoming war. Now if there aren't any more questions lets start the class." Kingsley said smiling approvingly.

"We're going to practice entering an insecure location such as this one where you do not know if there are hostiles inside. We're going to try it once without any hints or instruction and see how you do to get a feel for where everyone is. Everyone line up, when the lights go out the first person can step through this door and face us, once the light goes on again the next can come in. Remember, CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!" Mad Eye barked, making everyone jump again, before he and Kingsley walked into the adjoining room.

The rest of the class period was passed facing off against different groupings of Death Eaters, all of which appeared to look strikingly like Lucius Malfoy much to Harry and the other's chagrin. Overall their class seemed to be doing fairly well. The D.A. members were certainly performing the best, everyone from the group managed to take out the three targets without being hit. At the end of class Moody and Kingsley congratulated everyone on a good start. "Tomorrow we have a double period, we'll start off with another practical so line up outside and wait until the door opens, then you may enter. You are dismissed." Kingsley said to the departing students.

The rest of the week the house tables were buzzing with discussion over both Dumbledore and O.L.M. many students were up at the teacher's table discussing possible course changes with their heads of house so they too could have Dumbledore as a teacher. There were also rumours circulating over who his assistant teacher would be; some even went so far as to claim Harry was going to be.

While Harry was confident that he wouldn't be suddenly asked to become an assistant teacher his mind was still weighted down with the worries of both the D.A. and the Quidditch Captainship which he'd been given just the day before by a very happy McGonagall. The Quidditch Captainship was a small irritation at the moment, both Ron and Katie Bell were constantly asking when tryouts were going to be and if he'd gotten the pitch reserved; although that had lessened slightly after he finally announced next week would be the tryouts for the empty positions.

The D.A. however was not as small a problem. Everyday people were coming up to him and asking whether or not they would be holding the club or not, and every time he just told them he wasn't sure and he'd tell them when he figured out. He finally had had enough and decided to ask his friends that Saturday as they sat in their bedroom drinking butterbeer Dobby had nicked from the stores.

Hermione of course was first to respond. "I think we're nearly ready, most of the spells we've come up with seem to work. Plus I think the sooner the better. Did you decide yet about whether or not it should be secret still?"

The last time they had talked about the D.A. was when they were trying to decide about how to institute the group this year, he'd been skirting the issue all summer but had subconsciously weighed the pros and cons of both sides"Well I agree about starting it soon. I've been thinking it over and I still think it may be a good idea to keep it secret, even from Dumbledore. I have a feeling that it may be useful to keep our actions quiet for at least right now, first and foremost to keep Malfoy and the others from reporting back to Voldemort. I don't want him going after kids' parents because they are part of the D.A. The last thing I want is for more people to get killed because of me."

"Harry, how many times do we have to tell you it isn't your fault people have been getting killed by Voldemort," Ginny said comfortingly, squeezing his hand. Harry was still getting used to having someone who he could tell everything to but he had been slowly letting loose small bits of his worries. It was amazing how much good it did for him also, he could feel the pain dissolve away as he told her about parts of his abusive childhood, "Guess you just have to pound it into my thick skull, too many hits by the bludger." He stuck his tongue out at her cheekily.

"Ginny's right Harry, it isn't. I do agree with you on the secrecy though, I think we should keep it as quiet as possible. What we're doing could put loads of people in danger, if you-know… oh alright, Voldemort, figured out what we're doing." Ron said supportively.

"Good. There's something else I've been thinking about. I think we need to set up a better system for the D.A. as a whole, maybe grouping us so we can figure out who's who and what each group has study so for?"

"Yeah that makes sense," Ron said then paused for a second, "Remember what Moody said about the Auror divisions and how they're divided into expertise maybe we could do something similar? You know, break it down into smaller groups who each have a leader." Ron said offhandedly, he'd been studying a lot of old Auror handbooks over the summer and the idea of smaller groups had stuck with him.

"Great minds think alike mate," Harry said, "that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Brilliant, I'll start working on it right away. 'Mione will you help me look for books in the library tomorrow? We don't have that much homework so we can probably spend some time on it." Ron asked rather timidly, as if he was afraid she might reject him.

"Anything that would make you want to go to the library is ok in my books, lets do it after lunch. Harry how do you plan on keeping it a secret still if half the school wants to join?" Hermione asked her eyes kept flicking back to Ron who was smiling triumphantly.

"Well that's why I want it in groups so each will meet once a week, and then the group leaders will meet up to keep the groups connected and updated on what's going on. That way we'll also keep the information controlled. Only a few people will know how many kids there really are in the DA, and those people will be the ones we really trust." Harry said.

"Reminds me of a Muggle book I read about the Russian KGB, they're like the Aurors except much less ethical," she added seeing Ginny and Ron's confused faces. "They always compartmentalized everything, not even the generals really knew what was going on, that way they could keep the full scope of what they were doing secret."

"Exactly. I don't want Dumbledore figuring out because if he knew what we were planning on doing we'd definitely be shut down, I guarantee you he doesn't want kids fighting in a war."

"Well I'll go find the coins from last year and set the date, we'll use the original DA to get the word out quietly around the school for meeting times." Hermione said leaving the room to search her trunk.

The word that the DA had been reinstated spread like wild fire throughout the entire school, a very quite wildfire however. Harry was pleased when not a single teacher had yet approached him about the club. It appeared that the student's one year under Umbridge's tyrannical rule taught them something about operational security.

The planning had been kicked into overdrive now, with Harry and the others finalizing the groups and spells to be used. Ron, much to Hermione's delight, had taken to reading piles of Muggle books about war and strategy; although there were several written by wizards, Muggles seemed to be much further advanced when it came to battle strategy. Ron's chess mind allowed him to absorb the moves from famous battles just like the one's he'd learned for the chessboard. It appeared to Harry that Ron had finally found his calling; he was spending almost all his free time now either in the library or playing with a little piece of parchment Hermione had charmed for him. It was able to simulate battle sequences that Ron had created so he could see if his strategies would work or not against a simulated opponent. It had become difficult not to find Ron's nose buried in the parchment, poking the various squadrons to battle against the spell's foe.

With the other's help he slowly but surely designed a plan for how the D.A. would be run. Late at night in Harry and Ginny's room he laid it out for them for the first time.

"Okay, well 'Mione and I have been reading a lot on Muggle warfare. We would've used wizard but there isn't any strategy to it really. It was all just a bunch of spells flying everywhere, even when Dumbledore fought Grindlewald; there just wasn't a real attack. The only reason Grindlewald's army was defeated was because they didn't have a rank system so they just argued about who'd do what. That's the first thing I think we should do… create a ranking system."

Seeing Harry cringe slightly at the idea of dividing an already divided school Hermione interjected, "It wouldn't be to show who was better and who is worse. It would just be so we can have a chain of command so people would know what to do if they need to."

Ron gave her a smile then continued, "Right. So we'd have a general then commanders, then division groupings. Each commander would be in charge of one of the groups that you talked about Harry. And each group would be divided into divisions; each one of those would be have the same training as the rest of the group but would be able to work by itself if it was necessary. Each group would also have a colour or a symbol to show who was who and keep it a little more organized. This strategy has been used by almost every Muggle war in the past two-thousand years so I figure it should work for us." Ron shrugged, his face showing immense confidence in the plan.

Harry shuffled through the reams of information Ron had compiled, it really was an amazing system, every little detail had been thought out thoroughly. "Brilliant work mate! I knew if I left it up to you you'd come up with something. It sounds like a great idea so we'll use it, hopefully it'll keep us safer than if we just ran it like last year." Harry said excitedly. The new DA was coming together. "Hey Hermione, could we make more of the coins? We'll probably need a hundred or so from what I've heard from different students who want to join. I really don't want anyone to figure out about what we're doing. I know that if Malfoy figures out what's going on he'll run and tell Snape, or worse his father all about what we're doing. I think the coins, or something like it will be one way to keep it secret."

"I've already started working on them, only, they're a little difficult to make. I have only 23 so far. I could definitely use some help making them." Hermione said.

"I'll help 'Mione! I'll help!" Emma said jumping out of her seat excitedly. She had been listening to everything they'd been doing the past week, but hadn't been able to help them with anything so far.

Hermione and Emma had grown to be really good friends and she was a little sorry that the little girl hadn't been able to help them out in anything. She looked over at Harry and Ron, they both smiled. "Alright Emma, you can help me. I'll have to teach you a couple of spells but from what I've heard from Professor Flitwick you shouldn't have any problems."

"Wicked! When can we start? Can we start now? I don't have any homework; come one 'Mione!" Emma said tugging at the older witch's robes.

"Well… if you don't have any work I guess we could start now, we have a lot of coins to make. Let's go to the library so people won't see what we're doing." Hermione stood up taking Emma's hand and walked out of the portal to the library.

Harry and Ginny both noticed Ron's silly grin as he watched Hermione walk out and gave each other a knowing look. Harry spoke up first, "So Ronald, when are you going to ask Hermione out on a date?"

Ron spun around in chair, nearly tipping it over with the force, his face already turning red, "What do you mean? Why would I ask her on a date?"

Ginny shook her head, "Ron, you'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice that you fancy her. She fancies you too, did you know that?"

Ron's face lost a little of its red hue, "She's like my sister; she wouldn't go out with me. Besides what if something happened? It would ruin our friendship."

"Why wouldn't she Ron? Hermione has asked me a hundred bloody times if you like her. Every time I tell her that you do but just don't realize it yet. You both like each other so just do something about it." Ginny said sagely.

"Or we will…" Harry said teasingly, grinning at his friend.

"Don't you dare!" Ron threatened, "Well, what should I do? I mean…how should I do it. If you haven't noticed there aren't exactly a load of date opportunities here," Ron asked a little embarrassed. It was the first time he'd admitted his crush to anyone, let alone Harry and his sister.

"Not quite sure you want to take advice from me, I've only gone on one real date, and that was with Cho. Don't forget I made her cry within ten minutes of the trip. Ginny and I haven't really gone on any dates because we didn't need to, we just sort of hang out." Harry said shrugging, "You can always use the invisibility cloak to sneak out to Honeyduke's with her or something."

Ron smiled, "That's a good idea, doubt she'd go for it though, her being a Prefect and all. Maybe Dobby can help me work something out."

"He'd probably carve an ice sculpture for her if you asked him," Harry joked. But Ron didn't seem to hear him; he was already too wrapped up in thinking for what to do

"Well I'm tired, I think I'm going to head up to my bed," Ron said absently, his mind having switched from military strategy to finding a way to ask Hermione out.

"Night Ronald, have a good night patrolling the hallways with 'Mione," Ginny called out over her shoulder. Surprisingly Ron didn't even respond and just continued out of the room.

Once the portrait close the couple broke into hysterics, both of them laughing until their sides hurt.

"I can't believe this. I've been waiting for three whole years to get them to admit they like each other, and all it took us was one question to get the ball rolling." Harry said sitting up on the floor after he finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I guess Fred and George don't need to send us any of their _Blabbing Bubblegum_, shame." Ginny said.

"We could always use it on Malfoy, I'm sure he's got some embarrassing secrets he'd tell everyone in the Great Hall." Harry hinted mischievously.

"Wow I like the way you think. My brothers really are starting to rub off on you aren't they? Let's wake up early tomorrow, maybe Dobby could help us." Ginny said as she curled up next to Harry in front of the crackling fire.

"If he isn't too busy carving a life-sized ice sculpture of Hermione," said Harry, and they both broke into laughter once again.

Harry woke up early the next day. Usually it took him several minutes and a hot shower to wake up but today he was instantly alert. As he grabbed his glasses he felt his scar prickle uncomfortably. Harry crawled out of bed, careful not to wake up Ginny, and headed to the bathroom rubbing the irritated scar.

In the mirror Harry saw that the scar was inflamed, a dark red colour was very visible against this pale skin. He turned the water on and splashed it on his face, hoping the cold would snap him out of it. Another flash of pain hit him and he grabbed hold of the counter, his knuckles going white with the effort it took to hold himself up. He clamped his eyes shut, the light from the torch felt as if it were burning right through his eyes.

It pulsed again, this time Harry felt his muscles involuntarily spasm and a flash of an image flitted through his mind. He dropped to the floor, his legs no longer willing to support him. He heartbeat was drowned out by the pulse coming form his scar. It felt as if his skin was being torn open at that point, and as he withdrew his hand from his forehead he saw blood.

A flicker of an image shot through his mind. Harry doubled over in nausea, vomiting on the floor. As the blood started to run into his eyes the world started to get darker. A white noise filled his ears as the world melted away into nothingness.

Ginny woke up as the sunlight snuck in through the break in the curtains, yawning then stretching out. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel Harry in the bed. Looking around she saw the light on in the bathroom and heard the water running. She just curled up back in bed and waited for him to be finished in the bathroom. After a few minutes she started to worry, something didn't feel right. _Why would Harry be washing his hands for five minutes straight?_ She asked herself, throwing a robe on and walking over to the bathroom. "Harry, if you keep washing your hands there won't be anything left to catch the snitch with!" She teased, rapping on the door several times.

Silence

"Come on Harry, hurry up so we can get breakfast before classes start."

Silence.

Now Ginny panicked, she pulled out her wand and called again, "Harry, honestly I take less time to get ready than you are taking." She twisted the knob and opened the door slowly so not to accidentally open it if he were taking a shower or something. It hit against something after just a few inches and Ginny pushed against it, trying to open it further. She now knew something was wrong and fear filled her. She pushed once more and it opened just enough so she could see Harry's body propped up against the side of the door.

"Evanesco!" She waved her wand and the door disappeared off its hinges. Harry rolled back onto the floor, still unconscious.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, dropping to the floor. Harry's eyes were closed and he seemed to be unconscious, his scar still burned a bright red. She felt his chest rising and dropping very quickly, his heart seemed to be making an almost constant beat now. Ginny fumbled with her wand, waving it over and over again, trying to focus enough to cast a spell, but her panic overrode her concentration. Frustrated she tossed her wand down and picked Harry up off the ground and leaned him up against the wall. "I have to leave for a second Harry to get help, I promise Ill be back." She looked down at him once again, feeling a chill run down her spine at his appearance. Fearing to wait any longer she got up and bolted for the door.

"WAIT!" she heard an unfamiliar voice from behind and spun around.

"WAIT, come over here quickly, what has happened?" Ginny located the small portrait of a blonde haired young man who was urging her over with such ferocity.

"Harry's unconscious, he's bleeding and his heart seems to be beating a million times a second. I need to go find a professor…" Ginny said out of breath, she could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat, she turned and ran again for the door.

"No!" The portrait shouted again, "go stay with Mr. Potter, I shall alert the Headmaster." The man disappeared from his frame as Ginny rushed back over to Harry's side.

"Come on Harry, wake up!" She could feel his breathing getting shallower and shallower and his skin was cold to the touch. "Please, don't do this Harry, please…" Ginny begged. She felt light headed as she watched Harry's life slowly slip drain away, her eyes that were filled with tears began to sag and her vision narrowed. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, uttering a silent prayer that he would wake back up. As the world around her twisted into a multitude of colours she dropped her head onto Harry's chest and closed her eyes.

"In here, quick!" The portrait called out, leading the headmaster and McGonagall down the hall over to his position on the wall, "they're in the bathroom headmaster."

Dumbledore rushed down the passage into the main room and spotted Ginny and Harry lying there unconscious. "Minerva please floo Poppy, tell her to come here as soon as possible. Also find Moody and tell him to collect Ron and Hermione, they are most likely in the Great Hall right now, have them meet us in the infimary." Dumbledore asked as he muttered an arcane spell over the two teens. A blue light started to form around them until it seemed that they had been wrapped in thin blue gauze. That same moment Madam Pomfrey came out of the fireplace carrying a medical supply case looking rather harried, "Merlin! What happened professor?"

"Poppy, over here quickly. I have cast a preservative charm but I cannot hold it much longer without risking damage. From my initial diagnosis it seems as if both their hearts have effectively stopped beating for some reason."

She ran over to the bathroom, knelt down, and began running diagnostic spells to see just what exactly was wrong. After a few tense minutes of her switching quickly through every spell she headed over to the medical case she'd brought and pulled out various potions, "Their hearts haven't stopped completely but they are beating so slowly that its nearly impossible to register it. From the best that I can tell they are in some form of advanced coma, the only true physical injury I can locate seems to be Mr. Potter's scar that is bleeding. If you want you can drop your charm they are in no real harm unless their pulse completely stops."

"Thank you Poppy, would you help me move them up to the infirmary please?"

The two teachers levitated Ginny and Harry onto stretchers Dumbledore had conjured and slowly led them down a complex series of hallways that avoided all of the main thoroughfares. As they pushed through the infirmary's doors Ron and Hermione ran to the stretchers.

"Bloody hell! What happened? Are….are they dead?" Ron cursed, his face blanching at the sight of his little sister and his best mate lying there unmoving. Hermione just stood there speechless, gripping onto Ron's arm for support.

"They are very much alive Ron, although at the moment they are in a coma. We're not entirely sure what has happened, but we felt it best to move them up here before we do anything else. Hermione would you kindly stand watch with Ron out front while Madam Pomfrey looks over them? I daresay the rumour mill would go into overtime if any of the students saw Harry and Miss Weasley in this condition."

Ron and Hermione looked hesitantly over at Madam Pomfrey working frantically on their friends and family but finally agreed and headed to the front of the infirmary to make sure no one walked in accidentally.

Other than Harry's scar, which took nearly an hour to stop bleeding, there was little that Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey could do to help Harry and Ginny. They lay in adjacent beds their breathing still as shallow as ever. Molly and Arthur had arrived by floo a few minutes after they were taken upstairs and were now sitting nervously by the beds with Lupin and Ron and Hermione who had been excused from classes for the day. The headmaster had left a while ago, saying he had to get to his class but should be alerted if anything whatsoever happened. No one talked much, and when the house elves delivered a lunch it was barely touched, even by Ron.

Another two hours passed without so much as a movement from either of them. The group was still sitting quietly around the beds; Hermione, Ron and Emma, who had come up a little while earlier, were all studying for various classes, while Molly, Lupin and Arthur talked quietly.

As night began to set on campus the first signs of life came from Ginny who moved ever so slightly. She had reached out across her bed and placed her hand on top of Harry's. Everyone stood watching on bated breath, hoping to see more movement, but nothing else happened. Dumbledore showed up later that night after dinner to check on everyone. He offered to put Mr. and Mrs. Weasley up in the guest rooms but they declined and instead just asked for a cot to stay in the infirmary.

That night the group fell into uneasy sleep, occasionally jerking out of slumber to reassure themselves that Harry and Ginny were still breathing. They could do nothing but wait.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please**** REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	13. The Heir Stone

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**Wow I am just overwhelmed, thank you for the massive number of reviews. I think starting next chapter I****'ll start answering any questions you lot have about the story/plot so send them to me or put them in the review I'd love to hear them!**

**I apologize for the cliffy but it really is one of the greatest pleasures a writer can get, my sister freaked out when she read the last chapter, demanding that I told her what happened.**

**Let me know what you all think of the story or if you have any criticisms.**

**Anyhow, you know the drill by now,**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Unknown**

Harry wiggled his nose and scrunched his eyes shut as he tried to get rid of the persistent itch. Every time he breathed it would work its way up his nostrils, and every time he exhaled it would rub against he eyes. He was still so tired, but the annoyance was growing, and he wanted to sleep in comfort. Grudgingly he opened his eyes, wincing as the sun hit them, all he could see in the glare was a fuzzy reddish blotch of hair that he pushed out of his face. Reaching out he felt his hand connect with someone else's.

"What's going on," mumbled Ginny turning sideways, "five more minutes, class doesn't start for another ten."

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position on the grass, "come on Gin' wake up. I don't know where we are, but I can tell you it's definitely not Hogwarts." He took a bit of her own hair and waggled it under her nose making her giggle.

"Fine, fine, I'm up. You're cruel," Ginny teased as she sat up also. "Where are we?"

"Actually I think the more important question is, what happened?"

Ginny rubbed her eyes as she scanned the beautiful morning horizon, "I can't remember a thin, this place does remind me of something though, I just can't place it."

"Same here, I just have a really bad headache. I agree with you, I feel like I've been here before in my…. Wait!" Harry exclaimed as realization dawned, "we did dream this, this is from our dreams remember? This is the field we had our picnics in."

"You're right, that's why it's so familiar. Ginny paused, frowning, "that still doesn't explain why we're here."

"I just remember going to bed for the night, maybe we still are in a dream, and maybe this is some weird new part of the bond?"

"Well let's enjoy it then! Come on lets go down to the river down there, it's a nice day out for a swim." Ginny jumped up laughing as she pulled Harry down the hill.

They raced down the hill trying to catch each other until Harry finally grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into the lake with him.

"Ahh" Ginny cried out, "its so cold!" She immediately climbed for the bank Harry hot in pursuit.

Both of them dragged their waterlogged, freezing bodies out of the pond and collapsed in a heap of giggles.

"Well that was fun," Harry said as he shook his hair dry.

"It honestly looked a lot nicer from up on the hill, who would have thought that the lake would be filled with ice water?"

"Now we're soaked _and _cold, what're we..." Harry stopped mid-sentence as he averted his eyes. Ginny had pulled off her shirt and was ringing it dry.

Ginny laughed, "Harry honestly, we've seen each other in pyjamas, what's the difference?"

"Well there's a bid difference because you're not wearing any pyjamas!" Harry exclaimed, blushing slightly but also turning his head back a little.

"Well if Dumbledore's right about the bond then we're going to be together for a long time, you're going to see me like this eventually," Ginny said matter-of-factly as she stepped out of her trousers and laid them on the rock next to her shirt. Harry finally looked back over at her and felt his stomach turn over. She looked beautiful. He had seen her occasionally in her underwear by accident when they were changing over the summer, but something about her made him feel as if her was in a dream, she was perfect.

Harry laughed a little then smiled, "okay well you win this argument, not like there was much of one." He pulled off his shirt and, after a moment's hesitation, his jeans and tossed them both on the rock. He sat down on the ground and pulled his socks off wringing them dry. "So what do you want to do while we dry off?"

"Let's have a picnic!"

"Sounds good, only problem is that we don't have any food. I'd conjure some but you can't, remember it one of only five things you can't conjure. You can have some of my arm though, if we're going to be stuck here I am more than willing to sacrifice my fingers for you." Harry said in an affected, gallant voice that made Ginny giggle.

"I don't know about the finger but I might take some of an ear," she said and bent down and tried to nibble his ear.

"But I need those to hear, you won't get them that easily!" Harry said and started tickling her. After a few minutes Ginny finally called out "truce!" and they collapsed in a laughing exhausting heap in the grass.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they sat down relaxing in the sun; she played with the black stone that lay on his chest, running her fingers along the small gold inlay. "It's so beautiful." Harry murmured in agreement, lost in his own thoughts.

"There's something more to it, it's like it's hiding something. I can actually feel it, not just the stone, but something else…" Ginny continued rubbing her fingers gently along the gold lines, feeling the intricate and unique trail it had. Sighing she sat up, for some reason this question she'd had in the back of her mind for a long time finally came to the surface.

"Harry?"

"Hmm..."

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, I don't really know why but it's been bothering me and I just want to ask you. Now before I ask I just want you to know that either way I will still always be there, no matter what."

Harry sat up now, a worried look falling upon his face, "what's wrong?"

Ginny took a breath, "well I know that we're bonded, and I know that were going to be together for a long time…" she paused trying to find the right words, "…I just want to know if it's because of the bond?"

"Is what because of the bond?"

"This," she said pointing Harry then herself, "…us. I just want you to know that you don't have to you know, stay with me. If it's just so you can beat Tom then I am fine with that."

"What?"

"Just wait, let me finish," Ginny said, "Remember what I told you that night Harry, the night you told me about this prophesy? I promised you I would do anything I could to help you beat him; I still mean that Harry." She said, now struggling to hold back the emotion in her voice and face, it was tearing her apart inside to say it but she knew that she had to. She didn't want to keep Harry tied up in a forced relationship, especially after everything he'd been through. "But I also want you to be able to marry someone and settle down with them, and have kids."

Harry now looked right into Ginny's eyes now sparkling with unshed tears. He was shocked at what he was hearing; she wanted to let him know he didn't have to stay with her. Something about her words struck Harry, something he hadn't noticed until she had voiced them.

He had been bonded with her for over three months now, and although they were sleeping in the same bed, and held hands, it wasn't what Harry thought of as a relationship at Hogwarts. Like Ginny had just said, theirs seemed to be more based out of sheer necessity, and although he knew he cared about her immensely he hadn't been able to figure out where or how their relationship was really going to work out. The bond was just that a bond, did it mean that you were to marry that person or just be close to them? The question had bothered him ceaselessly but he'd never bothered to bring it up with anyone. But now, the way she was right next to him, every line of her face showing utter compassion and devotion even if it meant him having a relationship with someone else, he realized he really did _love_ Ginny Weasley.

"I love you," he said quietly, in fact he wasn't entirely sure she'd heard him.

"What?" Ginny asked, either she really hadn't heard him or she was startled.

Harry sat up now, and took her hand in his this time he looked into her eyes and again said, "I love you."

Ginny's mind stopped for a moment, stunned by Harry's sudden absolute sincerity. She had been running this discussion through her head for weeks now and every time it had ended with him saying 'thank Merlin!' and running off to marry Cho, but now actually hearing those words from the one of the people she cared more for than anything in the world made her heart skip a beat. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. Finally, forgoing words, she grabbed him in an embrace and kissed.

Harry was a little shocked by her sudden movement but as the kiss continued all of his earlier worries were erased, he was kissing the person he loved. Their bodies pressed against each other, the warmth of the sun heating up their backs. After what seemed like a lifetime the two broke apart, both of their faces flushed but smiling from their first true kiss.

Ginny wiped a tear from her face although she was smiling brightly, her eyes now alight with passion and happiness.

"Am I that bad, why is it whenever I kiss a girl they start crying?" Harry said perturbed, excluding one or two kisses from Ginny over the past months his only other kiss had been from Cho, and Harry tried to forget that moment.

Ginny laughed softly, laying back down in the grass smiling even more widely, "No Harry, you're not a bad kisser at all, in fact your quite good. It's just I'm happy. I've been so worried about what you would say when I asked you that question, I though you were going to say it was just to get the job done. When you said you loved me I knew you weren't lying, I knew in my heart that it was true. I've had a crush on you ever since I met you and even with the Heartbond I still thought there might be a possibility you didn't love me, but now I know. I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ginny grinned and before Harry could say anything she leaned over and kissed him again. This time their passion grew. Harry kissed her ears, her nose, her neck, making her giggle. Being in just their underwear certainly was interesting seeing as nearly everything was exposed although it was just the third time they had truly kissed.

She ran her hands through his hair, rolling on top of him. Harry felt Ginny kiss his neck and groaned in pleasure but at the same time what was left of his restraint kicked in and he broke away. "No more…"

Ginny stopped, sitting on the ground next to him, "what?"

Harry say up and had to adjust himself somewhat to avoid embarrassment seeing as he was only in his boxers. "No more, not right now. I really do love you Ginny, I wouldn't lie about that, but right now I don't think we should go further, especially like this." Harry said pointing out what Ginny was wearing.

She looked down and blushed, "I guess you're right. Curse your bloody chivalry, I was really enjoying that."

"Me too, maybe a little too much." Harry grinned as he grabbed his pants and shirt.

"On the bright side at least we'll be together a while," Ginny added as she pulled on her semi-dry jeans. "Whoa, what's up with your necklace?"

Harry looked down at his chest. The gold filigree in black stone was now glowing a pure white and he could feel heat emanating from it. He grabbed hold of it and although it was warm he did not let go. A soft pulse beat from it a steady cadence in time with his own heartbeat. The light grew in intensity until, even clasped in his hand, light spilled forth. Soon he couldn't see anything, it was as if he were standing in

"Harry!" Ginny cried out reaching out to where she thought he was. He grabbed his arm and then found his hand and held on as the light continued to grow. She felt a strange beating sensation in her chest. The heat was smothering her as the light grew so bright she had to close her eyes.

The heat increased even more until Harry thought he wouldn't be able to hold onto the stone for much longer. The pulse coming from it had now reached a pace so frantic it was almost a continuous shake. An instant later the light gave off a huge pulse of green light and dimmed instantly. Although the light was finally gone he could still see it in his closed eyes reminding him horribly of his dreams of Cedric and his parent's death.

"Harry?" Ginny gasped, keeping her eyes closed. The room was dark but the light from the stone still reflected in her eyes.

Ron nearly fell out of his seat when he heard his sister talk. Hermione jumped up along with the Weasleys and ran over to the beds.

"Ginny!" Molly cried running over to her daughter as she woke up.

Ginny sat up in the bed looking around confused, "what's going on?"

"Why are we in the infirmary," Harry added as he too sat up in the bed.

"Whoa, mate. What happened to you!" Ron exclaimed when he saw Harry.

"What do you mean? I feel fine, why are we in the infirmary?"

"You better take a look in the mirror. Blimey, Ginny you have it too!" Ron shouted as he turned to find a mirror. Ginny pulled back from her mom's embrace and looked over at Harry.

"What are you…" but Ginny gasped mid-sentence, "Harry, your eyes."

Harry looked up and saw what Ron had been going on about, "woah. Ginny, your eyes…they're…they're…red."

"Yours are green Harry," Hermione added.

"Here take a look," Ron handed him a mirror.

Harry took it apprehensively and slowly raised it up to his face. It was very subtle, but a dark green ember of a light shone from Harry's eyes. If it weren't for the room being so dark he doubted they would have spotted it so easily. "How'd that happen?" he muttered hand the mirror over to Ginny.

"Hmm, they're not that bad looking I bet you can't see them in the daylight. I especially like yours they make you look mysterious. Do you think it could have been the stone?" Ginny asked.

"What stone?" A voice came from the darkness as Dumbledore appeared smiling in his dressing gown. "How good to see both of you awake, I must admit you had us scared for a while. Very nice eyes by the way, they seem to suit you two."

"I have no idea how we got them, they don't really seem to do anything. Why are we in the infirmary in the first place? Ginny and I went to bed and that's all I remember."

"Nothing more? Well from what we gathered, this morning Lord Voldemort somehow attacked you. No, not physically, Harry, but mentally. When we found you and Ginny were both lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. She had called for help from one of the portraits before going unconscious. The only visible wound we found was that your scar had started to bleed. What was most alarming however was that upon first inspecting both of you, you seemed to be lacking a heartbeat whatsoever. Thankfully, it turned out that it was merely in a state of near hibernation. It has been nearly a day now since you went unconscious." The headmaster folded his hands gently and then smiled, "I must say I am rather hungry. Would anyone else like something to eat while we talk?" He looked around but everyone remained silent. "Very well," he shrugged and waved his wand, a house elf appeared carrying a large tray of assorted biscuits and pastries along with a huge pot of tea. "If you would leave this here that would be excellent. Thank you," the headmaster added and the house elf disappeared.

"So you're saying that Voldemort somehow got into Harry's mind? He's been free from that for a month now, his occlumency is as strong as yours." Ginny asked as he busied himself about pouring a cup of tea.

"It would appear so, and yes I do know that his occlumency is strong. From what I have managed to gather however it would be the only logical way for Tom to reach out and, shall we say, _touch_ Harry."

"Why can't I remember any of this? And why was Ginny affected too?" Harry asked. Knowing that Voldemort could attack him at will, even after having mastered occlumency, scared him. What scared him more was that Ginny was now somehow susceptible too.

"That answer most likely lies in the Heartbond, it acts as a bridge between consciousnesses and therefore when you were attacked she did too. If it was indeed an attack then it was most likely a first attempt, an exploratory one. Because of that he was probably reckless and therefore actually caused a certain amount of amnesia. Do you remember anything after going to bed?"

"Well I thought it was a dream but now that I think about it it was way too realistic."

"We were on a green hill," Ginny started now too realizing that what she'd just woken from hadn't been a dream. Her heart leapt, knowing that Harry's confession was still true.

"It was actually the same place from the earlier dreams, before we were bonded. We were on the hill and were talking. The end of the dream, right before we woke up was odd though. My necklace lit up, it got really bright and really hot then flashed green,"

"…mine flashed red," Ginny noted.

"…and then we woke up here, with these eyes." Harry said.

"I assume that this is this the same necklace from earlier in the summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Harry said pulling it off his neck and handing it to the Headmaster.

"Well I did do some research on this stone after you showed it to me initially this summer but I am afraid I never got around to telling you," Dumbledore explained as he rubbed the stone, "as I said this is a very unique stone, one that is undoubtedly somehow linked to your healing abilities and perhaps your change in eye colour. The few books that did discuss this referred to it either as the einrochen or magi's fingerprint. The design explains the latter, and einrochen is Gaelic for heir stone. From what I could gather the powers of the stone seem to stem from its connection to the family it was created for. These were believed to have all been wiped out centuries ago though, but it appears that somehow your family managed to keep one hidden away.

There is very little written about these stones, almost as little as the Heartbond, it is believed to be a form of deep blood magic. This is not magic you can cast, curse, or produce in any way; this comes from times when magic first manifested itself in this world. These stones are directly linked to the seven original brothers who learned how to harness the power, these acted as their links to the magical world. Harry, I do not know how your family came into possession of this but it is beyond priceless. I am now only guessing but I believe that somehow, even though Voldemort did break into your mind, this stone prevented him from doing any damage."

Harry took the stone back, feeling the warmth of it in his hand, "that still doesn't explain the eyes."

"About the eyes I am not sure, perhaps it was caused by the massive amount of energy Tom and this stone put off in the battle to occupy your mind, perhaps it is related to the Heartbond. Regardless, it is a heartening sign to see such a powerful object in your possession at a time like this. I am just sorry I just have guesses and no definitive answers"

"It's fine, at least I know I should take better care of this," Harry said as he put it back around his neck, "are we going to have to stay the night here? No offence Madam Pomfrey but I'd like to be back in my own bed."

"I think that would be okay Mr. Potter, you too Miss. Weasley. I want you to get me immediately if something happens however, yes Mr. Potter anything." She added sternly seeing Harry roll his eyes.

"Maybe you should stay the night, just to be sure…" Molly said being her cautious self.

"No mum, I'm fine, just tired," Ginny said, "thanks for coming though."

"We would be here in an instant, you know that. I just want to make sure you two are alright, after all you gave us all quite a fright."

"I do believe they are fine Molly. You need not worry; you and Arthur shall be alerted immediately if that ever does change. Now it is quite late, or rather, very early and I think that all the students need some rest especially Miss Massey. I believe you are well past your bedtime. You all may go, and please sleep in. I will have Professor McGonagall alert your morning teachers that you may be absent." The headmaster bade as Harry and Ginny crawled out of their infirmary beds and joined Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks for being here, I know it must have been dreadfully boring watching us sleep," Harry said going up to Lupin while Molly and Arthur said goodbye to their kids.

"What are godfather's here for? Anyways I've always been a bit of a night owl," Remus teased. "I'm glad you're okay Harry, it always hurts to see you bear the brunt of such attacks. Remember, I'm just a floo call away."

Harry hugged his godfather, "thanks, I'll remember that. Also Hermione's working on some charms similar to the Order's so we'll send you one once we get it set up."

"That would be great. See you soon."

**Location Unknown, Caucus Mountains, Russia**

In a desolate part of the Russian mountainside where seemingly nothing grows a lone rabbit scampered from one lichen-covered stone to the next. The only vegetation on that horrible mountain were a few twisted pine trees whose branches had been all but burned off by lightning strikes.

The hare took a few more steps, looking up from its position when it heard the call of a hawk. Ensured he would not be the bird's next meal he scampered around a large rock and, smelling food, wriggled its way through a small crack.

"_Avada Kedavra,_"Lord Voldemort muttered idly, instantly killing the rabbit, "dinner Nagini" he cooed as a massive snake uncoiled from near the hearth and went off in search of its meal.

A knock sounded on the rough-hewn door to his chambers, and in stepped two men who prostrated themselves at his feet.

"Ah, Lucius and Mcnair, how are you two enjoying your newfound freedom?"

"We thank you for granting it, you are truly a benevolent Lord giving us the chance to redeem our failure," Lucius Malfoy simpered, looking up at the Dark Lord with a mix of fear and admiration.

"Yes, your failure," his words echoed around the room making both men flinch, "well that must not occur again. You must complete this mission. Leave no loose ends, kill everyone."

"Of course my Lord," the both responded.

"We must send a message to Harry Potter and that old fool, they must know that their friends and family will never be safe, they will never be able to sleep at night while I am alive."

"We will make Potter weep my Lord," Mcnair said with a malicious enthusiasm.

"Of course you will, or else you shall suffer the consequences."

"Of course, we will never fail you again."

"Redeem yourselves," Voldemort said, "but first, before you leave let me give you a lesson in obedience," He grinned raising his wand.

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

During lunch the next day Harry and the others were approached ceaselessly throughout their entire meal, they had just woken and it was their first time in public since the attack. The rumours surrounding their brief stint at the infirmary had spread like everything else did in the school. The range of illnesses and causes for their stay had become so varied that Harry could have sworn some were just made up to confuse everyone. Hermione and Ron were trying to act as buffers for Harry and Ginny but occasionally someone got through.

Hermione was reading trying to read the paper at the same time as she kept a look out but an article had caught her eye and she didn't see Colin coming until the last second. shook her head, "Sorry Harry, here comes Colin." Sure enough the small blonde haired boy walked right up to Harry smiling as usual.

"Heya Harry, haven't seen you around lately. Glad to hear you're alright, I've heard that getting into fights with the centaurs are a bad idea but you don't look half bad. Dennis and I tried to sneak up to see you lot last night but Snape caught us and sent us back.

"Anyhow, I know that you're probably really busy, but I've been meaning to ask you about the DA. Is it going to happen again? When is the first meeting?" Colin spit out the whole conversation in one breath. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting anxiously.

"Thanks for trying to get up last night, but we weren't really hurt. I can definitely tell you that Ginny and I did not get into a fight with centaurs, we'd look a lot worse for wear. At least I would," Harry said winking at Ginny who giggled. "About the D.A., Yes Colin, we will be starting up soon, we're just getting the last kinks out of our new plan. I promise you'll know when the first meeting is as soon as we do. Hermione is working on making more coins like last year so everyone will be able to figure out when to meet. Remember though, keep it secret, we don't want Malfoy or any of the teachers to figure out." _Especially Dumbledore, I can't imagine what he'd do if he figured out I was running this thing again._ He thought to himself.

"Sure thing, Harry. I can't wait for it to start, is there anything I can do to help out?" The boy asked.

No it's okay, we have everything figured…" Harry paused suddenly thinking of something, "Actually there is something Colin, but it's really important that you do it right."

"Sure, I'll do anything to help! You name it, I'll do it."

"Right, well we need you to _quietly _spread the word around the school just what I told you, we can't let anyone get suspicious. Make sure they are members of the DA also, there are probably not going to be many Slytherins asking about our next meeting." Harry said in a whispered voice.

Colin nodded seriously, just like a soldier receiving an order from his general, "You can count on me Harry! I'll start right away, and I promise not to tell people who aren't in the DA."

"Thanks Colin, that's a load of help." Harry said gratefully. Colin could be a pain most of the time but he certainly had faithfulness, Harry wasn't worried about him spilling their secret.

"Well I better go get started, wait till my brother hears about this, a mission for the DA!" Colin said as he ran off presumably to brag to his younger brother.

Harry turned to face the others and let out a breath of relief. "Well I'm glad we took care of that. Now I can finally eat my lunch, I'm starving. I'm actually excited for classes today, the only one I didn't miss is D.A.D.A., Dumbledore is finally going to tell us who our assistant teacher is going to be."

"Maybe it's Lupin or Tonks," Ron speculated.

"I don't think so, we all know Lupin wouldn't hurt anyone but not everyone else, plus he would have told us last night. I doubt he's going to be coming back to Hogwarts to teach. And can you honestly see Tonks ordering around students? I mean she's sometimes a bigger prankster than Fred and George. Remember the time she charmed that jar of potpourri follow Dung around everywhere? She said it was to cover the smell of his awful pipe but I think she just did it because he hates the smell of anything clean." Hermione said grinning.

"Well I wonder who it's going to be then. I don't have D.A.D.A. until Friday so you'll have to tell me who it is when you figure out."

"It is Dumbledore we're talking about, so it could be anyone," Harry shrugged.

"Well we probably should head down there, lunch is almost over and I want a good seat." Hermione said as she gathered her books and her bag, the rest soon followed suit bidding Emma and Ginny farewell as they headed out of the Great Hall and to the D.A.D.A. classroom. Harry stopped momentarily and turned around. He walked back over to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you" he muttered feeling his stomach turn over when he said it. Although he knew the time last night was real saying it to her here made him feel as if it were the first.

Ginny looked up, "I love you Harry Potter," then gave him a silly grin, "see you tonight."

Harry smiled back and then headed off to catch up to Ron and Hermione.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked grinning as they took the stairs two at a time up to the classroom.

"What was what all about?" Harry asked innocently.

"You giving Ginny a goodbye kiss, I haven't seen you two so much as hold hands these past three months and now you kiss her?"

"It was just a kiss," he evaded the question.

"Spill it Harry, I know it's been only a few hours but you two have been acting differently since you woke up. I mean besides the eyes."

Harry sighed, he knew he'd have to tell them something, especially with Hermione's tireless questioning, "Fine…we just had a discussion and decided that it wasn't just the bond in our relationship. We really do like each other." Even at saying just this Harry started to smile.

"Ginny finally talked to you about that? She was so nervous about what you'd say," Hermione said.

"What was she nervous about?" Ron asked looking up from his D.A.D.A. notes.

"Your sister wanted to know if the bond was just a tool, I told her it wasn't." Harry said.

"Well it better not be, if you were just using her I would have to knock you out," Ron said with a shockingly large amount of sincerity.

"Don't worry mate, you know I would never do anything to hurt her. If I did I'd take care of the punishment myself. Wow, look how many people there are already," Harry said as they turned the corner.

There was already a long line of other students who were just as anxious to learn who their assistant teacher would be for the rest of the year. The crowd waited outside the classroom for about five minutes until the door swung open and Dumbledore called. "Let's start class everyone, come inside quickly. I can assure you we will want all the time that we are allotted."

Everyone pushed through the entrance and there was a small skirmish over who got the seats closest to the front. Once everyone was settled down Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "Excellent! Now that we're all situated I can introduce our new teacher, he will teach whenever I am not available or when there is something that requires a little extra instruction. I daresay he has several hundred years of experience on me." Dumbledore chuckled, his eye twinkling. Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore truly smile or laugh in a long time, ever since Voldemort returned that night at the Ministry of Magic he'd become increasingly dour. "Would you please give your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher a warm welcome. Nicholas you can come out now."

Out from the teacher's quarters strolled an old man who looked as if he were Father Time himself. Innumerable wrinkles covered his entire face yet it did not hide his large smile and piercing dark blue eyes. He seemed to posses a certain sense of calm and knowledge that reminded Harry of what Merlin might have been like.

"Nicholas Flamel, Professor Flamel to you all, has been a dear friend of mine for countless decades; he and I go back many years. You may recognize him from the Chocolate Frog cards that I know you, just like me, collect religiously. He has been kind enough to offer some of his free time to supplement my teaching with some of his own ideas," the Headmaster smiled, his eyes were distant however, as if he were recounting some past memory.

"Perhaps you'd like to say something to your new students Nicholas?" The classroom was obviously murmuring with excitement over the announcement of their new teacher. Almost everyone had heard about Nicholas Flamel, who was most well known for his creation of the Philosopher's Stone. Hermione, Ron, and Harry shared an uncertain look. Dumbledore told them that Nicholas had destroyed the Stone and had only enough elixir to organize his estate. _Maybe he still is putting his affairs in order, I mean he has been alive for six-hundred years,_ Harry reasoned. But he still didn't completely believe it, it was strange to be so close to the person whose creation he had fought hand to hand with Voldemort to protect.

"Thank you Albus for that flattering introduction, I doubt I will be able to supplement your teaching much however. You seem to have a better knack at it than I do, I daresay I'm more of a tinkerer." The man let out a baritone laugh that filled the room. His voice was both kind yet assertive, born from the 600 years of his life's experiences. "Your headmaster asked me to help him because he wants to make sure you are all prepared for the next few years. I am sad to say they are most likely going to be filled with strife and conflict hopefully few others will have to deal with. I owed him a favour and figured it would be nice to return once again to Hogwarts. I hope to be able to help you all learn how to protect yourself and your family. Oh, and one other thing, I'm not much on titles so you can just call me Nicholas or Nick in class, no professor. I feel old enough already. Seeing as I am a teacher now I think that is okay Albus?" Nick smiled at his old friend as the class burst out I laughter

"Of course Nicholas, whatever you see fit. What do you say we start our class then, we have a double period so hopefully we can cover a decent part of the more mundane literature and still have ample time for demonstrations," Dumbledore waved his wand and a black board appeared along with notes on how to check and set simple wards around a house.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other students listened for an hour as Nick and Dumbledore covered everything there was on the blackboard. Usually lectures had a soporific effect on the students yet everyone in this room was wide-awake, scribbling furiously at their notebooks. Having Dumbledore as a teacher was one thing, but having both Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel, two legends of their times, teaching was another thing completely.

Harry couldn't help but compare this class to one of Umbridge's. Her's involved a completely silent room where the only noises were the occasional turn of the page or a muffled cough. This new class was loud and filled with energetic discussion. Dumbledore and Nick fed off each other each other, adding onto the other's arguments or ideas. If someone had a question they barely had to raise their hand before the question was answered.

By the time they had gotten through the whole blackboard Harry realized he probably had learned more in that one hour than all of last year. And when it was time for the practical section of the class almost everyone was able to cast a ward strong enough to repel an intruder if he or she touched it. Harry had never seen Neville cast anything in class that hadn't taken him at least half –a-dozen tries, yet today he was casting each ward with little difficulty.

"Alright everyone, superb job today! I cannot tell you how excited I am to be teaching such an enthusiastic class. Judging by the way things went today we'll be finished with the scheduled curriculum by mid December!" Nicholas said clapping his hands happily.

"Homework for tonight is to review your notes from class and be prepared to be tested on them in this class or Professor Moody and Shaklebolt's. Be forewarned, anything taught in this class or theirs is fair game on a test. If there aren't any questions you are dismissed." Dumbledore said waving his and making the door swing open. The students filed out the door each stopping to shake Nicholas' hand and thank both of their teachers. "Harry, do you have a moment?" Dumbledore asked as he was walking to towards the door.

"Sure," Harry stalled as the other students left the room, he told Ron and Hermione he'd see them for later, and then headed over to Dumbledore and Nicholas.

"So you're Harry Potter. The saviour of my stone, 'the?" Nick said as he shook Harry's hand.

"I didn't really do anything sir, Professor Dumbledore's mirror just gave it to me." Harry said modestly.

"Nonsense! Albus told me the whole story, you and your two friends managed to get by the traps and puzzles of every teacher here. I think I owe you a thank you, you prevented Tom from getting his greasy hands on it." Nicholas said.

"Er, your welcome, but I couldn't have done it without my friends." Harry said blushing slightly under his praise.

"Of course, that's that friends are for! Albus has helped me out countless times when it got a little sticky. I still owe you for getting me out that spot of trouble with the Ministry. You know, the one with the barrel of leeches and a box of that Muggle dynamite?" He nudged Dumbledore, tipping his head in thanks.

"How could I forget Nicholas, they were forced to write up a new bill after I used that loophole," Dumbledore smiled softly. "Harry I noticed your confusion when Nicholas walked in, I assume that is because of my last mention of him a few years ago?"

"Umm, yes sir, I mean you said he'd destroyed the stone didn't you?"

"Well I guess you don't know much about the Philosopher's Stone, there isn't much information out there anyhow, Merlin knows, he wrote all of it. Well even if you stop taking the elixir the potion will last in your bloodstream for a certain amount of time. This increases exponentially the longer you consume it, so for Nicholas here he still has it in his blood for…oh, you'll have to help me Flamel, I don't have the same mind as you do when it comes to the math."

"My wife and I ran out of elixir about two years ago which means I have about a decade left before it is completely out of my system. So I'm afraid I'll be around for just a bit longer." Flamel said jovially.

"Quite so, and I am really glad that you agreed to teaching," Dumbledore said.

"Well I was pleasantly surprised today; you and the others have quite a work ethic!"

"You have Harry to thank for that too, last year he started and ran a defence club outside of school when he realized our last teacher wasn't exactly teaching them what they needed. The club members all scored over outstanding on their O.W.L.s this summer which is quite a feat." Dumbledore looked proudly at Harry.

"Excellent, well I shan't keep you any longer my dear boy, I just wanted to meet your personally so I could thank you. I'll be quite interested to talk to you some more though, I'm sure that we might be able to pick each other's brains for some useful information."

"Nice to meet you. See you Headmaster," Harry said shaking Nicholas' hand once again and heading upstairs to Offensive Light Magic.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please**** REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	14. A Return to Arms

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**Ooookay, well I have FINALLY finished college applications. It's a dirty secret of senior year; all you do first semester is write dozens of essays to various colleges. I finished my early application to Stanford so I now have my free time again. Trust me on this, if you want to have a life just skip college. Actually don't, but it sure would be nice not to have to do these essays.**

**This is a longish chapter, but lots of stuff goes on. If anyone has any questions at all send me an email at or PM me, I love talking to the people who read my stuff. Also I am working on posting the story on fictionally so if anyone has any experience in betaing for it I would love to talk to you.**

**Anyhow, you know the drill by now,**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

On their way up to the meeting place Harry passed several other groups of past-DA members heading up to the room by another direction. He nodded at them and kept on going upwards. He was a more than a little nervous about this meeting because of two things: he hadn't gotten permission from Dumbledore, and two, he wasn't sure if the other members would like the new system Harry and the others had been working on.

There was a small crowd gathering in front of the Room of Requirement. Apparently no one else knew exactly how to operate it so they were waiting on Harry to arrive.

As he had done countless times he stood in front of the door, closed his eyes and thought to himself about what he needed. _I need a place that we can study in, a place that we can keep secret but big enough to fit a large group of people and have sparring competitions._ Harry opened his eyes, and sure enough a large door stood where there used to just be a stone wall.

The doors were different from what it looked like last year, although it looked sturdy enough it didn't have the same bank vault look that it did last time. The doors were made of heavy, ancient, wood and were at least twelve feet high. Each one had a large brass ring as handles. Harry pulled on both and the two doors swung open easily.

There was a general intake of breath from all the assembled members at the sheer enormity of the room that they were now facing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the first to enter, followed closely by Neville, Emma, and Luna. As they stepped through the doorway, torches ignited all around him shedding light on the dark room.

It had massively high ceilings, and resembled a miniature version of the Great Hall, with the exception of the enchanted ceiling. There were dozens of chairs around small lamp lit table near the left wall. The whole wall was covered in bookshelves, containing massive tomes, and rolls of parchment. Hermione gave a small gasp of delight, grabbed Ron's arm, and ran over to scour the books. On the other side of the room, the other wall was draped in elaborate tapestries that looked ancient even when they were surrounded by the dusty books and old chairs.

Each tapestry was depicting a different scene, each one showing different points in what appeared to be a massive battle. They vaguely reminded Harry of the picture books he'd read in Muggle elementary school, pictures depicting epic tales and myths of ancient times. Emma tugged on Harry's robe, "Hey Harry, what's that thing over there?" she pointed over to the large platform that was in the far back of the massive room.

Harry smiled when he saw it, "I thought we could use one of these. It's a professional duelling pitch; it even has special wards around it to stop stops from hitting spectators. It should be a good way to train for Kingsley and Mad-Eye's course, and it'll be a good way to watch our skills improve and see where we can do better." Harry turned around and saw that there were now at least fifty students of all years inside listening to Harry's conversation. Many were smiling chatting excitedly while others were nodding in approval.

"I guess we should start Harry, it looks like most everyone's here." Ginny whispered. Harry nodded, taking strength from her firm grip of his hand, and then called for everyone's attention. Once the noise had settled down and everyone was looking at where Harry and the others were standing he started to speak.

"I wasn't expecting this many people. Umm, well this is the DA, short for Dumbledore's Army, and if you don't know me I'm Harry Potter." He stammered, he still wasn't used to talking in front of such large groups.

"Everyone in the world knows who you are!" someone shouted from the group, people laughed.

Harry pushed on, "I guess I should introduce the others, this is Ginny Weasley, next to her is Hermione Granger, and next to her is Ron Weasley. Hopefully the reason why you're sitting here right now is because you want to learn. We're going to do our best to help every one of you learn how to protect yourself and fight and win. We spent a good chunk of the summer redesigning the way the DA is going to be run this year as well as finding hundreds of new spells to try out. Last year we were just trying to pass our O.W.L.'s but now it is much more serious. I know Dumbledore has already said this, but no matter what Fudge or the paper tells you there is a war going on! Voldemort has returned and he is as strong as ever, trust me on that. When, not if, he attacks again we need to be ready.

"Also, I noticed how all of you flinched when I said Voldemort. Let me tell you something about that. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he is infact not a pureblood as he says, his dad was actually a Muggle. If you let yourself be afraid of a name, just imagine how you're going to stand up against a Death Eater. So from now on when we're at meetings you will call him either Voldemort or Tom, _not_ he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Now I am hoping that the reason you are here is to fight against Voldemort, but I do want to protect everyone therefore we need to do something about secrecy. You all need to sign the piece of parchment that Hermione is passing around before we go any further. It says that you will keep everything you learn here a secret, even when questioned by Professors, if you don't want to sign it walk out the door."

"And yes, before you ask, I did charm it with several new jinxes I've wanted to try. If you break this contract you will end up wishing you looked like Marietta." Hermione said, the older students laughed the younger ones looked at each other with hesitancy.

"The reason we're having people sign this is to protect everyone here. This is still an illegal organisation, Dumbledore does not know about this, nor does any adult for that matter. What we practice and talk about in here will remain secret; no one may discuss what we do outside of this room. You will be informed of further meetings by the coins you already have." Harry was getting back into the groove of speaking now; people seemed to be hanging on every word that he spoke eager to partake in this illegal organisation. The paper slowly passed through the crowd and every single person in the room signed it without hesitancy, Harry even signed it showing that he too was bound by the contract.

"Great, welcome to the DA then! Now that that's out of the way the rest of tonight's meeting is for us to sort out all the logistics of the group because of the big changes. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I have been working on a new plan based on a lot of research into Muggle combat methods. Now I'm not a battle strategist, but if you've ever been unfortunate enough to play chess with Ron you'll know he is one. So for the next part of this meeting you'll be listening to Ron.

Ron was obviously more nervous about speaking in front of a group than even Harry was. His face was flushed his usual deep red. "Right, well…hmm. Okay then, were going to…uh…" He glanced nervously over to Harry, looking for help.

"You're going to tell us about how the groups are divided up, and how the meetings will be run." Harry prompted his friend.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Right, well I've, I mean we've, been studying a lot of books and tactics about how to fight in a real battle and what combat is really like. Surprisingly, there was almost nothing helpful about wizarding combat except for a few rules on duelling. It took us a while but we finally did find a good source, turns out the muggles have this whole fighting thing down to a science. Anyways, we took notes on different battles that muggles fought over the years and one thing that kept popping up, even as early as Merlin's time; it was the idea of a ranking system." Ron paused, and seemed to gain some strength as he noticed everyone _was _listening to him.

"Well…for our first change to the DA we've created a rank and grouping system for everyone. The main reason for this is to streamline the way we communicate. At the Department of Mysteries last year, it was utter chaos because of the lack of communication." All of the students broke out in quiet chatter. Everyone had read or heard about Harry and the other's involvement in the battle at the ministry, yet no one knew more than what was published in the Daily Prophet.

"It was pandemonium down there. No one knew who was good and who the enemy was and the fighting was completely random. We think it would be a good idea for us to be split up into smaller groups of people who could work separately from the larger whole and still be capable to fighting Death Eaters successfully." Ron said, his anxiety having now completely vanished.

Hermione spoke up, "this division of the DA will not only be for communication but will also help divide up into more specialized groupings. For example, we need a group of healers, or medics as muggles call them, to take care of anyone who is injured in a fight. We will also have

"Right, well there are going to be four groups. There will be medics, like Hermione said. Defence, who are a group of fighters that will cast shields and other charms to ensure everyone is protected during a fight. There will be runners, who will communicate with the leaders and keep the groups working together in unison. The last group will be an offensive magic group, they will be in charge of the actual fighting. " Ron stopped then looked over at Ginny, jerking his head to tell her to start talking.

"You will train with your group separately once a week in this room. Each group will train individually from the others except for once a month when we will all meet for a bigger practice. The final plan is to have one medic, one runner, two defensive, and two offensive fighters in a group. Hopefully each squad will be self sufficient and be able to fight by themselves if needed." Ginny stopped, and looked over at Harry to continue the rest of the speech.

"Right, well they couldn't have said it better. Now for the rest of the meeting we're first going to split up into the different groups and discuss what our plans are for the rest of the semester. If you want to be a healer go over to the bookshelves over there and wait for Ginny, she'll be the leader of that group. If you want to be a runner, go over to Hermione by the fireplace. If you want to be a defensive fighter go over by the tapestries to Ron. Anyone who wants to be an offensive fighter come in closer to me, I'll be your instructor. If you weren't in the D.A. last year just go to the group that you think you might want to be in, you can change later on."

The crowd stood and began to disperse into the different groups. Harry had been afraid that they would be somewhat uneven but what he saw surprised him. There were almost a dozen people in both the medical and runner groups. Ron's group had over two dozen and his own was about the same size with a little over two dozen kids in it, most of them were older students, including Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Harry was pleased to see Emma had joined the medical group and was standing close by Ginny. The individual groups sat down in various parts of the room and began to discuss the role of their positions Harry and the others had created over the summer.

Harry turned to face his own team and pulled out his wand. "Well, this is the offensive fighting group. First let me just say even though I'm called the leader I don't expect to be treated any differently. I am here to help teach learn not yell at you and give homework. We are all going to have to work together well to fight properly, I can tell you I wouldn't be able to fight as well with Snape as I would Ron. While the other teams are just as important as the ours we will be the ones who cause the damage. The offensive fighting group is designed solely to be trained for heavy attacks. Although we'll learn some shields and defensive counter-jinxes the vast majority of the time we'll spend learning different ways to take the enemy out of the fight.

"Now last year we learned just some basic hexes and a few defensive charms as well, this year we'll start by reviewing those because of how important they are. Neville and I can both tell you that most of those weren't too helpful when it came to fighting, but it was surprising how few of the Death Eaters bothered to stop a leg locker curse or a _stupefy_. Once we get brushed up on those we'll move onto some more advanced stuff. As I said earlier we did some research over the summer and found loads of curses that aren't as bad as the Unforgivables but will certainly do a lot of damage. This is a warning; do _not_ use these on another person unless in real combat, many are potentially fatal if used properly. We figured if Death Eaters can use the Killing Curse then we should be able to use something like _diffindo,_ or another spell we found is _ignatus_ which will light _anything_ on fire, no matter what. I don't want to harm or kill anyone, but I will do anything in my power if there is someone attacking. You will have to learn that fighting the Death Eaters is not like duelling or practice, you will have to make every shot count. If Voldemort continues to gain strength there is a good chance we will go to battle at some point, and during that you may have to kill. I have already done it once…" Harry's voice was low but filled the space around his group. His confession stunned the group but, saving a few startled looks, everyone remained quiet waiting for Harry to continue.

"It is a horrible feeling, even when it was to protect someone I loved against someone who truly did deserve to die. I can see now why Tom is so depraved, all of this murder has mutilated his soul. If the pain I felt in killing someone who deserved it, then there is no way you could remain human after killing so many countless innocent people." Harry stopped, then looked over the group. They all seemed to have accepted this horrible truth and acknowledge the fact that this wasn't the same DA as last year. Neville gave Harry a quick nod, and the others also gave small signs of solidarity. "I know this is a rather dark topic, Merlin knows I'd rather be talking about Quidditch, but it has come to a point where we can't just let Tom do whatever he wants anymore." The group was silent for several moments as Harry's words still echoed around the crowd. At the other parts of the room there was various loud explosions of bangs as the groups started to work on the spells.

"Okay, before I show you the list are there any questions so far?"

"How are we going to get to practice these? Are we going to get to duel?" Dean asked anxiously, there had been talk about duelling in both Light Offensive magic and DADA but Moody had said it wouldn't be until second term.

"As I said many of these are really dangerous, but with the proper set up we should be able to duel with them. In the beginning, while we're reviewing the basics we will be duelling almost every meeting in some form or another, this way we can not only master the spells but also work on tactics. Being able to move quickly is just as important as being able to fire the right spells." Harry said.

A third year boy on the edge of the group raised his hand nervously, "is it true? I mean I've read it in the Prophet but did you really duel he-who-must…Vold…Vold. Tom?"

Harry sighed, he was expecting at least one question like this, he knew it was inevitable, but it didn't make that any easier to discuss. "What's you name?"

"Stirling, Sterling Mortlock. I'm from Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter." He stuttered. It was apparent that he had never even so much as been in the same class with Harry, therefore he was nervous talking to someone he had been told about in stories by his parents.

"Well Stirling first off, my name is Harry. I'm not a sir or a Mr. or a professor. I'm way too young for that. And yes _The Prophet _ was right for once, I did have to fight Voldemort, although not very well, if Dumbledore hadn't been there I would have been killed in an instant. That's exactly why I researched more powerful spells to use, I want to be able to survive a fight on my own." Harry knew none of them had any idea about the prophecy and the true reason behind their research into more powerful curses. He knew he was going to have to fight him in the end and he wanted to live now, because of Ginny he now had something to look forward to after Voldemort was gone.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Neville asked after Harry had been silent for a long time. Harry shook those depressing thoughts from his mind and brought himself back into the present.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming there for a moment. Well let's take a look at the list of spells we have compiled and try and sort out what the rest of the year is going to look like for us." Harry unrolled a long piece of parchment he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had come up with. "I know that this looks like a lot of spells but many of these are ones you already know. Today we'll just start with the very basics, let's split up into pairs and we'll begin with disarming and stunning.

The group spread out pairing off leaving Harry to walk around and inspect how everyone was doing. Overall he was pleased, even the few first and second years seemed to already be able to quickly disarm each other, he chalked it up to the work that Moody and Kingsley were doing. Soon they had progressed onto more difficult spells such as banishing and summoning charms. Each partner took turns going over to a set of pads and getting banished or summoned across the room. The other groups were taking a break and watched as Colin fired off a particularly strong banishing charm that sent his brother shooting so quickly across the room that Harry had to slow him down before he hit the wall. Everyone burst into applause.

"Good job Colin, that was a brilliant job, if you do that to a Death Eater they won't know what hit them," Harry congratulated Colin, "you alright over there?" He called out to his brother who lay on the pads laughing."

"Ya, I'm fine, just a bit shell-shocked. Thanks for slowing me down Harry, tht would have been really bad otherwise."

"Don't worry about it. That's a good point though, I know that you know we can't talk about the DA but you should also never use any of the spells we're learning here in other classes. I doubt any of you would like to explain to Moody how you learned a charm that only Aurors are supposed to know."

A quiet murmur of fear ran through the group as they imagined facing Moody.

"Okay well it looks like we're about finished here," Ron said looking down at his watch, they'd been going at it for over an hour and it was late in the night now, "lets figure out when we're each going to meet again then head out before Filch goes on patrol."

The squads split up again and met quickly trying to find a day that would work for all of them. Soon they all departed, careful to keep watch for Miss Norris and Filch as they snuck back to the houses. Everyone went to bed smiling knowing that the DA was becoming a true army.

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

The corridor was obsidian black, even the light coming from the wand seemed to be devoured by the walls. It was well past curfew at Hogwarts and even most of the teachers had turned in for the night. There were some people still out and about however, one of which who was currently running down a corridor trying to make it to the Gryffindor entrance without being caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. As the person briskly walked down the stony, dark corridor, they failed to notice the dark shadows that were following stealthily. The stalkers were cloaked entirely in black and moved lithely between hiding spots never allowing themselves to be in the light for more than a second.

As their target rounded a corner both of them acted on some unnoticeable signal. The two hooded assailants jumped the young girl. One grabbed her by the shoulders while the other muttered _silencio_, effectively muffling her shout of surprise. They dragged her into the nearby empty classroom and threw her to the floor.

As the larger of the two checked the hallway then locked the door, the other assailant walked slowly up to the sobbing girl. His wand was the only light source in the entire room, which consequently gave the boys face an even more pallid complexion. His blonde hair and sunken eyes now gave him the appearance of a ghost. He lowered his wand to the little girl's tear stained face and smiled cruelly; his face was the picture of pure malice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the boy chided using the wand to lift the girl's chin. "First years really shouldn't be wandering around in the dark all alone, it really isn't safe. You never know who you could run into." The other hooded person now approached, his face was barely visible in the light, but the girl could recognize it anywhere.

"Nott, come over here so we can do it together," Malfoy said never letting his eyes leave the girl.

Nott strode up next to the Slytherin drawing his wand as he did so. "You don't have Potter here to help you know do you? You're going to pay mudblood, we're going to make you an example to the entire school!" The two of them looked at each other and nodded, both then raised their wands simultaneously and shouted _CRUCIO!_

Harry bolted awake at that very moment his scar burning fiercely and the heir stone was beating furiously against his chest.

It seemed that Ginny too had woken up at the same time, she looked over at Harry, and even in the dark she could see the fear of realization in his eyes. "Emma," he whispered in horror then grabbed his glasses, wand, and the Marauder's Map and ran for the door pulling it open so hard the hinges pulled out of the stone wall.

Ginny jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand and was soon right behind Harry as he scoured the map with his wand looking for Emma. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were now glowing brightly, his whole body seemed to be radiating energy.

Harry moved with frantic desperation, murmuring to himself as he scoured the map for Emma. Ginny simply tailed behind, her wand ready. Occasionally she would feel an immense pain fill her and cry out, although Harry did not let it show she knew that he too was feeling the attacks.

Harry finally found the small dot labelled _Emmaline Massey_ in one of the classrooms. It wasn't moving. Right next to hers were two other dots one labelled _Draco Malfoy_ and the other _Theodore Nott_. They were on the second floor, almost directly above where Harry and Ginny were right then.

"Gin, come on!" Harry shouted, his tone of voice unsettled Ginny, she'd never heard him this angry before. As he grabbed her hand she felt something like a shock of electricity pass through her. They ran the entire way only slowing when they neared the door. Harry's eyes were burning deep green, showing the immense power he was controlling. He didn't even raise his wand as he neared the door yet the whole thing ripped off its hinges and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

Harry strode into classroom, his wand now already aimed at Malfoy and Nott who had been thrown on their backs by the force of the door being opened. Both wore an expression of horror and shock. Malfoy was the first to rebound though, standing up immediately as if it had all been part of his plan.

"Potter! How did I know you'd show up? Oh yeah, that's right, because you're the only one who cares about these fucking Mudbloods!" Malfoy spat kicking the little girl on the floor firmly in the ribs as he moved his hand towards his own wand.

Harry didn't need anymore encouragement; he pointed his wand at Malfoy's face and without a word from either of them Malfoy simply fell to the floor unconscious; his eyes rolling up into his head as he went completely limp. Harry then turned on his heels ready to confront Nott only to find him hanging upside down from the ceiling bound up; Ginny was already on the ground next to Emma checking to see if she was okay. Harry's heart was racing as he looked down at Emma. The little girl wasn't moving, and her entire face seemed to be covered in bruises and blood. She was curled up in the fetal position trying to cover the blows to her face, weeping softly.

Ginny turned up to look at Harry the fire in her eyes was now replaced with tears, "Harry, we have to get her to Dumbledore. She's really hurt." While Ginny had done some volunteer work for Madam Pomfrey she'd never learned any spell or charm to deal with this much blunt trauma.

"We can't carry her, not like this. Maybe I can run up to his office, it isn't too far from here. Take care of her while I go get help." Harry said already making for the door.

Ginny just nodded, too afraid to speak.

Suddenly there was a burst of fire and out of nowhere appeared Fawkes hovering in the middle of the room. Harry seemed to immediately know what the phoenix was there for; he ran over to Emma and very gently lifter her up in his arms, then grabbed hold of one of Fawkes' feathers. Ginny followed suit, grabbing hold of another one of Fawkes' tail feathers. Immediately he felt the familiar weightlessness and then a burst of light as she Harry and Emma were transported with Fawkes.

A moment later they appeared again in what Harry knew to be the infirmary. The torches were out and the whole ward was deathly, the only light was coming from the corner room that was Madam Pomfrey's quarters. Ginny ran to rouse Madam Pomfrey while Harry gently set her down on the desk at the front door, not wanting to move her more than he had to. He hadn't seen her move yet, and her breathing seemed to be very shallow. He remembered learning something in elementary school about helping someone breathe but he all he could recall was that it was called CPR. Waiting there for Madam Pomfrey he took Emma's small hand and gently rubbed it in circles, willing his power to once again heal. He could feel it flowing out of him and knew that he was repeating what he had done that summer, but when he opened his eyes he was disappointed to note that only a little colour had come back to her hand, none of the cuts or bruises had gone.

There was a commotion from inside the room and out came Madam Pomfrey, dressed in her nightgown and a robe, with Ginny close on her heels. She saw the little girl on the bed and sped up nearly knocking Harry over as she reached Emma.

"Merlin! I thought Miss Weasley was talking about you Potter! What happened to this girl?" She said as she began casting various diagnostic charms over Emma. "How long has she not been breathing? Have you checked her pulse yet?"

Harry was first to reply, "Ginny said her pulse was really weak, and when we got to her she wasn't really breathing. It was Malfoy and Nott. They were using the cruciatus curse on her and probably some other ones. Malfoy was kicking her also, I think that might have been what knocked her out."

Madam Pomfrey face showed alarm. She quickly pointed her wand at Emma's heart and shouted _Cardium Renervium! _Emma's whole body spasmed in the bed as she gasped for air then fell back. Madam Pomfrey checked her pulse then her breathing, seemingly satisfied that the girl was at least alive and breathing, she stepped back to face Harry and Ginny. "Very well even though she isn't conscious she's at least breathing that was the greatest danger. We can't move her from here until after we heal some of the fractures in the ribs. If we do, a piece of bone might puncture her lung. Potter go and get the headmaster, he'll want to know of this attack. The password is _peanut brittle_; tell him to have Professor Snape bring his best Cruciatus reliever. Also find Professor McGonagall, she'll want to know that one of their students have been injured."

Harry turned and ran down the ward heading straight for Dumbledore's office as fast as he could. He only made a few steps out the door before he ran into something and hit the floor. He grabbed for his glasses and shoved them on, only to see the headmaster on the floor too. "Headmaster! I'm sorry, here let me help you. I was running to go get you." Harry apologized, holding his hand out to help him up.

"It's quite alright Harry, I have already heard the news thanks to Fawkes and completely understand why you came bursting out of the doors." He said taking Harry's hand and standing up. "How is she Poppy?"

"She wasn't breathing and her pulse was practically nonexistent headmaster. I used the revival charm a few minutes ago, that's only the second time I've ever had to use it. I've just started to do scans but from what I can tell whatever these boys did to this little girl was enough to kill her."

"Thank you Poppy, Severus and Minerva should be here momentarily. Harry, Ginny, if I could talk to you for a moment in private?" Dumbledore asked the two teens.

Harry and Ginny were both reluctant to leave Emma's side.

"Emma is going to be alright now that she's breathing again, we just have to let her get her rest, I'll call you two over immediately if she awakes." Madam Pomfrey said trying to reassure them. They both nodded and hesitantly joined Dumbledore.

"Now then, I know a little about what occurred, but phoenixes can only tell me so much. I hope you wouldn't mind filling me in on what just transpired?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry was holding Ginny in his arms; both of them were obviously still recovering from the shock of seeing the friend in such a state. "I need to know Harry, that way we can take care of Miss Massey as well as possible."

Harry nodded, knowing he would have to tell him. But the adrenaline had worn off now and he suddenly realized how close Emma had come to dying, and how lucky it was that they had found her in time. He stood there rock solid, staring off into the distance.

"She's alright Harry. Madam Pomfrey is working as hard as she can on her; Emma's the only one here so she doesn't have to focus on anyone else. We got to her in time Harry." Ginny said taking his hand in hers.

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself, then turned to face Dumbledore. "Ginny and I were both woken up when we felt something happen, I can't really explain it, it happened so fast. I just remember waking up with a really painful headache and the heir stone was beating against my chest. We both just sort of knew that Emma was in trouble. Every once and I while it felt like someone was hitting me in the stomach. I grabbed the map and my wand and we went looking for her."

"We started on the ground floor and worked our way up, we found them in one of the classrooms on the second floor," Ginny added.

"Filch won't be too happy about what I did to the door. It scared the life out of Malfoy and Nott though. They're still down there. Ginny tied Nott up, and I knocked Malfoy out. They deserve worse." Harry said without a hint of remorse.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Harry I know what you have been through is difficult but rage is definitely not your friend. That's what makes us different from Tom, our ability to control ourselves. They do deserve worse, but it is not our place to decide. Concerning how you knew that this was going on, the only idea I have is that it is yet another extension of this bond that is not only linking you and Ginny together but perhaps is tying your friends together too." Dumbledore paused looking deep into Harry's still glowing eyes, but flicked away from them a second later. Harry had a uncomfortable sense that the headmaster was still not telling him everything. He was about to ask confront him when Snape strode through the ward doors.

"Ah Severus, thank you for arriving so quickly. It would seem that two students have attacked Miss Emmaline, Poppy what do you require?" Dumbledore broke away from Harry and Ginny and rushed over to Snape.

"She will need a Cruciatus reversal potion, as well as a blood restorative potion, perhaps you could mix in some pain relief too."

"Of course Poppy, I already brought the Cruciatus restorative and I'll be back shortly with the others. Anything else before I leave Albus?" Snape handed her the potion after pulling it out of the vast confines of his dark robes.

"Two of your students are currently restrained in one of the classrooms on the second level, if you would kindly collect them and escort them to my office I will meet with them shortly." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Of course," and, without even acknowledging Harry and Ginny's presence, he pushed through the double doors of the infirmary his robe billowing behind him.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please**** REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	15. A Locket, a Lesson, and a Loss

A/N: Harry Potter and all contents belong to the master of the quill, miss J

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**Just some minor edits to correct some plot points and inconsistencies. Once again thanks jennyelf for the pointers!**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in chairs around Emma's small bed in various states of exhaustion and grief. They hadn't left the infirmary since last night's attack and Dumbledore had told them they would be excused from classes the next day so as to not leave Emma alone in the infirmary.

After Harry and Ginny had recounted the entire story to the headmaster, including the fact that they both had the same vision at the same time, the group returned to the bed where Emma was laying, still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey had found that along with the effects of the Cruciatus curse, she had three broken ribs and a large bruise on the side of her body.

"She'll have to remain here for at least this week before I will even consider letting her go back to the dorms. Considering what those two boys did to her I'm surprised I didn't have to send her to St. Mungo's." The nurse said in her usual curt voice that morning, talking to Dumbledore at the entrance to the infirmary.

"Thank you Poppy, you have done, as always, an excellent job." Dumbledore said kindly. "Miss Massey's mother should be arriving shortly, I hope that it is okay with you if she stays with her for the rest of her time here?"

"Yes of course, I will make up a bed in the private ward so they can have some privacy." Madam Pomfrey said and bustled off to work on the room.

The room was silent for a moment, all of the just looking at Emma, still too shocked about what happened to her. Harry was still trying to figure out how he and Ginny had seen Emma being attacked last night in their dreams, he knew Voldemort hadn't been there so it wasn't like the normal intrusions he had upon the Dark Lord's mind. Dumbledore was simply standing there, and although Harry still had some resentment towards the headmaster he decided to ask anyway.

"Professor?" Harry asked tentatively, Dumbledore looked at him, his blue eyes seemed to be lacking some of their usual lustre.

"Yes Harry?" He responded, his voice revealing his exhaustion. The headmaster had been up all night running in-between the floo, the infirmary, and the tower room where Mr. Malfoy and Nott were being held. Everyday his list of things to do seemingly grew longer and longer as the war grew inevitably closer and closer.

"Well, I was wondering about last night. How was Ginny and I able to see what was happening to Emma? I mean I know Voldemort wasn't there that night, so I couldn't have been in his mind."

"That is a good question indeed, I might have a possible reason for this, but there is very little information on the specifics of the Heartbond. From what I have read so far of a few ancient papers on Myrddin, you probably know of him as Merlin, he would occasionally refer to his ability to know the whereabouts, and feelings of not only his lover Gwendoloena, but of his apprentice Arturius. While I would usually consider this just being some reference to legilimency, the ancient Coptic language he was using has several translations and one of the meanings for the word he used when describing the connection was that it was like a bond between them.

"This now leads me to assume that this bond you and Miss Weasley posses not only link you two together, but connects you to your closest friends. In your dream state your mind is much more open than when you are awake, and when Emmaline found herself to be in peril the bond somehow allowed you to see where she was."

"If we are _all_ bonded why didn't Ron or I see anything last night? I mean we figured out when Professor McGonagall woke us both up last night." Hermione interjected, her mind sharp as always.

"Quite right Miss Granger. Well, and I'm only hypothesizing now, but I believe that you may have felt something rather than seen anything. How did you feel when you woke up last night?" Dumbledore asked, enjoying Hermione's keen questioning.

"I can't really remember, there were other things on my mind obviously. Now that I think of it though I did feel a bit nauseous, but I just thought that was from the combination of waking up early and hearing about Emma." Hermione said slowly, working through the night's rather hectic events.

Dumbledore only nodded then turned to face Ron. He hadn't said anything yet, but a look of surprise had come across his face as Hermione was talking.

"Blimey 'Mione, I think he's right. I woke up and was achy and had a headache, I just thought it was either something to do with dinner or I wasn't coming down with something!" Ron said now looking up at Dumbledore, hoping he would confirm what the two had just said.

"It would seem that your friends did have some reaction to the attack through the bond. I believe they were feeling trace effects of both the Cruciatus curse and the kicks Mr. Malfoy delivered; only they did not notice it because of all the commotion." Dumbledore said, and then looked out the window to the grounds below. He was silent for a moment, then spoke again, not turning to face them. "This bond continues to surprise even me every day; I believe that as you grow stronger magically the bond will continue to grow with it. We will have to continually monitor to see what new developments occur over this school year, if anything happens please tell me or another Order member what it was. That goes for all of you, if anything changes please te-…"

But Dumbledore was cut off by a commotion in the hallway. A second later the doors opened and a stricken Joy Massey came striding in closely followed by McGonagall.

Joy saw Emma lying in the cot unconscious and gasped, her eyes filling with tears. She stood there momentarily paralysed, just staring at her daughter then at Harry, then Dumbledore, then at the three other children. Her mouth opened as she tried to say something, but then she closed it again as her gaze returned to her only daughter lying there unconscious. Finally after a moment of complete silence she managed to speak the one question that sprung to mind first, "Is she going to live?"

"She is going to be quite alright, Miss Massey, I can assure you. Madam Pomfrey says she will make a full recovery in only a week. Why don't you have a seat and you can ask any other question you want while we wait for your daughter to wake up." Dumbledore said consolingly, and at Joy's stunned nod he conjured two rather comfortable looking chairs and a small side table with a teapot and two cups.

"Who…what…did this to her? Why did this happen?" She asked as she stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

"I am afraid that Lord Voldemort's followers are even in the school. They blindly obey his commands, and commit acts of violence just for fun or in hopes of being recognized by their master. Tom believes that witches or wizards who are not born from two wizards are 'impure' and not worthy to be considered wizards. He feels that it is the pureblood wizards that deserve to have the power. He looks upon anyone who is not a pureblood with utter contempt. His one goal is to rule the wizarding world and have Muggles as his slaves." Dumbledore finished with sadness in his usually jovial eyes. Although he and Harry had discussed Voldemort with her before they hadn't really told her what his goals were.

"Did you catch them, the people who did this to my little girl?" An intensity entered Joy's eyes, a maternal instinct Harry knew well from Mrs. Weasley's ministrations around the house.

"Harry and Miss Weasley were able to find Emma and apprehend the perpetrators before long, Emmaline is very lucky that they found her, any later and her situation might have been much graver. Her attackers are currently locked up in a secure room and will be dealt with appropriately." Dumbledore's voice had an edge of what seemed to be sorrow when he said the last sentence. His look of anguish was not lost on Harry who thought it odd to be talking about Malfoy and Nott's capture with sorrow.

At the mention of Harry Joy turned to him and without a single word scooped him up in a giant hug, while not at strong as Mrs Weasley's, definitely left his ribs aching. She then kissed him on the forehead and whispered, as if speaking louder would cause her to cry, "Thank you Harry."

She then went over to Ginny and did the same thing; Ginny too looked as if she were holding back tears. Once joy finished she turned back to face the headmaster, her face stoic.

"Professor Dumbledore, I know that I'm a _muggle_ and I know I've only known about wizards for a few months now but I want to join the Order. Before you say anything let me explain. I know about the Order, it was somewhat difficult not to figure out once we were at the house, and I know that they are fighting this Voldemort. I don't have a wand or any other skills, but I know that I want to do everything I can to stop this if I can. My daughter was hurt by his followers and I want to hurt him now because of it. I've already lost my husband, I _will not_ lose my daughter." Tears were now coming down her face, but her eyes showed only determination.

"Mum, please don't cry. I okay, please don't cry. I'm not dead." A feeble sounding voice emanated from behind Joy and the headmaster. The whole group spun around to find Emma sitting somewhat upright in her bed, her bruised face the picture of worry.

Joy immediately ran up to Emma a grasped her in a tight hug. It looked as if she were trying to hold her as close as possible, trying to protect the only person she cared about in the world.

After a few minutes of hushed sobs and quite pleas from Emma for her mom to stop crying Joy turned to face the headmaster once again.

Dumbledore seemed to consider the woman's request for quite some time, he finally nodded slightly and spoke. "Very well Ms. Massey, your reasons are completely justified. And I do not see why we could discriminate against Muggles; it would simply be doing what Tom does. We have our next meeting at headquarters this Thursday night. I will arrange to have your fireplace attached to the Floo Network and will have Remus Lupin pick you up so he can instruct you on its use. As for what you said about not having any skills I believe we could always use a person knowledgeable in Muggle ways; The lack of a wand may also be able to be taken care of if I know the Weasley twins." The headmaster smiled slightly at that and turned to face Ginny, Ron and the other two. "I'm afraid I must beg my pardon as I have many things I must attend to, it would seem my work is never finished. Madam Pomfrey has already seen to it that you have a private ward and a bed so you can stay with your daughter as long as necessary. If you need anything do not be afraid to ask. Now before I leave I must ask to borrow Harry here for just a moment." Dumbledore nodded at Harry and let him lead the way out of the infirmary.

"Professor, what are you going to do about Malfoy and Nott? Are they going to be expelled?" Harry asked, eager to know the answer the moment he'd learned of their captivity.

Dumbledore sighed, he knew that this question was coming. "Draco and Theodore are currently being lectured by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. While I would usually ask the Board of Governors to allow any rule breakers to stay in school," Dumbledore held up his hand asking Harry to hear out his full explanation before he spoke out, "this is quite an unusual and extreme case. Therefore I have decided to turn them over to the Ministry of Magic and the Auror Department. Their court dates have been set for next month and meanwhile they will be sequestered in their current holding place. I never want to abandon a student if at all possible but in this case I am afraid there was no other choice."

"It's fine with me, them being sent to Azkaban means there's two less Death Eaters to deal with." Harry said angrily, his mind still playing back that horrible scene from his dream last night.

"Harry, I know you are angry right now, and you very well deserve to be. But do not let it overshadow the good, Emmaline is okay, and you caught those responsible. If we live on anger we only follow the path that Tom took. Never forget that Harry." Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder in a fatherly way, then turned and walked down the hallway leaving Harry to contemplate his words.

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Emma was released from the infirmary a week after the attack, Madam Pomfrey finally relenting to the dozens of pleas from both Emma and the others.

Her face was still covered in bruises from Malfoy's kicks and she was moving visibly slower than her usual hyperactive self. Occasionally she would have to stop in the halls to take a break during passing periods to classes around school. Overall, everyone was overjoyed that she had managed to spring back from a life threatening attack, and was patient when it came to her slowness.

Joy was in an even worse state. Having been convinced by Dumbledore at the beginning of the term that her daughter would not be in danger, this attack had nearly made her withdraw Emma from the school. It was only through the combined pleas of Emma and the vow given by Dumbledore to keep her safe that she let her stay. Joy had spent the entire week at the infirmary, constantly at her daughter's side. She would spend most of her time helping her daughter as best she could with her school work, or, when Harry and the others would stop by she would discuss the current state of things.

The only time that she left was for her induction into the Order on Thursday night. Dumbledore and McGonagall met her in the infirmary and flooed to Headquarters.

Joy was entirely out of her element at this meeting. Even though she had been there numerous times over the summer it had clearly changed over the past months, more and more maps were plastered on the walls and there seemed to be a steady stream of traffic flowing through the house as if it were a train station. They arrived a few minutes before the meeting and Joy sat uncomfortably in one of the wood chair around the large meeting table in the study. She knew that there was a war, but being in the middle of the command centre showed her just how serious it was. A piece of parchment was tacked to one of the bookshelves in the room, on it was a list that made her skin tingle.

_K.I.A. or M.I.A. from June 1995_

She noticed with horror that another sheet had had to be taped to the original as the count had continued to grow. She noticed a few of the names from stories Emma and the other's had told her. There was Sirius Black of course, and at the very top was Cedric Diggory.

_"_That list just keeps growing," a voice said from behind.

Joy turned around to face a kindly looking old man, "It's horrible… how many of these names are wizards?"

"This time Tom does not seem to be as choosy, it is nearly a half and half split between wizards and muggles. This list keeps us fighting though; many of those names were some of our closest companions." He looked at the list in silence for a moment, then spoke once again, "I do apologize, I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Nicholas Flamel, I am the Defence Against the Dark Art Professor."

She took his hand and shook it warmly, "I'm Joy Massey, my daughter Emma goes to Hogwarts."

"Ah, of course Emmaline is a superb student! I really do enjoy teaching again, it's been nearly a hundred years, so I must say I was a little rusty."

Joy was uncertain how to respond, she didn't know if it was a joke or he was being serious. The way he said it however made it seem as if he really meant it. She just decided to laugh along with him.

"Will everyone take a seat, we have many places to be so let's get the meeting started," Dumbledore spoke as he entered the now packed room. There was a brief increase in noise as everyone settled into their respective seats and finished off their conversations. "Excellent, excellent, now onto the first piece of business. We have a new member joining us today, one who potentially could open up an entirely new point of view on this war. Everyone this is Joy Massey, the mother of one of the students at Hogwarts. She is, as you may have noticed, a muggle, but she is an experienced litigator and very determined. Her daughter has already unfortunately been subject to the cruelty of Lord Voldemort, she was the victim in the attack that was the cause for Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott's expulsion."

There was a brief smattering of applause, yet to Joy the majority of the faces, save those of Lupin, Tonks, and Nicholas, were uninterested. She immediately began regretting getting herself involved in the middle of a war that she was not part of. _But you are part of it; if you daughter has been attacked and nearly killed then you are certainly a part of it._

"Joy we shall provide you with the customary charm, cloak, as well as an owl so you will be able to communicate with us. You are already at Headquarters so there is no need to be shown it, you may come over whenever you feel necessary." Joy nodded in understanding, "Great, we shall decide exactly what you will be doing later. Right now we need to move onto other things. Kingsley, do you have a report for us?"

Shacklebolt stood up, "We are still unsure of what precisely has been occurring but there has been an outbreak of attacks or people or places we believed to be secure. The most recent occurred two days ago at Diagon Alley where the Undersecretary of the Ministry, Clive Thornton, was murdered at the Ministry's regional offices there. It was under both Auror and Order guard, including several wards that were constructed by Alastor and I. When we arrived the Undersecretary was already dead after being tortured, presumably for information. The strange part is that although the building was nearly demolished the wards remained intact as if they hadn't even been touched." He paused letting the information set in. Joy looked over to the list on the wall and sure enough saw the Undersecretary's name scrawled at the bottom.

"This has happened almost a half-dozen times now. Each of these attacks have similar settings and the m.o. seems to be the same. We have no idea how they are getting in, or how they are even gaining the knowledge to find some of these individuals, but it is certainly one of the greatest new offensive advances by Voldemort."

"Perhaps you have some insight into this Severus," growled Moody from the shadows of his seat in the back of the room.

"Clearly whatever this new advance is the Dark Lord has not deigned it fit to share it with me, I know nothing of it Alastor. He has been obsessing over something however; he has sequestered himself in his quarters for days on end now. He only allows Wormtail in when he is delivering food," Snape replied coolly. "He is planning more attacks, of that I am certain. It seems that he has uncovered a new source of information and intends to strike at everything within his reach."

"Is there anything of substance you can tell us Severus, you seem to be guessing a lot these days," quipped Moody.

Snape stood up, "You are not in the same position I am. No matter how many fights you have been, it pales in comparison to what I deal with daily. The Dark Lord's mind is not something to be trifled with, it is why he is where he is this day. It takes careful prying to learn even the most simple details. You, Alastor, are not the one to be lecturing me about subtlety." He smirked as he looked at the Auror's carved wooden leg.

"Thank you Severus that will be quite enough," Dumbledore spoke up before Moody could speak, does anyone have anything they would like to add?"

"I move that we place all member's houses under the Fidelius Charm," said Daedalus Diggle. The room filled with a murmur of agreements. "If someone is leaking him information to some of the most secure places we have we must increase security. He knows who is in the Order, 'tis no secret. We won't be much good to wizarding society if we're all killed."

Joy looked around in shock; she now knew just how serious this threat was. If the people who were supposed to be defending everyone were scared of being found then Voldemort must truly be a force to be reckoned with.

"There are over thirty of us! We can't possibly arrange for that many individual locations. Don't forget Daedalus, it takes days for the charm to be created and that's with all of us working on it." Tonks shouted over the other conversations.

"Nymphadora is correct, but I also agree that we need to do something about the safety of our members. If anyone does not feel safe about their current locations I will supply you with one of the spare residences at Hogwarts, I assure you that they are most comfortable." He paused to see if there were any objections and then continued, "Meanwhile we need to start searching for just what is going on. Tom is one of the most learned wizards in history, he pursues the arcane with zeal and I am afraid that there is where he has found a way to circumvent our countermeasures. Along with reinforcing our protections we must also find this new source of information Severus mentioned. The time is coming near where I believe Tom will make his true presence known to everyone and we must be prepared. If that is all the meeting will be adjourned, we all have places we need to be." The Dumbledore stood up and everyone did the same. Joy waited uneasily in the corner of the room as people dispersed, she was growing more and more uncomfortable with the situation she had gotten herself into, and she was going over the ways to get out of it when she saw the massive form of Mad-Eye clomping towards her.

"Here is the equipment we have on hand. The cloak works even on muggles, or at least it should. Try it on to be sure. Wouldn't be much good in the middle of a fight if it didn't work." He laughed loudly as he handed her the folded velvety looking cloak.

She let it unravel and then looked at it, unsure of exactly what Mad-Eye meant by 'working'.

"Go on, put it on," he repeated.

She nodded and then tossed it over her shoulders. The auror smiled, "looks like it does work. You're probably one of the first muggles to ever wear one of these."

"What is it?" She asked still wondering why he was smiling.

"It's an invisibility cloak. Take a look over there." He jabbed at a full-length mirror in the hallway.

Incredulously she walked over to the mirror only to stop dead in her tracks. Her head was there but that's where it stopped, the rest of her body was completely missing. "How, how… how on earth is this happening?"

"These are very rare, we're lucky to have quite a few after a search of the Malfoy's treasure trove a few months ago. Make sure you keep it with you at all times, but DO NOT let anyone see it." She jumped when he barked the last part.

"Of course. I'll keep it in my purse." She picked up the charm on the table that Moody had brought, "What's this?"

"That is your way to talk to us. Open it up."

She undid the small clip and saw a small painting of Dumbledore in it, just like all of the other wizard painting she had seen it was moving.

"You can't activate the normal locket because it needs a wand but this portrait is connected directly to a portrait in the Headmaster's office, just speak right to it like you would a person and he'll get the message out. If one of us sends a message the locket will warm up and you'll just open it. Make sure you do it in a private place. Remember _no one_ can know that magic exists. You understand everything?"

She nodded dumbly still looking at the small painting.

"Good," he said then stomped out of the room.

"Well Joy it certainly has been an eventful evening wouldn't you say? Moody did get you your equipment I see; don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I don't think I'll bother you with any more details tonight but sometime soon I'll share with you my idea for what role you're going to be taking in the Order. Have a good night." The headmaster said as she walked to the front door. She opened the door and then shook the headmaster's hand.

"Thank you Headmaster, tell Emma that I'll write her soon," Joy said.

"Certainly, and please call me Albus, everyone here has the same importance." He smiled graciously and then stepped back inside closing he door behind him as Joy headed across the street to her home.

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry was walking out of DADA classroom with Ron and Hermione after a class with Flamel, when a hand grasped him firmly by the shoulder. He turned around and saw the old professor smiling at him. In a hushed voice he whispered, "Harry, a word please?"

Harry told Hermione and Ron he'd see them at lunch and went back into the classroom, following the professor into his office.

Flamel sat down in a large leather chair and motioned for Harry to take the seat across from him. Harry followed suit and sat down in the comfortable chair. "Sir, is there something wrong. Am I in trouble for something?" Harry asked nervously. The DA had now been running for two weeks and had successfully avoided detection by any teacher so far; personally Harry wanted it to stay that way.

"No, no Harry you are not in any trouble," the ancient man laughed heartily. "But there is something wrong, and I think it's about time I do something about it." The professor leaned closer in to Harry staring right at him. His eyes were just like Dumbledore's; they seemed to cut to your very soul. Harry wanted to look away but forced himself to continue to look into the man's brown eyes. The two stayed that way, staring right at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, finally Flamel blinked and pulled back.

"Well, that hasn't happened for quite some time, usually the only person who can give me a run for my money when it comes to stare downs is your headmaster!" He waved it off and continued to speak. "As I was saying, you're not in trouble but I feel that I should be. School has already been in session for over two months now and I haven't been able to teach you anything at all!"

Harry was unsure where this was going but was relieved knowing it wasn't about the DA. "You've taught me loads! I mean just today you taught us that new shield I'd never even heard of! You're loads better than Umbridge."

The professor laughed again, "well thank you Harry. It is good to know that my teaching skills are above those of Dolores. I know I have been teaching you in class, and you have been doing quite well if I may say so, but I haven't been able to teach you personally. Albus and I think that it would be a good idea for you to learn some rather specialized branches of magic. Now I'm not exactly sure what you'd like to learn or even what you know so far. So if possible I'd like to have a meeting with you one night and see what we can work on. Do you have any particular night that would work best for you?"

Harry thought for a moment, trying to sort out what nights, if any, he had free. Every Tuesday now he met with his group for the DA and would occasionally go help Ginny, Ron, or Hermione when needed. On top of that Moody and Kingsley had given their students the assignment of going through the course they had set up alone and outside of class once a week

"Well I'm busy tomorrow, and I have to do the training course sometime this week, but other than that…oh bugger!" Harry cursed as he remembered that he had told his teammates he'd be holding Quidditch tryouts on Friday. "Oh, sorry professor, it's just I remembered I have Quidditch tryouts on Friday, I almost completely forgot about them."

"It's quite alright Harry, it sounds as if you still have either Wednesday or Thursday free, and I have a faculty meeting on Thursday, so it seems as if our meeting shall be on Wednesday. One more thing I almost forgot, Albus has recommended, and I quite agree considering the current state of things, that we keep this a secret. Therefore it would be wise for you to tell any inquirers that you have volunteered to help me make the class plans for the younger students. Now I could never stand it when I missed one of Hogwarts' famed meals, and I believe I have kept you from your lunch long enough. I'll see you on Wednesday night right after dinner." The professor smiled and waved Harry out of his office.

As Harry headed down the hallway he decided he didn't feel like having lunch today, the sudden realization that he had to organize the tryouts for the team made him more than a little queasy. Even though he'd only been back at school for a few weeks the pressure was slowly building everyday, and now on top of everything else he was going to be taking advanced magic lessons from Nicholas Flamel. And there was the inescapable worry over the prophecy he had to deal with constantly also. Although Ginny usually was able to take care of some of his worries, the hanging doom seemed to follow him like an inescapable rain cloud.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole into his room hoping to maybe get a nap in before double potions began. He walked into the bedroom and tossed down his book bag, and then just flopped down onto the bed. He closed his eyes and tried some of the new occlumency methods Hermione had found when she was researching for the DA to try and clear his mind of his worries. Every time he tried to wipe his mind blank however his problems seemed to just grow in size. Harry finally gave up and stared up at the ceiling letting his worries surround him.

He lay there for several minutes, just happy to at least have a respite from the constant questions of his fellow classmates. As he was going over how to solve the Quidditch problem for the fifth time he heard the portrait door open and close. A moment later Ginny came into the bedroom.

"Hey Harry," she said softly, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Harry mumbled something incoherent and pulled a pillow over his face. Ginny pried it off and looked right down at him. "Harry, is everything okay? I know something isn't right, I _feel_ it." She put stress on her last words.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked still trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's the bond I think. Ever since that night Voldemort tried to attack you I've started to feel emotions that weren't mine, like Emma's pain when she was being attacked…or your anxiety right now."

"I'm alright Gin'," Harry muttered, pulling the pillow back over his head.

"No, you're not Harry, I told you I know that you're anxious about something, what is it?" Ginny leaned in closer, running her hand through his tousled black hair. Harry murmured something. "What was that?"

"That feels good," he replied.

"Well then I'll keep doing it…if you tell me what's bothering you." She pulled her hand away momentarily.

Harry looked up at her, "you really are cruel, you know that, right? Fine I'll tell you. I'm worried about having to deal with the Quidditch team on top of everything else right now. I need to hold tryouts soon, but I don't think I have time. And I don't want to let down McGonagall, she gave me the position, what if I'm horrible at it?" He paused, squinting in the dark to see her expression, much to his horror she started to laugh. "Gin, what are you laughing about!"

"About what you're worrying about. Harry Potter you might be one of the most confusing people I have ever met. You have tests, homework, the DA, and the prophecy to worry about…"

"Also private lessons with Flamel," Harry added as an aside.

"…those too. And you decide to get hung up about whether or not you'll be a good Quidditch captain. Do I need to remind you that you're the youngest and most talented seeker Hogwarts has ever had? What about the fact that you're already leading the DA, and probably could lead DADA too?"

Harry blushed a little under her praise, and smiled abashedly. "I just didn't want to mess it up, it means so much to me."

"Trust me Harry, you will be brilliant. And you won't be alone; Ron and I'll be there to help. We'll win the House Cup again I'm certain of it."

"Thanks Gin, you don't know how much I needed to hear that. Guess I just got a little overwhelmed."

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "that's what I'm here for Mr. Potter. Now why don't we head down to the Great Hall and get something to eat. I know you have Potions next so you need to be at the top of your game to deal with Snape."

"Can't we just stay here? I can think of things much more enjoyable," Harry said whined as he pulled her back down next to him.

"Nope Potter. You need to grow big and strong to become an Auror," she teased kissing him briefly then grabbing hold of his arm and pulling, "Come on, get up!"

Harry begrudgingly followed, his stomach reminding him that he was actually hungry. Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and left the room feeling considerably lighter than he had entering it.

Harry and Ginny headed over to Gryffindor commons to wait for Ron and Hermione to go down to breakfast. They sat in one of the large couches and held each other's hands as they talked lightly, laughing every few moments. When Ron and Hermione came down the dorm stairs they looked at the couple sitting closer than usual to each other and talking merrily.

Ron looked at Hermione questioningly but she just shrugged her shoulders and went over to join the two.

"Morning Hermione, Ron, you guys ready to go down to breakfast, I'm starving." Harry said as he and Ginny stood up from the couch.

"Careful there Harry, you're starting to sound like Ron," Ginny teased him playfully; the two then broke into laughter again.

Ron once again gave the two an uneasy stare before replying, "Whatever you two are up to cut it out 'cause it's freaking me out. I just want to get some food; in case you forgot Harry we have double Offensive Magic today. And Moody seemed pretty eager to test out his new charm that shocks us every time we make too much noise." He led them out the portrait door and down the staircase.

Harry smiled back at him, "We're not doing anything Ron, I'm just happy today. And trust me I didn't forget about Moody's class. Maybe you don't remember but Hermione was the one who so kindly offered him that new charm."

"Yeah I do, and you better be glad I don't know the incantation or else you'd be shocked every time you decide to offer another 'helpful' charm to Moody," Ron said turning to Hermione resentfully.

"Moody asked us if we knew any charms and I just told him one I read about the night before," Hermione said defensively. Ron snorted in derisive laughter.

Harry looked at his two friends; they would quite frequently bicker about the most pointless things, almost like an old married couple. Even though both Ginny and Harry had told Ron Hermione liked him, he still seemingly hadn't done anything about it. He shared a look with Ginny, and without saying a word set the next step of their plan, which they'd arranged the night before, into action.

"So Ron do you know who you're going to take to the Halloween Ball next week?" Harry asked mischievously. The night before Dumbledore had announced that instead of a trip to Hogsmead, which would be too dangerous, they would be holding a Ball in the Great Hall. The instant it had been announced Harry and Ginny knew it was the what they had been waiting for.

"What about you Hermione, anyone special?" Ginny asked.

Both of them had identical reactions. Their faces went bright red then turned pale. They were trying to catch glimpses of each other out of the corners of their eyes. Then Ron's face suddenly went still and he took a deep breath then turned to face Hermione. His hands were visibly shaking and it looked like he might start coughing up slugs if he opened his mouth.

"Hermione?" Ron barely whispered.

"Yes?" she said, a shimmer of hope appearing in her eyes.

"I know…" he took another breath, "I know that last time you were mad…for not asking you sooner…so…" he stopped and just stared at her for what felt like an eternity.

"Yes Ronald?" she prompted.

"Well...would you want to ball…would you go to the me…would you go the ball with me?" he finally uttered out in a surprisingly natural voice.

The two stood there completely silent, at the entrance to the Great Hall entrance, with Harry and Ginny behind them. For a moment Hermione didn't say anything but then a huge grin broke across her face and she wrapped her arms around Ron, causing quite a commotion.

"I would love to Ron," she whispered her arms still wrapped tightly around him. For his part Ron looked quite pleased to finally have Hermione hugging him instead of lecturing him.

Noticing she was hugging him in the middle of the Great Hall she pulled away but gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she did so, then headed for the usual seat at Gryffindor table as if nothing had happened. Ron stood still touching his cheek and probably would have continued to do so if Ginny hadn't pinched him on the arm.

"Earth to Ronald Weasley, you do know the whole school is watching you act like a complete idiot right now?" Ginny asked as she grabbed his shoulder and guided him into his seat at the table.

**The Caucus Mountains, Russia**

"My Lord, I have excellent news concerning the Order." A black hooded figured said in a slightly pompous tone, a few strands of long blonde hair were the only thing visible from the under the hood. The only light in the room came from a blood red candle mounted on a sconce near Voldemort's chair.

"Speak Lucius, and for your sake I do hope it is good news," the serpentine face of Voldemort showed a smile of pure mirth as his servant began to speak.

"Well, you do know that Pettigrew and some of the _fresher_ recruits were sent to spy on my cousin's old residence, and due to their muggle-like lack of magical ability they were caught by the Order." The usual pompousness was slowly returning to Lucius' words as his excitement at delivering good news to his Lord grew.

"Yes Lucius, you were the one who informed me of their capture, and you do remember how displeased I was," his voice dripped with malevolence.

"Yes I do my Lord, but it seems it was not all for naught. Minister Fudge was more than happy to arrange one of our friend's early releases. McNair and I just retrieved Pettigrew last night and already he told us some things of great import. It seems that the Order has taken a Muggle into its ranks," Lucius paused to see his master's reaction.

The thin snakelike lips of Voldemort bent upwards in what could only be a smile. "I knew Dumbledore was growing senile, but to allow a Muggle into the Order is foolishness!"

"I agree my Lord, but there is more. My son, Draco, is currently being held against his will in a Hogwarts dungeon due to a spot of questioning he and Nott performed on a mudblood girl. We have been able to communicate however and he told me how this little girl and Potter have quiet a connection, it was Potter who stopped my son from completing his job in the first place. After learning this I delved deeper and it seems her mother is the one Pettigrew claims is the Order member." Lucius finished his eyes gleamed with triumph at being able to deliver this information to his Lord. The punishment he received from reporting Pettigrew's failure still stung, but now all was forgotten.

"You were right about Draco, Lucius, he is quite useful. Perhaps we can arrange his early graduation from Hogwarts." Tom's eyes were filled with a new light, he had information that he could use against the boy now, and with it he would squeeze every drop of life from him.

**D.A.D.A. Classroom**

Harry bid goodbye to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Emma and Neville after dinner telling them all he had to go help Flamel with some class plans for the younger students. He had only told Ron, Hermione and Ginny why he really was going. Harry walked into the empty classroom and saw the old Professor up front.

He was currently leaning back in his chair, his feet resting on the table, and was whistling a odd little tune. Harry was struck by how this 600-year-old man acted quite young and jovial.

"Hello Harry, I hope you enjoyed class today. I do know muggle defences aren't terribly exciting but I tried to make it at least engaging," Flamel smiled and lowered his feet off the desk.

"It was great professor, I actually think it's interesting to see how muggles protect themselves because I live with them in the summer."

"Good, good. Oh, excuse my manners, would you like a cup of tea, maybe a biscuit?" He waved his wand and both a platter appeared with both. Flamel poured two cups of tea and then passed one to Harry.

He took a small sip and found it wasn't the usual English breakfast tea he had. He looked up at the professor.

"Oh the tea, yes I'm afraid over the years I got a little tired of the usual tea, a friend of mine from India sends me a crate full of this every Christmas. It's called Chai, which actually mean Tea in Indian." The professor smiled as he took another sip of it.

"It's good, it reminds me of Christmas," Harry said as he took a sip too.

"Well, now that we are settled in what do you say I tell you what we shall be doing the rest of this year. And I can tell you it will be much more interesting, but also more difficult than muggle defences." He took another sip then set down his cup and pulled a dusty and charred scrap of parchment of his desk. "This, Harry, is something I picked up on a trip I took with Albus over thirty years ago. It is from a group of magicians in New Zealand that were destroyed by Grindlewald in 1954, this luckily wasn't. It seems they were interested in the Heartbond themselves and had studied it intensively. A husband and wife there had received the Heartbond, and these men, upon learning it, began to record the effects of it.

As you can tell what survived wasn't much, barely half a page, but what is here may be helpful to your survival." The professor stopped when he saw Harry's reaction.

"What do you mean 'to your survival'?" Harry asked nervously, how did he know about the prophecy, did Dumbledore betray his trust and tell Flamel.

"I mean that if you are to survive another battle with Voldemort you need to know more about the powers you now have," The old man said softly, but the immense wisdom in his eyes carried the weight of what he just said.

"How do you know? No one does," Harry asked nervously.

"Do not worry Harry; Albus did not betray your trust, nor anyone else. I knew it the minute I met you, the minute I looked into your eyes I saw the combination of panic, determination, and resignation. You must remember I have had hundreds of years to learn to read people, I don't always see that as a good thing either. I promise with my life, I will not reveal what I know to anyone, it is far too important.

"That importance is also why you must learn about the other powers this Heartbond has given you and Missus Weasley. This wasn't an accident that it happened to you Harry; it has given you the tools to destroy him. And once we discover what exactly they are, I hope I will be able to teach you what you need to know to use these tools effectively. It may sound a bit greedy, but I would like to leave this world knowing that I helped secure the future for the next generation." Flamel once again leaned back in his chair, his immense age showing through his eyes. "Now, what do you say we start looking over what you can do with this bond of yours?"

"I honestly don't know what it's doing besides making Ginny and me have to buy new robes every month."

Flamel laughed then looked down at the list, " 'rapid developmental growth', that does seem to be one of the effects the men recorded. I am afraid that much of the paper describes effects that you have already displayed, one does seem very interesting however, it mentions the development of a strange pattern on the arms of the husband and wife. They have drawn the pattern below, but the only piece of it that survived seems to be just the very top of it."

He handed Harry the parchment, and he saw the list of observations along with the fragment of a sketch. It was badly burned, but there were clearly several small spirals looping in around themselves.

"I wonder what it is and why it appears, I know that I don't have it, I probably would have noticed it," Harry laughed.

"Well then it is another mystery to be solved I am afraid. The initial remarks of the study were the most interesting part to me however, take a look."

December 23

It has been only a few weeks now with Margaret and Rob but what we have learned has already filled six notebooks. The news coming from around the country seems to suggest we will need to move again soon. Nothing has happened recently as the Heartbond grows into maturity, the list of current effects are recorded below. The most interesting fact Ignatius has stumbled upon came from an arcane history book he had found in a hovel a few years back but, in his typical laziness, only just started to read it. According to this book the Heartbond is not the weapon itself, instead it is preparing them to wield it and will eventually lead them to the weapon. While we have read about this before this it has only been in passing reference, this direct statement now has solidified our belief that the weapon is no the bond but something else. I shall write more upon closer study of the text but at the moment it seems we are one step closer to finding a way to destroy Grindlewald.

Harry looked back up at Flamel, his heart racing. "So they thought that the bond wasn't the weapon everyone thought it was?"

"Exactly, and that insight is something that I am fairly confident that even Voldemort can not discover. When, of if he has, discovered that you and Miss Weasley are bonded he will throw much of his power into finding out just what it means. Remember Harry that he is terrified of you; you are the mysterious child who apparently cannot be destroyed by him no matter the effort.

While he is searching for what type of weapon the Heartbond is we can be working on discovering just what the true weapon is."

"Do you have any ideas on what that may be?"

"I am afraid the only real knowledge we have right now is from ancient texts and this flimsy piece of parchment Harry. But that is exactly why the Headmaster has asked me to instruct you, so we can discover together what it is. Before it becomes clear to us, however, we shall be working on several sets of very advanced skills to give you the ability to win a fight other than the final one."

The way the words _final one_ echoed through the room unsettled Harry, as if by just saying it would perhaps bring about the fight more quickly.

"Well we've already chewed our way through most of our time today but I don't see why I shouldn't show you at least something. Lets start with some shields, those writers may sometimes be right, but usually a good defence is a good defence. Now why don't you stand up and we'll get on our way."

Harry stood up and faced Flamel.

"Now once again Harry I told you that I was going to be teaching you very advanced magic, this is no different. No need for you wand, you will be learning this one wandlessly from the start."

Harry looked at him agape, "But sir, how is that possible. From what I've read and heard you should barely be able to levitate a feather wandlessly, how am I supposed to make a shield?"

"Well what you've read and heard is from people who do not have the Heartbond working for them right?" He grinned.

"Will Ginny be able to do these spells too?"

"With enough practice many of the lower level spells should come to her, but I am not sure about the more difficult ones. We are truly sailing new waters on this one.

Right now, lets start. I know that you have been taking Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape…"

Harry almost wanted to add _was_, but held his tongue and just nodded.

"…that will come in handy for this. You must clear you mind when you are performing wandless magic, you need to focus on the spell growing inside yourself."

Harry closed his eyes, going into his own mind as he went through the steps that he had taught himself over the summer. As the outside world faded into white noise the wall he had built appeared. It had taken the better part of the summer, but he was now able to not only reach this place, but, with simple thoughts, he could add-on, take-away, or tweak whatever he saw fit.

"Once you are there Harry you will need to gather up all your magic and force it out from your centre through your arm and out your hand. Lets start with something easy, why not _lumos?_ Imagine yourself casting the spell as if you were normally, but then imagine the spell coming out of you instead of the wand itself."

"What do I do with my hand?"

"I'm not sure to be honest Harry, this is all best guess. All of what we will be working on is best guess. Just give something a try, we might as well start somewhere."

Harry nodded keeping his eyes closed to focus and then held his hand up like he had when he had fought Bellatrix over the summer. He thought of the spell and went through the wand motion in his head. Without the wand motion to focus on he started to feel something he had never noticed before, he could feel what he assumed had to be the actual magic, growing inside of him.

The more he focused he felt the power swelling up inside his hest and then he did what Flamel had instructed and pushed it out through his arm. He opened his eyes smiling, but to his disappointment there was no light, infact there was nothing different at all.

"Nothing happened. I felt it professor, I actually felt the magic when I was going through the spell, and I did what you told me to. Why didn't it work?"

"Harry according to basic laws of arithmancy wandless magic should not be possible, a wizard must have a wand to perform magic. But we know you can do it, we know you have the ability to perform magic wandlessly, what we are doing now is trying to find out how to do it in a controlled manner. These next few months are going to be filled with mainly a lot of trial by error, trying to find a way that works best for you.

Now before our time is up for the evening why don't you try it a few more times? Try alternating hands, maybe a different motion, maybe saying the spell outloud?"

For the next thirty minutes Harry tried nearly every imaginable combination of movement, speech, direction possible and ended up in the same position he was at the beginning. There was a moment of excitement when the room was filled with a burst of light, but they were disappointed to learn that it was just a lantern Harry had knocked over during one of his most boisterous movements.

Exhausted, and surprisingly sore, Harry left the D.A.D.A. room dejected even with Flamel's attempts to reassure him that it would be slow going. This did little to comfort him however; even in potions or transfiguration Harry could at get a hard or complicated spell to at least partially work, with this he couldn't even get a spark of magic out.

Harry crawled through portrait into the room and found Ginny laying on the ground infront of the fire with her books spread out around her. When she heard the sound of the portrait opening Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Hey there Mr. Potter, how was the lesson with Flamel?"

"Why hello there Miss Weasley," Harry smiled a bit, something about her smile was infectious, "it's nothing really, I'm just a little frustrated with this wandless magic stuff that he is making me work on, I cant seem to make it work. How's homework?"

Ginny cringed, " Well I'm sure you'll get it, I've seen you use it so you at least know you can do it" She said helpfully. "Homework's terrible. It feels like every day we have a test in one class or another now, and Snape seems to have decided that writing essays are the best way to learn how to make potions. You know what, I've been doing this for too long, and it looks like you need some time off. Grab the invisibility cloak, let's head down to the kitchens and get a snack," She pushed her books away and then stood up.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm starving actually, not waving your wand is a lot more work than you'd think. Let me grab the cloak," he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, then went off to the bedroom.

A few moments later they were both under the cloak sneaking down the hallway that led to the portrait of the fruit. They had narrowly missed stepping on Ms. Norris when she had suddenly appeared at their feet at the bottom of the staircase.

Ginny tickled the pear and the portrait slowly swung open to reveal Hogwarts' massive hidden kitchen, which Harry only got a brief glimpse of before being grabbed in a surprisingly tight embrace from Dobby the house elf.

"Mr. Harry Potter sirs! You came to visit Dobby sir; Winky and I's were waiting for the day you would come back again. And you brought Missus Weezies too!" The diminutive house elf exclaimed while bowing to the floor when Ginny stepped through the portrait too.

"Aww good to see you too Dobby, you don't have to bow. Hermione would probably kill us if she figured out that we let you," Ginny said as she gently pulled him up.

By this time a small group of house elves had gathered around them, including a much more sober looking Winky, and Harry was happy to notice that they didn't seem angry or ashamed like they had been the last time he had visited when Winky had been drunk on Butterbeer.

"Thanks for the welcome Dobby, I'm glad to see that you're still getting paid," Harry commented noting the elf's still eclectic clothing style which consisted of random socks, tea cosies, and Hermione's wool hats. "We don't want to be any trouble but we were hoping you might have some leftovers for us to snack on?"

"No, no leftovers for you!" Dobby shouted.

"Uh, okay, well we'll just be leaving then I guess…" Harry said taken aback by Dobby's strange reaction.

"No, no don't leave Harry Potter. I means no leftovers, we will make you food!" He scrambled forward and grabbed at the cuff of his pants.

"That's really not necessary Dobby, we just wanted to pick up something to snack on." Ginny said trying to stop the house elves that were now heading off to their various work stations.

"We's will not give you leftovers, that is for owls and dragons. Sits down sirs and missus," Dobby said and house elves appeared with two other chairs and a small round table.

They sat down both trying to stifle their laughter at their now failed attempt to be subtle with their little outing. Soon they were up to their necks in mincemeat pies, tea, biscuits, soups, stews and even an entire roast. They enjoyed their private feast, relishing this respite from their school lives. It had been one of the few quiet moments they had shared in several weeks, Ginny's OWL year seemed to be even worse than Harry's; and between her homework, Harry's increased amount of studying, and their work on the DA free time was becoming scarce so this was a moment to be cherished. They talked about anything and everything, laughed till it hurt, and ate until they thought they were going to burst.

It was nearly ten o'clock when Ginny and Harry crept out of the portrait carrying several small boxes of desserts, that Dobby had insisted he pack for Ron. They made it up to their room without much consequence despite the short detour to drop the boxes of food off on Ron's bed (Ginny hoping that it would make him believe there was a desert fairy of some sort).

Deciding that they were both too full, and that neither of them wanted to study more tonight, they changed and crawled into bed.

As Ginny snuggled up next to Harry, he thought back to when this hadn't been the norm and couldn't believe that he had slept any other way. "Thanks for tonight Gin," he whispered kissing her gently on the lips, "I don't even remember why I was upset now. You are the best thing that happened to me."

She grinned and then kissed him back, " And you're the best thing that happened to me. Besides that's what I'm here for, you didn't need the Heartbond to tell you that did you?" She teased, and then kissed him again.

"Of course I didn't need the bond, I didn't even have to work it out myself. Your beautiful poem did the trick," he said grinning.

"How… how did you know?" she stammered shocked that he had somehow figured out that she had written him that valentine's poem all those years ago.

"I am a master of perception m'lady. You did seem to have a bit of 'thing', as your brother would say, for me back then."

Ginny blushed, "well you truly are a master, I did write that. I can't believe you found out about that though, I didn't tell a soul."

"_I wish he was mine, he's really divine…"_ Harry teased quoting part of the poem.

"And your remembered it! I don't even remember it," she said sitting up in bed now completely red.

"Of course, I thought it was the funniest, nicest things I've ever heard. Maybe you should be a poet instead of a healer?" Harry said kissing her again.

"Well I have another one for you. Harry, Harry, his face's so ugly he looks like a berry."

Harry winced, "well it certainly does have that Weasley twist to it. Maybe you should stick to healing though."

"I like that one though, I'll have to remember it for later." She mused outloud then kissed him again.

Between laughs their kisses grew deeper, both of them lost in the passion and happiness of just being together. They had agreed to not go much further for the time being, both wanting to let their relationship to grow more before continuing, and at the moment this wasn't much of a problem as just being together like this was enough for both of them. They continued to kiss and hold each other for quite a while, stopping occasionally to whisper to each other, until they eventually passed off into a deep sleep still holding each other.

**Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts**

The stands were crowded with eager Gryffindors waiting for Harry and the other team members to come out onto the field and start the open tryouts for the team.

Harry had a tall order this year, which had been one of the main causes of worry over the past few weeks. He, Ron, and Katie Bell were the only three members of the old team leftover from last year. He needed to find two new chasers (Angelina and Alicia had graduated), and two new beaters seeing how both Kirke and Sloper had been placed on academic probation after they started missing the majority of their classes.

There was some small relief however; Ron had agreed to act as co-captain of the team after Harry nearly had a nervous breakdown upon hearing Kirke and Sloper weren't going to be on the team.

During the meeting with Katie and Ron the night before they had decided to have an equal say in the selection process of the new teammates so there would be a unanimous agreement over every person who would be on the team.

"Well, are you ready Harry? It's your first duty as the Quidditch captain, you get to sit out there and make sure you pick the right people. I don't know what McGonagall, let alone the house, would do if you picked a bad team. We've gotten used to winning." Katie said as she pulled on her pads and checked her broom.

Harry smiled, "well with you guys helping out I can't see why we won't have a great team. Really though, I do want to say thank you for splitting the load with me, I don't think I could do the D.A. and this combined all alone."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder, "What are friends for? Anyway how could I pass up the chance to be a co-captain of Gryffindor Quidditch? What if the Chudley Cannons come and scout, it'd be brilliant!" Ron exclaimed then grabbed his broom and helped Katie carry out the chest of balls.

Harry followed close behind and soon all three were standing on one side of the massive Quidditch pitch. The number of observers for the tryout was impressive considering they were only going to be watching people go through the same drill over and over again.

Harry looked over at Ron and Katie Bell, "guess it's time to get started, looks like we've got a lot of people to go through." Harry then pointed his wand at his throat muttering the amplifying incantation Hermione had taught him last night.

"Morning everyone," he started, "I'm… we're glad to see so many people here to tryout. Might as well get started right away so we can all get to lunch… well maybe dinner at least… on time. We're going to be looking at chasers first so anyone who wants to try out come on down to this side of the pitch and we'll get started." Harry's voice echoed around the stadium as a dozen Gryffindor's came down the stands with brooms in hand ready to try out.

When they were all assembled in front of Harry and the others, Katie Bell spoke, "Okay, well this year we're going to be doing things a little differently. Because Harry is a little busy right now with…other things," she looked around catching herself as she was not sure if everyone was in the D.A., "… anyways, if you line up you'll each do a lap around the pitch then some ball work, okay? Right, let's see… Weasley and McNeal you're first."

Ginny grinned at Harry and Ron then jumped on her old Cleansweep 7, which was actually Charlie's old broom, and began to circle around the pitch waiting for the signal. The 3rd year boy named Lucien McNeal was close to follow and when they were both lined up at the end of the field Harry shot off an crack from his wand and they shot off. Lucien had started off the quickest but his broom skills left something to be desired and soon Ginny had caught up with him. As they both neared the finish line Ginny tucked herself tight to the broom and slowly inched forward past the tip of Lucien's broom. The next second she passed the finish line to be closely followed by Lucien just seconds later. Ginny flashed Harry a grin as she circled around to the applause of the crowd then sat down with the other chasers.

Slowly but surely the pairs of chasers went through the same motions as Ginny and Lucien, and in just under twenty minutes they were onto ball work. Katie would play the third chaser and the same pairs would have to work together to score five goals.

Just moments into the practice it became evident that Ginny was the best of the 12 students trying out, having grown up in a house obsessed with Quidditch and playing every summer for hours on end. While one of the spots seemed to have her name on it, the other chaser position was more difficult to determine.

While Lucien flew well he didn't seem to always be completely in it, then there was a fourth year girl named Simone who could barely make the turns but somehow managed to pull off a trick play even Ron hadn't seen before. The others were somewhere in-between Ginny and Lucien skill wise, so Harry decided to not make any decisions about the players until he'd talked to Katie and Ron about it later.

Up next were the beaters, and seeing how they didn't have any beaters Ron and Harry decided to try out the kids together.

"Okay, well next up is beaters; we need two top-notch ones to make sure Slytherin doesn't beat our arses next month. I figure with Kirke an Sloper gone we need some people who know a little bit about the game first off so they can…" but Ron was cut off mid sentence by a familiar voice from behind the group.

"It looks like we have some fresh meat for the grinder," said the voice.

"We don't mean that literally, or do we? I can't remember after the last time I got hit. Do you Fred?" the unmistakable voice of George Weasley chimed in.

"How could I? If you don't remember I got hit so hard Madam Pomfrey had to glue my nose back on, along with turning my head back the right direction!" Fred said as he stepped out from between the crowd of beaters.

"Oh quite correct, I guess I must've been hit pretty hard also," George said hitting his head with his hand dramatically as they came to a stop in front of Harry and Ron.

Ron was first to respond, "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

George stepped back in mock offence, "Why how dare you ask such a thing!"

Fred stepped forward, "Aren't your two bolder and more dashing brothers allowed to check in on their ickle Ronnikins?"

Ron had grown more confident over the past few months but his brother's heckles still managed to get to him. He turned bright red at his brothers' teasing. "Alright shut it, both of you before I hex you black and blue."

Right at the same moment that Fred and George were pulling out their wands to curse Ron a red flash came crashing into the twins. Collapsed on the ground with Fred and George was Ginny attempting to hug both of them at the same time.

Fred and George both stood up pulling their sister with them, Ginny pulled back smiling at the unexpected but welcome sight of the twin's faces. "What are you two doing here, is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes," Fred said.

"Everything's fine, we just thinking to ourselves wouldn't it be great to help our dear friend Harry Potter out?"

"Help me out how?" Harry said apprehensively, usually their antics ended up in an explosion or change of figure.

"Well a little birdie told us that our poor replacements Kirke and Sloper had been temporarily barred from Quidditch, and figured that who better to help pick your new ones than the famous Weasley twins!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, who better to scout for new beaters than the best, most modest, not to mention most dashing, that Gryffindor had to offer?" George added.

"Really? That's brilliant guys; I can't tell you how much this is going to help! I mean Ron and I could've probably chosen two people but now we have someone who's played the position to really run them through their paces." Harry said happily, then paused for a moment, "does Dumbledore know you're here?"

"Are you insinuating we would have broken in here?" George cried.

"Preposterous! We flooed right into Albus' own fireplace, he seemed very happy to see us back."

"Wouldn't say that about Filch though," Ron said, smiling now at hearing his brothers' reason for coming to school again.

Fred slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and smiled at the crowd, "Do you reckon we should start? Looks like we have loads of people to go through."

"Yeah! I guess I'll just let you two take control of this part, Ron, Katie, and I will watch." Harry had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Fred and George burst into action, shouting over the crowd to get everyone in order.

The series of tests that the twins subjected the beater hopefuls to might have been considered child cruelty by some people, to Fred and George however it was just simply the way to separate the wheat from the chaff.

It took them nearly two hours to run through all the drills including, but not limited to: a high speed race straight up into the air, a sprint through a barrage of magically enhanced bludgers on foot, and a full on 10 minute mini scrimmage.

By the end however Fred and George seemed to have accomplished what they had set out to do, albeit with several broken limbs and a significant amount of blood from a rather nasty hit in the nose, and gave Harry, Katie, and Ron a short list of four beater for them to choose from.

"We give you our final choices! They have passed all trials to the best of their extent…" Fred started as they sat at down.

"… as well as staying in realatively good humour throughout the whole ordeal" George added.

"Alexander, Dean, Preston, and Colin are the names we give you," Fred said theatrically.

"And it is now up to you to choose two…" George finished and then the two twins turned around and started to walk up towards the castle.

"Wait!" Harry said, "where are you going? Don't you want to help choose who's on the team."

Fred waved him off, "No, we have already had enough fun on the Quidditch pitch for one day. It's time for George and I to go entertain Filch now, I'm certain word has gotten out that we have returned."

"I wondered where he's hiding…" George added smiling deviously.

Harry just smiled, waving goodbye to the retreating figures. "I guess we have some work then, lets get started so we can get at least a little dinner."

**The Caucus Mountains, Russia**

"Lucius," the Dark Lord hissed as his servant stepped inside the dimly lit chamber.

Malfoy dropped to one knee bowing his head deeply, "Master, I have prepared everything as you have instructed. We can strike even tonight if you so wish."

"The house is unprotected? I do not want to risk my servants on a task where I will loose them. Not yet at least…we are too few in number." The Voldemort's usual malice seemed to be mixed with glee also.

"Yes, my lord, the Order does not expect us to have this information. On the issue of servants, McNair and Severus are working on that as we speak. It will not be long until we are at our full strength once again." Malfoy spoke with the conviction of someone who believed he truly was on the right side.

"Very well Lucius, you have my permission, strike tonight. Do not leave anything alive, and if you anyone survives I will be most displeased."

"Of course my lord," Malfoy bowed and rushed out of the door to prepare the attack.

**Gryffindor Commons Room, Hogwarts**

Ron, Katie, and Harry had been up in the commons room for the better part of the evening, after having a quick dinner, discussing whom to choose for the open positions. The twins' tests had proven to be quite effective, not only showing who wouldn't work but also highlighting the skills of those who were possible candidates. At the moment they were discussing Harry's old roommate, Dean.

"I don't know Harry, he can fly but will he be a good match for the other beater? I mean these two players have to work together flawlessly, and I've heard that Dean is sometimes a bit…abrasive." Katie said after a long discussion of his great broom skills.

"I know Katie, he can come off that way, but I think that if we give him the responsibility it'll straighten him up and make him work in a group better." Harry said as he munched on a biscuit they had grabbed from the Great Hall.

Ron rubbed his temples and laid back in his chair, "So, are we agreed on Dean?"

"Yes" Katie said, "and with him we'll stick Colin. He flew fine and can take orders. I honestly didn't see anyone better than those two."

"Katie's right. I think that if you can get through Dean's rather thick skull that he's supposed to work as a team he should work out." Harry added.

"I second that I guess," Ron said raising his hand in agreement.

"Well I guess that solves our beater shortage, Dean and Colin it is. I think I'll out that Lucien kid on as a backup just in case, maybe he'll get better." Harry said to Ron who was writing the names down on a piece of parchment to post in the commons. "So Katie, Chasers…who do you think we should pick?"

"Well Ginny is a given, she was by far the best flier," Katie said matter-of-factly, "but for the other spot I'm having trouble figuring out. I guess it'd have to be either that Simone girl or Dennis Creevey. Although I don't know if it'd be good to have both Creeveys on the team."

"I agree with about Ginny, but I want to make sure that you're not pressured into it Katie just because of our relationship as well as Ron's."

"I'm serious Harry, she really is the best who tried out we need her on our team if we want to beat Slytherin this year. You now I wouldn't let someone be chosen just because of favouritism, and I doubt anyone will think of it that way once they see her fly."

"Okay well unless her big brother wants to say something Ginny is in," Harry paused, saw Ron shrug in acceptance, and then continued, "Now on to Dennis. I think having both of them on the team might make them try harder. You know sibling competition and all?" Harry said.

"I think Harry's right, I know when I was playing with you two I always tried hard to impress you. I think it might be a good choice." Ron said then picked up what had to be his twentieth biscuit and ate it in a single bite.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying those biscuits Ron. So Katie, unless you think we really shouldn't have Dennis on the team I think we've found our chasers," Harry said clapping his hands together.

"Sounds like good strategy as any. Who knows, it could be the key? Plus, it seemed to work for the twins," Katie acquiesced.

"Ron why don't you finish up that list quickly? We might as well post it tonight so we wont have to deal with an angry mob tomorrow morning."

Five minutes later the three split up and headed to their rooms with the list hanging on the bulletin board by the entrance way.

**Grimmauld Place, London, England**

It was past midnight when the street lamps started to wink out one at a time down the entirety of Magnolia Road. Soon the entire street was swamped in darkness and several loud cracks echoed down the dark street.

In the middle of the road stood five dark hooded figures, each one had a white mask covering their faces. The whole group only remained motionless for a moment then moved quickly to a nearby house.

Two of the death eaters raised their wands and cast what appeared to be a shimmering blanket over the small two-storied house. The other three, cloaked figures walked slowly through the glowing curtain and approached the door.

One of the three raised their wand and slashed it downwards. The door exploded inwards, shards of it going everywhere. There wasn't any noise however, and the curtain around the house lit up when pieces of the door hit it. The three death eaters ran into the now smoking entrance way and out of sight.

The two death eaters holding up the shield now lowered their wands and waited for the other three to come out of the partly destroyed house. In the top windows flames appeared, lapping at the glass. The three ran out of the building and met up with the other two, there seemed to be a brief argument seemed to arise between them, at one point one raised his wand an another. After a moment however they seemed to come to an agreement and simultaneously raised their wands and shouted _Morsemordre!_ A serpentine figure appeared in the sky, winding itself around a grinning skull. All above the now blazing house.

The middle death eater tore off his mask, his silver hand glinting in the flames. Wormtail let out a shrill laugh and disapperated along with the others leaving behind the burning house.

**Gryffindor Commons Room, Hogwarts**

"Harry! Harry! Come on mate, please wake up! Katie help me hold onto him before he hurts himself" Ron shouted as he struggled to hold Harry's hands down lest he hurt himself with his flailing.

A moment earlier he, Harry, Katie had been walking in opposite directions to their respective rooms all of a sudden Harry had grabbed at his forehead and dropped to the floor.

Ron knew right away that this wasn't the normal ache and pain, Harry had never blacked out before like this. Ron tried to shake him, tried to get him to snap out of his convulsions but nothing seemed to help.

They were struggling to hold Harry still, each one was holding onto one of his legs with everything they had. All of a sudden Katie yelped and pulled away, "Ow! He shocked me!" She tried again and got shocked again, "Bloody hell, his magic's going haywire!" she cursed again attempting to grab a hold of Harry.

"I don't thinks it's going haywire I think it's trying to protect him because he can't do it himself," Ron said.

Finally, after trying several more attempts to grab hold of his friend, Ron realized that if they couldn't stop him soon he was either going to injure himself or others. He searched for a solution to the problem, yet the only one that kept coming back was one that he didn't believe he could do. Beside him a huge bolt of magic hit Katie in the arm and she fell back, this made up Ron's mind. He stood up and pulled out his wand, "Sorry mate, I've gotta do this for your own good." Ron then shot a stunner right at his best friend's chest. Instantly Harry fell limp, his eyes rolling back into their sockets and his legs and arms dropping to the floor.

"Harry! Where are you Harry? Ron, where's Harry? I felt something happen to him, is he okay?" Ginny was shouting as she ran into the commons room. When she saw the limp form of Harry on the ground she broke into tears as she crumpled to the ground.

Ron came over and lifted his sister off the ground, whispering to her. "Gin, shhhh, he's alright, he's alright. I had to stun him so he wouldn't hurt himself. He was having a fit. We need to go get McGonagall; he needs to see Madam Pomfrey. Stay here with Katie, take care of him, I'll be back in a second." Ron rubbed his little sister's back softly, trying to calm her down, then stood up and ran off through the entrance to go find McGonagall.

Ginny stroked Harry's black hair, running her hands through it as she did frequently when they were lying in bed. She kept forcing tears back trying to remain strong, but when she looked down at his face, which was still frozen in the agony he had been in before Ron had stunned him, she broke.

"Ginny, he'll be fine, don't worry McGonagall will be here in a second. Your brother is fast he's probably already at her room," Katie said trying to comfort the younger girl. Katie didn't really understand much about their unusual living arrangements, or what exactly warranted them, but she could tell from observing them in class and around the school that they did love each other and it was heart wrenching to see Ginny in this state.

"I don't know, I really don't. This has never happened, he would never hurt anyone, why did Ron have to stun him? Something's wrong, this isn't normal…" Ginny's speech tapered off as she started to cry again, an immense pain tugging at her. She rubbed Harry's scar gently as she tried to will herself to be strong for Harry, hoping against everything that what she was feeling was not true.

A moment later, true to his word, Ron returned with McGonagall close on his heels, who came striding into the commons in her nightgown. "Where is Potter? Is he alright, what happened," she then came around the couch and saw Harry laying motionless on the floor "Merlin! Is he alright, why is he unconscious?"

"I had to stun him professor, he was having a rally bad fit and we couldn't control him, his magic kept shocking us every time we tried to grab onto him and it was getting worse as it went on. I didn't know what else to do," Ron said, his face much paler now that the adrenaline had worn off.

McGonagall looked stunned but nodded and then pulled out her wand and muttered _r__eennervate._ Instantly Harry shot straight up, his eyes snapping wide open.

"Professor! He…he …Wormtail…fire…where's Dumbledore? Need to find Joy…why?...Voldemort killed…gone…" Harry sputtered randomly before slowly fading back into unconsciousness.

McGonagall's face paled the moment after Harry had gone unconscious, finally processing what he had been saying. She spun to face Ron, Ginny, and Katie. Ronald, go get the headmaster, the password's Runts, then immediately find Severus and tell him to go to headquarters and alert the others. Miss Bell go get a hold of Madam Pomfrey, tell her to get here as soon as possible. Miss Weasley, go find both Miss Granger and Miss Massey and bring them down here immediately. McGonagall then turned again to Harry and lifted him up gently brushing the hair away from his eyes and scar in a moment of motherly affection none of them had seen form the professor.

"Professor, what happened? What did Harry mean?" Ron asked nervously, still unsure why Harry's random sputtering had to do with McGonagall's intense alarm.

"This is not a time for speculation Mr. Weasley, it is a time for action. Go get the Headmaster please. And Miss Weasley, rest assured I will take care of Potter until you return," she said urging them to hurry and go do what they had been told. Ginny looked as if she was about to argue with the professor, but looking at Harry again just turned and ran off to go get Hermione and Emma.

**London, England**

The house was little more than a pile of ashes when the Order members finally apparated to the home of Joy Massey. It had only been several minutes since Tonks had received a message from Dumbledore and scrambled the group of members who were on duty that night at Grimmauld Place.

Tonks, Hestia Jones, and Lupin stood outside the now smoking shell of what used to be the Massey's house. Above it hovered the Dark Mark, appearing and disappearing as the smoke wreathed around it.

Tonks' eyes filled with tears as she watched the house fall apart, Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder and simply watched as the fire continued to surround the house.

"We need to tell Albus what happened. He'll want to figure out how they got through the wards," Hestia said quietly. They both nodded and a second later all three of them disapperated from the street to the sound of approaching fire engines.

**Headmasters's Office, Hogwarts**

Harry sat completely motionless in the large red chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, he hadn't said a word since he had been taken up to the headmaster's office by McGonagall. The images of what he had just seen flashed through his mind, the fire, the Dark Mark, Wormtail laughing, everything. What unsettled him most however was that he hadn't seen it through Voldemort's eyes, in fact one of the few things he was certain of at the moment was that Voldemort had not even been at the house, it wasn't through the eyes of Tom but other than that he couldn't figure out from where, or who, he had seen it.

"If you do that much longer you might really shake everything out," Dumbledore said softly, walking out of an adjacent room Harry had never been in.

"I'd rather not have anything in my head instead of this! I see bloody everything! I've seen Arthur almost get killed, I've seen Sirius get killed, and now this! I can't do it anymore, I just can't! Give me a memory charm, obliviate me, here use my wand. You can just say it was an accident" Harry shouted shaking harder, tears now falling down his face.

The space around him crackled as if in an electrical storm, blue sparks were jumping from him to the metal objects around the room. The portraits of the old headmasters were shouting various warnings to calm down some even fled their frames. His face showed a mixture of desperation and immense sorrow, tears were streaming down his face as he tried to hand Dumbledore his wand.

Although the rest of the room was in chaos now, some of the headmaster's instruments were now starting to emit loud whistles or glow brightly, Dumbledore himself sat perfectly still in his chair, acting just the same way he had done months ago when he had told Harry of the prophecy.

Harry was now completely out of breath, his anger having died down to gaping sobs so deep that it hurt his chest. He tossed his wand onto the desk and slumped back into the chair. After another moment of only Harry's anguish breaking the silence, Dumbledore spoke.

"I know how hard it must be to live with these memories, every time you have another I see you age; not in appearance, but in your eyes, in your actions. This war is causing you to have to grow up much faster than anyone, especially me, would have liked you to have to; but you cannot forget the past. You must never forget it, from there you will draw your strength, from the people you love and from everything you've witnessed in your life." Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, "you will have to be even stronger now Harry, Emma will look to you for an explanation, for comfort."

At that moment a knock came from the door behind Harry, "Enter." Dumbledore replied still looking at Harry. "Remember Harry, you must be strong. Your friends rely on you, and you rely on them. If one person falls, so will the others." The headmaster said quietly as McGonagall entered the room guiding a shell shocked Emma into the room. Behind them entered a crying Ginny, and behind her Ron came in with a weeping Hermione.

The moment Emma saw Harry sitting in the chair she burst into tears and ran to him. Harry held his arms out and picked her up holding her tightly. He had never been hugged when he was sad before he and Ginny had been bonded, so he was somewhat unsure of what to say. Harry sat her down in the chair and kneeled down so he would be the same height as the little girl.

"Is my mom…is she…De…de...dea...dead?" Emma whispered in-between breaths.

Harry had no idea what to say, he knew she deserved the truth but it was so hard to tell someone their only parent was now dead. With a sinking feeling he realized that if the war continued to escalate like it was Emma would be just the first of many children to be told they no longer had a mother or father…or both. Harry finally just nodded, his muscles trying to resist conveying the terrible news.

At this simple movement Emma burst into tears again, wrapping her arms around Harry even tighter than before. They sat there for what felt to Harry to be hours, no one said a thing, the only noise was coming from everyone's sobs. Finally Emma pulled away from Harry. Something had changed in her eyes, there was sorrow, horrible sorrow in them, but there was something else that simmered just below. It was difficult for Harry to place but he could have sworn it reminded him of the same look Ginny had the night she learned of the prophecy.

"I'm sorry Emma…" Harry started but couldn't seem to find what else to say, anything he came up with seemed hollow or meaningless.

"Emmaline," the Headmaster started, "perhaps you would like to lay down, I know how much this hurts. I have always found crying is one way to sort through one's problems, Merlin knows I have done it one more than one occasion. What happened to your mother was tragic, this whole war is tragic. I promise you this though, no harm will come to you, I promise." Dumbledore talked quietly, soothingly, but something about his sentiments struck Harry as apathetic. It seemed, and many times Harry found was true, that the headmaster was more concerned with the war itself than the victims.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think that you are the person that should handle this" Harry started, his magic simmering once again. "Let her stay with Ginny and I tonight, she doesn't have to _sort through anything_ tonight, let her be sad. Just for one night, you never let me do that, you always have placed something else on me when the only thing I needed was some time to sort through things. And this wasn't tragic, this was a mistake! The wards you placed around their house should have stood up to any attack they threw at it. I know it's true also, that's all I've been studying for the past three weeks. The simple fact is that _they-should-never-have-gotten-inside-that-house!_"

The room fell into silence once again, this time it wasn't from sorrow though, the office had taken on an unsettling tenseness with Harry's drastic change of mood. McGonagall stood in the corner her jaw slack from Harry's forceful statement directed at the headmaster.

For his part Dumbledore remained as stoic as ever, not making the tiniest sign that he had heard Harry's statement, instead he stared right at Harry, his twinkling blue eyes piercing Harry's emerald green ones. For a moment it seemed time had stopped, no one moved, no one even breathed. A growing charge could be felt in the room, the torches somehow grew brighter, flaring in their sconces.

Hermione yelped when a small spark of magic jumped from Ron's arm to hers. This seemed to break Harry out of his staring contest with the headmaster. The torches returned to normal and the office lost its charge. Everyone, McGonagall included, breathed a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, looking visibly tired, as if his age had finally caught up with him. "Very well, Miss Massey you may go with Harry and Miss Weasley and stay there with them. I am available whenever you are ready to talk."

Emma nodded, her sobs having stopped during Dumbledore and Harry's argument. Harry took her by the hand and led her over to the door. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed suit, none of them saying anything while they exited.

The door clicked shut, leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore alone in the office. McGonagall was the first to talk.

"Albus, would you care to fill me in on what just happened? I though you and Potter had fixed things since the summer?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a pot of tea. He poured two cups in silence as McGonagall waited patiently. "I am afraid some cuts run too deeply to be healed. You know he was right about the wards, about how it was my fault. I did something wrong, something did not work the way it was supposed to have. It was a complex set of wards; nothing should be able to break that, not even Tom. She entrusted her wellbeing in me and I failed, and now Harry has witnessed another person become an orphan just like him. What you saw tonight, with his sparks of magic was his righteous anger at Tom, and I as well." The headmaster spoke all of this in a slow clam tone, staring intently at his cup of tea.

McGonagall was stunned, this was the first time she had ever heard Albus say he had made a mistake in her life, it appeared that even he was being worn down by this horrible war. "Albus, he is just a child, it is difficult for him to deal with so much. You do remember the last war, everyone lost so much; including you. Let him be for the moment, he needs friends more than controllers right now."

Dumbledore looked up at McGonagall for the first time since the students had left. "I do remember the last war, I cannot possibly forget it. All I want to do is protect Harry from his future, from his fate…" Dumbledore stopped once again, he had yet to tell McGonagall of the prophecy but it appeared that now would be the moment, "I am afraid I haven't told you the whole story of why Harry is so troubled right now, and why he seemed so overtly angry at me tonight. You do know how Voldemort went after a prophecy concerning Harry last year?"

"Yes, and it was destroyed when Longbottom dropped it during the ensuing battle."

Dumbledore sighed, then stood up and went over to the chest holding the pensieve, "well I am afraid that is where the truth separates from what is believed to be truth."

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	16. An Addendum

A/N: Harry Potter and all contents belong to the master of the quill, miss J

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**Well life has been as chaotic as ever and of course one of the first things to go is my free time to write. I now actually force myself to write when I get some shimmers of free time because I know how much I hated finding a story that I liked and then getting halfway through only to find the author had stopped writing it. It make take longer than expected but it will be finished. Thanks for all the support and your patience.**

**Anyhow, you know the drill by now,**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Harry and Ginny's Dorm, Hogwarts**

The room was deathly silent, only the crackling of the fire interrupted the silence of the late night.

Harry, Emma, and the others had stumbled into the room thirty minutes ago and already Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had drifted off to sleep where they lay. Ginny had curled up next to Harry; her head now rested gently on his shoulder. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep on the couch next to him; Ron was holding Hermione in a protective embrace.

Emma was sitting next to Harry, holding onto his hand with both of hers in a grip that suggested she was afraid of losing him if she let go. They did not talk; instead they just stared into the fire, entranced by the licks of flame coiling around the wood and up the flue.

Harry's eyes were glazed over as he recounted what had transpired in Dumbledore's office. His life was quickly getting more and more complicated, and he had come to a startling revelation in the midst of his rage against Dumbledore. He had realized that everything relied completely on him; the security of the wizarding world was now on his shoulders. Unlike Voldemort however, he did not relish the notion of having the whole world at his mercy. Now, on top of everything else, Emma had also become his responsibility; by befriending her he had placed her in this situation and he now was responsible for her.

He looked over to Emma who was now toying fretfully with the edge of the blanket that covered both of them, her tears had stopped but Harry could clearly tell that she was still in shock, and perhaps, denial. He knew exactly how it felt to loose the only person that you could consider family and the difficulty that followed in accepting it. For weeks following Sirius' fall through the veil he still believed that he would come back, laughing and jovial as ever as if nothing had happened. Even now he held a tiny shard of hope in the fact that there really was something unique about that curtain, and perhaps, just maybe, he could find a way to bring him back.

Emma noticed that Harry was now looking down at her and she let go of the blanket and stared back at him. Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, holding her in a one armed hug. Emma smiled faintly, and then rested her head on Harry's other shoulder closing her tearstained eyes. A moment later Harry too fell asleep between Ginny and Emma, his dreams a welcome respite from the horrible world that surrounded them all.

**The Caucus Mountains, Russia**

Voldemort cackled with glee, a man dressed in rags was writhing on the floor below him, his limbs kicking out in seizures of agony as Voldemort threw curse after curse on the poor villager. The man, a peasant, had stumbled accidentally onto the Dark Lord's base and was now paying the price for his 'luck'.

The Dark Lord, having finally unlocked Salazar's hidden library deep within this castle, now had numerous books filled with ancient hexes and curses he had never even imagined possible. This poor man had now become his guinea pig; he did not wish to waste one of his servants on something like this, his following was still too small to be wasteful.

There was one spell in specific that had put him in such a good mood; it was more a set of spells to be exact and they were the ones he had been searching for ever since he had returned.

Lucius entered the room quietly, keeping his head down while his master continued his cavalcade of spells that slowly tore the poor man to pieces. Finally, after all use of the man had been expended Voldemort simply vanished the heap that used to be his body.

"Lucius, this news had better be pleasing, I have found some new spells I am quite fond of" the Dark Lord fingered his wand lovingly in his bony hands.

Lucius bowed down before him, never looking up from the stony ground, "Lord, the attack was successful, the spell performed as you said it would. It was as if nothing was there, I wouldn't have imagined it possible if I hadn't seen it."

"Well done Lucius, you please your lord. These spells are what we have been waiting for all these years. Now we can truly display how powerful pure blood truly is, no one else could possibly control such spells. You are excused. Instruct Tippet to come bring the new prisoner, I have some _lessons _I want to teach him."

As Lucius exited, a smile formed on the Dark Lord's serpentine face as he ran his finger down the next page of the book.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

McGonagall sat down heavily into the chair adjacent to the headmasters. She had just heard the prophecy that she, and everyone else, believed to be destroyed. She now realized the immense, crushing, burden Albus had placed on Harry. She doubted that even as an adult she would have been able to handle such a prophecy-_ to kill or be killed._ She shuttered as the words echoed in her mind.

"Now you see the immensity of what Harry must deal with, there is a very small group of people who know the prophecy; myself, Harry, Ginevra, Ronald, Hermione, and now you. I think it wise that we maintain this secrecy for as long as possible, anything that Tom doesn't know gives us just a little more time."

He paused momentarily thinking something over, but continued son after. "There is another thing however, what you have heard is the entire prophecy. Harry and the others have only heard the first part." Noticing McGonagall's look of shock he continued to explain, "it was a piece of foolishness on my part, one I am having trouble reconciling with. I would have told him tonight, but I did not think it appropriate to have to place even more worry on him than what is already there."

"Albus! You must tell him, he must know everything! How could he trust you if you continue to keep things, things he deserves to know, away from him? If you do not tell him soon I will. I do not like undermining your authority but he is my student also and if our world relies on him then I will do my best to arm him with the knowledge he needs. Tell him Albus… or I will!" McGonagall stood up and exited the room without another word, leaving a conflicted Dumbledore to contemplate the tiny floating figure of the young Trelawney reciting the prophecy in her monotone voice.

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The next morning the atmosphere in the Great Hall was unsettling to say the least. The news of the murder of a parent of a fellow peer had spread quickly through the ranks of the students, and the topic was being discussed quietly in small groups at the tables. Emma, Harry, and the others had slept in late that day. McGonagall had alerted all of the professors that none of them would be attending their classes today, and if circumstances required it, the rest of the week.

Because none of them felt up to the task of having to face the entire school this soon they decided to stay up in Harry and Ginny's room and try and take care of Emma as best they could.

While she appeared to be normal there was something in the way she acted that had changed since last night. Gone was the effervescent smile that she had plastered on her face from the day Harry had met her, now she bore a look of grim determination that no child should ever have to bear.

Throughout the night Emma kept jumping out of sleep from nightmares only to realize that now, even in reality, she was in a nightmare and would gently sob to herself until the overwhelming exhaustion dragged her back down into sleep.

Harry seemed to be feeling the loss of Joy just as hard as Emma had and woke up that morning with his scar prickling nastily for the first time in three months, and feeling as if every last drop of energy had been sucked from him during the night.

As everyone sat around the small table in their study, Ginny tried to coax Emma to eat some of the food that McGonagall had had delivered earlier in the morning.

"Come on Emma, you need something to eat, you've been up all night," Ginny said, trying to pass her a plate with some toast on it.

Emma just shook her head and looked back down at her lap sullenly.

"Emmaline, you need to have something or else you'll just wither up. You need some food, how else are you going to manage DA lessons or your other classes?" Hermione added, looking up from her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that had just been delivered.

Emma once again shook her head, not bother to look up this time.

"Just let her be, give her time to think, she doesn't need to go to class right now" Harry said, in a terse voice never looking up. "All you want is to be alone for a while, no matter how badly other people say otherwise, trust me …" and he left it at that, taking another large bite out of his toast.

Ginny took Harry's hand supportively, he had told her many different stories about his first few days at his Aunt and Uncle's home this summer. Every one of them had to do with him falling to pieces, sometimes laughing hysterically, other times contemplating suicide. She had gathered something profound from his stories; the mind was a fragile thing when it was hurt, and it sometimes the best thing you can do to help is give it the time it needs to recuperate from the pains that were inflicted upon it.

As Ginny rubbed his hand she grimaced as if she had tasted something bitter then looked up at Harry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He asked still looking at his toast.

"About you scar, it was hurting you this morning wasn't it?"

Harry looked up shocked, "How could you possibly know, I didn't tell a soul?"

"I'm not sure, I think it's the bond though. When I touched your hand I could sort of feel what you're feeling like it was actually my own emotions… but I knew they weren't mine though… I don't know it was just different. Now tell me about your scar?"

"It really isn't that bad, it's just strange. I haven't felt a single thing since we were bonded and now feeling it again is just a little unsettling. I think it had something to do with me letting my guard down last night, nothing serious," he said, trying to skate over the issue in front of Emma. He squeezed her hand gently, trying to tell Ginny that he would discuss it later and hoping that the bond might somehow let her know what he meant.

Seemingly satisfied she nodded, "alright but I'm serious Mr. Potter you better let me know next time. I don't like getting headaches whenever I hold you hand, if I had wanted that I would be going out with Malfoy." Ginny teased trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"Bloody hell," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

They all looked up at her, even Emma, hearing Hermione curse was akin to seeing Snape give Harry a hug.

"Speaking of Malfoy…"

**Malfoy Manor, Outskirts of London**

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace, throwing his expensive silken travelling cloak off right there in the hearth. He had just came from the Dark Lord's castle and had received his new orders, _do nothing, wait for my command._ That was all Lord Voldemort had told him, wait for his signal and be ready to leave.

Draco had been freed from his holding pen at the Ministry by a raid last night by the death eaters that coincided with the murder of the muggle mother Joy Massey. Draco couldn't remember a time when he was happier to see the face of the snivelling rat called Wormtail than last night. When he returned home he was greeted by his father and then promptly told to go prepare for a trip to Blauroc Castle for his debriefing by the Dark Lord himself.

Draco limped back to his room and tossed his mask onto his bed. He pulled off his robes and then his pants. His right leg had completely turned a dark purple, and there were sores that were oozing dark blood, he winced looking at it in the mirror. It seemed even worse when compared to the sickly pale colour the rest of his skin was.

His Lord had not been pleased to hear of his expulsion, but did seem intrigued to learn that Potter had decided to take a fancy to the filthy blood traitors the Weasleys' only daughter. The rest of his body had been spared abuse due to that piece of information. He didn't know how long he had been tortured. Stripped bare and subjected to a countless number of spells, and there, the whole time, was his father watching completely devoid of any emotion.

_Give me a chance, I will prove myself Lord, I will kill Potter myself._ His proclamation still echoed in his own ears, it had amused the Dark Lord, made him laugh. The Malfoy pride had welled up inside of him, he had to restrain himself from speaking out, it would have meant certain death if he had. He was finally turned loose however, and now lay in wait.

"You will be mine Potter, one day…" Malfoy muttered to himself as he limped off to the bathroom to try and staunch the bleeding.

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

That night Harry couldn't sleep. His scar was still tingling uncomfortably, but after discussing it with Ginny they agreed that it was most likely the combination of lack of sleep and the emotional roller coaster they had been on over the past 24 hours. Still that did not make it any easier for him to fall asleep. Images of the attack flashed through his head as he lay there in bed. Clips of seemingly random dialogue occasionally broke the terror, but even then they were no comfort as it was often Tom doing the talking. Frustrated he pulled off his covers and slowly pulled his arm out from under Ginny so as not to wake her and then walked out the entrance as he pulled on the invisibility cloak.

It was well past midnight and his footsteps echoed eerily down the stone corridors, he was not overly concerned about where he was going and just let himself wander the castle. As he walked he went over what had happened over the past day and how he would deal with it. The death of Joy had been a blow to Emma, she was now an orphan and he knew that one way or another they were going to have to face the fact that a guardian had to be found for her. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed to become her guardian, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to, but he did want to ensure that she would never be placed in the same situation that he was in.

The other, equally unsettling piece of news today was Malfoy's escape from right out under the Ministry's nose. It had been a heavily guarded and warded holding room that Moody himself had constructed for the processing of captured Death Eaters, now all that remained was half of a wall and a few empty beds.

Harry had been walking for over a half an hour now and was surprised when he found himself approaching where the door for the Room of Requirement would be. Deciding that maybe just having a lie down on one of the couches would clear his head would help him sleep he walked over to the blank stone wall and thought to himself: _I need a place to sort things out and get some sleep_. And as usual the door appeared, this time it was a small welcoming wooden door that was painted red. He twisted the knob and walked in.

The room was considerably smaller than when they used it for the D.A. and there was only a small couch and a roaring fire. Beside it stood a small bookshelf and a teakettle that had a thin tail of steam still coming out of its spout. Harry smiled and walked over to the teakettle.

He poured himself a cup and looked at the bookshelf while he allowed it to cool off. There was a small neat stack of ancient books on sleeps and dreams on the top shelf along with a pile of assorted scrolls on what he assumed to be sleep remedies. On the second shelf was a pillow and a neatly folded blanket. It was times like these that he remembered just why he loved being a wizard so much. As he took the pillow and blanket and item on the bottom shelf caught his eye. He stooped down to examine the objected and was startled to recognize it, or at least recognize what it was, because it was much smaller than the pensieve that lay on the pedestal in Dumbledore's office.

Remembering one of Hermione's lectures on how rare and precious pensieves were he gingerly removed it from its shelf and placed it on the table in front of the couch. The one difference, other than the size, was that it was empty; apparently it had been emptied some time earlier and was now just a stone basin.

Tempted to try it out Harry tried to recall just what Dumbledore did when he pulled out memories. Ironically Harry thought to himself that this would be just the perfect moment to use a pensieve.

He could remember the headmaster touching his wand to his head and closing his eyes then pulling the silky strand of what he assumed was his memory out of his temple. Deciding that he might as well try it he pulled out his wand from his pyjama pocket and closed his eyes. He touched the tip of his wand right to his temple and then thinking about wanting to pull out a memory started to pull away. He opened his eyes for a brief moment and was shocked to see a huge wad of the light blue ether nearly the size of a bludger coming out the side of his head, much more than what he had seen Dumbledore pull out. It was a strange feeling he could literally feel parts of ideas, thoughts, and memories fade away from his conscience as if they didn't even exist. Panicked he forced himself to close his eyes again and slowly pushed the wand closer to his head willing the thoughts to go back in.

Slowly opening his eyes with is wand back touching his temple he was relieved to see that he had somehow managed to return his memories back to his own mind. Somewhat frightened, but not completely put off by his first attempt, he tried again. This time Harry thought that maybe focusing on one memory or idea would work, like what Remus had taught him to do with conjuring a patronus. Deciding that that was as good a memory as any he close his eyes and this time concentrated solely on the memory of that day facing the boggart for the first time.

As he pulled away parts of the memory began to fade away, the exact time and location escaped him, then the exact occurrences of the memory disappeared as well until all he could remember about the experience at all was that he had been taught the patronus by Moony sometime in his past. Harry cautiously opened his eyes and saw a very thin blue thread hanging from his wand. Pleased with himself he shook it off into the basin and it began to swirl gently around the bottom.

He poked and prodded it with his wand trying to get it to do something; he finally found that by tapping a certain rune on the edge of the basin that it caused the memory to start playing over the basin. He sat on the couch sipping the tea as he watched the memory play back. Watching his lessons with Lupin made him smile but also stirred a bit of guilt. He hadn't talked to his new guardian in several weeks now and felt badly about leaving him in the dark, especially at a time like this. He knew that the probable reason that Moony hadn't written him was because he was on a mission for the Order somewhere, which was of little comfort.

Tired of watching his old-self trying over and over again to cast a patronus he closed his eyes and began to search for another memory. He wasn't sure why of all the memories he chose this one but something about the escalation of the war made him want to hear it again. He could recite it from memory now, but he still wanted to see it first hand, make sure Dumbledore hadn't made a mistake some how. Harry drew the silken thread from his temple and gently shook it into the basin, it rippled as it touched the other effervescent streak of memory and then blended with it.

Taking a deep breath Harry once again tapped the rune with his wand and this time an image of Harry sitting at the Headmaster's desk with the crumpled remains of his silver instruments strewn on the ground and Dumbledore walking back towards the desk holding his pensieve. Dumbledore withdrew the memory just as he had and then tapped the edge. The familiar figure of Trelawney flickered to life above the stone basin and began to speak those fateful words.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. –Although he …'_

Harry blinked as the image faded away, had he just heard what he thought he had heard? He quickly tapped the edge again and listened carefully as she repeated the prophecy once again. "…as the seventh month dies. –Although he…" He played it again, and heard it once again.

Confused why he hadn't caught this before he pulled the memory of Dumbledore sharing the prophecy with Ginny at Headquarters over the summer. Once again he sat staring and listening intently to the small image as she recited those unforgettable words.

"…as the seventh month die..." this time Dumbledore pulled his wand away causing the image to disappear abruptly. He had cut the Prophecy short by just a few seconds; it wouldn't have been recognizable unless he had been looking for it. Harry was beyond words. There was some additional part of the prophecy that the Headmaster was intentionally trying to keep from him, but why?

Still struggling to comprehend this sudden and shocking revelation Harry marched out of the Room of Requirement, slamming the door behind him so hard it cracked down the middle.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Dumbledore had just arrived back from the Ministry of Magic where he had been sorting through what exactly had occurred at the holding room, and now, seemingly oblivious to the hour, sat at his desk polishing several documents he was going to present to the Wizengamot the next. The one thing he had learned quickly when he took over the job as Headmaster was that you took every moment of available time you could, even if it meant forsaking sleep. This was especially important during these times of turmoil. He finished one page of a statute on Gnome/Wizard relations and was blotting it when a small portrait to his left coughed politely to get his attention.

"Albus," spoke the portrait of a large ruddy-faced man with a rather feeble attempt at a beard. "The Potter boy is coming up the hallway to your office and he doesn't look happy. Thought I should warn you seeing as it felt like he nearly signed my canvas when he walked by."

"Thank you Bringsfeld. I am afraid I might know why he is in such a mood." Dumbledore took off his glasses rubbing his eyes, then stood up from his desk and moved over to retrieve his own pensieve from its cupboard.

At the same time that the Headmaster was preparing for Harry's arrival, Harry had arrived at the two stone gargoyles that marked the office's entrance. He never lost his stride, instead of stopping to give the password the seemingly impenetrable stone door snapped open with such a force that a crack ran up one of the stone pillars on the side, and part of the door jumped out of its track crashing haphazardly against the wall. He took the spiral steps two at a time, having to stop because they did not rise fast enough for his pace. When the steps finally twisted into place at the top he was surprised to see that the top door was already open.

The torches flickered wildly as Harry walked into the room, the office filled with a nearly palpable amount of magic that seemed to be radiating from every pore of his body. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE WHOLE FUCKING PROPHECY!!" Harry shouted as he walked towards Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk staring intently at the pensieve that had the recognizable image of the young Trelawney floating above it.

_…as the seventh month dies. – Although he is the bearer he will not wield it alone. Four companions he shall gather; one in love, one in family, one in brotherhood, and one in compassion.-The one in love, their inner fire will guide his passion.-The one in family, their boundless knowledge will rein his instinct.-The one in brotherhood, their grounded faith will steady him.-The one in compassion, their boundless devotion will strengthen his resolve.-Fire, Air, Earth, and Water will merge to one and bring light when the veil of death is raised high once again.-But beware, although as one they are strong, alone each will fail. The path is already traced deep in stone and will become clear as the time draws near. To end the darkness you need only light the torch._

Harry felt part of his anger drain away as he heard the second part of the prophecy echo around the room. It seemed to magnify as it went on, her voice growing louder and louder as Harry heard more of his fate dictated by someone whom had predicted his death every several months for years now. Yet he remained silent, everything in him wanted to push the pensieve off the table and storm off but the words somehow stopped him from doing anything, holding him in an iron vice he would have given anything to escape from. Harry was speechless, he had come in here to fight Dumbledore but somehow he was now sitting in the chair unable to even look at the man.

"Albus," Harry started finally after searching to find his voice again, "you have been completely dishonest with me, you have put me and my friends in danger numerous times, you have made Emma an orphan, and now you have lost my trust. Even with all the things you had done to me I still trusted you completely, I believed you knew what you were doing. But now, now you have thrown it away, and what for? You just wanted to keep another bleeding part of the prophecy secret from me! I will take classes from you, I will listen to your speeches, but I _will not_ take any more of your advice. From what I can tell all it has done has brought us all grief. Now I'm going to go back down to my room and try to explain to my friends that you have hidden even more information from me. And if I find, in any way, that this had a connection, or could have prevented Joy's death, losing my trust will be the last of your worries. Good morning Headmaster." With that Harry stood up, and walked down the staircase, leaving a teary eyed Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

After sitting in his seat for what could have been an eternity, the headmaster, in one deft motion, pulled out his wand, touched it to his forehead, and with a quick yank dropped the memory of that conversation into the whirling pool below.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	17. Some Additional Help

A/N: Harry Potter and all contents belong to the master of the quill, miss J

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**Well life has been as chaotic as ever and of course one of the first things to go is my free time to write. I force myself to write when I get some shimmers of free time because I know how much I hated finding a story that I liked and then getting halfway through only to find the author had stopped writing it. It make take longer than expected but it will be finished. This is part two of two chapters I just finished that I found, for the story's sake, should be split. Thanks for all the support and your patience.**

**Anyhow, you know the drill by now.**

ALSO! I have just moved blogging sites for the story to theheartbond.wordpress(dot)com It's alot easier to post there and the cool thing is that I've actually posted a link to let you download the story as a PDF. Let me know what you think!

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**The Library, Hogwarts**

Harry sat at one of the desks with Ginny and Emma chatting next to him. He was staring at a piece of parchment on which Hermione had written out the entire prophecy, making sure to charm it to turn into a candlestick whenever anyone but them touched it. His lips moved silently, going over the words relentlessly, probing the depths of their meaning, and trying with all his might to find a way to prove it wasn't him the prophecy talked about. Yet no matter how hard he tried he knew that it was unavoidable, with the second part of the prophecy it now cemented the fact that it was indeed him.

Hermione had been the one who had made some sense out of the cryptic last sentences of the prophecy of course, after listening to it just two times she pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing. Harry and Ron both tried to peek over her shoulder but she shooed him away with one hand and just kept scribbling. Eventually she picked it up, looked it over once, and then slid it across the table for them to read.

_Four companions he shall gather; one in love, one in family, one in brotherhood, and one in compassion._

Hermione had written this one line of the prophecy in block letters and below it was a list:

_One in love: Ginny (inner fire)_

_One in Family: Me (knowledge)_

_One in Brotherhood: Ronald (loyalty)_

_One in Compassion: Emma (devotion)_

They all stared at it, no one talking as if saying anything at that moment might somehow alter what they had just discovered. After a while Harry lifted his wand, aimed it at the parchment and whispered, _incendio_. It lit up in flames on the table and the words slowly disappeared as it turned into black ash. Finally Hermione, who's love of the library could be put off only for the shortest amount of time, put the flame out with a quick swish of her wand.

"No one can know, if Tom figured out you lot were part of the prophecy too you'd be in even more danger than you are right now. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to be responsible for anyone else dying." He begged, his eyes showing the immense load that was weighing his heart down.

Ron stepped up to him and looked him right in the eyes, not blinking as he stared into the deep red of his eyes, "we promise mate. Looks like we're in it together now, we'll need to stick together I reckon."

Harry let out an exasperated laugh, no matter how serious the situation; Ron managed to get Harry to smile. "I reckon so, but I promise I won't let you guys down. I guess I've got some incentive to win now, eh?" he half laughed.

"You mean the world to us," Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" Emma spoke for the first time, although it was barely in a whisper, "does this mean I'm going to have to fight him? I don't think I can do that…I'm… I'm not as brave as you." She lowered her head into Ginny's shoulder.

"Of course not Emma, I won't let him get near you. That wouldn't matter anyhow, you could fight him any day. If I did, you definitely can. You're already loads better at hexes than I'll ever be, I think you have Ginny to thank for that. Listen Emma, this prophecy is rubbish, it's just a bunch of words. Words only mean something if you actually listen to them, and if you've learned anything from us its that we don't really follow the rules."

Something that sounded like a giggle escaped Emma and she looked up rubbing her eyes. "I guess you're right," then she grabbed Harry in a hug and whispered, "Thanks Harry."

"Harry," Hermione looked over at the fire where the piece of parchment still smouldered, "that was only part of the prophecy. I still don't know what the rest…the part about earth, air, fire, and water…means."

"Well then, we have some more work to do. From now on though, we're on our own. I don't trust anyone else anymore, and you lot mean too much to me to risk this getting into Voldemort's hands."

"Then what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going into this fight on my terms, we all are going to. And the good news is that we're not going to be alone, we've been training the D.A. for just this thing."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed after looking down at her watch, "I almost forgot, we've go to go to Offensive Magic, we're going to be late." She started to throw all the books and bits of parchment into her bag and the others followed although with somewhat less urgency.

They parted ways with Emma in the Great Hall as she headed upstairs to Divination and they headed down to the Offensive Light Magic classroom down the hallway. There was already the usual line outside the classroom as it was a Wednesday, the day that they always had their trial courses. A few minutes later Shaklebolt stepped out of the room wearing his usual Auror wardrobe.

"Today is going to be different than the past trial courses. Instead of it being inside the Department of Mysteries, we'll be going somewhere else a lot more familiar. Because it is a new course we'll let certain faults slide, but do not think we'll excuse sloppiness. I will say it once again; do not treat this as an exercise. Treat it like you really are in that situation.

"As well as having a new location we'll be going in as a whole group today instead of by yourself, you'll see why once you realize where you are. You will not be going up against just two us either; we have secured some additional help for today's simulation. Be prepared for anything.

"So, unless there are any questions we'll get started. Everyone line up in a group facing the door. When the doors open again you all will enter, and unlike last time you will have some time to orient yourself. If you're taken down with a full body bind, or a stunner assume you're out. We'll only stop once everyone on one side is down. All spells but the Unforgivables are fair game."

His last statement echoed ominously around the hall way as he turned his back and closed the doors. The group chattered amongst themselves as they lined up, straightened their cloaks, and pulled out their wands.

"This ought to be interesting," Harry commented as the doors swung open and the group moved forward.

"I wonder what the 'additional help' is?" Ginny mused as she walked alongside him.

"Knowing Moody it'll be a bunch of Death Eaters he rounded up just for this reason."

"I wouldn't be very surprised. This should be good practice for the D.A. at least, we know loads more spells than he thinks."

Harry nodded as they crossed into the dark room. There was a flash of light and the next moment Harry was standing next to Ginny and three other students; a 1st year Hufflepuff named Dylan who was in the D.A. and two Ravenclaw 4th years, Anna and Corbin.

"Where's everyone else?" Dylan asked looking around the crate filled room.

"I think they've split us up into groups," Anna said as she held her wand up to inspect one of the crates.

"Looks like we're in some sort of store," Corbin said.

Harry looked around noticing that the room seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't figure out why he felt as if he'd been here before.

"I think we should listen to Kingsley's advice and not wait around for whoever, or whatever, to come to us. Come on, let's see what's in the other room," Ginny said and headed for the door on the other side of the room.

Ginny grabbed the doorknob and gently eased it open, peering through the crack to see what was on the other side. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight but she let out a chuckle when she realized just where they were. "I wonder if Zonko's would consider this as spying, me being related to the twins and all?"

Harry then realized why this room was so familiar; this was where the hidden tunnel under the old crone at Hogwarts led to.

Carefully he pushed the door all the way open and walked to the front of the shop, careful not to walk past any of the windows by skirting down the side of one of the aisles. Ginny went down the other side of the shop and met him up front. Harry looked behind him and saw the other three in the back and he waved for them to come forward indicating the aisle in the middle.

"We're going to have to leave the shop, this place will be hell to fight in if they come in after us. I'll go out first and find some cover, then you all come out one at a time. Ginny, Dylan, don't forget what we've learned." Harry added, leaving the two Ravenclaws very confused.

Harry went up to the door and pushed it open slowly with his shoulder, using it to shield as much of his body as possible. He quickly surveyed the empty street and deciding it was probably better to make a move sooner than later he ran to the side of Zonko's and took cover in the alleyway. He waved his hand beckoning the others to come follow him as he scanned the surrounding shops. From what he could tell they were the only ones there.

The first of the group to arrive was Anna followed shortly by Corbin and then Dylan. Ginny came last retreating backwards keeping her wand pointed out towards the street.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked as she pushed herself against the wall with the others.

"They're probably in other shops around Hogsmead, they want to keep us fragmented, see how we operate in smaller groups I think."

No sooner had Harry said that than they heard a loud crack then shouts break the silence.

"Looks like it's started, lets get over there. Stay close and watch each other's backs." Harry said then turned and began to skirt along the wall of the building to where the explosion had come from.

They had made it nearly all the way to Madam Puddifoot's when they saw where the noise had come from. There, in the middle of the street, stood four people, all of which were raining spells down on a storefront where a group of students were presumably hiding. Harry and Ginny both immediately recognized two of the assailants. It was Lupin and Tonks. It had been so long since he had last seen or talked to either of them that he nearly shouted their names but then remembered what situation they were in and quickly sidestepped into the nearby doorway with the others.

"I guess I was wrong about the Death Eaters," Ginny said as she peeked her head out to watch the fight. She could see they had already hit two of their classmates and at that moment she saw another get hit by one of Lupin's curses.

"Well they're going to be just as difficult. Okay Anna, Corbin, Dylan here's what we're going to do. It might not be very sporting but we're going to attack them with their backs turned on us. They're all most likely Aurors, and it's the only advantage we've got. Use leg locking and body bind hexes and don't stop firing until all four of them are down."

"Sounds good!" Dylan said enthusiastically.

"They just hit the last two, we need to go now!" Ginny said.

"Okay then. Ready, Set, GO!"

All four of them jumped out from the cover of the doorway and started to fire a barrage of hexes down on the exposed Aurors. Instantly one of the people Harry didn't recognize fell to the ground after being hit by simultaneous hexes from Anna and Dylan. Tonks was clipped by one of Harry's full body binds and she teetered before falling into Lupin.

Ginny managed to hit the other unknown man with a more advanced form of the leg locking hex which caused him to hit the ground with a resounding thump then glued his whole body to the ground.

Now the only one still standing was Lupin, he had some cover behind Tonks who had fallen in such a way as to protect most of Lupin's lower half, but he was still extremely exposed.

Lupin was the first of the assailants who managed to get a stunner off after their surprise attack. It went whizzing past Harry, and slammed into Corbin's shoulder spinning him backwards. Anna looked down at her fallen Ravenclaw and therefore failed to see the leg-locking curse that Lupin had sent right at her.

Harry and Ginny both fired a rapid succession of spells at Lupin trying to cover the field so he wouldn't be able to dodge all of them.

They weren't surprised when he managed to dodge the first four that they had shot at him, over the summer they had learned that werewolf in him gave him heightened reflexes. It wasn't until Harry and Ginny fired three spells at him and boxed him in that he was hit and fell into a pile with the other defeated Aurors.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Dylan shouted and the Aurors' wand shout out of their grasps and rolled down the road.

While Dylan and Harry went over to the incapacitated attackers and started to bind them Ginny undid the leg-locking curse on Anna and helped her up.

"Don't worry Corbin we'll end this soon," Anna said stepping around the still petrified Corbin who just managed a strangled grunt of acknowledgement.

Lupin and Tonks both smiled as Harry came into their view.

"Should've guessed, no one else would've had the guts to attack a bunch of Aurors from behind. Cheecky little ba…"

"Good work Harry," Lupin cut in laughing, stopping Tonks' diatribe short. "We'll talk after this is finished. We're not the only ones here so you best be off." Harry's guardian warned as Harry finished tying them together.

"Thanks! Well…um… see you soon!" Harry said, not really sure what sort of farewell a situation like this warranted, then he and Dylan ran off to rejoin Ginny and Anna who had already regrouped at the doorway on the other side of the street.

"Look!" Anna said pointing down the street.

On the side of the Hog's Head were four students moving quickly, even from this far away Harry could tell that it was Ron and Hermione who were leading the group. He watched their progress up the street as they worked to make their way towards them.

"We should move towards them, meet them halfway." Ginny said and Harry nodded.

"We'll go out down this side of the street, keep an eye out for the other Aurors. We know there are more of them. Stay close." Harry said and he stepped out from their cover.

Several things happened at that moment. Harry was keeping an eye on the other group and when he stepped out he saw both Hermione and one of the other's get hit by two rapidly moving red spells from his side of the street. At the same time Ginny looked to the left side of the street and saw a glint of light reflect off of what she recognized a moment too late was a wand.

"It's an ambush!" she shouted just as a volley of spells slammed into the walls all around them.

Harry and Anna, who had followed after him, were caught out in the open in the middle of a fire fight. Harry grabbed hold of Anna and dragged her with him as he ran to a nearby stone bench. About halfway there he was hit by a quick succession of stinging hexes all over his body. He heard Anna cry out as the majority of the hexes hit her in the legs. He grabbed her arm again and dragged her the last ten feet to cover and collapsed against the back of the bench out of breath and covered in large red welts.

"_Episkey_" Harry tried the healing spell Tonks had taught him on Anna's legs then his, it didn't do much.  
"Well that didn't work." She said rubbing the back of her legs.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Harry said as he looked over the edge of the bench. Ginny and Dylan were now pinned down in the doorway of Zonko's and Ron and whoever was with him were stuck in the alley between the Hogs Head and the bakery. He at least now knew where their attackers were. They had positioned themselves throughout the shops, using the entrances as cover and a way to keep hidden.

He looked over to Ginny who just shrugged saying that she didn't know what to do either. Harry looked around the corner of the bench once again and saw to his horror that Moody and Hestia Jones had broken cover and were now skirting their way along the building towards Ron.

"Ron, they're coming!" Harry shouted but to no avail. He was too far away. Harry once again looked over to where Ginny was. But to his surprise she wasn't there, instead Dylan just held up his hands as if signalling him to wait just a moment.

"I don't have a bloody moment!" he shouted in frustration as he watched Hestia and Moody come round the edge of the building.

"Harry, Ginny's back she has something," Anna grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. Ginny was back in the doorway holding a large wooden crate under her arm.

"ON THREE!" she shouted over the din pointing out towards Ron.

Harry nodded, clueless as to what she had up her sleeves but he knew they didn't have enough time to ask questions; he'd have to trust her.

"One…Two…Three!"

On her count he and Anna both jumped out from their cover and started to fire curses as they ran towards Ron and the other classmate. They'd made it about ten feet when the world around them erupted in a swirl of colours and noise; they were surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands, of magical fireworks. Through the noise and sulphurous smoke Harry could just make out Moody and Hestia both turn around in confusion as they saw what must have looked like a massive fireball tear down the street towards them.

Clearly this was not their first time witnessing such a thing as both Moody and Hestia had paused for a brief moment before turning their wands on the dissipating cloud of fireworks.

"Duck!" Harry shouted as Moody sent a series of spells right towards them. He collapsed to the ground barely avoiding a binding spell. Anna rolled to one side neatly dodging a stunning spell. Harry looked behind them for a brief moment and saw Ginny, and Dylan firing spells trying to distract them long enough to give Harry and Anna time to find cover.

Harry scrambled to his feet, quickly sidestepping a bright red spell followed by a nearly invisible one. He shot off a binding spell but was off balance and it went far to the right.

Anna was holding her own trading spell for spell against Hestia, but soon the Auror's speed overwhelmed her and was hit square in the chest by a stunner. Hestia fell to the ground, stunned, a moment later as she failed to dodge one of the spells cast by Ginny, and Dylan. But now Harry was standing all alone in the middle of the street facing off against Moody.

Mad-Eye just grinned then preceded to fire a withering storm of spells at Harry. Moody trumped him in how fast he could cast spells but Harry was still much faster than him on foot. Harry twisted and turned avoiding every spell that came for him, he could do this for a while but knew that eventually he was going to make a mistake. He then saw Ron and whom he now realized was Colin Creevey sneaking around the corner with their wands drawn.

Harry knew that he'd see them with his magic eye but he might be able to distract him long enough that they could disarm him. Springing into action Harry stopped dodging, dropped to a knee, and began to fire as many spells as he could. Only pausing long enough between spells to breathe.

This sudden change in roles indeed pushed Moody to defend himself and, more importantly, made him focus both his eyes on the oncoming spells.

That was the moment Ron and Colin were waiting and they simultaneously fired stunning spells right at Moody. The enormous figure of Mad-Eye fell to the ground as if in slow motion.

Harry cheered and waved for Ron and Colin to come over with him to their hiding spot at Zonkos. The battered group had made it to the entrance when Ginny's face fell.

"Harry, Ron, behind you!" but no sooner had she shouted than Ron grunted and fell to the ground stunned.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Ginny shouted, firing over Harry and Colin's shoulder as they collapsed in the doorway. "Harry, Colin get up! Snape's about to come round the corner!"

_Of course Snape had volunteered for this training exercise, he would never miss an opportunity to curse and hex students at will,_ Harry thought as he peeked around the corner and promptly pulled back as a spell went whizzing by, splintering the doorframe.

"Harry we need to get inside, if we go up against him outside he'll stun us all in no time. At least inside we might be able to use some of the pranks to slow him down."

"Right, lets go then," he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her inside with Dylan and Colin in tow. Dylan stopped momentarily, turning his wand towards the bottom of one of the shelves. "_Diffindio_!" There was a crack and the huge case tilted forward and fell downwards before coming to a stop as it wedged itself against the doorway.

"Good thinking."

Once they'd made it all the way into the back of the shop Harry turned to face the others grinning. "Okay why don't we try some things we've been practicing?"

The next second the shelf blocking the door went flying backwards into a large barrel of Relentlessly Running Rodents sending a flood of small wooden rats scampering off in every direction.

Snape stepped through the debris, his wand outstretched as he surveyed the partly demolished building.

"Hiding Potter? That's so unlike you, where's that famed Gryffindor hubris of yours?" the professor sneered, kicking one of the toy rats out of the way. "This is only just practice Potter, why must you show off in everything you do? You're just like your father…"

Harry squeezed his wand until his knuckles were white, he wanted to jump out at hex the smirk right off of him, but he knew he needed to wait. He saw Ginny and Dylan moving down the right aisle with her box held in front of her.

Looking over his other shoulder he saw Colin sneaking across the other side of the shop. The young Gryffindor reached one of the fallen shelves, tried to step over it—but he caught the edge of the shelf with his shoe and he tripped. Hundreds of red bouncy balls went scattering across the floor. Colin tried to scurry away, but Snape already had turned on the noise and fired a stunner at him. Colin collapsed.

"Only three left Potter," Snape was slowly walking towards where Ginny and Dylan who couldn't see him approaching. He wanted to shout out and warn them but doing so would compromise his own position. Helplessly he watched as Snape reached the end of the aisle where they were hiding, his wand leading around the corner. In a moment he came to regret Harry shouted, "He's about to come around the corner!"

Snape reacted almost as if he already knew where Harry was, spinning around and firing directly at Harry. Harry was expecting this attack and he dodged behind the checkout table. The next second however the desk had disappeared, banished by Snape's spell and Harry was left exposed and cornered. He couldn't run anymore, and he couldn't hide, he'd have to face him head on.

Snape smiled as he to realized what it was coming down to, he pointed his wand outward.

Harry followed suit, and then they both bowed downwards. Harry had practiced enough in the DA to know that most often the biggest advantage you could get in a duel was acting first after bowing, so Harry had already started to mutter his first curse on his downwards bow. It was a more powerful stunning spell that Hermione had found in her research, the only problem was that it took much longer to cast and Snape had already launched his first attack.

He faced Snape and the approaching spell resolutely, determined to get his own spell off, finally he finished and his wand bucked backwards as an immense blue light was sent rushing at Snape. Harry threw himself to the side, missing Snape's first spell by only a few inches.

For his part, Snape expertly cast a shield spell in front of himself and the ferocious spell crashed into it. He may have avoided the spell but his face briefly showed surprise over how much power was behind it.

Grinning now, Harry fired a quick series of spells downfield taking a step after each one, shortening the distance between him and Snape.

Snape dodged or parried all of the spells and responded by issuing a nearly invisible spell right for Harry's legs. He nearly didn't spot it in time, but managed to jump at the last second.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted even before landing on the ground. Snape casually stepped to one side and it disappeared into the wall behind him, he smirked as if he weren't impressed then with lightning speed whipped his wand up.

"_Inflamem secorum!" _and a massive burst of energy came out of Snape's wand. It moved slowly enough that Harry would have been able to dodge it if it weren't for the sheer size of the spell; it covered the entire side of the shop.

Seeing how they hadn't yet covered any other shields in the D.A. Harry threw up the only one he knew, the one he'd been taught nearly two years ago in D.A.D.A. Harry groaned as he saw it flicker to life and through it saw the spell still coming towards him, he knew that whatever it was this sure wasn't going to stop it.

An instant later it hit him and his whole body lit up with pain, it felt as if sunburn had covered his whole body and he was now taking a bath. It wasn't nearly as bad the Cruciatus curse but still painful enough to distract him from Snape stunning him.

Harry collapsed onto the ground, unable to move, still suffering the effects of the other spell.

"Rash as always, what were you thinking going into a duel with a professor?" Snape quipped. Harry couldn't reply, all he could do was watch as he moved to the nearby corridor where Ginny and Dylan were waiting.

From his angle he could see both of them quickly trying to get down to the back and to another aisle. Snape turned the corner at the exact same moment as they dove for the other row of shelves. Ginny pulled out her wand and ducking behind a crate on the floor prepared to face Snape.

From behind him Harry heard the sound of the front door opening and someone stepping on the debris that was littered on the floor. The figure walked right past him, and it wasn't until he'd gone further that Harry recognized it as Shacklebolt; and he was sneaking up on Dylan and Ginny from behind. Harry tried to shout but he was still completely stunned. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he refused to give Snape the satisfaction of stunning both him _and_ Ginny. As Shacklebolt came up to the aisle they were on a box full of Instantly Igniting Candles lit up in a massive conflagration right next to the approaching Auror.

That same moment Snape came around the corner of the shelves and Ginny fired a well placed spell that managed to surprise the professor and hit him square in the face. It was absolute pandemonium at this point as spells started going in every direction while the box of candles had tipped over and lit Shacklebolt's robes on fire. Snape, surprisingly, was the first casualty, collapsing on the floor as a massive bat began to work its way out of his right nostril; one of Ginny's finest creations.

Ginny went down next as Shacklebolt managed to hit her in the leg with a full body bind as he was stomping down on this cloak. Dylan, however young he was, put up strong fight and managed to fire off several variations of the stunner spell before also falling to Shacklebolt.

The instant Dylan fell to the floor the world around them flickered out of existence and the old classroom materialized. Harry, Ginny, and Dylan were now lying paralyzed on the rough stone floors as they watched Snape writing with his hands up to his face trying to prevent Ginny's curse from progressing further.

"Kingsley!" Snape gasped, "help…NOW."

The Offensive Light Magic professor just smiled and shook his head, "you of all people should know Severus, there isn't a counter curse for the bat bogey hex, you'll just have to ride it through.

"_Finite Incantatem." _He said removing the body bind from all three of the students, "that was an excellent shot Miss Weasley, and as you can tell, particularly effective." He thrust his wand over at Snape who had resorted to resting his head against the wall as he waited for it to end.

"Erm… thanks," she said quietly, not sure that she should tempt Snape's ire during such painful time."

"That was bloody brilliant Ginny!" Harry said grabbing her in a big hug, clearly not following her same in of thought, "I'm glad that you got him instead of me, there's no way he'll forget the day that a fourth year Gryffindor put him through this much agony!"

"Yeah, and the best part is that you can't get in trouble," Dylan said popping up next to them.

"I hope he doesn't get too mad at me."

"Gin', you're a Weasley, you're a Gryffindor, and you're bonded to Harry Potter. How on earth could he hate you more?"

Ginny grinned a little then hugged Harry again, "Thanks, I guess you're right. Plus…wait until Ron and the twins hear about this."

A few moments later Kingsley had gotten around to reversing all of the cursed students and their opponents and everyone had assembled near the front of the classroom. Sometime during that, Snape had slunk out through the door to presumably try and gather himself before his next class.

Moody and Shacklebolt addressed the crowd of tired students who sat in front of them as the other Aurors and adults hung around in the back of the class chatting quietly.

"This was a reasonable first attempt," Moody started causing everyone to roll their eyes knowing full well what was coming, "…but if this were real life every single one of you would have either been killed, seriously injured, or in the hands of the Death Eaters. The wanton disregard for you and your team mates some of you showed just shows how much we still have to learn.

"That being said, others of you proved you had the resourcefulness and quick thinking needed to survive for quite a while against a much better trained and organized group. In two weeks we will do this drill again in a different location, be ready." He paused and surveyed the crowd of students around him, "Class dismissed."

Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry and Ginny as the class dispersed.

"Ginny I heard what you did, that's bloody amazing!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, language!" Hermione admonished.

"Come on 'Mione even you have to admit that that was amazing. The slimy git deserved it anyhow."

Hermione tried to keep a straight face but a smile broke out, "okay, it was pretty good. I don't know another person who'd have the guts to hit Snape with a Bat Bogey curse."

"I can't believe I did it either, I'm a little nervous…" Ginny said.

"I'm fairly certain Severurs will be too scared of you now to try anything outright. Still, you might be getting some lousy exam grades," Tonks said coming up to the group.

"Tonks!" Hermione gave the young Auror a big hug.

"Good to see you lot. That was a sneaky move Potter; I ought to jinx you to Australia for it. I don't know many people who would attack a bunch of Aurors from behind."

"Sirius would have," Lupin spoke up joining the group too. "Hello everyone, from what I heard you were the ones putting up quite the fight… don't worry too much about Severus Ginny, he'll just have a bruised ego for a while. Remind me never to get on your bad side though."

"How did you guys get roped into this?" Harry asked.

"How could we turn down a call from Kingsley saying we'd be able to beat up on a bunch of school kids?" Tonks joked.

"They think, and so do I, that the skills you're learning here are some of the most important things you can possibly be taught right now. We need to get everyone prepared for the coming battles. Joy was just one of the first in what will unfortunately be a large list of casualties. Plus, with the D.A. dissolved you lot need a place to practice how to fight, not just defend yourselves."

The four teenagers looked down at the ground, trying not to betray their now secret club.

"Well I don't know about you four but I am a bit peckish at the moment, I think I'm going to go visit the Great Hall and see what's served today. Anyone want to join?" Tonks said rubbing her stomach.

"Sounds good!" Ron agreed, never one to turn down the chance to eat anything.

"Harry, could you wait back here for a moment?" Lupin said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder as the others left for lunch. "We can sneak some food from the kitchen later, I'm fairly certain you know where it is by now."

They waited until the classroom had emptied completely before Lupin went and fetched two chairs from the side of the room. He sat down in his letting out a loud sigh and then looked up at Harry in silence for a few moments. "How are you holding up Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied a little too briskly as he too sat down.

"There is no way you can be fine Harry… first Sirius and now Joy, no one should have to go through this much."

"I'm fine Remus."

Lupin decided that he'd let it go for the moment and went for a different tact, "How's Emma holding up?"

"I think she's in shock still, she only cried the night it happened, she decided that she wanted to keep going to classes too. I'm worried about the funeral though, I don't know how she's going to hold up then."

"Well the Order has arranged to escort you four, as well as Emma to the funeral next week. Tonks and I'll be taking you to it on Monday so you might want to prepare. It's been especially difficult to arrange because of the circumstances, Dumbledore nearly refused to let you lot leave Hogwarts for it."

"Dumbledore can go stuff himself."

Lupin looked up from the ground with shock, "what?"

"Dumbledore can go stuff himself."

It took him a moment to recover from Harry's statement, "what happened Harry?"

Harry let out a breath rubbing his eyes that were bloodshot from the lack of sleep; he then lifted his wand and cast an anti-snooping ward around he and his godfather. "There's more to it… there's more to the prophecy Lupin."

"What…how do you know? Have you heard it?"

"I was looking through the prophecy after Joy was killed and I noticed that it cut off before Trelawney was finished. When I confronted Dumbledore he showed me the rest of it."

"Well what does it say?"

Harry reached for his bag and handed Lupin the scroll of parchment that promptly turned into a candlestick in his hands.

"Sorry, Hermione put a charm on it," Harry mumbled tapping it with his wand and turning it back into parchment. "Here, go ahead and read it."

The room went silent as his guardian read the new part of the prophecy his face running the gamut of expressions as he progressed through the paragraph. He reached the end and handed the paper back to Harry.

"Hermione has been working on it since last night so we know that the four people are Ron, Hermione, Emma, and Ginny. I don't understand why Dumbledore had to hide this from me. If I knew the whole thing you'd think it'd make me more prepared."

"Harry I'm sure that there was a reason why the Headmaster kept this from you, he doesn't do things on a whim."

"I have my own life to live Lupin, I don't want him using me like a pawn in his grand scheme. I have this bloody prophecy to deal with; I have to face Tom, no one else; so I want to face him on my own terms. If I'm going to die I want to die trying to save the people I love. I am done with Dumbledore."

Lupin smiled sadly at Harry, "Spoken like a true Gryffindor Harry. Are you sure you want to do this though?"  
"I realized last night that I couldn't save the world, it's just too much to handle, but when I looked around me I saw Hermione, Ron, Emma… Ginny. I care about them, and I would do anything to keep them out of this battle. That goes for you too Moony."

"And you better know that I'm trying my hardest every day to try and stop the inevitable from happening. Truth be told this is the first time I've been home in a month and a half, I hadn't heard about any of this until the Order meeting last night."

"Where have you been?"

"Throughout Europe, even Africa and Asia, trying to put out fires all over the place. The world feels as if its about to split in half. You wouldn't notice it unless you looked, but sides are being chosen all the time now Harry; the battle lines are being drawn. It's only a matter of time until the Ministry undergoes a serious transformation and I can only hope it's for the better."

"Did you hear anything else in the Order meeting?" Harry pressed, hoping for more information than just what he gleaned from the _Prophet_.

"It is the same everywhere. The Order isn't fighting an offensive battle, we are always one step behind. Always reacting and never pre-empting. I don't know how much longer we can keep up this battle, it isn't like the last. Tom's using everything he learned from the first battle to fight this one. We're very near the breaking point Harry."

"Well then maybe you need to attack. Maybe you should go on the offensive!" Harry said, a bit aggressively.

"We don't have enough people Harry, even if we wanted to. Now I know that you might disagree with Dumbledore's tactics but right now he seems to be the only one who has a plan that might work."

"Well maybe we need a new plan," Harry mumbled feeling somewhat foolish at his weak retort.

"I know how you feel Harry. Everyone is frustrated and terrified with what is happening right now, it feels almost identical to how is was ten years ago.

"How are you and Ginny?" He asked after they both sat there in silence for a moment.

"I don't know if I'd be sane if it weren't for her. We're still trying to sort out what exactly this whole Heartbond thing is but it's nice having someone who knows how you feel. I really do love her Moony."

"I'm glad for you Harry, you of all people deserve someone like Ginny. You do realize you're following in James' footsteps now?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Ginny actually pointed it out one night when we were looking through the photo she made me. There was a photo of them two at the lake that I nearly mistook for us."

"I see you're still wearing the necklace," Lupin commented pointing at the dark stone Harry was playing with idly.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't usually wear jewellery but I figure if it has some sort of protective charm on it it can't hurt. Plus if I take it off at night I wake up in the middle of the night with the damn thing blinking on and off like a torch, even Ginny can see it so I know I'm not going crazy."

"Well that certainly is a curious necklace and I agree, it can't hurt to have a little extra protection. Now, I actually am a little hungry even though I was only fighting for a few minutes thanks to you, why don't we catch up to the others?"

"Yeah. We need to try and figure out the plans for the funeral. Emma needs to get something to wear to the funeral… actually we all do. What do you wear to one, I've never actually been?"

"Well in a Muggle funeral men typically wear a dark suit and women wear a dark simple dress. It shouldn't be too much trouble to arrange for you all to pick something up before hand, dress robes wouldn't do in this situation."

As they walked down the hallway something struck Harry that he'd never even thought of before, "Moony. Why did Sirius never have a funeral?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Lupin sighed.

"There are different customs in the wizarding world when it comes to death. Death is a horrible thing in Sirius, Joy, or your parents' cases but usually we view death as the next step in our lives. I am afraid of dying because I would not be able to take care of you or…others… but I am not afraid of what's on the other side. Wizards do not usually have a funeral of any sort, although they will be buried, some opt for a more flashy way of exiting, but mainly we try to be happy for them because they've made it to the next part of the journey. I know it might be difficult to understand especially coming from a Muggle world, but that's the best way I can explain it."

"I think I do. I just didn't know why we hadn't done anything; I sometimes wish I'd at least have a place to visit him. I mean, I know that my parent's grave is near my old house and I'm planning on visiting one day, it'd be nice to do the same for him."

"What if we were to put up a memorial near your parents'? He would have liked being near his closest friends and it would be a good place to go visit when you want to visit."

Harry stopped in the hallway, "we really could do that? I mean, you can do that sort of thing?"

"I'm sure it's possible, I'll ask around over the weekend and see who can do it."

"I know that Joy's going to be buried by her family but do you think we could give her a memorial as well. It'd be nice to be able to do at least something for Emma right now."

"Of course Harry, that's very thoughtful of you. And Harry," he said stopping him at the entrance to the Great Hall, "I'm here for you… if you need it, you don't have to do this alone."

"I'd rather I didn't have to do it at all," Harry said frowning slightly as he turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

**A/N: So if you liked the chapter please REVIEW! It makes me know what to keep doing and it really is one of the main things that makes me love writing this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Jay**


	18. Ministry Resolution M58F73

A/N: Harry Potter and all contents belong to the master of the quill, miss J

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**Well this is so far probably my favorite chapter to write just because of what happens, I've always liked the dichotomy/tension between these two figures (there at the end, you'll know who I'm talking about) hopefully you like it as well. **

**Just a minor side note, I'm getting ready to go to college for the first time so there may be a little delay in the September/November months as I get settled into my new life.**

**Well there's not much more news, so…**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**St. Augustine Church, London, England**

It was typical fall weather in London, the chilly moist air and dark clouds mirroring the people who were lined up outside the church's mood. It was nearly an hour before the funeral was to begin but already there were over one hundred people sombrely waiting for the doors to be opened. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were in that line, accompanied by Tonks and Lupin, and immense gloom hung over them all, and what would otherwise be a nice escape from school was filled with tears and sorrow.

Earlier that morning, after flooing to the Ministry of Magic (everyone agreed that Emma seeing the now charred shell of her old house by Headquarters would be too much) they dropped Emma off at her aunt's house. Then the group had stopped by a small department store and purchased some more appropriate clothing for the situation (other than Lupin and Tonks, none of them had been to a funeral before and were therefore unfamiliar with exactly what the funeral would entail). Harry, Ron, and at Harry's urging, Lupin, all wore newly tailored black suits with dark ties, and Hermione and Ginny had both chose dark coloured dresses with black shawls. Tonks had chosen to wear a black skirt with a white shirt and had changed her hair to a honey blonde that was the closest colour to normal any of them had seen.

The clock in the church struck nine, the bell's signalling the time to everyone below. One by one, people turned to face the street, the quiet murmurs from earlier had died out, the only sound to be heard was the solemn resonance of the church bells tolling.

Ginny gripped Harry's hand as the front of the slow procession turned onto the street in front of the church. The hearse was followed by two black town cars and made its way up to the front of the church, the rows of people parting ways silently to make room for the occupants to step out. Six men stepped towards the hearse and opened the back door.

Harry' heart jumped momentarily at seeing the cold hard truth for the first time, Joy really was dead, this was not some elaborate farce. He returned Ginny's grip and took a breath. The pallbearers took the sides of the coffin, removed it from the car and, moving in lockstep, began to walk towards the opening doors of the church where the priest was waiting.

The front town car opened and out stepped two men, presumably Emma's two uncles that she had talked about, followed by an elderly couple that could only be Joy's parents judging by the similarities. The woman looked nearly identical to Joy and parts of her face reminded him of Emma.

The next car opened up and the woman that Harry knew to be Emma's only aunt exited the car closely followed by Emma who was desperately clutching at her aunt's hand. There was one thing that was different with Emma since they had dropped her off, her hair was no longer her normal black, but instead a silvery grey. It was not the grey of an old man but instead seemed to be made of metal than anything else; waves of it flowed off her shoulders down her back. Harry flashed back to the first time he had met her and remembered that Emma's hair had changed colour back then too, some latent metamorphmagus ability that Tonks had briefly mentioned, although this was the only other instance of it he had seen.

Harry heard Ginny hold back a sob and rubbed took her hand in both of his, knowing that if he looked over at her he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears either. He did look over at Ron and saw that Hermione had collapsed in his arms and was crying into his shoulder, all the while he was trying desperately to maintain a strong composure like Harry patting her gently on the back hoping it might help.

The procession marched into the church, the crowd of people falling into line behind the family, many of them already brushing tears from their eyes. Harry put an arm around Ginny and, following Lupin and Tonks, entered the church.

The church was damp and dark thanks to the weather outside with most of the light coming from rows of candles scattered throughout the building. As the mourners behind them got to their seats Harry stared vacantly at the metal coffin that sat so stoically in the middle of the nave. This was his first funeral but it seemed like his hundredth, the weight of everyone else's deaths lay there inline with Joy's at the foot of the altar . No matter how many times Ginny, Remus, Hermione, or Ron told him that these deaths weren't his fault every time his thoughts drifted back to the prophecy that it _was_ his responsibility that no one else died.

"We'll do it Harry, we'll stop him," Ginny whispered feeling his torment through the bond.

Harry nodded, never breaking contact with the coffin, as the priest rose from his seat and started.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the life of Joy Vivian Massey…"

**South Audley Street, London, England**

After the funeral the crowd travelled a few blocks to Joy's sister's house for the wake, a custom Harry had heard about, but as with the wizarding world's view on death, didn't fully understand.

Harry and the others entered the house and were greeted by Joy's sister who was putting on a brave face despite the circumstances.

"Hi my name is Harry Potter and this is…"

"You must be Emma's friends," the woman interrupted, "She's told me a lot about you over the past few hours. I'm glad she has such great friends to take care of her during this horrible time. I'm Annie Massey, Joy's sister. I feel horrible for Emma, first her father… and now this. How does she seem to be holding up to you?"

"Emma?" Harry asked, "well I don't think it's exactly sunk in yet, I mean this is the first day she's even seen the repercussions of the attack. At school she seemed to just be going about her daily routine."

"Attack?" Annie asked, "It wasn't an attack, the gas main in the house was leaky and the stove ignited it."

"Erm…" Harry searched desperately for a way out of his mistake.

"Sorry we're all just a little shaken up ourselves. Harry's house was just across the street from theirs and we'd gotten to be really good friends with Joy over the summer," Hermione chimed in mercifully, covering his slip.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I am too." Annie smiled sadly and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, "may I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Well with Joy's passing Emma will come into my custody seeing as I'm her guardian. I won't be able to look after her at school so I'm hoping that you might be able to… for me. I want to send her back as soon as possible because I want to make sure her education isn't disrupted, and I think the best way to help her deal with the pain is to keep busy."

_If only you knew,_ Harry thought to himself. "Of course, we want to make sure she's okay too."

"Thank you very much, now I'm sure Emma would love to talk to you, last I saw her she was sitting in the kitchen."

Harry did indeed find Emma in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table staring forlornly at her hands; her hair had fallen to both sides of her face hiding her behind a silvery waterfall.

"Em, it's Harry," he started walking up to her, "could we sit down with you?"

She nodded mutely and everyone took up a spot around the kitchen table.

"I like your new hair colour Emma, very fetching" Tonks gently teased as she brushed it out of the little girl's eyes.

"I don't want it, it makes me look old, like Dumbledore."

"Don't worry Emma you don't look a thing like headmaster, you haven't got his wrinkles!" Ron said trying to get her to laugh but failing.

Emma murmured something under her breath too quiet for any of them to hear.

"What'd you say?" Harry asked.

"Could… could we go now?" she said a little louder, sounding almost as if she were afraid she would get in trouble for asking such a thing.

"Of course we can, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go back to school. I want to be able to stop him from hurting anyone else. I want to learn how to fight him."

Harry could feel some of Emma's anger through the bond and it saddened him. Someone who had been so happy and precocious that she'd managed to help pull Harry out of his depression this summer was now being subjected to just the same thing he had. What troubled Harry was he didn't know if he'd be able to return the favour.

"Well if you're sure that you want to go we just need to go check with your aunt…" Lupin started but Emma had already walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Harry exchanged a worried glance with Ginny who clearly felt Emma's sorrow as well. Everyone stood and followed her course to the front where they saw Emma talking to her Aunt.

"Emma says that she wants to go back to school," Annie said looking up at Lupin and Tonks. "You know my thoughts on her going to school, but I don't think that it is a good idea so soon after."

"Normally I wouldn't either, but Emma's found a new home and family in Hogwarts and I think that right now what she needs most are her friends, as well as things to keep her busy." Lupin said adopting his most official professorial tone. "I am also a representative of the school and sometime in the future, whenever is convenient for you, I'd like to sit down and have a brief conversation about what Emma's education will entail."

Everyone knew that Lupin had been authorised by Dumbledore to tell her new guardian about Emma being a witch and guessed that he'd probably wait until later to tell her though.

Annie seemed somewhat confused by the request but nodded her head, "Sure… I'll contact you later next week if that's okay." She then looked down at Emma and sighed, "I guess you may be right about her returning to school, I really would like to keep her here but that would be more out of my selfish want for something that reminds me of my sister I think. Would I be able to come visit her occasionally?"

A smile flashed across Lupin's face then he nodded, "I'm sure that could be arranged."

"Well Emmaline, I guess you can go back to school if you're sure that's what you want. You heard our conversation and I'll try and visit as much as I can. So… you want to go?"

Emma nodded, "yeah."

Annie sighed then looked back up, "well I guess she's ready then. If she changes her mind though know that you can bring her back any time of any day, I don't want her to think I'm abandoning her."

"You're doing no such thing," Tonks said.

'Emma I love you loads, just say the word and you can come on back here okay?" Annie said kneeling down and hugging Emma tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too," Emma said hugging her back.

After the hug Hermione took Emma's hand and then, following Lupin's lead, left the sorrow filled house and stepped into the ominous grey fog.

Against Tonks and Lupin's advice the small group had opted to walk the dozen blocks to the public entrance of the Ministry of Magic. They took their time, no-one exactly wanting to go back to Hogwarts immediately. Hermione and Tonks each had one of Emma's hands and were trying their best to lighten her dark mood with light conversation. Ron too took part, making several jokes that in the past had at least elicited a grin from the little girl.

Harry and Ginny knew, and felt, that none of this was doing much good. Her hurt was too deep and new. The couple had dropped back a bit from the rest of them and Ginny spoke quietly to Harry,

"If I feel this miserable I can't imagine how badly she feels," Ginny said sympathetically. She'd been experiencing these pangs of sorrow she knew weren't her own ever since Emma had learned of her mother's death. "I wish there was something we could do to help her."

"She needs time," Harry spoke for the first time since leaving the, "and we need to start working harder on the DA."

"Harry, we can't do more than we are already. We have nearly eighty kids in it and at least one group is meeting each day of the week. On top of Offensive Light Magic, I don't think we can do much more without blowing our cover. We do want it to be secret still don't we?"

"We have to, I don't trust Dumbledore to help us. And if Tom found out this was happening, then everyone in it, and their families, would become targets. Anyone who gets near me becomes a target haven't you noticed that!" Harry snapped.

Ginny's temper immediately flared and Harry winced, "I know that Harry! But Moody and Shacklebolt, not to mention _you,_ have all said that this is war. It's nasty, dirty, unfair, and horrible, but we're in it now and we can't get out of it 'til it's finished. You're not forcing people to put their lives on the line for you; we're all doing it _willingly_!" She took a breath and with it took some of the edge off her temper, "And that, that is the difference between us and Tom Harry, we are coming together through a desire to protect, not because there's some madman promising power and riches to anyone who kills under his name! That's also why you're going to win Harry, because it won't be only you going into battle, it will be all of us. You've heard the thing's Ron's been learning about Muggle warfare, the people who win are the one's who were unified under one cause, and weren't just fighting for power or land."

"What about Alexander? Or Genghis Kahn?" Harry said.

"Well those are... different. Dammit Harry I was trying to make a point not a historical statement!" Ginny cursed looking up for the first time at Harry's face to see him grinning slightly.

"You're too easy sometimes" he chuckled then kissed her on the cheek, "thank you though, that was exactly what I needed to hear right now. I think, my dear, that you just dethroned Hermione for who will be my speechwriter if I become Minister of Magic."

"Uh-oh I don't want to take that away from Hermione, what will she do then?" Ginny asked, glad to see she had lifter his spirits some.

"Maybe she could be in charge of the House Elf Liberation Front or something."

"Or you could just give her Umbridge's job, she'd like that I think."

"And then make Umbridge Chief Undersecretary to the Broom Closet of Windsor."

"Think that's too good for her, maybe we could get her a job as a tester for the Twin's pranks?"

"That's far too cruel Ginny, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I can't imagine what Fred and George would do if they got their hands on her."

They were a few steps though listing the different ways Umbridge would be harassed when the familiar red phone booth came into sight at the end of the street.

Everyone congregated around it and Tonks, Lupin, and Ron waited outside as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Emma went down in the first one.

As the bottom of the glass case broke through the ceiling of the Ministry the phone booth was filled with a cacophony of noises from below, but it wasn't the usual hustle and bustle noises of a busy office. As the phone booth continued to lower Harry glanced over to the others and was glad to see that he wasn't the only one who'd drawn their wand at the sounds from below; Ginny, Emma, and Hermione all had drawn theirs too.

"If there's some sort of attack go to the fireplaces as fast as possible, don't go to Hogwarts either, go to Headquarters, it'll be safer." Harry said calmly as he waited for the rest of the scene to come into view.

What greeted them was absolute chaos. The usually constant traffic of people and messages through the grand entrance to the Ministry had come to a complete halt, replaced now with a line of burly looking wizards in navy blue cloaks who had formed a barricade in front of the dozens of gold elevators which lead to the various departments. On the other side of this line were hundreds of witches and wizards all milling around, unsure of what exactly to do now that they couldn't get to their offices.

Thankfully no one seemed to take much notice of Harry and the other's arrival and they quickly got out of the phone booth sending it back up to the street.

"Excuse me do you know what's going on?" Hermione asked a very small man with an enormous black beard who was scurrying by.

He jumped as she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around clutching his bag, clearly terrified. "What!"

Hermione was startled by his response but repeated her question, "do you know what's going on?"

"They passed it! The bloody codger managed to force it through. This completely sidesteps all of the checks and balances put there for this very reason!" He turned his back on them and ran off for the nearby fireplace.

"What did they pass?" Harry looked over at Hermione but she appeared to be as confused as he was.

"Excuse me ma'am!" Harry said to a nearby witch who was walking towards the stairway.

She turned to face them and Harry saw the flash of recognition as her eyes landed on the scar. "Harry Potter," she murmured.

"Yeah, that's me." he said impatiently, " Would you happen to know what's going on?" He asked, pointing with his wand towards the group of blue robed wizards.

"The start of martial law that's what. Fudge was just granted 'emergency' regulatory and offensive powers by the Wizengamot. Course he didn't mind that half of the Wizengamot wasn't there, probably had a hand in them not being there in the first place." She stopped suddenly looking around nervously, "I'm sorry I really must go." The woman said making to leave, but then stopped for a moment now looking over her shoulder, "you really should leave. I don't think you're safe here right now." She then turned on her heel and made for the stairs.

Up above them there was a cracking noise and the bottom of the phone booth breached through the ceiling. Tonks, Ron and Lupin stepped out of it a moment later their wands drawn.

"What's going on?" Lupin asked.

"Fudge passed some sort of law that gives him power or something. We're not entirely sure."

"They're not letting anyone into their offices though, there's a bunch of guards around the elevators," Ginny added.

All of a sudden the light in the building flickered in and out, and the fountain proclaiming magical cooperation between races stopped running. Everyone who was in the building now stopped talking a looked around nervously.

There was a loud snapping noise that made everyone jump and from above the magnificent main archway a large blank banner unfurled between the two large pictures of Minister Fudge. Words began to appear on the banner in flowing golden ink.

_Per resolution M58F73 passed on this day of October 19, 1995 by the High British Wizengamot, Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge has been granted extraordinary powers to protect the greater wizarding population of Britain from whichever forces, foreign or otherwise, he deems a direct threat to the magical institution of Britannia. This power is limited to a strict six (6) month timetable whereupon it may be extended if deemed necessary by the Wizengamot at the end of said six (6) months._

The words lit up then faded leaving them emblazoned there on the paper, and the entire crowd staring upwards in complete disbelief. No one was saying anything, the silence was absolute, it seemed that a move like this from the Prime Minister was too much to comprehend.

Harry continued to stare up the decree, watching the magical photos of Fudge on either side smile weakly as he sat in his chair. He felt a hand grab his arm and turned around.

Lupin's face was ashen, "we need to leave now while we still can. Everyone move slowly towards the fireplaces and then floo immediately to Hogwarts. Harry you take Emma and go first, no arguments."

Around them people finally started to talk again, most of them talking to others trying to work out just what this meant. Harry, holding onto both Emma and Ginny's hands, wove through the mass of humanity. The noise was beginning to increase around them, a slowly growing crescendo of outcries and a curse words.

They pushed through a few more people and finally arrived at the one of the Ministry's fireplaces used for floo. Harry grabbed the jar of floo powder and opened it. "Ginny take some, you and Emma go first."

"But Lupin said…"

"Just do it, please, I want to make sure you both get out okay before I leave." Harry said earnestly, staring straight at Ginny.

Ginny nodded then grabbed a large handful of the powder and grabbed Emma. She tossed into the fire then, with Emma leading, walked into the fire and turned to face Harry. "Hogwarts!"

Harry looked behind him to try and find where the others were but couldn't find them, through the crowd however he could see the still motionless blue-cloaked guards manning their positions. He turned back to the fireplace expecting it to be empty but Ginny and Emma were still standing there looking rather confused.

"Why didn't it go?"

"I don't know, nothing happened. Let me try again, pass me the floo." Ginny took another handful and threw it into the flames, and once again stepped into the green flames. "Hogwarts!" She shouted emphatically, the flames turned blue and grew in intensity but nothing happened.

All around them the crowd was starting to push against the walls, their confusion was now growing into full-fledged outrage. To Harry's shock the guards had now raised their wands and were pointing them at the crowd. He spun back to the fireplace, "We need to leave now! Go to Headquarters and then straight to Hogwarts." He handed Ginny her third handful of floo powder, "and Gin, keep your wand out," He said seriously.

"You too," She said smiling, "See you in a second. Twelve Grimmauld Place!" This times the flames once again turned blue and grew but continued on and engulfed the two girls and then died down leaving an empty fireplace.

Satisfied they had gotten away Harry ran down the line of fireplaces hoping to find where Hermione, Ron, Lupin and Tonks had gotten to. He stuck close to the walls, trying to avoid the bustling crowd who had now started to push forwards towards the barricade; the ones in front were helpless to escape the crushing weight of the rows of people behind. The mob mentality seemed to be growing out of control now and Harry could make out a few witches and wizards who had actually drawn their wands.

On some unspoken cue the blue-cloaked guards took one step forward, aimed to their left, and fired. What was a mob now turned into pure chaos, the first casualties of the guards' spells dropped to the ground, stunned. Even though this one barrage clearly had taken the fight out of the crowd the guards did not stop, in fact, if anything they increased the pace of their firing. The sky above Harry was streaked with blue as the spells ricocheted around the stone building.

Harry had run down nearly the entire length of the hall still not catching a glimpse of any of his friends when from behind him he heard a shout.

"Harry! Harry Potter!"

He spun around quickly and saw a red shock of hair and the unmistakable face of Arthur Weasley running towards him.

"Mr. Weasley!" he shouted.

"What in blazes are you doing here Harry?" Arthur asked he kept his one hand in his jacket, clearly holding onto his wand.

"We were at Joy Massey's funeral and were heading back to Hogwarts. We were split up when this whole thing started, I was able to get Ginny and Emma out before though." Harry said waving his hand around in reference to the now panicked crowd all around them.

"Now we need to get _you_ out of here this very moment, come over to this fireplace. You've grown a bit since I last flooed with you so I think I'll catch the next one. Sharpish now!"

Harry grabbed a handful of floo and tossed it into the fireplace then paused, "oh and the floo to Hogwarts doesn't want to work for some reason so I sent Ginny and Emma to Headquarters."

"Fine, fine! Just go now!" Arthur implored looking behind him at the advancing line of guards.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place!" Harry shouted, then felt the familiar sensation of the flames wrap around him as he began to spin, at the last second before he went away he remembered to grab his glasses so they wouldn't fall off.

Seconds later he collapsed into the fireplace at Headquarters in a heap of soot.

"You can catch a snitch 100 feet up with your pinkie but you still can't floo," he heard Ron say as he stood up and put his glasses back on.

"Very funny," Harry retorted. He looked up and saw that behind Ron stood Tonks, Hermione, and Lupin looking somewhat cross. Harry pre-empted their reprimand, "I had to make sure that Ginny and Emma got out okay and those fireplaces don't fit three. Guess who's coming behind me though?" As if on cue the fireplace lit up once again and out stepped Arthur.

"Hello there!" he said then paused after surveying the room, "Where are Ginny and Emmaline?"

"I told them not to wait here and just floo straight to Hogwarts, thought it was safer," Harry said.

"Quite right Harry, quite right. I must say things have gone rather pear shaped around the Ministry today," Arthur said dusting his jacket off.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" Ron asked his father.

"I haven't the faintest. Truthfully no one thought that this was going to happen. Maybe a coup by he-who-must-not-be-named, or maybe Fudge getting sacked, but this is a third option none of us believed possible."

"Why couldn't we floo to Hogwarts from the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know, the only way it could have been shut off like that is if for some reason a hold was placed on the network leading in and out of Hogwarts. This connection," Lupin pointed towards the ornate mantle of the fireplace, "is a one to one connection set up by Professor Dumbledore himself meaning that it isn't regulated by the Ministry."

"It may have just been a mistake made in the chaos of this morning, but if I had to guess I think it most likely has something to do with this new turn of events at the Ministry," Arthur offered. Everyone nodded running through what these "turn of events" just might mean.

"Well, we probably should be getting back to Hogwarts, now that the news is out I'm sure things will change around the school. Plus, we don't want to leave Emma and Ginny wondering if we made it or not. I'm not sure which fireplace they would've taken so lets just go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom okay?" Lupin grabbed the small silver snuffbox full of floo off of the mantle and held it out so everyone in the group could get a handful. "Would you like to come with us Arthur? I'm sure you could stay and have dinner at least."

"As appealing as a Hogwarts meal sounds I think I need to leave too. I'll have to try and get in contact with Amelia and Dawlish, see if they have any other information. I'm sure the Order'll be having a meeting soon enough. Tell Ginny I send my love, I'll see you all soon enough again." He stepped into the fire and was gone a moment later.

Harry left next; then Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks all followed suit and found themselves falling over each other as they each materialized in the classroom right up against a few desks that were pushed up against the fireplace. All around them were confused or startled looking first years.

"Sorry Nicholas, I forgot that you would be having class at the moment," Lupin apologized to the professor as he untangled himself from the pile of chairs and people.

"Oh it's quite alright, never a dull moment teaching here at Hogwarts. Are you all alright?"

Harry pushed Ron off of him and used a chair to lift himself off, then helped Hermione up, "Yeah we're fine. Ron just weighs a tonne."

The first years giggled nervously, most of them had never been this close to the famous Harry Potter and were anxious to see if he'd be as crazy as the _Prophet_ made him out to be.

"Ah Harry, and Miss Granger and Mr Weasley! I didn't see you three under that pile. Class these three students are some of the top of their grade when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts. If you get a chance to corner them in the hallway some day ask them a few questions, I guarantee you you'll learn something!" Flamel exclaimed enthusiastically, causing Harry and Hermione to blush slightly, and Ron much more so.

"Well once again sorry about the disturbance, we'll just be going now. Hope we didn't scare any of you too much," Tonks said bowing courteously.

They worked their ways through the crowded maze of tables towards the front, Lupin stopped at the blackboard and walked up to the professor. They conversed for a moment in whispers so quiet that even the silent students couldn't pick up on what was being said. Finally Flamel sighed, "Very well, I assume the others know now or will be informed soon enough. I'll leave later this evening."

Lupin nodded "I'll talk to Severus and Minerva tonight," then shook the professor's hand and turned to Harry, "Let's go find Ginny and Emma, they're probably worried by now."

They found them at the Great Hall talking to each other quietly as Emma nursed a glass of milk.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and ran up and hugged him.

"Hey there," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and sat down at the table next to Emma. "Turns out it was a good thing you two left when you did. The guards started to fire on the crowd a few minutes later."

"Are you lot okay here for a moment? We'll come back in a little bit, just have to go tell the Headmaster about what happened." Lupin asked.

"We're fine, we'll just be here or in commons room if you need us," Harry said and the two headed off up the main stairs.

"They started to do what?" Ginny prompted a moment later.

"It got a bit more rowdy after we got you out and for some reason the guards started stunning anyone who was moving, it was absolute bedlam," Ron exclaimed.

"Your dad was there though and he helped me get out in time, he says he sends his love," Harry added.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked looking across the table to Hermione who had a worried expression knitted across her brow. She had grown very quiet since leaving the Ministry.

"I'm just trying to sort out why Fudge would do something like this. He still hasn't truly acknowledged that Voldemort is the threat he really is, aside from the posters and pamphlets the Ministry's not really doing anything to stop him. I find it hard to believe that he suddenly decided to act."

"Well maybe he did, you've seen the lists," Harry said referring to the weekly list of missing witches and wizards that was published in _The Prophet._

"Why would it be a problem if he finally did pull his head out of his arse and start doing what he's supposed to?" Ron exclaimed then winced, "erm… sorry Emma."

For her part Emma didn't really seem to be very much into the conversation and simply stared into the opaque surface of her milk.

"Because it's totally out of character for him. You were there Harry, you told us what he said. He emphatically denied the return of Tom, he was set of destroying you and Dumbledore's reputations."

"Did you see the way those first years looked at me back there? Judging by that I'm pretty sure he still is." The year before the attacks seemed to come from all sides and it had nearly crushed him until he'd finally learned to just ignore all of the press.

"Plus Ron, let's not forget about who his second in command is," Ginny said.

"Umbridge," Ron murmured then looked up, "well then I guess you're right. No one who works with that old hag could be meaning anything good. What do you think he's up to then?"

"It seems like he's essentially instituting martial law on the wizarding population, why he'd need that I'm not sure. We do know that he doesn't have any oversight which means no one can dictate what he does."

"Umm guys…" Ginny started but Ron interrupted.

"Maybe Fudge's joined sides with Voldemort? You've seen how cozy he is around Malfoy."

"Really guys…" Ginny tried again but Harry broke in.

"That's it!" he exclaimed excited to be able to return to his favourite person to hate besides Snape, "Lucius put him under the Imperius curse and is now controlling him."

"Harry that's impossible. Ministry law's enacted after the fall of Grindlewald stipulates that the three most senior Ministry officials must undergo a series of tests every few days to ensure they haven't been placed under any sort of corrupting spells."

"Guys!" Ginny shouted, "I think I know what Fudge wants to do with his power." She pointed towards the main entrance.

There, in front of the open door, stood none other than Cornelius Fudge himself accompanied by the squat toad-like form of their most hated former teacher Dolores Umbridge. They were flanked on each side by a veritable platoon of the same blue-cloaked guards that had attacked the Ministry employees earlier.

The minister took a step forward, cleared his throat, and then pointed the wand at his neck. "ATTENTION STUDENTS AND STAFF OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" He began then unravelled a scroll of parchment that was handed to him by Dolores.

"PER RESOLUTION M58F73 WHICH WAS RATIFIED THROUGH THE WIZENGAMOT THIS MORNING, THIS SCHOOL, ITS FACULTY, _AND_ ITS STUDENTS WILL BE PLACED UNDER DIRECT MINISTRY CONTROL. THIS IS DUE TO SUSPICIOUS, AND POTENTIALLY TREASONOUS, ACTIONS IN THE CLASSROOMS."

At that moment several professors including Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and the Headmaster himself came running down the main staircase into the hall.

Fudge saw them and held up a hand as if he were asking them to bear with him for just a moment longer.

"EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WILL BE TAKEN INTO MINISTRY CUSTODY FOR INTERROGATION." The minister paused for effect, clearly relishing this moment.

"KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT

ALASTOR MOODY

NYMPHADORA TONKS

SEVERUS SNAPE

REMUS LUPIN

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

RUBEUS HAGRID

… AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE"

Everyone in the Great Hall sat silent, the names still echoing through the halls of the school. The students sat completely motionless between the two groups of adults, waiting to see what the next move would be.

Harry looked around him to see his friends in various states of shock, or in Hermione's case, disgust. He then realized that expression on her face and whispered, "Hermione…please don't say anything. You don't need to be taken away as well."

Instead of stop her it seemed to act as a trigger "This is absurd!" She shouted, throwing off Harry and Ron's hands as she stood up. "This makes a mockery of the entire…" and then suddenly Hermione simply disappeared from where she had been standing a moment earlier. There was a soft thump as something landed on the bench at the table. Then Harry saw it, Hermione was disillusioned, and stunned! It was a very good charm as he could barely make out the edges but by looking slantwise you could just make out her outline. She had collapsed against the table as she had fallen, and right now her head was being supported by a pile of mince pies.

Fudge and Umbridge had been looking at Dumbledore and the other teachers at the moment of Hermione's outcry, and thankfully hadn't been able to turn around in time to see who it was.

Harry nudged Ron who was looking around frantically but had been wise enough not to make any noise. He jerked his head over at Hermione's direction then mouthed _disillusioned_, then looked up at where the teachers stood. Something caught his eye as he surveyed the group and he backtracked, landing on Snape. Once again he saw it but he didn't believe it.

Snape had just nodded directly at him.

"You know that in the muggle world this form of governing is called a dictatorship?" Dumbledore spoke for the first time. He was completely unfazed by what was occurring, and talked to the minister in a professorial tone. Behind him more of the professors as well as other students were gathering on the landing

"THIS!" Fudge shouted, his voice cracking in his vehemence, "IS DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD!"

"Cornelius," a hint of exhaustion appeared in Dumbledore's voice, "we cannot be fighting two wars at a time like this."

"Ah-ha! You admitted it, you admitted you were planning a war against the Ministry of Magic!" The minister roared excitedly, madness showing on his face.

"That is not what I was saying Cornelius, I was simply saying Voldemort is a master of doing just this, creating antagonism inside his opponents. Surely you haven't forgotten the First War?"

"DON'T LECTURE ME ON HISTORY!"

"Harry," Ron whispered, "we have to do something. Fudge's going to lock everyone up."

"We're not ready, we've only been training for a few weeks. Plus we'd just get everyone in more trouble… or worse." Harry said dismissing it immediately.

Seeing as this route was getting him nowhere Dumbledore tried another tact, "If you want to question me I will come willingly, but leave my staff here to run classes as normally."

"You don't understand do you Albus? YOU ARE FINISHED! You cannot train and run an army under the Ministry's nose who are running completely outside of government and Auror sanctions!"

Then it hit Harry; the list, the army. Fudge wasn't talking about the D.A. or some other student run club, he was talking about the Order! It was a secret organization certainly, but one whose actions were fairly well known during the First War. Somehow Fudge must have found out that it had reconvened and was operating once again.

"Mum and Dad," Ginny whispered horror as she too put the pieces together.

"It may have been acceptable to flagrantly disregard the sanctity of the Ministry sixteen years ago but not in this day and age. There will be accountability now Albus!"

Dumbledore sighed, taking off his glasses apparently accepting that negotiation wouldn't work with Fudge. "Very well Minister, we will go with you and your… ministry officials." He said referencing Umbridge and the now advancing blue-cloaked guards.

Harry looked up, stunned that Dumbledore would actually be going into ministry control. What he saw from his angle though made him realize he wasn't planning on going with them at all. Over the course of their discussion the Headmaster had gone down several steps while Mad Eye, Snape, and Lupin all had gathered behind him. What the Minister or the guards couldn't see however, were that they all had their wands drawn, pressed up against their arms, ready to spring into action.

"Might I offer one piece of advice to you however? Just to aide in what I'm sure will be your string of arrests over the next few days?"

Fudge just looked at him with a mix of confusion and pure anger, his face was blotted with pale white patches mixed with ones of bright red. Tonks had now moved behind Mad Eye and she too had her wand drawn.

"You said not to lecture you on history my dear Minister, and you might not have this problem when arresting a group of, dare I say, less talented wizards, but for us…" the headmaster paused momentarily looking over his students arrayed below him. And when his eyes finally locked onto Harry's he smiled, and gave him a wink. "...you should have brought some more guards."

At the end of his last word there was a tremendous explosion in front of the group of teachers, which blinded anyone who was looking at it. Harry thought it had caused him to go blind only to realize a moment of panic later that the whole of the Great Hall had now been filled with thick white smoke.

An alarm began to echo throughout the school, seemingly emanating from the walls themselves.

"The anti-apparition wards," to the group's surprise Hermione had awoken and was now visible as she peeled a beef pie off of the side of her face, "Dumbledore must have broken them so they could escape."

As the smoke cleared Harry saw the Minister standing there, his jaw agape, as the guards rushed towards the steps.

"THEY'RE GONE!" One of them shouted rather lamely.

"We'll get them Minister, don't forget about our other arrests today," Umbridge said bracingly.

Fudge, without replying, walked out the front door and slammed it shut.


	19. A Ravenclaw From Slytherin

A/N: Harry Potter and all contents belong to the master of the quill, miss J

**A/N: The characters contained within are J.K. Rowling's, I am simply using them to entertain myself and others. **

**So just a little warning, there is much more cursing in this chapter than any of the previous ones due to a new character that I'm introducing to the story. This is mainly just an intermediary chapter before the next long one because it was somewhat important but didn't warrant a full length chapter.**

**Also, just a minor side note, I'm getting ready to go to college for the first time so there may be a little delay in the September/November months as I get settled into my new life.**

**Well there's not much more news, so…**

**Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**-Jay T. Prorter**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

To say that the atmosphere in the school was chaotic was to put it mildly. Since the highly publicized escape of Dumbledore and the other supposed "traitorous" Order members (now being proclaimed by the _Prophet_ as the greatest, and much more elegant, escape since Uurl the Last Goblin King had managed to smash his way through eight walls in a Ministry prison with only his head), Hogwarts had devolved into, at best, "free-form" teaching, and at worse, pure anarchy.

Just like the year before Umbridge had been installed as the acting headmaster of the school. Unlike last year however, thanks to Fred and George's flashy exit, no one seemed to be heeding Umbridge's long list of decrees, orders, and sanctions. In a matter of days a small resistance group had begun to unleash a bevy of pranks upon the school. At the scene of each of their attacks, they would write in graffiti style across the walls, _Long Live the Twins!_ Leaving Filch to spend days scrubbing the paint off the corridors, paintings, and coats of armour.

Fudge's power grab had not only lead to the seizure of Hogwarts, but as Umbridge had hinted earlier, a string of arrests across the country including several prominent members of the Ministry who were supposed 'Order Sympathizers'.

Thankfully there was enough of a gap between arrests to alert a few of the other members. Molly and Arthur had managed to duck out the back and disapparate moments before their front door was kicked in, and Elphias Doge had been grabbed by Tonks and taken to headquarters a few minutes before he was supposed to go to the Ministry for a meeting.

Harry and the others found that over the next few days that most of these militaristic actions by Fudge remained unpublicized. Each morning Hermione received her _Daily Prophet _at breakfast and every time the articles proclaimed another victory for the Ministry. The paper was very clearly being what and how to publish its articles. Emblazoned on the front page the day after the seizure of Hogwarts was the massive headline declaring: _Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge Goes to the Frontline to Protect Hogwarts Students. _

The matter of going to school on a daily basis had become quiet an adventure in itself. Because nearly half of the faculty was now placed on a Ministry list of people to stun on sight, ministry officials under the order of Umbridge were teaching many of the classes. All of whom had no teaching experience what so ever.

Offensive Light Magic was completely removed from the curriculum, Care of Magical Creatures was now being taught by the school's standby substitute for the class Professor Grubbly-Plank, and a small, portly man, named Charles Buckthorne was now teaching Transfiguration.

The most shocking appointment however came in the form of the new Potions Master.

Harry and Ron were begrudgingly going to their N.E.W.T. level potions class two days after Dumbledore's flight. They had shown up a few minutes early and had taken to talking between themselves in the hallway.

"I wonder where Fred and George got off to after the arrests? I'm sure that Fudge issued a warrant for them as well. Wouldn've wanted to be the guys told to pick them up though."

"I bet they got away in time otherwise it would've been in the paper. They only said they'd managed to capture Madam Bones and Emmaline Vance so far." Harry said.

"What do you think we ought to do about the DA?" Ron asked for what had to have been the tenth time in so many hours.

Harry just shrugged, picking at the moss on the wall. He truthfully didn't know. One part of him knew that he had to do something about what was going on, the other part of him knew that to do anything would get a large portion of the student body in serious trouble.

"I still can't believe that Snape would save Hermione like that, it just seems too… too…"

"Nice?" Harry proffered.

"Yeah! I mean why would a slimy, greasy, git who's hated us even before we set foot in his class save Hermione from being arrested by the Ministry?"

Harry agreed, it flew completely in the face of all his past actions but that was what made it such a serious sign. "I think he stopped her from talking because he knows that we're going to have to be the one's who gets Umbridge out of the school somehow," Harry said finally voicing what had been his main worry since last night. He had absolutely no idea, nor much of a desire, to launch an attack on Umbridge and the Ministry, but it was slowly coming to him that it probably would have to happen.

"Of course we're going to have to!" Ron exclaimed, "I mean now that the Order's had to go completely underground who else is there left to do it?"

Harry looked up grimacing, "Well let's not rush into it, we need to think this out as long as possible… plus, how would he know about the DA in the first place, no one outside of it knows about it!

"It's Snape, I'm fairly certain he could find anything out he wanted to. Maybe he just let a little Veritaserum fall into someone's cup or just used Occlumency."

Down the hall the doorway to the potions classroom opened and they saw a group of third years leaving, their faces showing a relief to be free from the classroom.  
"And remember! Homework for tomorrow will be a foot of parchment on the various forms that Restoration Elixir may be administered."

Ron looked up in pure shock at Harry, together they said, "Percy?"

Sure enough it was the eldest Weasley son, now turned lacky for the Minister, Percy. He was dressed in a suit, not the usual robes of a professor, and his trademark Weasley red hair was combed back into a harsh part. Other than the occasional correspondence to warn Ron of the dangers of being friends with Harry, and awkward run ins with his father at the Ministry, Percy had essentially broken off all contact with his family since last year.

Percy had heard Ron and Harry's simultaneous exclamation and looked up. "You better get in class, you'll be late in another minute." That single sentence, completely void of any emotion, set the tone for the rest of the class.

If they had thought that being taught N.E.W.T. level potions by Professor Snape was bad, then what Percy was doing would be considered torture by the Wizengamot. It was without a doubt the longest hour and a half class of Harry's career at Hogwarts.

Never once did Percy's voice change in tempo, beat, or inflection. Umbridge could have found a better teacher in a rock than what Percy was capable of. He may have at one point been the exceptional and flawless student that Molly Weasley had adored but somewhere in his three-year stint at the Ministry he had lost all aptitude for potions. Perhaps it was his constant fumbling through piles of notes, or the fact that it had become clear that, just like D.A.D.A., the Ministry was intent on sanitizing the class of all "dangerous" information such as how to actually brew the potions, but Harry left feeling as if he'd just unlearned everything that had been taught to him the past two years.

"It's a good thing I don't like Percy," Ron said as they ran out of the classroom after being assigned a reading they'd done two years earlier. "Because that was an absolute pile of shite. I can't believe I'm going to say it but Snape was a better teacher than him! And did you notice how he didn't even once look in our direction, it was like we had the plague!"

"Nothing surprises me with your brother, it was absolute rubbish." Harry said loosening his tie.

"I have to agree with you, Snape was a thousand times better." A voice said from behind them.

Harry and Ron turned to face the seventh year Slytherin known as Blaise Zabini. Blaise played on the Slytherin Quidditch team and had, on occasion, be known to associate himself with Malfoy.

Ron looked at Harry, tilting his head in confusion as if the doorknob had just tried to talk to him.

"Well of course you'd say that you're one of his students," Harry retorted.

"It might do you well to know that not all Slytherins are raving fans of Snape's let alone members of the Dark Lord's little fan club Potter," Blaise stated coolly.

"So you're telling me that you aren't really a Slytherin?" Ron snorted.

"Yeah, I am. I was placed in it because our year had too many people sorted into Ravenclaw, even for magic to handle, so I was placed into Slytherin by Dumbledore…"

"Sounds like something he'd do…" Harry interjected.

"I absolutely hated it, I was a complete outcast because I didn't believe in the whole 'purity of blood' bullshit. It wasn't until my third year that anyone even acknowledged that I existed, and that was just because I could play a decent game of Quidditch."

"And you're talking about bullshit, what is this? You expect us to buy it?" Ron said nastily.

Blaise held up his hands backing away, "I wasn't trying to pull anything on you guys, I just was trying to talk to you two. It's been a boring couple of years having to listen to Malfoy talk endlessly about his family's supposed superiority."

"Well that part we know's true," Harry said, then paused looking over at Ron who was still glaring suspiciously at the Slytherin. "…Well if you want to you'll have to walk, we're supposed to meet our friends at the Great Hall.

"Okay, I was going there anyway."

"So what do you think of this whole Ministry thing?" Ron said trying to extend the olive branch as Harry had.

"I think that it's fucking nuts, no government should be able to do this, it completely flies in the face of the hundreds of years of Ministry evolution that had formed what it was until a few days ago."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "So you're a _Ravenclaw_ from Slytherin _and _you know politics? Why haven't you said anything to us before this?"

"Because I would have been crucified by Malfoy had his fucking little club of Death Eaters if I talked to anyone outside of the house. Plus, I had worked hard on my disguise as the slow, stupid, Quidditch playing Slytherin." Blaise stopped in the entrance to the Great Hall, "There is a reason I wanted to talk to you though…" He looked around nervously.

"And that is…" Harry said prompting him.

"I've been hearing rumours about the club you're running, the one you got into trouble for last year. I heard that you've started it up again and I want to help out."

Ron laughed, "I knew that you didn't just want to talk to us, you're trying to get a mole inside the DA!"

"_No I'm not_," Blaise said quietly but with ferocity, "I want to help out, I know I can help you guys."

"How?" Harry asked, even if he was lying he was at least impressed by the passion with which Blaise was talking.  
"My dad works for a defence company who is hired by various companies and governments to keep whatever it is they have, safe. I can get info and…other things for the DA. Let me owl my dad and ask him for something, and when I get it that'll show you that I'm not lying. You don't have to tell me anything until then. I just want to know that I have the chance to prove myself." He stopped catching his breath; clearly he'd been thinking over in his head for some time now and had rushed it out to make sure his whole speech was heard. He looked around them again then leaned in and whispered, "I've heard you guys talking about doing something around here. There's no way you can beat _her_ without more help. I can get it for you."

Harry looked over at Ron who nodded, "well I guess we'll give you a chance. Get hold of your dad and let us know when you have something to show us. For now though we should keep this quiet, don't tell anyone that you've joined, and don't try and make contact with the DA until we've cleared it or else you'll get the shock of a lifetime. Don't forget that Umbridge is back no so we're going to have to be even more cautious than last time."

"Of course, I might be acting like a dumb fucker, but I sure as hell ain't one, Umbridge is bad news all around. Why do you think I'm trying to help you?"

"Well thanks for talking to us, let us know when you've talked to your dad okay?" Harry said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks again mate, I won't let you down." Blaise gave a curt salute to Ron and Harry then headed off to the Slytherin table. His years old disguise slowly took over with every step, his shoulders growing more hunched and his head tilting down more and more.

"He might curse like a sailor but you've gotta hand it to him he sure has his act down," Ron said heading over to the Gryffindor table. "I can't imagine 'Mione's going to love his language."

"She'll go mental," Harry agreed, "Let's keep this between us right now though. It might be nothing and we shouldn't let it get out if it is." But in Harry's heart he knew that Blaise was sincere and now faced a new set of problems; it was no longer if they should try to stage a coup, but when and how.


	20. Chutes and Ladders

A/N: Here is the newest chapter of the story. I really must apologize for the long delay, freshman year of college is a crazy crazy experience. I have an amazing new beta now Sheila who is going to be working with me to re-edit and clean up the story. I hope you guys like it. As I've said many times before, please read, enjoy and review!

Cheers!

Jay

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Chutes and Ladders**

**12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Lupin looked out the front window of headquarters at the charred remains of the Massey residence. The hastily placed yellow caution tape was waving lazily in the autumn breeze and the shutters creaked back and forth against the broken windows. It hurt Lupin to look at the place but he did so every day to remind himself of just why they were sitting here cooped up in this old building.

"Remus the meeting's about to start," Tonks placed her hand on his shoulder gently as he continued to stare out at the burned ruin.

"Alright let's go," he pulled the curtain shut. Tonks took his hand and led him into the kitchen where the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was arranged and Dumbledore had just started the meeting.

"Alright everyone let's get started, it's been a long day and I know that we'd all like to retire at a somewhat reasonable hour tonight." The kitchen suddenly grew quiet and all of the people in it took their seats around the freshly washed wooden table.

"Let's start out with some news. Mad-eye?"

"The initial arrests of the first three days were no where near as successful as Fudge had hoped. The stories are true however when it comes to Madam Bones and Emmeline, in both cases they were able to get a message out via their lockets before they were removed."

"I was at headquarters when the messages came in and from what I was able to gather from their communiqués they are being held inside the Ministry somewhere near the Department of Mysteries, possibly by the old court rooms." Arthur added.

"So that means a breakout is out of the question," Kingsley said, "if we were to go into the Ministry, even with cloaks we wouldn't make it past the elevators. You can be certain that Fudge will be using the whole arsenal that is made available to him with his new powers. That includes the Department of Mysteries research." His last statement hung in the air ominously.

"These are very troubling developments, ones that will make our fight much more difficult. What is of most concern to me is how Lord Voldemort will take advantage of this new turmoil. Severus?" The potions master sat in the darkened corner of the room to the Headmaster's left.

"Needless to say the Dark Lord is immensely pleased by Fudge's new seizure of power. From what I could gather from my last discussion with him however it would seem that he had no part in his change of policy. That is not to say he will not try to take advantage of it, especially through more decisive means."

"You mean Imperius?" Lupin asked sitting up in his chair.  
"That is exactly what I mean Remus." Snape sneered, "If he were to be able to gain control of the minister now, no one would be able to stop the decrees he would make because he no longer has any oversight. If he gains control of the minister that would be the end of the war."

"Well if Severus is right, why are we sitting around right now? We should be out trying to find a way of stopping this absurdity!" Growled Moody, "Albus you are certain there is no way of overturning this? The Wizengamot still must have _some_ power over Fudge."

"We do have some control over the government yet, you are correct Alastor. Yet, as Muggles like to say, there is a slight catch-22 when it comes to this. We could pass through an amending resolution nullifying this Ministry Decree _M58F73, _only that would require a majority decision of the Wizengamot, and unfortunately at this current time nearly two thirds of the witches and wizards who make up the governing body are fugitives from the law just as we are."

"Well then our only option is to oust Fudge before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gets his hands on him. I will not have my students be taught by Dolores and her squad of Ministry goons Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Rarely have I heard you talk with such passion Minerva, I know you care immensely about the students but at this current moment I do not think it would be wise to try to destabilize an already shaky government. In the chaos that could ensue if a coup were to occur we could just as easily lose the government to Tom." Dumbledore smiled softly at the transfiguration teacher, "No, what we must do right now is redouble or intelligence gathering efforts. Never have we been so blind, or in greater need of information."

"But Headmaster, what about the children? We cannot possibly, in good conscience, allow them to be taught by that bit…"

"I know we cannot Nymphadora," Dumbledore cut in, "but right now that is the only thing we can do short of waging a war on the Ministry of Magic. Trying to intervene at this moment would only bring about greater problems, not to mention potentially exposing the students to danger. We should be happy that Hogwarts was not closed down entirely." After a brief pause the Headmaster continued, "we should begin planning how we should go about the next couple of weeks. Obviously our situation has changed somewhat. Does everyone have somewhere to stay currently?"

"Don't worry about that Albus," Lupin interjected, "we have plenty of rooms here at Headquarters. Besides, it would be a good excuse to remodel some of the rather run down accommodations."

"Very well, that should work for now. As for gathering information, we need to start with determining just what is going on at the Ministry. We'll need to begin surveillance as soon as possible…"

And so the meeting continued well into the night, the exiled Order of the Phoenix planning its next steps against Voldemort and now the Ministry as well.

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

It had been just a few days since the ousting of much of the teaching staff at Hogwarts by Fudge when Harry had Hermione charm the coins to tell everyone that there would be a D.A. meeting that evening. The message was sent in such a way that small groups got the information with different times so that their arrivals at the Room of Requirement would be staggered.

Harry sat with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Emma on the far end of the Gryffindor table at dinner that night and watched as the message spread. Occasionally one of the D.A. members would glance over and nod, or simple smile as they read the message on the coin. It seemed that everyone was eager to have a meeting, even at a time when getting caught would mean potentially being charged on trumped up war crimes by the Ministry.

"You do think that it's okay to have a meeting tonight? I mean if we get caught we're sunk," Ron said as he stared malevolently at the squat pink figure of Umbridge. She had taken over Dumbledore's position at the professor's table, and every meal instead of eating she simply stared down at the students as they ate.

"Stop looking at her you idiot!" Ginny said, kicking her brother under the table, "we're already being tailed as it is…do you have any idea how long it took for us to come up with how we're going to ditch _him_ tonight?" She jerked her head at the tall wizard in the blue robes who was a member of what Fudge had just recently named The Ministerial Guards. This particular one had been assigned the task of specifically watching over the movements of Harry by Umbridge herself. Apparently, old wounds healed slowly especially when they had been induced by a herd of angered centaurs.

The guard had followed Harry everywhere, to class, to meals, even to Quidditch practice. Since he had been assigned to Harry five days ago, he hadn't spoken a single word. For all Harry knew the man was mute. As for the peculiar living accommodations he and Ginny had, the guard never followed him in past the portrait however, he most likely just assumed that that portrait led towards the common room like all of the others.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled and returned to his plate of food.

"We have to have the meeting tonight. We're the only people here at school who can do anything now that the Order's in exile," Hermione reminded Ron.

"I really can't stand that lady, she's worse than Snape!" Emma added, shooting a scowl once again at the front table before turning back to the table and playing with her hair fretfully. Her hair had yet to change back from the silvery grey that it had taken on two weeks earlier, and she still seemed to be self conscious about her new look.

"Don't do anything stupid Emma, she is off her rocker, even more so than last year. You've seen my hand right?" Harry said, showing her the back of his hand where a faint tracing of the white scar proclaiming _I will not tell lies_ still was still visible. Emma nodded slightly, looking down at her food and letting her hair fall in front of her face. Harry frowned and reached over and brushed the silvery hair out of the little girls face, "Hey I didn't want to scare you, I just don't want you getting hurt like we were by her. You don't need to go through that after…" he paused catching her eyes that had started to brim with tears. This time it was Harry who looked down at the table, his heart breaking for the little girl.

Ginny felt the twinge of pain Harry felt through the bond and decided to take over the conversation. "I wish Fred and George were still around, we could probably give these teachers a run for their money then." Ginny looked down at Emma and winked before turning to Harry. "I'll never forget the day they left school, I'm pretty sure it'll be included in the next _Hogwarts: A History_. On a side note, Harry don't you and Ron have a meeting with Blaise before the D.A.? I just saw him get up from the Slytherin table."

Harry and Ron had filled the girls in the day before after the Slytherin approached them this time saying that he had some information from his father that might be helpful. "Yeah we do, we're meeting in the Offensive Light Magic Classroom, figured if Flamel walked in on us we probably wouldn't get in trouble. Ginny are you ready to ditch our friend?"

Ginny just grinned and nodded.

"Alright, well we're only going to get one chance so better make it good. On the count of three then?" Harry said, pulling his wand out under the table. Hermione, Ginny and Ron all followed suit and nodded. "Okay. One…two… _Accio Percy!"_

The curse was uttered simultaneously by all four of them and the effect was immediately. Thanks to the combined force of four spells hitting him Percy was dragged none-too-gracefully from his seat at the professor's table, across that table, which included a trip through a bowl of pudding, and then down the entirety of the Gryffindor house table where he encountered several dozen different desserts along the way. In the end it was only the friction of the mess of desserts stuck to the older Weasley's robes that stopped him from sliding all the way off of the table.

Unfortunately, his siblings, along with Harry, Hermione and Emma missed the end of that spectacle. They had all quickly ducked down the side hallway when the guard raced over to Percy in hopes of stopping him from hitting the large cake in the middle of the table.

As the five Gryffindors fled the Great Hall they laughed uproariously at what they had just taken part in.

"I really wish we could have stayed for just a bit longer, I wanted to see the look on his face up close." Ginny laughed, taking Harry's hand and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

"I just can't believe you guys did that in front of Umbridge. It was wicked!" Emma chimed in, it was one of the very few times she had sounded happy since her mother's funeral.

"I hope we didn't hurt him," Hermione said, "It looked like he really might have hit the stone table fairly hard."

"'Mione. He's my brother and I think it was brilliant, don't worry about it! Plus remember that it was your idea and it worked!" He smiled as he half hugged her causing her to blush somewhat.

When they finally reached the Offensive Light Magic classroom they split up. Harry and Ron would stay here while Hermione, Emma, and Ginny would go to the room of requirement and prepare for the upcoming D.A. meeting. Right before they left Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her back towards him. "Take this, if you see anyone, you three put on the cloak. Ron and I are too tall for it anyway, you can see our feet from underneath it now."

"Thanks, and watch out for Filch. He's out blood now after that last little prank," Ginny said called out behind her as they ran off to the Room of Requirement. The prank she was referring to was a particularly ingenious one that she and Harry had come up with two days earlier. It involved Filch and charmed suit of armour with a penchant for cutting hair, particularly the old caretaker's.

Harry and Ron walked the few steps towards the classroom and entered, they were not surprised to see Blaise already there waiting for them.

"How'd you manage to get away from the Ministry bloke?" He asked from his seat on one of the desks.

"Didn't have to, he was just enjoying his time with his friends at the Slytherin table, surprised you didn't see him." Ron shot back. Despite Harry's reassurances Ron was still not convinced of Blaise's intentions. Harry put a hand on his shoulder to calm his friend.

"We just played a little prank on Professor Weasley, don't think I've ever seen that much dessert cover any person in that short of time," Harry interjected quickly, trying to defuse the situation.

"So that's what that noise was…" Blaise said smiling slightly. What struck Harry was again how excellent of a disguise he had. His usually cold detachment had been replaced with a sincere smile.

"Thanks for meeting with us. You said you've gotten some information?"

"Yeh, my dad owled me yesterday. I asked him for some interesting rumours that he may have heard around his job, you know, just the stuff you hear second hand. He said that things really were quiet right now and that most of the work they've been doing is reinforcing the holding cells at the Ministry. In fact, aside from the occasional disappearance or death he said that it really would be easy to believe that Voldemort wasn't back….but don't worry" Blaise added before Harry could speak, "I still believe you, this whole bleeding country might not, but I do.

My dad did give me something else... turns out he and mum hate the thought of Umbridge running things here as much as we do, so he sent me one of the things he uses at work." The Slytherin pulled what looked like a smaller version of Moody's eye out of his pocket along with a roll of parchment, "It's supposed to be a copy of what Muggles call a video camera. Apparently only defence contractors are permitted to have them because of privacy and shite like that."

Harry took the marble sized eye from Blaise and examined it as it spun around wildly in his palm, "how does it work?"

"Well you see what you do is use a sticking charm to place it somewhere. Lets say over the door," Blaise got up and attached the small eye right above the doorframe with a quickly muttered sticking charm, "and then you take this piece of parchment and say _praevenio_." As he spoke the spell an image from the eye's point of view flickered to life on the piece of parchment that Ron had unrolled on the desk.

"Woah, this is brilliant!" Ron said before remembering he was complementing a Slytherin and looked down sullenly.

"Thanks, it's called a Sees-All. I thought you lot may be able to find a use for it, should make getting in and out of the Room of Requirement a bit easier. Take it," Blaise said handing the parchment to Harry, ignoring the shock on the two Gryffindor's faces.

"How d'you know about the Room of Requirement?" Ron said flabbergasted.

"Well I heard Malfoy muttering about it last year when he was on the hag's Inquisitorial Squad, I'd heard enough rumours about it and your group that I guessed that it was where you were meeting. And now you confirmed what I thought." He smiled slightly

"You are as sneaky as any Slytherin. They must've rubbed off on you," Ron said finally allowing a smile to show on his face. He looked over at Harry and nodded slightly.

Harry nodded too, reading Ron's silent agreement, "Well Blaise, how'd you like to see it for yourself?"

"You mean join the D.A.?"

"If that's what you want to do, you've shown us that you want to help. Plus, I think I have an idea of what we can do with you…"

"You could make me kiss a flobberworm for all I care, I just want to get this school back to normal."

"Alright, well don't go around saying that because Ron probably will make you. We do have to have you sign something first. Ron?"

Ron pulled out Hermione's charmed scroll of parchment and laid it on the desk, "You have to sign this."

Blaise nodded as he examined the list, "I didn't know the group was this big. From what I'd picked up I knew that it had all years and some from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but this is nearly seventy five bloody kids."

"Tom's been recruiting, so've we."

"Well you've got me sold," Blaise took a quill from the front table and signed the bottom of the parchment. His name glowed briefly before returning to black, he looked up at the two.

"Those would be the load of experimental charms that 'Mione's put on it along with some old favourites, should keep anyone else from finding out about the D.A." Harry said smiling, "Now let's get going. Hope you don't have anything planned the rest of the night because we just so happened to have a D.A. meeting tonight."

Harry and Ron walked with Blaise along the empty corridors to the Room of Requirement. Blaise's first role in the D.A. was to serve as scout along the halls, going ahead of the other two to make sure it was clear. Harry's guard by now had undoubtedly noticed his charge had gone missing. Harry was honestly surprised there had not been a search sent out yet. Harry chalked it up to the guard being too scared of Umbridge to tell her that he had lost a kid in a school.

Eventually they made it up to the seventh floor and as they approached the blank wall the giant steel door shimmered into existence.

Harry placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder to stop him from going forwards, "before we go in I just want to give you a heads up. You might not get the greatest of welcomes by everyone in there. We haven't given them any warning that you were going to be joining us because we weren't sure ourselves until tonight. What I'm trying to say is don't take it badly if you get a few bad looks, Slytherin's got a pretty bad rap with most of the people in the D.A."

"You mean _everyone_ in the D.A.," Blaise corrected still smiling, "Don't worry about me, I've signed up for this remember? You guys are trusting me enough to risk the group, I'll work my hardest to prove to you that I'm worth the risk."

"Let's go on in then, we're late as it is," Harry said. Ron walked over and opened the giant door with a screech of steel, inside the members of the D.A. looked up from their positions around the room.

"Sorry we're late everyone, we were signing up a new member. Before anyone says anything. Yes, this is Blaise Zabini, and yes, he is a Slytherin. I don't want to hear another word about it okay? Treat him like anyone else here, he's signed the paper just like we all did so he can't tell anyone else about it even if he wanted to. Are we clear?" Harry's voice echoed around the room, the power behind it was evident, and ever since his growth spurt his new found stature seemed to add an air of authority to whatever he was saying.

"We were just going over the situation with Umbridge so far, we're trying to get all of our information into one place," Hermione spoke up, taking all of the eyes off Blaise who stood defiantly next to Harry despite the deafening silence.

"Good, what do we know besides the fact that she's a crazy old bat?" Ron said walking over to where Hermione was sitting and perching himself on the arm of the couch.

"She's trying to re-start the Inquisitorial Squad, there are fliers going up in the rooms right now," Neville said holding up a flyer that he'd clearly pulled from the wall. It read, "Help the War Effort, Become an Inquisitor" followed with a picture of the Ministry's logo and its new motto "Suspect Everything."

"I went to detention two nights ago. Those guards in blue cloaks now run it, they make us sit at our desks and write lines with those bloody quills," Ernie Macmillan raised his hand to so everyone could make out the words _I will not subvert the Ministry_ traced out across the back of his hand.

"Professor Weasley sucks!" Ginny shouted eliciting a smattering of laughs and affirmations, she then winked at Harry, "Well someone had to say it."

"They're monitoring all owls now, I got a letter from my mum and it had been torn open," Lavender Brown added.

"Quidditch practice has been cancelled!" Terry Boot shouted, this one few people had heard and there was an audible gasp from various members of the different house Quidditch teams.

"What this is an outrage!" A voice from the entrance shouted out.

"The bat has gone too far!" Another one added.

"Now we _must_ stage a coup!" The two said in unison.

"Fred, George!" Ginny shouted and in a blur of red hair jumped out of the chair she was occupying and ran over to her twin brothers.

"Wish we'd put the Sees-All out front," Harry said to Ron, chuckling as he got up as well and went over to greet the twins. "How on earth did you two get into the castle with Umbridge breathing down all of our backs?"

"Have we taught you nothing? We learned you lot were having a meeting, we still have the coins that dear Hermione made everyone you know," George said, smiling at Hermione.

"We were bored,"

"Being in exile and all,"

"So we just popped on over to Hogsmeade and then our good friends at Honeydukes let us use the hidden passage to get in here,"

"Had to jinx Filch to get up here,"

"But sacrifices have to be made!"

"Besides, we've been hearing from one of our friends that you lot were in desperate need of reinforcements. So we brought along some new merchandise." And with that the two twins pulled out several small boxes from their robes and magically expanded them. Each one was overflowing with a dangerous arsenal of their most distracting pranks.

"We even threw in some experimental stuff thinking that this would be the perfect proving ground." Fred said pointing to a smaller red box on the side.

"But I wouldn't use them unless you're in a real bind,"

"Or want to lose a finger," Fred winced remembering Harry's pinky a moment later. "Oops sorry mate."

"These _really_ aren't for you then!" George said, punching his brother on the shoulder.

"You said that 'a friend' told you we were in need of reinforcements, who is this friend?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Why it's our favourite little witch, Miss Massey!" George responded pointing out the silver haired girl in the corner. She came forward blushing furiously, embarrassed to be the centre of the spotlight for anything.

"I wrote them last week telling them about what's been going on, they said they would ship us some of their pranks. I thought it would be a good idea, I heard the about what they did last year to Umbridge," she said getting ever more quiet as she looked down at the floor. The whole of the D.A. was now circling around the crates pulling out boxes of Everlasting Fireworks, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and countless other weapons of chaos.

Standing next to her brothers, Ginny's heart broke seeing Emma. She was standing in the middle of the group being congratulated and all she could do was stand there and stare at the floor. _This girl's self esteem is as bad as Harry's, she can't even look people in the eyes, and she's in pain too. I'll need to talk to Harry about doing something for her, she's too young to be suffering like this._ But then she looked over at Harry and remembered, _he was that young too. How is he so strong, how hasn't he just snapped?_ Her heart swelled as she looked at him, compassion filling her. He seemed to sense her and looked up, catching her eyes from the other side of the room. Seeing his green eyes she felt a tug somewhere deep in her stomach, it was a feeling she had been getting more and more recently.

Something with the bond was changing. While they had been physically bonded nearly four months ago, it seemed that now it was in the process of bonding their souls. After Harry's confession weeks earlier their relationship had changed, in fact it didn't seem anything like other teenager's relationships. While they joked and laughed as much as any other couple there was a deep-seated need for each other. This was just the beginning of the second war and already should could feel the strain that Harry was beginning to experience. What exactly the bond had in store for them was anyone's guess; even the books on the subject were little help. All she knew that she would not want to be in the same situation with anyone else in the world.

"She looks sad doesn't she?" Harry whispered as he came up beside her making her jump ever so slightly with how stealthily he'd managed to come up behind her. "Even when she's smiling she's on the verge of crying it seems." Harry and Ginny watched Emma try and smile as Fred and George showed off a small box that would latch on to anyone's foot who got near, but anyone who'd known her before her mother's death knew that it was not genuine.

"You care about her just as much as any of us, and you know what she's feeling right now. She needs you the most because you can actually give her advice. You didn't do the wrong thing telling her to be careful earlier today, you just went about it in a wonky way. You shouldn't feel bad about worrying about her," She said, gently nudging him in the side. "Plus, it looks like Fred and George might have a new protégé. We're going to have to start watching out for her I think."

Harry took her hand and squeezed, "Thanks Gin. Sometimes I think you can read my mind. You think we should get the meeting started now? We need to get everyone out of here before curfew or we'll have problems."

Ginny nodded, "Alright everyone we need to start now! Lets get seated again and we'll go over what we need to and get everyone out before curfew. Fred, George can you _please_ get Anthony off the ceiling."

Once everyone was arranged around the middle of the room Ron stood up and took charge, "Alright everyone. Now I know things have gone a bit topsy-turvy around here the past couple of weeks what with the guards and Umbridge and, but we've met and all agreed that we shouldn't shut down the D.A.." There was a smattering of applause, but no one seemed that surprised with the announcement. "We will have to change some things however.

First off, meetings will have to take place earlier in the day so we don't get in trouble when it comes to curfew. Now that the Ministry guards are patrolling it's getting a little more difficult to sneak around. If Terry is right about the Quidditch practice being cancelled we shouldn't have too much of a problem changing the schedules now.

Second, we will start working on some new scenarios, ones that mainly involve the school and various parts of it."

"Does this mean we're going to sack Umbridge ourselves?" a second year from Gryffindor asked enthusiastically and there was a general murmur of agreement going about.

"No, that is not what it means," Harry said decisively, "we don't know what we're going to do yet. It's just been one week, we first need to see how the Order is going to handle it."

"We are going to start preparing for a fight at Hogwarts," Ron added, "We don't know exactly what's going on at the Ministry, for all we know Fudge could be under the Imperio curse and actually working for Tom. We have to be ready for it though. Remember what Mad-Eye said…"

"CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!" the whole room chanted back rather loudly.

"Erm, yeah…that," Ron said taken aback somewhat, "anyway we'll start working on some new scenarios as soon as we can plan them out.

One last thing. The D.A. was secret when Dumbledore was headmaster"

"He still is headmaster…"said Emma.

"…yes, but this isn't Dumbledore anymore, this is Umbridge. Don't forget what she did to our group last year, and that was before Tom waltzed through the Ministry. We cannot breathe a word of this to anyone. If you think you are being tailed don't come to practice that night, it's better to miss one night than to expose the entire group. From now on, if we aren't in this room we do not mention this group. We'll communicate only with the coins outside of here on, yeah?" Everyone nodded in affirmation and Ron sat down.

"Alright so before we head out why don't we hear from Fred and George about what they think we can do to make Umbridge's life a little more comfortable here at school?" Harry said looking at Fred and George.

The next thirty minutes were spent going through all five crates of materiel they had smuggled in. In typical Weasley twin fashion they would give a brief demonstration of the item, and then give several suggestions on how to use it for maximum disruption. As each D.A. member left they took several different items with them for the next couple of days with promises of more to come as soon as possible.

Once the room had emptied and it was just the twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Emma, the room changed to add several large couches around the fireplace so they could sit and catch up.

"So what is the Order up to now that everyone is in hiding?" Harry asked, eager to finally hear some information from outside of the vacuum at school.

"Well as we said earlier exile is fairly boring," Fred said.

"Headquarters is always full now. We've remodelled most of it now so that the other rooms can be used by members who's houses are under watch. It's running twenty-four hours a day now as well, there's always a few people downstairs up to something or other."

"We don't see much of Dumbledore though…reckon he's off trying to find a solution to all this."

"Is there a solution? Does the Order have a plan?" Hermione asked.

"Not that we can tell," George shrugged.

"But what do we know, we're simple purveyors of pranks," Fred added.

"So is there any information on what Voldemort's been up to these past couple of weeks? Is he behind any of this madness?"

"Well from what we can figure out, no. All the information we've been gathering makes it sound like Fudge is just loony."

"You'd have to be to hire someone like Percy as your assistant," said Ron.

"Emma did tell us our dearest brother took up Severus' old position, we've already stopped by and left a little congratulations present for him," George said in a overly sweet voice.

"How're mom and dad? Did they have to leave the Burrow?" Ginny finally asked the question that had been running through her head the whole time.

"Mum and dad are fine. They're in good health, they're living in Regulus' old room at Headquarters." Fred nodded sagely.

"Worry about you lot like mad. Dad's been driving us all up the ceiling since he can't go back to work right now, discovered a Muggle tool store the other day, now he's bringing back things called sprockets and plungers and what not."

"Sounds like dad," Ginny smiled a hidden weight had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"What about you five? Sounds like what we've heard so far Umbridge has turned this place into a prison."

"She has. First she cancels Hogsmeade trips, then she cancels Quidditch. The toad even has a guard following Harry everywhere he goes," Ron said shaking his head mournfully at the loss of Quidditch.

"Well we can help you with the last bit at least." Fred said as George went over to the red box that had so far been left untouched.

"We didn't hand these out because, well they're a bit…"

"Explosive?" Ginny offered.

"Lethal?" Hermione said.

"Deafening?" Harry added.

"Cool?" Emma said hopefully, eyeing the crate eagerly.

"Lethal works. I was going to say unpredictable, but to each his own."

George prized the top of the box off with his wand and then pulled out several small objects the size of quaffles. He then distributed them to each person sitting in the circle.

"Have any of you ever played the game Chutes and Ladders?" Fred began. Everyone looked back at him blankly except for Emma who raised her hand as if she were in class.

"It's a game where there's a bunch of different squares and each one has a chute or a ladder. If you land on a ladder you can go up and get closer to the end, if you land on a chute you go slide down it and get further away from the end," she stopped and looked around. "I used to play it with my mum when it was raining…" she said sadly looking once again down at her feet. Ginny reached over and took the little girl's hand and rubbed it gently trying to comfort her.

Fred and George paused momentarily, unsure of how to continue, after a moment they decided to keep on going. "Well what you are all holding in your hands right now are portable chutes."

"If you throw one down on the floor it'll open a hole down to wherever the next level is below you." George said proudly holding up his own portable chute.

"What happens if you're on the ground floor?" Hermione asked. The twins just looked and her, and then each other, and then just shrugged.

"Haven't the faintest. We told you these were experimental, so use them carefully."

"Last time we tried it, the chute took us from our room at Headquarters and dropped us outside on the merry-go-round."

"Broke through half the wards, made everyone a bit cross seeing as it was at six in the morning and all…"

"Well thanks for bringing them anyways. I'm sure we can use them for something. How do you two plan on getting out, the guards are out on patrol by now." Harry asked, looking at the Marauder's Map that lay on a spindly table next to him. There were over a dozen little names marching studiously around the castle, all were names he had never heard of before.

"Well, we have done excellent business over the past year since our departure from school, enough so that we were able to purchase two small gifts."

Fred pulled a small bundle of fabric from his robes and let it unfurl as George repeated his actions.

"You bought _two _invisibility cloaks! That must've cost a fortune!" Ron sat there flabbergasted. He had known his brothers' business was doing well, but a cloak like that was easily a year's pay check for his dad.

"That we did brother. After we saw Harry here use his to such great success we decided that it would behove us to acquire them."  
"We had Dervish and Banges searching for them for nearly two months, cost us a pretty penny."

"It's all worth it though getting to see the looks on your faces though." Fred said nodding his head.  
"Well I'm glad you could come, and thanks for the supplies. It should give us something to do for a while now," Harry said.

"Don't thank us, thank Emma here," George said smiling at the little girl.

"Honestly she writes us more than our own flesh and blood!" Fred exclaimed in an offended tone.

"We'll we don't write you because all we get back are charmed letters designed to turn our hair green or faces pink!" Ginny said.

"Very good point."

"But on a more serious note. If you lot need anything, or if there's some problem here on campus…"

"…we're just a few moments away. And we can bring backup…"

"…Umbridge won't know what hit her." The two twins stared at the small group with the most serious expressions any of them had ever seen. The large clock near the back sent its signal of ten echoing around the room.

"Anyway, it is time for us to be off. I'm sure mum will be pleased to know that we haven't just run away."

"Wouldn't be a bad thought though, Headquarters is awfully packed right now…"

"Tell mum and dad that we're all okay," Ginny said getting up and hugging both of her brothers tightly, " and that we love them. Hopefully we'll see you lot again soon."

"At the very least we'll be able to see them for Christmas. That's just little over a month away," Hermione said.

As they all headed towards the door Fred stopped, "I nearly forgot!" He hit himself over the head as he pulled a small brown package out from his robe pocket. It was wrapped in a silk ribbon and had been sealed with wax. "This is for you." He handed the small parcel to Emma with a wink. "Use it well." Emma just nodded, holding the package with reverence.

"Au revoir everyone, and remember to have some fun!" George said before throwing his cloak on and disappearing. Fred just waved and did the same thing. It took the two a few moments to get out the door however as they kept bumping into each other, finally Hermione simply held the door open as Ron pushed them both out.

Next it was everyone else's turn to leave. Before heading out Harry checked the Marauder's Map several times before being sure that the path he had in mind was clear. He decided it would be best if they split up. He had Emma, Hermione and Ron take the invisibility cloak and head down to the Gryffindor commons using the less used route and then, since he had the map, he and Ginny would navigate their way to their own room separately.

Harry and Ginny made slow progress getting to their room, as they were constantly having to dodge the Ministerial guards that were patrolling each floor of the castle. After several near misses, including one with Filch they seemed to be in the clear all the way to their room.

Hidden in a side hallway they glanced at the Marauder's Map and were pleased to see that Hermione, Ron and Emma had all made it back safely to the common room without any commotion. "Mischief managed," Harry tapped the map and watched as it faded away. He folded it up and tucked it back into his robes. "Alright Gin, looks like we're okay now, we just need to go past the statue of the goblin and then turn right and we'll be in the main corridor. Ready?"

Ginny nodded and took his hand letting him lead. They both peeked around the corner and saw the coast was clear. With wands lit, they walked as quickly as they could without making enough noise to attract any attention. They cleared the hallway and hit the colonnades of the seventh floor. From their vantage point they could just make out the edge of the painting that delineated the corridor to their room. "Well it looks good, let's get over there before anyone else shows up." They rounded the corner and jogged quickly over to the portrait.

"Hm...hm…" the sound echoed down the dark hallway. The all too familiar noise caused the two Gryffindors stop as if they had hit a brick wall. They turned slowly towards where the voice had come from, that same second they were both hit with stunning charms and dropped to the floor.

The squat, toad like form of Umbridge emerged out of the darkness, tilted in an absurd angle from where Harry lay on the ground. "Just where do you think you two are going?" The woman was wearing a lurid pink nightgown, and her hair had been done up in a meticulous mess of pins that pulled the sagging skin on her face back in a grotesque manner. She was grinning wildly, a glint in her eye suggested that she had been waiting for this moment for quite a long while. She stepped over Ginny and walked up to Harry. She leaned down close enough that Harry could see every wrinkle and blood vessel in her face. He noted subconsciously that even at this late hour she still smelled sickeningly sweet.

She took her wand and pointed it directly at Harry's face. For a moment, he thought that she might just be crazy enough to kill him there on the spot. The wild grin on her face certainly suggested it. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I am going to un-stun you so you can _attempt_ to explain yourselves. Do-not-try-anything-stupid. If you do I will be forced to disable you according to Ministry protocol." The squat woman waved her wand and Harry felt himself regain motion in his body. He grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her to stand. His whole left side ached from where he'd fallen, and he was pretty sure he'd have a black eye from where Ginny's elbow had accidentally hit him when she'd collapsed ontop.

"We were just…" Harry started after a moment, stammering for an excuse.

"You are currently out of your house after curfew Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley," She said still grinning maniacally, "not to mention you have somehow managed to elude your protection for the past several hours."

"He's my guard now? Is another one of the Minister's new proclamations that tails be referred to as bodyguards?" Harry scoffed, he knew he was already walking on thin ice, but he could barely hold in his hatred for this woman.

"The Minister is doing these things for you, and everyone else's protection, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said stabbing her wand at them angrily, "And you still have not answered my question. Need I remind you of the powers I have been granted under Ministerial Resolution M58F73?"

"We were just coming back from Hagrid's house, we forgot what time it was…" Harry said lamely, at the same time he felt a jolt of alarm go through him that he knew was not his own, but Ginny's. Then a moment later he recognized the mistake he had just made.

Umbridge's grin grew even more if that were possible, "Impossible!" She spat, "Rubeus Hagrid fled from campus a week ago, if you were indeed meeting with that half-breed, then you would be consorting with a known fugitive of the Ministry."

Harry was about to say something but Ginny stepped forward and spoke, "Alright, fine we were just coming from…"

"Ah, gracious, there you are Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley!" Came a cry from behind them cutting Ginny's explanation off mid-sentence. Turning the two faced the figure of Nicholas Flamel walking briskly up to them in his own nightgown of deep blue. "Evening Dolores, you must forgive me for my mistake. I hadn't realized you two had left without your note until I had started to clean up around the classroom. I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed your …beauty rest." He placed his hands on Harry and Ginny's shoulders, "I will personally escort them back to the common room and ensure that they go up to their respective rooms."

Umbridge's eyes wandered between the three individuals in front of her, her scowl deepening. "Thank you for your offer Nicholas, but you still have yet to explain what could possibly have kept them past curfew let alone cause Mr. Potter to flee his protection."

"I didn't flee my…" Harry stopped when Flamel squeezed his shoulder surprisingly tight for someone aged well over six hundred years.

"I'm sure that this was some mistake, and I assure you he was very well protected in my office. Next time Harry will be certain to tell his guard when he is coming to my office."

"And why exactly were did you keep these students out well past curfew Mr. Flamel?" His name came out of her mouth as if it were unpleasant to speak it.

Harry glanced at Ginny and he felt their combined hearts sink; this is where even Flamel could not get them out of trouble. They really did not have any reason to be out past curfew. Umbridge smiled, she too knew that she had them then. Her beady eyes glinted malevolently as they passed over Ginny and Harry.

Surprisingly enough the old man did not miss a step with this question, "They were serving their first night of detention for me after I caught them attempting to use one of the spells I was instructing them on in class."

"You know Nicholas that all detention will be served under the supervision of the Ministerial Guards per my decree," Umbridge puffed out her chest much as a frog would.

"You will have to forgive me Dolores, in my old age it is unfortunately becoming more and more of a burden to do some of the more…heavy lifting required of a professor. I was simply using their detention time to help me sort through the dozens of textbooks that must be altered per your last decree."

Flamel was referring to a rule that had been instated by Umbridge just yesterday that made the teaching of potentially dangerous spells to students, this rule had actually been instated at Hogwarts well before Umbridge and the Ministry had shown up. What had changed was the list of spells that was considered dangerous; the list now included simple, first year spells such as _incarcerous_ and _repello_. That meant that Flamel was having to go through countless textbooks and remove the offending spells.

Umbridge looked at the old man and her smile began to fail, and as it turned to a frown the tightening of her skin forced several of the bobby pins to spring out of her hair and hit various pieces of the stonework. She had lost all of her grip on the two Gryffindors in just this short amount of time. She now had no basis on which to punish them thanks to Flamel's careful and skilled parrying of her questions. What had once been overwhelming glee was replaced with thinly veiled hatred.

"Very well Nicholas. I cannot fault you for working on expediting my latest decree, and I do not doubt that these two…" she waved her hand at Harry and Ginny as if they were pieces of particularly foul dragon meat, "did something in your class to warrant detention. But let me give you a warning Nicholas, you will be punished to fullest extent of the law if I catch you aiding and abetting criminals. And I assure you that none of your influence, or notoriety will be able to help you then, just like Mr. Potter here. The Ministry does not fawn over names like the public does." She thrust her wand forward menacingly.

"I fully understand Headmistress," Flamel said, bowing slightly at the waist. By calling her by her official title seemed to mollify her somewhat as she simply took one more angry look at Harry and Ginny. Pointed her wand at them and opened her mouth as if getting ready to say something, but then closed it and turned on her heel and headed back down the corridor disappearing into the darkness.

"Do not say a word until we are safely in your room, quickly now before she has a change of heart," Flamel whispered using his hands to turn them around and start them down the corridor. They walked quickly and approached the mural.

"Divinus Caelum" Harry whispered and the mural swung inward to admit the three of them.

The instant the portrait closed again they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Professor, thank you so much, I don't know what would have happened to us if you hadn't shown up." Harry said sitting down heavily on the couch near their fire place.

Flamel took one of the large loveseats on the other side, "Well you most certainly woudn't be sitting here back in your room, which I must compliment you on. You and Miss Weasley have accommodations that seem to even surpass my own."

"Sir could I ask how you knew that we were up there? You definitely didn't seem to be just talking a night time stroll."

"No that is something that only Albus tends to do. I daresay that I've been around enough years to make a few acquaintances in the castle." The old professor said mysteriously.

"Do you mean the portraits?" Ginny asked after a moment's silence.

The professor chuckled, "You certainly are a bright one Miss Weasley. Yes, some of the individuals in those portraits used to be fond acquaintances of mine many years ago. I've been asking them to keep their eyes on going-ons in the school. I was about to head to my bedroom when my dear friend Reginald Snillet alerted me to what seemed like a potentially dangerous situation."

"Anytime Umbridge is involved there's a potentially _dangerous_ situation," Harry scoffed.

"Quite. And I did not think it would do for you two to be caught due to your past… history with her last year," Flamel winked at the two teenagers.

"Well we can't thank you enough, we really would've been sunk if you hadn't shown up. She looked like she was going to hex us into oblivion."  
"Would you like some tea professor?" Ginny asked getting up to get herself some, the encounter had shaken her quite a lot and she could tell it had done the same to Harry as well.

"That would be delightful Miss Weasley. I was intending to speak to you two about something anyhow."

"Well ask away, we owe you now," Harry said smiling.

"Excellent. Well then, perhaps you could explain what exactly your plans are for what seems to be called the D.A.?"

Ginny was walking back to the couches with the tea when he said this. She was so surprised she tripped over Harry's feet and started to fall towards the small table in the middle of the room. Harry leapt up, his Seeker reflexs allowed him to react in time to grab her before her face hit the corner of the table. For his part Flamel waved his wand causing the tea to go flying back into the small kettle that had just reconstructed itself.

"How do you know about the D.A.?" Harry asked gruffly as he helped Ginny back onto the couch.

"I am terribly sorry if I caused you any harm Miss Weasley, I should have waited for you to be seated. I know that this was a secret and therefore should have known better. Sometimes in my old age common sense certainly seems to be lacking." He smiled softly, his eyes sparkling surprisingly like Dumbledore's did.

"You still didn't say how you figured out about the D.A. sir," Harry said rather harshly. First it was Blaise, now it was Flamel. If they could find out about the group, what was stopping Umbridge from doing the same?

"You do not have to worry about a breach in security Harry, as I said earlier I have some acquaintances in the castle who let me know about a seemingly regular migration of nearly seventy students to the room of requirement. I am simply curious as to what it is these students are up to. Albus did mention something about the D.A. when he was staying with me last year, but I am afraid all I recall about it was that it stands for Dumbledore's Army." He held out his hands in an expectant gesture.

Ginny was still rubbing her arm from where she had hit the floor, she knew that they could trust him, he was just curious about the group. She nodded to Harry although that was almost unnecessary, as the bond seemed to convey her thoughts on it already.

Harry felt this subtle confirmation and decided to continue. "Sir, before we tell you anything, would you be willing to sign the same document we've had everyone who knows about it sign. It's not that I don't trust you it's just…"

"No, no, no," the professor waved away his explanation, "you should rightly ask for it, if the D.A. is indeed what I believe it is, secrecy is your element of surprise. Fetch the paper and I would be happy to sign it."

Harry hopped up and ran over to his trunk which was in the bedroom, he returned a moment later carrying the scroll and a battered looking quill. He handed it to the professor, "Sorry about the quill, it's the only one I could find."

"It is quite alright, back when I was little we had to constantly sharpen ours with pen-knives, that was before someone thought up of using a spell. We were not very clever back then!" He unfurled the list, and without examining the names quickly signed his name at the bottom in flourishing letters. It glowed just as it had done countless times before and then the ink set on the paper. At that, Flamel raised his eyebrows.

"Some of Miss Granger's fine work I assume? Dare I test what those spells were exactly?"

"I wouldn't we don't even really know what she used. She can be scary that way sometimes," Ginny said grinning.

"It is always the most brilliant that can have a bit of a wicked streak. Well then, now that I have presumably signed myself into secrecy forever, would you care to enlighten me as to what it is the D.A. is going about?"

"Well we never really shut it down after last year. All summer we…Ron, Hermione, Ginny, even Emma, and I… were researching into new spells and defences. Ones that would be better than what we were using in the Department of Mysteries. We planned on starting it up again as soon as we got back from break, only change some things…"

"Such as…" Flamel prompted after a moments silence. Harry was conflicted, even though the professor had signed the parchment he wasn't sure if he wanted to tilt his whole hand just yet.

"We wanted to make it easier for people to practice, since last year it was a hassle to arrange a meeting time. Plus, this year we have double the numbers we had last year." Ginny stepped in. Harry was impressed, she had given him a vague enough answer that it would satisfy his curiosity, but not prompt any more questions about the changes.

"This does explain why nearly every person on this list is doing exceedingly well in my class, I have even seen some of them perform spells and adult wizards could barely pull off. Now I would be remiss if I did not ask you the purpose of this group, certainly it is not just a study club?"

"No sir, we want to be ready to fight Tom. Just like last year, we want to be able to help. Everyone agrees that Voldemort has returned, and that there _will_ be a second war, at least people who aren't listening to Fudge do. We don't want to just sit around and let the people we care about, the people we love, die. We can do something about it, and we will."

It was silent once again for several moments, the fire cracked peacefully in the background, and the clock chimed its toll belying just how late it really was.

"Well Harry, rarely have I heard such true passion when talking about something. I can tell that this means a great deal to you and those involved. Just from what I have garnered from observation, the members of this group seems extremely loyal to you. It will be important for you to be able to trust them when the time comes to fulfil this prophecy you are unfortunately tied to. I assume that we have your group to thank for the wonderful menagerie of pranks that have been delighting Mr. Flich and Dolores so?"

"You have Ginny's brothers to thank for that, they sure know their stuff."

"We have some extras if you'd like them. You are officially a member of the D.A. now that you signed the parchment," Ginny said, producing a small handful of brightly coloured candies that she had pocketed from the crates the twins had smuggled in that night.

The old alchemist laughed heartily, "I most certainly would! The Weasley twins are the stuff of legend, I have been hearing about their antics for years. Every time Albus would visit he would have another tale of the havoc they had wreaked." He plucked a few different candies from her hand and examined them.

Harry saw this as the best time to ask him a question, "Sir? Why did you not join the Order of the Phoenix? You seem to know the Headmaster very well."

Flamel looked up from the candies with a soft smile, "I thought you would ask that. Why did I not join the one force that stands a chance of fighting off the darkness? Besides yours of course." He looked over at the fireplace, and in the dying light of the fire his great age became startlingly apparent. "We each have our own battles we must fight, both inside and outside, mine were fought many years before. Six hundred and seventeen years I have lived on this earth. I now know why we die when we do, I have seen too much darkness, too much hate for one person to experience and still maintain human. It is a selfish hope, I know, but I wish to pass onto the next part of my journey with a small part of the goodness that I have experienced. I fear that if I join the Order I might just lose that little sliver I have been so desperately clinging too." The twinkle in his eye was gone now, replaced with the darkness of hundreds of years of suffering and pain. He looked back over at the fire letting the silence fill the room again.

Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it, a warm pulse filling both their chests as they felt each other's love and the compassion they felt for this great man. What felt like an hour passed before anyone spoke, once again it was Flamel.

"Well I believe I have overstayed my welcome. First I come barging in demanding answers and then I nearly doze off in the love seat, what terrible manners I have!"

"You can come visit us whenever you want. We can't tell anyone about this place so it sort of goes to waste," Ginny said rubbing her drooping eyes.

"It truly is a nice residence, much nicer than the first one I had here at Hogwarts years ago," Flamel rose from his seat stiffly, "Harry. I still expect us to continue our individual studies, even with this inquisition we cannot stop. You are correct, the war is coming, with or without us, and therefore we best be prepared." He walked over towards the entrance and pushed the mural open, "Oh, and perhaps we should meet tomorrow evening, you know keep up the ruse your detentions? It would give you time away from your guard, and me time to learn a bit more about the D.A., maybe I could even lend a hand occasionally."

"That would be great! We need all the help we can get, I'm sure you know some things that would give the Death Eaters a run for their money. And thanks again for stopping Umbridge tonight, I don't know where we'd be right now otherwise."

"It was nothing Harry, nothing at all. Anytime I can subvert Umbridge is a time I savor. Have a good night Harry, Miss Weasley." He bowed slightly.

"Goodnight Professor," they both replied back.

Flamel smiled and ducked under the entrance and disappeared into the darkness of the outside.

Ginny turned to Harry and squeezed under his arm, "thanks for saving me from tripping Potter."

Harry laughed, "well you wouldn't need saving if your reactions were just as fast as mine."

She playfully punched his shoulder, "this from the boy who trips every single time he floos? I think I better take lessons from someone more graceful thank you very much."

"How about Neville, I've seen him practice his dance moves," Harry teased as they walked into their bedroom.

"Maybe I'll talk to him about that. What did you think about Flamel finding out about the D.A.? Two people in two weeks, maybe we have a mole?" Ginny said as she pulled off her clothes and put on her pajamas. Harry couldn't stop and stare even though she did it every night, "Hello, Harry, eyes up here."

Harry blushed, seeing that he was caught, "Well I'd think that, but 'Mione's spells are brilliant. I think they were just really observant. Good thing Umbridge has her head stuck in the ground or else we would have to worry." He stripped down to just his boxers, ignoring Ginny's own glances, took off his glasses, and crawled into the bed. Suddenly he was extremely tired, it _had_ been a very long day with a lot excitement.

Ginny followed suite and crawled in as well, snuggling up next to Harry, "Can't wait to hear Ron and Hermione's opinions."

"Yeah, I bet they'll be happy to have a guy like him helping us." Harry yawned loudly.

"Let's go to bed Harry. It's really late and we have class in the morning."

Harry just nodded. He had already started to doze off. Ginny tapped her wand causing the lights to shut out.

"Night 'Gin," Harry said, pulling her close and kissing her on the cheek.

"Night Potter," Ginny said smiling as she felt the bond pulse and grow warm in her chest.


End file.
